


War of the Winds: Book 2

by EarthBorn93



Series: War of the Winds [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, War of the Winds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 106,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthBorn93/pseuds/EarthBorn93
Summary: In the wake of a great conflict Orlais lies defeated, but many challenges remain. The Twin Kingdoms must now face the military might of the Qunari, making new allies along the way. In Essos, Tiraen returns home with a deadly instrument of power and prepares for conflict with the Dothraki horsemen. And beyond the wall a darker menace stirs.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Yara Greyjoy/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Series: War of the Winds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659913
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Scourge of Shadow**

**Characters of the Chapter**

**Borsk** Wildling

 **Osro** Wildling

 **Tal** Wildling

 **Th** **é** **o** Orlesian soldier

A small band of perhaps half dozen of the Free Folk were making their way through the wintry forest. Alongside them were traipsing a very out of place looking group of Orlesian civilians. The Orlesians were cartographers, sent to map the terrain between two of the fortresses guarding the Corridor, the main route between Thedas and Westeros. The Free Folk for their part had been offered a reward by the Imperials in exchange for acting as guides and guards for the cartographers. For the Free folk this also represented a chance for trade, exchanging the furs and meat for the fancy goods the Orlesians had on offer.

"Miserable, frozen pile of dung…" One of the Orlesians muttered, draping the fancy looking winter clothes tighter around himself as he continued to put one foot in front of the other.

"Oi! This *miserable, frozen pile of dung* is our homeland. Don't have to like it if you don't want, maskface, but you don't see us coming to your place and insulting it." Said Osro, an older wildling with grey thin hair.

"As if we could, Da. Hard to say a bad word about the castles they live in. Lot more impressive than our huts that's for sure." Said a younger Wildling woman with blonde hair.

"Ugh. Their castles are so pretty it makes me want to gag. And at least our huts are nice and warm. Bet their stone homes are colder on the inside than outside at this time of the year." Osro said.

"Please ser, no more talk of cold! This is enough as it is." The Orlesian said, shivering involuntarily.

Osro gave the Imperial a long, disapproving look, then shook his head. "Bloody kneelers. Whiny weaklings, not even strong enough to come here without us. Wouldn't bother to give them my time if there wasn't good steel in it." He grumbled.

"Said by a man so old he can't lift his spear any longer. The one in his hands _or_ the one in his pants." Tal quipped, earning a few chuckles from the other Free Folk.

"Watch your tongue girl, or I'll have to belt you." Osro warned, though his tone revealed that he was not truly angry.

"Try it old man. Haven't been able to do that to me since I was eight." She countered with an equal tone.

As the walk continued Tal briefly slowed her pace to walk beside the Orlesians. "Don't worry, won't be long now. We'll be at your castle soon enough, and then you can get good and warm. Don't listen to what my Da tries to tell you. Your castles have nice warm fires and hot spiced wine." She said compassionately to the Orlesian from earlier.

"I know. I left one such castle to go on this mission. No doubt the one we are headed to has the same comforts. But thank you for your words. You have more kindness in you than your father." He replied.

"Da is not a bad man at the end of the day. Just… traditional. No surprise, since he has lived most of his life beyond the Wall. Only went south of it to escape the dead and came back here as soon as they were gone. His mind is already made up. I on the other hand was just a kid back then. Had plenty of time to get to know kneelers growing up, first the Westerosi and now you people. I know how you people think, what you are like. I know you aren't so bad, just very different. And some things you can do better than we ever could. Sometimes I like your world better than the one I live in."

"Hmmm." The Orlesian hummed surprisingly quietly, though nodding in appreciation. Then he bowed his head and kept on walking.

"Still feeling the loss of your buddies?" She asked after observing the Orlesian for a moment.

"Yeah, a little. But I'll be ok." The Orlesian admitted. "Not to give offense, but you seem to be remarkably unaffected, given that some of yours were lost as well." He then commented.

"Not because I don't care, or because I refuse to show it 'cause of some stupid pride thing. And I suppose if someone like my Da died I'd be bawling like anyone. But death happens a lot around here. We don't even name our children before certain age because so many die before it. So you kind of have to learn to live with that. If you can't you'll go crazy. So when that sort of thing happens you try to put it out of your mind and shoulder on. Live for the living as my Ma likes to say." She explained.

"I see. A rough way to live, but I guess it's the only one in a place like this." He said.

"Yup, though I'm happy to say things have gotten better in my time. This used to be a lot rougher country to live in. Harsher weather. Winters and summers used to last for many years you know, not just a few months each year. Summers were cold, and Winters an outright nightmare. But now with the White Walkers gone you actually get snowless summers, at least when you are this close to the wall." She said.

"Worse than this? Oh, I don't even want to think about it." The Orlesian said, giving another shiver.

Tal gave a short laugh at that, then moved back up the line

Finally the Star-shaped fortress called _The Lady's Radiance_ by the Orlesians came into view. There had been a time Tal had not known where the name came from, until one of the Orlesians had explained that the name was in reference to Andraste, the prophetess of the deity the Orlesians worshipped. There was a chain of castles just like this one all along this coastline, spanning from this place where Hardhome had once stood all the way to the borderlands of Thedas somewhere so far to the north no one she knew among the Free Folk had ever been there. And every one of these border fortresses had a name invoking the Thedosian prophetess. _The Lady's Hope, The Lady's Light, The Lady's Strength_ and so on and so forth. Either the Orlesians had been feeling very religious when they were building these forts or they had been suffering from a serious lack of imagination at the time.

Beyond the fort, some five hundred meters out to the sea, rose a tower taller than any that had existed beyond the wall before, reaching toward the sky. Where possible such towers had been built on islands and other natural formations, but this particular one was on open water, the bulk of its mass underwater to keep it steady, this including the massive chains that kept the structure anchored to the sea floor. Tal had also been told that spells had been worked into the tower's foundations. Much of that she had not understood, but apparently those spells ensured the tower would not flip over even if rocked by particularly violent waves.

From that tower a curtain of rippling light expanded as far as the eye could see. Not unlike the curtains of light that sometimes lit up the night sky in this part of the world. From here she could not see any of the other towers, but she knew this wall of energy linked with all of them, together forming the fabled Corridor that connected Thedas with Westeros and Essos. In short a miracle crafted by these Orlesians, something easily matching the Wall in terms of scale. But unlike the Wall the Corridor connected rather than separated. That alone made Tal like it better.

The Free Folk stopped just outside the treeline and waited. Someone looked at their motley group from above before disappearing behind the battlements. Some time longer passed without anything happening. Then the gate of the castle opened partway and a group of Orlesian soldiers walked through. Meeting outside like this was typical when the Imperials and the Free Folk were trading. The Orlesians didn't like to let the Free Folk inside their fort, nor would have the Free Folk have been comfortable inside those walls, surrounded on all sides by these metalface soldiers.

The Orlesians meeting them numbered around half dozen, same as the free folk. Tal noted that the Imperials were armed, but this gave her no particular cause for alarm. The free folk had carried their weapons into the meeting as well. Tal's clan was usually friendly with the Orlesians, but not all of the Free Folk were the same, so the Imperials knew to be wary. And even with a meeting between friendly groups things could sometimes go sour. So arriving into a meeting like this armed was understood and expected as a necessary precaution. That said Tal wanted no blood here this day. Nonetheless she grasped her spear a little bit tighter.

The two groups met and eyed each other for a moment. "Greetings. We have brought your fellow Orlesians to you, as you requested." Osro said then, stepping forward.

An Orlesian officer nodded in greeting, then took a look at the civilians. "We were told to expect five of our people. I see three. Where are the others?" He asked.

"Had a problem along the way. Two of yours walked into a crevasse hidden under the snow. Died from the fall." Osro explained.

"I see. That is unfortunate." The imperial replied.

"Indeed." Osro concurred.

"But we brought the rest. Now we would like to have our pay." Motioning to the long crate carried by two of the Orlesians.

"I'm afraid that will be out of the question." The Orlesian said.

"What? What do you mean?" Osro said, his smile freezing on his lips.

"We offered you ten of our swords for delivering our cartographers here safely. ALL of them. But now it turns out not all of them made it. I'm afraid the terms of our arrangement have been violated. As a result I'm afraid I must declare you payment to be forfeit." The officer explained.

"You… you can't do that!" One of the Free Folk named Borsk protested. "We went through a lot of trouble to get them here when we didn't have to. We lost some of our own doing this. You can't just decide not to honor your part of the bargain after all that."

"I'm afraid I can, and afraid circumstances dictate that I must. And while your losses are regrettable, they have nothing to do with me. Perhaps you should consider doing a better job of it next time." The Orlesian said.

"We aren't going to go anywhere without our payment. And your people haven't yet reached home. We were promised blades. You'll give them to us if you want your people to make it." Borsk declared, his voice hardening. Tal and Osro both grimaced. Bloody idiot. His threat made both groups tense up. Orlesian and Free Folk alike had hands on their weapons in an instant, though swords remained sheathed for the moment. Fortunately the Orlesian officer held up his hand to stop his people from attacking. No doubt he was concerned for the Orlesian mapmakers. If it came to blows they could well end up dead. The civilians were right in the midst of the Free Folk. The soldiers would never reach them in time.

"Enough." Osro said, giving Borsk an icy glare. He then discarded his weapons and with slow, calm steps walked towards the Orlesian. After a moment of consideration the Orlesian unbuckled his sword belt as well and handed his weapon to one of his subordinates, then stepped forth.

"Pay no attention to Borsk. He's a moron. There's no need to shed blood over this. We can negotiate." Osro said in a low tone.

"I'm not certain there is anything to talk about. You were offered payment in exchange for doing a job. You failed to deliver. That's the end of it. It will not do for me to reward failure." The Orlesian said.

"We didn't fail altogether. We still brought three of them. And let's be honest, if not for us odds are none of them would have made it. As for the other two… it was an accident, one that cost us as well as you. We didn't cause it and it didn't happen because we were careless. We were just unlucky. Things like that just happen sometimes, to the best of us. Ask any of your people experienced in travelling the wilderness if it doesn't." Osro said.

"But I'll admit we did lose some of our charges. So what I would see as fair would be partial payment for partial work. The original deal was ten swords for escorting five people here successfully. By my reckoning that means every person was worth about two swords. So I think six swords would be adequate for these three. Six swords and we part ways as friends. We will be there next time your people need escorting and next time we will do better. I promise it." He added.

The Orlesian officer grasped his chin, considering the proposal. "You do offer a reasonable solution. And the Empire should keep its friends close in your country. I believe we have terms." He said finally, the officer and Osro shaking hands.

Tal gave a relieved smile. That had gotten dangerous there for a moment. Damn Borsk and his idiocy. She honestly had to wonder if he had been born that stupid or if something had happened to make him that way. Thank the Gods her father was able to keep a cool head despite his distaste for this job overall.

The Orlesians removed four swords from the crate holding them, then handed the box over to the Free Folk. The mapmakers went to stand with their fellow imperials. Things seemed about to end on a happy note. But in that case… why was she still feeling so anxious?

A strange sense of dread had been growing in her mind as they had conversed with the Orlesians. She had attributed it to the standoff with the Imperials at first, but now she began to sense there was more to it. None of the others had yet realized that anything was amiss, but Tal had unusually keen senses for such matters, which had served her well on many a hunting trip. She could always sense danger approaching, even when no one else was able to. Some were even whispering she was a warg of some sort, though she had never been able to get inside the head of animals or anything like that. Now those senses were going off again, though she could not discern a clear cause. Her smile fading away, she turned and stared into the forest they had come from.

"What's the matter?" Osro asked, having noted the change in his daughter's mood.

"There's something out there. Something's wrong." She said, eyes continuing to scan the tree line.

"Something? What something?" Osro asked.

"Not sure. Something." She did not see any movement as of yet. But there was something there, she was sure of it.

"I don't see anything. You sure?" The Orlesian officer commented. The other Free Folk and Orlesians were now looking into the forest, trying to see whatever she was going on about.

"She's the best tracker you will ever see. If she says there's something out there you better believe it." Osro interjected.

"Well maybe there is another group of you people out there? Maybe someone followed you?" The Orlesian said.

"No. We'd have noticed if it was that. This has nothing to do with the Free Folk." Tal said.

"Are there more of your people around by any chance?" Osro asked of the officer.

"No, not to my knowledge. There are a few patrols up and about, but nothing that should be this close at this hour." The Orlesian replied.

"We shouldn't stay here. I don't think it's safe." She said, as sternly as she could manage.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. But ok. If you think there is danger then you can come into the fort for a time. Just keep to yourselves and…" The officer said.

That was all that there was time to say before a black fletched arrow flew out of the woods and nailed Borsk through the chest. Then, snarling hissing and screeching, a swarm of creatures emerged from the forest, charging at the humans in the clearing. The creatures were vaguely humanoid, standing on two legs, dressed in crude metal armor and wielding an assortment of equally crude weapons. But there was no way these creatures could be mistaken for human beings. Their flesh was misshapen and warped, their lipless mouths full of teeth sharp as needles. And these creatures had a palpable aura of malevolence about them. It was unlike anything Tal had ever witnessed. The White Walkers and their undead servants had been terrifying to her as a child, but you could not _smell_ the evil off them like with these creatures.

"What the… Darkspawn!" The Orlesian officer shouted, darting to get his sword back.

"The what!?" Tal shouted while Osro claimed one of the swords traded to them. Clearly the Imperial knew what these creatures were, but there was no time for him to offer an explanation. The Orlesian civilians ran away while everyone else turned their attention to the creatures swooping down on them. Imperial and Free Folk alike fought bravely, fought well, killing several of the creatures. But many more remained to take the place of those that fell. In the chaos of the clash no one noticed how deeper in the forest a rumble began to echo. The rumble of a vast number of running feet…

Tal put her spear through the throat of one of the creatures. Hissing, bubbling blood flowed out of the wound and the creature went down. "At least these creatures die the same as us" She had time to think.

Then she heard a shout from his father and turned, just in time to see him get cut down by another of the creatures. Briefly she was frozen in shock, tears escaping from her eyes. Then with an animalistic howl she charged spear first at the monster responsible. It did not have time to react before she sunk her weapon deed into the body of the creature, deep enough that her hand brushed against the armor it wore.

Sizzling blood once again poured out, some of it spilling on her arm. The substance seeped through the seams and openings of her coat and she screamed as the blood burned her skin like acid. So painful was the experience that she let go of her weapon and stumbled back, holding her arm against her body. Her weapon was left stuck deep in the flesh of the creature.

While this was happening the fight had turned increasingly grim. As more and more creatures were pouring out of the forest the humans were starting to get overrun. Their poor weapons and armor meant that most of the Free Folk had already been slain, leaving only the hardiest fighters alive. The Orlesians had fared a little better, but even their numbers were getting dangerously thin. What really took away their will to fight was when further away from their battle a massive swarm erupted from the forest, ignoring the small skirmish and heading straight to the fortress. There had to be hundreds, thousands, with towering monstrosities accompanying the horde of smaller creatures. An army that had materialized as if from nowhere. The humans realized they were hopelessly outnumbered, a pebble next to a tide of evil rushing past them.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The Orlesian officer shouted. It was the correct order to give, but it was given too late. Unable to flee to the fortress, they scattered in all directions. Yet for most of those that yet lived it was in vain. Most of those that turned to flee were cut down by the monsters, even more were shot by the darkspawn that carried bows.

Tal fled like the rest. In her panic she left her weapon in the darkspawn and ran for her life. It so happened that the Orlesian officer was fleeing in the same direction than she was. They fled away from the fortress and the horde descending on it. Only a few creatures were near to chase after them, as their skirmish had happened near the edge of the main body of the horde. Those they evaded as best they could, heading into the forest. They had almost reached the tree line when the Orlesian suddenly grunted and stumbled, an arrow sticking from his back. He almost fell but Tal caught him, helping him hobble his way into the forest, leaning heavily on her. More arrows impacted the trees around them as they escaped deeper inside the woods. But the two of them were not hit, and for the moment it seemed the enemy was not invested in pursuing them further.

When she was certain that they were out of the immediate danger he sought to remove the arrow in her unexpected comrade in arms. But he stopped her from doing so. "That arrow might be the only thing keeping me from bleeding to death. Leave it be." He told her.

Reluctantly she accepted his reasoning, and the two trudged onwards, him leaning on her for support due to his injury. As the haze of the adrenaline rush of the battle and their escape started to fade away, she began to cry, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Da…da…da…" She sobbed over and over again. Her father had been a demanding parent, harsh even. But such was required to teach someone to survive beyond the Wall. As she had grown up she had understood the reasons, and forgiven his methods. She had truly cared for her old man, and now that he was dead she knew that more clearly than she ever had.

She cursed herself for not keeping a closer eye on him. Her father had experience, but the strength of his youth had long since left him. What business did she have to leave him all by himself to be cut down like this? She cursed herself again for being a coward and running away, leaving her father there to rot.

"How am I ever going to tell it to mother?" She mumbled, still crying uncontrollably.

"I'm such a craven. A weak, stupid craven." She thought bitterly. She should not have fled, she knew that now. That others had fled as well did not matter at all to her. She should have done more, fought harder to try and save more lives. So many had died. By rights she should have been one of them. She had no right to be alive.

As they walked on she noticed the Orlesian staring to slow down, leaning on her more and more heavily. His injury was staring to get to him.

"No. Don't stop. We can make it. Just a bit longer." She said, practically dragging him forward as his legs began to give away under him. It was not true of course. They had escaped in a rush. She did not have a weapon. They had no supplies. Most of all they had no plan, no notion of where to go or what to do. They were just trying to get away. But she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't even tell that to herself.

"No. I can't. I can't go on. You have to go on without me." The Orlesian said, slipping from her grasp and falling to the ground.

"Screw that! I'm not letting you die here. Now get up. Get up!" She said, trying to pull him back to his feet, unsuccessfully. ¨

She did not truly understand why it was so important that this one Orlesian lived. She did not know him. They had never met before and once their deal was complete odds were they would never meet again. He counted amongst the kneelers, which meant that on a bad day his kind could even be an enemy. Yet she wished him to live, needed him to. She had to save at least something other than herself.

And while he was not a man of her tribe, or any tribe among the Free Folk, deep down she knew a simple truth: Whatever these creatures were, against their ilk all peoples were one, no matter who they were or where they were from. A single clash with the monsters was all that it had taken for her to realize that.

"Listen. Listen!" The Orlesian said, managing to catch her attention. "These creatures, darkspawn… they are incredibly dangerous, especially in the numbers we saw. You need to warn your people. You need to tell them what you saw here. Rally your people to fight and unite their strength with ours, before it's too late. Find my people too and tell them the same. Tell them to call on the Grey Wardens."

"We can tell them together. You can make it. Don't give up…" She said, part of her still not understanding why this one's survival mattered.

"I'm sorry. If I could come with you I would. But the darkspawn… they killed me already. I can feel it." He said, surprisingly in peace about the fact he was going to die.

"Don't. Don't leave me all alone. I can't make it without you." She pleaded quietly.

"You can. You know your country, and if you can survive here you're tough." He said, his voice starting to grow weaker.

"What I asked of you, will you do it? It is important." He asked, mustering his remaining strength.

Finally forced to conclude that there was no saving the Orlesian, she gave a sad, resigned nod.

"Good. Good." He said. "I don't think I ever caught your name?" He asked then.

"Tal." Said she.

"Theó." Said the Orlesian, his voice now barely above a whisper. "Well, Tal. I think I have to go now. Too bad I didn't get to know you better. You seem like a nice person."

"Take my sword. You may need it. Warn our peoples. Warn them…" He told her.

Those words ended up being his last, as the last of his life left him. And Tal wept for this stranger that she had never met before. She had wanted to save someone other than herself. It felt so wrong to be the only survivor. By rights she should have died with the rest. Being alive made her feel so ashamed it hurt.

Coupled with the loss of her father and the rest of her travelling companions, the fear of the battle and the sheer horror of having faced these monsters… it all became dense, expanding ball of hurt that very nearly overwhelmed her. She wanted to scream until her throat was raw and pour the sorrow and pain out of her that way. But she forced those sounds back down her throat. These darkspawn monsters were still out there. If they heard her yelling they would find her. Come to think of it, maybe she would not have minded that, as long as they killed her quickly. But she could not die just yet. She had words of warning to deliver first. She had promised to. She could not save her Da. But maybe she could still save others.

With these thoughts she slowly stood up, collected the Orlesian's weapon, sheath, belt and all, and wandered off on her search for people to alert to this threat.

She hung her head as she walked, grief refusing to entirely leave her. But with every step she took the will to see this done grew inside her, helping her combat her sorrow. She had not even heard of darkspawn before today and she did not have the fairest notion of what a Grey Warden was, but still she resolved to do this. The trek would not be an easy one, with her having fled with nothing more than the clothes she wore and this weapon she had retrieved from the Orlesian. Water was easy enough to find since she could eat the snow around her. Food would be trickier, since she had nothing on her and a sword was hardly an ideal tool for hunting. She would have to make it work as well as she could and collect whatever edible there was to be found in her surroundings in the meantime. Warmth would be another problem. She did not even the means to build herself a fire. She would have to find caves and other cover to sleep in, otherwise she would surely freeze to death during the nights.

Maybe she ought to find her way to another one of the Imperial castles along the coast? She had, after all, promised to bring word to them as well. And given the numbers of these creatures the Metalfaces would be needed as allies. The Free Folk were too few now to do battle with armies or wage great wars.

The Imperials seemed to know the threat better than she did and would doubtless appreciate the warning she had to give, assuming of course they didn't already know by that time. Once the metalfaces understood her purpose they might agree to give her supplies. Maybe even treat her to a good meal before sending her on her way. And hopefully they would know what Grey Wardens were and how to summon them here.

Once she went looking for the free folk it would bring its own assortment of troubles. Not all of them would take kindly to an unannounced visitor from another clan. If she found the wrong ones they would kill her, and her warning would die with her. If she really got it wrong she would be killed, then eaten after. Even those who would tolerate her presence and leave her unharmed might think her a wandering idiot all soft in the head and ignore her words. She needed to find someone who was willing to hear her out and would believe her. Someone who would take the spark of warning she bore and make it into a pyre that would summon the Free Folk to rally together to defend themselves. To be the horn that wakes the sleepers as the Crows at the Wall would put it.

Tormund. That was the one she needed to find. He was not the King of the Free Folk, but he was well respected by most of the clans for the leadership he had provided after Mance had died. What's more he would understand what it meant to set aside mutual differences and band together against a greater threat. She could explain it to him that these creatures were as much of a threat as the White Walkers had been. Somehow she felt that it would not be much of an exaggeration.

She did not know where exactly Tormund might be found, but she had some notions on where to start looking. Once she reached the Orlesians she might learn more. Even if the Metalfaces had not seen him directly they might have heard second hand information from their dealings with other Free Folk.

Tormund could be found with enough time. But first she would have to find the Imperials. Finding them would be easy enough given that they didn't usually like to leave their castles. But to do so she needed to have a notion of where she herself was. In her rush to flee she had not paid great thought to the direction. Every inch of the forest she was in looked alike to her, even to her tracker's instincts. She decided to head to higher ground so she could get her bearings. Once she had a notion of where the coastline ran she could follow it until she found another Orlesian castle.

As she walked her hand occasionally sneaked inside her sleeve to scratch the arm that had been splashed with darkspawn blood. The skin there was still hurting for some reason, like her arm had been plunged in boiling water or acid. She stopped to wash her arm with snow, but that didn't help at all. She pressed on, trying to stop herself from scratching as she felt her skin starting to actually get a little thin from the constant, intense scraping of her fingernails. Even so at times when she drifted into her thoughts her hand went back inside her sleeve, trying to claw the hurting away.

Was she imagining things, or was the pain slowly getting worse, spreading up her arm? Come to think of it she was not feeling quite like her usual self. As if she was in the early stages of getting sick, but not of any disease she had been exposed to before. What was going on?

"Such foul creatures." She thought. Even hurting them carries risk apparently. She hoped that whatever this feeling growing inside her was, it would pass with time, or that she could find help to heal her. At the very least she wanted to have accomplished her task before this feeling of illness became too much to bear. She wouldn't give up, so she bit her lip and continued to put one foot in front of the other.

The ground began to rise and soon enough she found herself on a hilltop, high enough above the rest of the forest that she could see for miles around. She found the jagged outline of the coast with minimal effort, establishing where she was and where she needed to go.

But she also noticed the smoke. Thick black smoke, not the kind made by any campfire. Buildings burning. The fortress of _The Lady's Radiance_ was on fire. The foot of the fortress had gone black from dark shapes, a living carpet of creatures. It could not have been more than a few hours since the initial ambush. Even so the fortress appeared to be in bad shape already. The Orlesian fortresses had always appeared perfect in their design. Imposing, impenetrable. Even had the Free Folk decided to try, there would have been nothing they could do against structures like that. Even the armies of the southerners would have found them an intimidating challenge. Yet somehow these things were tearing this fortress apart at an alarming rate. Suddenly she was glad she wasn't there right now.

Then to her horror she realized the odd sense of threat had returned, and she understood. She had not evaded them. They were here. They had come for her.

This time it was not just a premonition that alerted her to their presence. Something new, something horrible had been added to that. Somehow she could feel their thoughts as a murmur buzzing inside her mind. If they had a language she could not make sense of it, but she sensed their intent well enough. Cruel, malicious minds that wanted to hurt her. Oddly she felt as if they wanted her alive. They… craved her for something. Something sinister. She knew she could not let them have it.

She turned to flee, only realize there were more darkspawn behind her. She was surrounded, with nowhere to go as the circle of monsters closed in around her. She grasped sword she carried tighter. But she knew there was no way she could cut her way through all of them, especially as she had never held a proper sword before.

She could not beat them. She could not flee. And she would not let them take her alive. There was only one option. Yet she was afraid to take that option as well. While she had been ashamed to survive, ultimately she had no desire to die, and she had given a promise to bring warning to the Orlesians and her own people. She could not let them down.

As the darkspawn edged ever closer, she stared at the sword in her hands, its sharp edge. Involuntarily she pictured it piecing her. The pain followed by death's cold embrace…

She had to do it. She had to. Whatever they wanted from her, somehow she knew it would be a fate worse than death. Worse than breaking the promise that she had given…

She turned the blade around in her hands, ready to plunge it into her chest. But her hesitation had cost her precious moments. Before she could end her life the closest of the darkspawn rushed over, grabbing her wrists and trying to wrench her hands away from the hilt of her sword. They struggled for a moment before she managed to tear herself free. The darkspawn immediately tried to grab her again, so she instinctively struck with her blade, cutting the creature down. Another came close and she slashed at it too, drawing blood. Then the rest of them converged on her from all directions.

A long while later a darkspawn alpha trod along on the way back to the human castle, the fellow creatures of its warband around it. Briefly it stopped and looked behind itself where the woman in furs was being dragged between two darkspawn. She was limp in their grasp, her face cut and bruised. For now she was conscious, though weak. She had fought hard, killing many of the darkspawn. They had had to break both her arms to finally contain her. Such strength of will to survive. It pleased the alpha that she had it. With that it resumed its journey.

After some more time had passed it stopped again, noting a corpse on the ground. A human, dressed in colorful clothing and shiny metal armor, marred with dried blood from the arrow that had pierced him.

The darkspawn grunted, pleased yet again. The corpse presented an opportunity to do something that would have had to wait otherwise.

The alpha grunted a wordless command to the other darkspawn, who lifted the woman up and planted her on her knees on the ground. Then with a slow, reverent motion the darkspawn drew a dagger from its belt and cut across the palm of its hand, hissing as blood was drawn. Then the creature knelt and cut off a fist sized slab of meat from the dead man and put it in its mouth, chewing. The woman saw this happen and wailed at the sight, shouting something less than friendly sounding. The Alpha cared not.

It wanted to eat, to swallow the meat in its mouth. Instead the alpha spat the meat on its cut hand. It turned its hand over, letting the blood spill out and seep into the chewed up meat.

After that the alpha stepped towards the captive woman. Even exhausted and unable to fight back she was still defiant, spitting on the alpha as it approached. The darkspawn looked down at the splotch of spit on its chest and laughed a deep guttural laugh. Truly this one was strong of will, even in defeat.

The alpha raised a hand to caress the cheek of the woman. She recoiled at its touch and tried to pull away, but the other darkspawn held her firmly. When she saw the fistful of mushy meat laced with blood her eyes widened and resistance only increased. But with both her arms broken and the darkspawn holding her there was nothing she could do.

The alpha nodded to another darkspawn standing nearby, which moved up behind her, grasping her head and forcing her mouth open. The alpha then shoved the mush into her mouth. She reacted instantly, struggling as hard as she could, screaming into the hand clamped over her mouth, trying to spit the stuff out. But all was in vain as the foul concoction was forced down her throat. Meanwhile the surrounding darkspawn were screeching and chanting with excitement, dancing about with glee and waving their weapons.

Once it was done the woman hung her head, having spent what remained of her strength during the horrid episode. She coughed and gagged, trying to make herself vomit, but nothing would come out. The alpha meanwhile grunted out another command and the trek forward resumed.

As they journeyed on the alpha once again glanced at the human woman. The next time would be easier. The corruption was already affecting her, spreading from her arm. The food she had been given would only hasten the process. The next time she needed feeding the change would be starting within her. She would start to hear the song, and it would calm her. Then she would give less resistance. Soon enough she would eat willingly.

The human fortress, now overrun, would make an excellent nesting site. It was a safe space and there would be much to feed this one and other captured women given all the fresh corpses and male prisoners.

The woman would survive the transformation, the alpha was certain of it. She would change and grow and be reborn in their image. Then she would make more of them…

Broodmother…


	2. Chapter 2; Truths, Plans and Allies

**Chapter 2; Truths, Plans and Allies**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Daenerys Targaryen,** The Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, Queen of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men of the South, Queen of the South Kingdom of the Twin kingdoms and Protector of the Realm

**Iledia,** Agent of the Inquisition, advisor in matters of the arcane in the court of Queen Daenerys

**Jerome Evander** mage-healer in the service of Jon Snow

**Jon Snow,** also known as Aegon Targaryen and Jon Stark, King of the North Kingdom of the Twin Kingdoms

"The tests confirm it." Jerome said, turning from his equipment to address the King and Queen in their War Camp.

As agreed he had been in contact with his sources in the Inquisition about the strange arrowhead the Orlesians had used against the dragon. He had sent the arrowhead to them for study, but as it turned out no research had been necessary. The response had been almost immediate, revealing the rune in the arrowhead to be a design developed by the Inquisition during the Breach War, made specifically to inflict harm on a dragon. It had been developed in response to the multiple dragons the Inquisitor had faced at that time. The design had been sold to others and been on offer for Inquisition's allies as part of a normal process of sharing resources. As part of their new alliance with the Twin Kingdoms the Inquisition had inquired to the matter further, learning of a Nevarran dragon hunter hired by the Orlesians who had brought this particular batch of weapons with him.

That explained where these weapons had come from, but that brought attention to the second question that had arisen: How had these weapons, specifically created against dragon, done harm to the King and Queen? Jerome had his suspicions on how this could be and had asked samples of blood to test that suspicion. And now he had the results from those experiments, and had called the two leaders to hear them.

"So you are actually saying that the two of us… that we have dragon blood in us? In a literal sense?" Jon asked.

"That is indeed the case, in a way. All living things carry the essence of their kind, a collection of qualities transferred from parents to their offspring. Those essences can be traced through blood with the proper methods. My tests show that most of your essences are those of a human as expected. But also included within are miniscule quantities of a Dragon's essence." Evander explained.

"But how can this be? Obviously dragons and humans aren't in any way… compatible. Through magic then?" Daenerys asked.

"That is what I have come to believe." Evander said. "There are warriors in Thedas that imbibe dragon blood. It gives them great strength and resilience to pain. It has been said that those who overindulge in the practice can start to develop somewhat… dragon like physical characteristics. If those stories are true then what we have here is a similar process, but this one goes far beyond merely drinking blood. Someone has artificially combined human and dragon essences with a level of intricacy and artistry that I have never seen done. This goes deep enough to be a natural part of your being, not merely something acquired through a process from the outside. It is in you, presumably in your ancestors, and presumably in your son as well, transferred from generation to generation."

"There has been never been any records of magic like this in the Targaryen family. Dragons are what we were known for. But aside from them magic was not something we had significantly to do with. Certainly if we had ever been capable of doing what you say I would have learned of it at some point." She said.

"That I can believe. And that leads me to conclude that this combining of essences has an earlier origin. Given known history I think it occurred in the times of the Valyrian Freehold. Indeed I think it likely that the Valyrian features are a minor side effect of the combing of essences, present in individuals where dragon essence remains strong enough. Verification would require additional of course." He said.

"So the ancient Valyrians were the ones to do this? Why? What did they get out of it?" Jon asked.

"Unclear for the moment. Since dragons were so important to the ancient Valyrians there might have been a desire to share kinship them, to be more like a dragon." Evander said.

"There could be a more pragmatic reason. In Westeros only Targaryens have been dragon riders. Ever. And as you now have shown us, Targaryens have dragon essence. Maybe that is a required quality to become a dragon rider." Daenerys suggested.

"Hmm, possible, possible." Evander said.

"You mentioned earlier that those who drank too much dragon blood could develop dragon like qualities. What did you mean by that?" She asked.

"Well, pretty much what one would expect. Scales growing on their skin, that sort of things. There have also been reports of changes in personality, including heightened aggression and an increased urge to kill. Why?" He said.

"You see, there have on occasion been stories of Targaryen stillbirths. One common thread is that often the stillbirths have been said to have scales, small wings and other dragon like features." She said, growing gradually more silent as she spoke.

"I see… it is conceivable that dragon essence could on occasion malfunction and rise to the surface in a child developing in the womb. An almost inevitable consequence when making artificial additions like this. It could well cause the kind of mutations you describe. Then again it could just be malignant rumors. Would not be the first time that happened in the world." He said.

Daenerys hesitated before answering. "They aren't. Not entirely. I know of one. My first son was stillborn. I never saw his body, but I have no reason to doubt the word of the ones who told me. Their description…had similarities to what you told me. Not all of it, but close enough. But please, I'd prefer not to go into that further."

"Of course, Your Grace. I didn't mean to call up unpleasant memories." Evander said.

"It's alright. I did ask, knowing where it would lead." She replied.

"So is this dragon essence the reason she cannot be burned?" Jon asked after a brief silence, changing the subject.

"No, I don't think so. That's something else. If it were directly related to that you would both the fireproof. You are not that are you, My King?" Evander said.

"No. I can get burned. Had to throw a lit lamp at a wight once and I can still remember how badly that hurt." Jon said.

"And my brother certainly wasn't." Daenerys added.

"Then it's not about the amount of dragon essence in a person either. I'll have to keep looking to find an answer to that." Evander said.

"By all means. It would be interesting to find the cause. But for now Jon and I have another meeting we have to get to." She said.

"Of course Your Grace, I understand. Good day to both of you." Evander said.

"Are you alright Dany? That was quite a bit of information to take in all at once. And talking about your first son can't have been an easy thing to do." He said to her a little bit later as the two were walking through the camp.

"It wasn't. The decisions I made that day? Some of the worst I have made. But I'm alright. And the part about us having dragon blood in a literal sense? That was actually a little bit of a relief in some ways, if a bit surprising." She said.

"Oh? How do you figure?" He asked.

"There have always been mad Targaryens, my own father being the latest notorious example. I myself have at times had these intense moments of anger. Frightening moments to think about after the fact. Evander's discovery at least gives me a very logical reason where it all comes from. There is some comfort in knowing why such a thing might happen, that it's not… just because. There is nothing mystical in it, just a magical endeavor done by our shared ancestors that comes with some side effects. Perhaps this will also mean that our son, or the generations that follow him, will no longer be at risk of it. If you and your stoic calmness are any indication there is a good chance. I would consider it a blessing if that were the case." She explained.

"What about you? What are your feelings after all this?" She asked then.

"I just find this all damn weird. What else might have your… our ancestors been up to?" He said.

"I'm also wondering about what you pondered about dragon blood being an essential part in being able to ride a dragon. What it could mean for us in the future." He added.

"I was thinking about that myself. If that is indeed the case then it is possible that you and I will be the last dragonriders." She said.

"Robb might be able to as well, seeing as we both have Targaryen blood in us." Jon reminded.

"True. When Robb is old enough, we will have to see if Drogon will let him ride him." She said in contemplation. "Still, I wonder if in a few generation the time of riding dragons might come to a close. Even if we are wrong and having the blood of the dragon has nothing to do with being able to ride a dragon, Drogon is not immortal. Provided he survives the wars to come he will probably outlive all of us, but eventually he too will age and pass away. Then that time in history will be over, for good this time." She added, a slight sadness in her voice.

"We don't know that for certain. We could find more dragon eggs given time." Jon said.

"We would have to find a lot for it to make any difference. Aegon the Conqueror arrived with three dragons and everyone knows what happened in a few generations. Dragons became small, stunted and weak. Their line was too broken. A few dragons would only end up the same way. More dragon eggs would give us time, nothing more. And with our family's ability to ride them in the long run uncertain, even those few might prove too much. If Westeros ends up with dragons that no one is able to control… it could be very bad. I love the children my dragons are to me, but I can understand that danger." She said.

"But these are all long term concerns. Even if dragon eggs fell on our laps tomorrow and we were able to hatch and control all of them it would still be many years before they were fully grown. Not soon enough for this war or the next few for that matter." She said then.

"Speaking of the war, what's your next move in all this?" She asked.

"I intend to lead a mission to Bear Island, bring back Lyanna Mormont. If we are to get her we need to do it now, before the autumn storms hit in earnest." Jon said.

"Mormont? She could be dead for all we know." She commented.

"Bran sent word through Kieran saying that she isn't, and insists it's important to retrieve her. Apparently he thinks she will be needed later. And if she has managed to survive this long against the Qunari she could prove very useful in fights to come."

"Do you need to go yourself? Until we have cleared the Qunari from the coast and their fleet from the seas around the Island, there won't be a chance for us to launch a full invasion. You'll have very little support if something were to go wrong." She said.

"I know. But I need to do this. You know how stubborn Lady Mormont is. She won't leave her home easily. I am probably the only person that has a chance to convince her to. But I will be taking all the precautions I can. It will be a quick in and out. I'll bring twenty of my best swords with me plus Kieran, who has proven to be quite an able combatant when he wants to be. Enough to fight off a few enemies but a small enough group to pass unnoticed if we are careful." He said.

"I hope you're right. And that she's worth the effort." She said.

"I hope so too. What will you be doing in the meantime?" He asked.

"I will start acting against the Qunari as soon as I can. The Qunari have reportedly built several fortified landing sites along the northern coast. I'll hunt down as many as I can while Yara seeks to engage them at sea. The Inquisition will join the effort with their troops as they become available. Hopefully I can clear enough enemy positions by winter that when warfare starts again by spring we will be at an advantage. With luck I might be able to convince them to abandon their incursions to the mainland and retreat back to Bear Island. There is a chance, seeing as the enemy numbers aren't great. I won't rely on that of course. I will have to leave from the assumption the enemy will be willing and able to continue their campaign come spring. But I will do all I can to weaken them before that." She replied.

"We'll do our part in your support of course. You'll have the northern troops under your command until I return from Bear Island. Just use them with care. Fighting the Orlesians took its toll on us. We can ill afford any more heavy losses." He said.

"I promise it. I'll do as much of the fighting as possible with Drogon for the sake of both our armies. Our soldiers are to mainly hold the Oxmen in check and prevent these smaller forces from merging into something more dangerous." She said.

Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. I'll be careful when flying around with Drogon. In particular I will have to see how big a complications their cannons are." She said when Jon gave her a concerned look.

"But between the fighting, coordinating Inquisition troops coming in and the Orlesian troops going out I think there will plenty for both of us to do while autumn lasts." She said in conclusion.

She stopped to look at the landscape. The world around them was still for the most part still green, but the brown, yellow and red autumn colors would start creeping in soon enough. Days were still warm, but the temperatures were clearly dropping day by day. Autumn was clearly in progress, winter following right at its heels.

"In some ways it will be a relief when winter comes and the campaign season ends." She said.

"Yes. Though it's going to be a lean winter. We had to call a lot of our people to arms. And because there are still enemies about we can't disband all our forces. There might not be time for our people to fully harvest our crops." Jon commented.

"And many of our farms were burnt by raiders. We will have to cut to stored grain from previous years and buy grain from other countries to make up the difference. Thedas, and the parts of Essos not under Tevinter control. Which on the other hand means we won't be selling our crops to anyone. Which means less coin to finance all this fighting. Thank goodness the Orlesians are providing war reparations, otherwise this might get very complicated." Daenerys said.

"Still, a lean winter, just as you said. No way around that. Far too much so for my whole army to remain here, being a burden to your food supply. Not to mention the cold and the deep snows being a real risk to them." She added.

"And if you keep them bunched up and camped at a single place for long, disease will run rampant, kill many of them." He commented.

She nodded. "I'll send most of my troops south, to winter at gentler climates. Disperse them as much as I dare, so disease won't be as big of a problem. A small force will remain camped at Winterfell, just in case. Will that work for you?"

"Aye. A lot of my bannermen will be heading home come winter as well. Just keeping enough on hand in case the Qunari try something unexpected. It'll be good to have your troops added to that. The North will take good care of them while they're with us." He said.

"Good." She said.

"Even with these issues I think we could all use a break, us and our Kingdoms. We need time to heal our wounds and gather ourselves to better fight the Qunari. And because of these damn wars we have spent criminally little time with Robb. That ought to change as soon as that is even remotely possible. I'll bring him to Winterfell and we'll all spend the winter there. I'll have to visit my troops and King's Landing periodically to ensure everything will be going smoothly. But with Drogon I can get around quickly enough. The rest of my time will be for my family, and for you. If you'll allow it of course." She said then.

His face had broken into a wide smile. "*If* I allow it? This is the best news I have had all year."

She smiled as well. "Then I'm glad."

"Come on. My new mage advisor will be waiting for us to interview her." She said next, and they resumed their journey.

"Still haven't decided if you want to have her services have you?" He asked.

"No. I'll make that decision today, based on the discussion with her." She replied.

Soon enough they arrived at the command tent, the entrance protected by two of her Unsullied. Typically her Queensguard would have had the watch, but she preferred having them watching over her son and so had sent even the ones she had brought with the army back to King's Landing long ago.

"Is the mage here yet?" Daenerys asked of one of the guards.

"Yes Your Grace. She arrived a while ago, and awaits you within." The guard replied and opened the flap of the tent for them.

On entering the tent the two set their eyes upon a woman about their age, standing up from a chair to greet them. She had a freckled face and sand-colored hair tied behind the back of her head on two severe buns. She wore dark robes of heavy stitched cloth, obviously of fine make but lacking any ornamentation, the only artistry being in the complex way the cloth was layered. He staff leaned against the chair she had been sitting on. It was a long, straight piece of black wood with a serrated triangular blade at the tip.

Overall, severe was perhaps the best way to describe what they beheld.

"Your Graces. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance at long last. My name is Iledia. By order of the Lord Inquisitor I am here to assume the role of your arcane advisor, Queen Daenerys." The mage said, giving a bow of her head.

Daenerys noted that was _all_ the mage did. Not one to bow or curtsey apparently. Not that Daenerys really minded, but it already revealed something about this one's personality. She was polite enough, but apparently not intimidated in the slightest about being in the presence of two monarchs and comfortable in speaking to them on close to equal terms. Quite a bold position to assume when conversing with Kings and Queens. Daenerys wondered why that was. Was it pride, or something else? She had heard that while mages were forbidden from inheriting a title, many still became from a noble background. That could be the explanation. Looking into eyes there was a surety there that told Daenerys that the mage had been in the company of the powerful before.

Or perhaps this one was just a remarkably self-confident specimen.

"I am likewise pleased to meet you. Please, take a seat." She said aloud. The mage nodded and sat back in her chair, Jon and Daenerys seating themselves opposite to her.

"Before we begin there is one thing that ought to be made clear at once. I have not yet accepted you into my service. I will do so if by the time this conversation ends I am satisfied with the answers you give me." She said then.

Iledia raised an eyebrow. "Understood. Naturally I cannot force you to accept me, but I also cannot fathom why you would turn me down."

"I have my reasons." Daenerys said. "I haven't always had the best experiences when it comes to mages. The first time I ever encountered a mage my first child lost his life and my first husband his mind because of her betrayal. That was the day I learned how dangerous people who wield powers such as yours can be. Later the Warlocks of Qarth kidnapped first my dragons, then myself. I have no idea what their intentions were, but I doubt it was anything good. The Night King was not exactly the same as you are, but I am told he too had his beginning in a spell attempted in desperation. True or not that one was a threat that could have destroyed us all. And certainly when you Thedosians started appearing in this part of the world I have had plenty more experiences with mages and their powers. First in Tevinter callously tearing apart everything I accomplished in Essos, then in the mages serving the Orlesians making Westeros bleed."

"But certainly there is a reverse side to that coin. King Jon had several in his service during his war with Orlais. And even before that he had a mage advisor of his own in his service. Two in fact, if his cousin Brandon Stark is counted. All of these individuals have served him loyally and he has reaped considerable benefits from them." Iledia countered.

"Indeed. I can add to your examples with one Melisandre. She may have never acknowledged or recognized herself as a mage, but she had power akin to what the mages of Thedas use. Jon tells me that she did rather terrible things during her time in Westeros, but in the end she proved vital to our cause." Daenerys said.

"I have read Maester Samwell's account of the Battle of Nightfall. I am aware of her contributions in that victory." Iledia said.

Daenerys nodded. "Those people are the reason I am willing to have this conversation at all. What I need to know today is whether or not you are the kind of a mage that I can trust enough to be advising me. Furthermore I need to know if you specifically will be useful enough to justify giving you such an important role. So, why do you believe that I should trust you, and what do you have to contribute?"

Iledia pondered for a moment. "I shall answer your second question first. As you have already seen the kind of damage mages from Thedas can do, I'm certain you can see the benefit of having some of that power at your command. We can be sure that your enemies will continue to exploit this advantage to the fullest extent. Qunari may be loath to use mages, but they have them, and they will be deployed if the horn heads feel the need is pressing enough. Tevinter on the other hand is built around its mages. Very powerful ones, who will not hesitate in turning that power against you."

"You could say that we already have that. The Inquisition is already bringing their mage auxiliaries here. And the mages that aided us during the siege of Winterfell are now citizens of the North, so we have mages of our own too." Jon pointed out.

"Even so it will be useful for the Queen to have a mage close to her. Someone who can provide her services of arcane nature on short notice and protect her person from attacks of the same. Also someone who can teach and advise her about magic: How it works, what are its consequences and how best to go on countering it." Iledia replied.

"Still, it is true that if magic was all I have to offer you might have a chance to make do without me. But that is just a part of it. I also bring experience of your enemies. How they think and how they fight. I have a lot of knowledge regarding Tevinter and the Venatori and I am willing to share it with you. Of the Qunari I know less, but what I do know is naturally at your disposal." She added.

"Indeed? And how did you come to acquire this experience?" Daenerys asked.

"I spent my childhood in a border town between Tevinter and Nevarra. Small enough place to not be on most maps, big enough to see a lot of through traffic. I was an orphan there, without a family or much to my name, but I knew how to survive." Iledia answered at once. "Even between hostile nations border towns are a melting pot of peoples, often to the point of the inhabitants not being sure what nation they belong to. I saw my fair share of Tevinters, either as inhabitants of the town or as passersby. I learned a lot about them by speaking with them, or simply listening to their conversations.

"That was all of course before my magic manifested. After that I was sent to one of the Nevarran circles of magi. Mind you even there I was able to read about the Imperium and add to my knowledge that way. Anyway, when the Mage-Templar war started and my circle rebelled, I decided I wanted no part in that mess. I had enough knowledge of the Imperium to figure that Tevinter would be a relatively safe place for a mage, well beyond the reach of the Templars. So there I went, and there I spent a significant portion of my life. Those are the ways I have come to know their kind."

"Of course life in the Imperium presented its own challenges. You see, even in Tevinter life for a mage can be tough if one has no legal status or money. And the circles don't teach a mage much about how to live outside of them. To earn a living I started to make use of the skills I had learned earlier in life. In my childhood I got very good at gleaning information from conversations, whether they intended to give it to me or not. The older I got, the better I was at it. I also did a lot of small jobs for them to make a living. Showing them around town, uniting them with local merchants whose goods or services they needed, passing messages from one person to another, and I was rewarded for these tasks with food and coin. Along the way I started to learn that information has value. As an orphan I was one of those people who are everywhere, but are rarely seen by anyone. Sometimes I overheard secrets that other people would pay well for. I had also used their letters to teach myself to read. Since no one knew I could I was often entrusted with messages of sensitive nature, the kind of things that were very valuable to the right wrong people. And in the process I learned caution, since doing what I did involved dealing and crossing some very dangerous people."

"These skills had provided for me then, and they would do so again. Naturally as an adult and a mage I was a lot more noticeable now. So I had to start recruiting people who were more inconspicuous than I was. I sought them out, taught them what I knew and started to build my own network of people. At first strictly within the confines of Tevinter, but eventually in other countries as well."

"Was this how you got involved with the Inquisition then?" Jon asked.

"Indeed. They became aware of my network and, desiring connections and sources in the northern countries of Thedas, secured my cooperation with them. That happens to be a thing they are very able at doing. It was also how I came to know about the Venatori. Having been rather useful to the Inquisitor in opposing them he figured I could do a lot of good doing the same for you." Iledia said.

"This brings me to the third thing I can offer you. My sources, my contacts, my resources, they will all be used for your benefit, should I be accepted into your service. This is perhaps the most valuable thing I have to give. One person can only do so much. But a person in command of a significant number of other capable men and women? That is an entirely different case. . I have spies, procurers of rare goods and materials and even some assassins and muscle. That is something you will have dire need of. You have already seen what the Orlesians were able to do with such operatives. The Qunari have their Ben Hassrath and the Imperium has plentiful assassins and spies in its employ. And both of these factions may very well be willing to go further than the Empire, to do things they would not have, because they do not much care about the opinions of the other kingdoms."

"We are not quite as helpless in this as you seem to think. We do have spies of our own, or at least my kingdom does. Tyrion, my Hand, has command of them." Daenerys pointed out.

"Yes. This is my understanding of how matters are arranged currently. And not to insult him, but how well was he able to prevent the Orlesian bards from doing whatever they wanted to do?" Iledia asked with a wry smile.

"Point taken." Daenerys said dryly. "So you believe you could do a better job then?"

"It think there is a good chance of that. But naturally Lord Tyrion and I would be doing this together, combining our resources. Because that way we will be in the best situation possible, as will be necessary. Because make no mistake: What the Orlesians did to your countries will happen again, unless you have the means to prevent it. The Inquisition will do what it can, and when I am in your service this is something I will strive to do with all the means available to me." Iledia said.

"Is it *we* already?" Daenerys asked.

"Why, yes Your Grace. For me at least. You are allied with the Inquisitor, and I'm allied with him. He has asked that I join forces with you, which I intend to do if I am permitted. My decision in this is already made. The rest is up to you." Iledia said.

"And so it is." Daenerys said. "Your loyalty to the Inquisitor is clear." She then commented.

Iledia nodded. "He is a good man. Well worth following."

"You asked why you should trust me earlier. The truth of the matter is that trust, if it is to be achieved at all, it will happen with time and experience. For me and you both Your Grace. For now I can only say that the Inquisitor trusts me. As I trust him. You will have to decide if you trust him enough to accept that reassurance long enough for me to prove myself worth trusting based on my own actions." She said then.

"I see… and should the day ever come when you would have to choose between being loyal to me and being loyal to the Inquisitor?" Daenerys asked.

Iledia paused for a moment, then gave a tight smile. "It is unlikely that this is something that would happen, seeing as you are working together with him…"

"Yes, but if it did? What would you choose then?" The Queen asked, a bit more insistently.

Briefly Iledia went quiet, thinking. "…If such a day should ever come, then I will have to think very carefully on where my loyalties lie. On what is the right thing to do. I should warn you that right now the Inquisitor is the older, more known loyalty to me. I tend to place my loyalties in the order of seniority unless I'm given cause to do otherwise. Perhaps it would be wise for you to work to ensure no such conflict of loyalties arise, at least until you are sure you have secured my allegiance." She said, her tone calm, cool and businesslike.

"I am not certain that you are making the best case for yourself with a response like that." Daenerys replied with the same tone of voice, raising an eyebrow.

Iledia shrugged. "I could lie, if you prefer. But you don't seem the type. No… you prefer honesty, even when it is unpleasant. You desire good, honest council. You wish to be called out on your mistakes if you make any. You have no use for sycophants who will only say what they think would please you. And I think you don't have a use for someone whose loyalties are too fluid. If I was willing to turn on the Inquisitor like it was nothing despite many years in his service, how much more easily might I be willing to turn on you?"

At first Daenerys seemed somewhat surprised. Then she leaned forward and regarded the other woman for a long while. She appeared… intrigued. Then a smile broke on her face. "You are correct. Well spoken."

"Very well then. I will accept you into my service, until I am given cause to do otherwise. Since you mentioned intending to work with Lord Tyrion I think you ought to go to King's Landing next. He can bring you up to speed on the current events in Westeros and assist you in getting yourself and whatever people you have settled. I believe he also has some missions he could use your assistance with. Once those are seen to you can return to me." Daenerys said.

"Understood Your Grace. Then that is what will be done. And thank you, for accepting my services." Iledia said. "I suppose I should get underway as soon as possible. It's a long road and the weather will start changing soon enough."

"Yes, that would be best." Daenerys said. Briefly she considered offering the mage a ride on Drogon. It would be quicker, all the faster for this one to begin her work. But she decided not to. Circumstances did not make that a necessity, and Drogon was not some flying wagon people could make use of whenever they needed to get from place to place. The right to ride him belonged to a handful few. Iledia was very far from earning that privilege. And Drogon was likely needed here for the war effort.

"You'll be fastest travelling by ship, My Lady. The Manderly fleet was sadly destroyed and the southern fleets have already departed, so we cannot appoint an official ship to carry you. But there is a lot of civilian traffic between here and King's Landing, merchants and the like. I'm sure one of them will serve." Jon said.

"That's quite alright. I prefer to travel without causing a fuss." Iledia said, standing up. "I'm glad this turned out to be a productive conversation, Your Graces. I look to having more of them in the future. Farewell, to both of you." Iledia said, then departed.

"That went rather well." She thought as she was walking her way through the camp. She might have been okay with the Queen turning down her aid and sending her on her way. Surely she would have found other work to do. There were many issues that needed attending to, starting with the issues in her homeland. She would have had opportunities to do good either way. But she had promised the Inquisitor that she would commit to this fully and she intended to see it through. Still, she was surprised at the vigor with which she had defended her position in the conversation, given her reservations. In Tevinter there were schools rhetoric, whose only focus was teaching their students to debate. They had their students practice by assigning their students an opinion on a certain subject and then having them debate amongst themselves. It could mean the students could end up defending a viewpoint they didn't actually support. She had never understood how that was supposed to work. How could anyone be expected to effectively speak in the defense of a stance they did not believe in? After today, perhaps she knew after all…"

At least the Royals had seemed to accept the story of her origins at face value. That was at least something. It was a fabrication of course, constructed with the aid of Charter, but it had done a good enough job of explaining how she knew what she knew, where her resources had come from. It was close enough to the truth that she could use her own life experiences to make it sound more genuine without much difficulty. That said she had to remember to send a message to the Spymaster about what was discussed here, so she could start adding details to the story. Figuring out the suitable places and giving Iledia names to use, forging documents and witnesses to support the fabrication. Thank goodness the Monarchs of the Twin Kingdoms had not thought to ask for details this time. She might have floundered then. Overtime her false identity would be perfected and expanded, making it harder to pierce the shroud to the truth. But for now she had to be cautious.

Now she was on her way to meet with the Hand of the Queen. There would be much to do along the way. Many seeds to plant, so required things could take root. Her people were on their way to Westeros, some of them already here. She would have to coordinate their arrival and set them to work. She would also have to start to look for locals who could be convinced to work for her, give her some local contacts. Always useful to have some of the country's natives at your side, rather than rely on purely your own.

It had to be said that meeting the Queen had been an interesting experience. She appeared to be an intelligent, calculating person. Slow to trust, but not averse to making use of resources given to her. And she seemed to appreciate loyalty in a person. No fool, that much was certain. Combined with earlier observations about her passionate drive towards her goals and reserves of inner strength, it amounted to an intriguing personality type. It was far too early to know with certainty, but Iledia believed she liked her.

The King… seemed a quiet sort, based on this brief exchange. A decent fellow at first glance. Someone rather serious, used to wearing a concerned frown, constantly dwelling on all his myriad responsibilities. Someone who rarely smiled and almost never laughed. Iledia rather suspected he was someone who had difficulty letting go of his worries and just relaxing even for a little while. The Queen had some of this too, but the fire inside her blotted it out. She at least would know how to laugh when there was something to laugh about. He was also a contemplator, who kept his thoughts to himself and spoke only when he had something to say.

There was still much that was uncertain about this mission here, much that she knew would make her unhappy in the long run. Much that she might end up regretting. But maybe… just maybe this wouldn't be completely awful.


	3. Chapter 3; I have become grey

**Chapter 3; I have become grey**

**Character of the chapter**

**Arya Stark** Junior Grey Warden

**Dajeah** Junior Grey Warden

**Nathaniel Howe** Commander of the Grey in Westeros

**Orvo** Junior Grey Warden

**Thom "Blackwall" Rainier** Senior Grey Warden, assigned to Westeros

**Thorpe** Junior Grey Warden

Arya was dreaming. In her dreams she returned to an event that had occurred not too long ago, perhaps a year past.

She stood in the, main hall of Vigil's keep. She stood in the center, while the edges were lined by Grey Wardens and recruits who would soon be joining them. She would have wished to see Blackwall there, but he had been with the first group of Wardens to establish the order in Westeros.

The ones present were all familiar faces to her by now, especially the faces of her friends among her fellow recruits:

Thorpe, a son of a Fereldan nobleman so far down the line of succession becoming a Grey Warden was just as worthwhile pursuit for him as any other path open to him. Also the second friend she had made in this country far away from the lands of her birth. An able fighter, as was required of all Wardens, though a bit traditional, his styles not differing much from what might have been found amongst Lords and Knights of Westeros. With him came Hiron, a mabari warhound, a companion just as able, loyal and dangerous as Thorpe himself. It was said that you could instantly know a Fereldan was a person of worth if he had a mabari. Based on the example of Thorpe, that was certainly true. Thorpe was also the second person she had ever decided to tell the whole story of who she was and where she came from, what had brought her here, before even her other friends and her superiors in the Wardens were told. A rare act of trust from her, since before the Wardens she had told no one that tale. Trust well placed, for Thorpe had never told her secret to anyone without her permission.

Miranda, an apostate mage born to a loving couple of mages on the run, raised in hiding from the world, never seeing the insides of a Circle. That had come with a downside of course. Her parents had run away from their Circle at a young age, before learning a lot of magic, able only to train their daughter to not be possessed and become a danger to everyone. As a result her talents as a mage had been meager at best. But she had had other skills that had made her valuable to the Wardens. Raised in the wilderness, she knew how to hunt, fish and forage, and she could mend wounds like no one else, using a combination of magic and more traditional methods. And by no means had she been helpless. She had been an excellent shot with a bow, using her powers to imbue her arrows with a variety of unpredictable and deadly effects.

During the Mage–Templar war Templar hunters had caught up to Miranda's parents. She had escaped, they had not. She had spent much of the time after alone, avoiding settled places and people out of fear. But none could avoid human contacts forever without going insane, and in time she had found the wardens, discovering amongst them a new family to replace the one lost. She had spent almost much time hanging around the place as Arya had before finally agreeing to go through with the Joining. Arya had never been sure if she had done so for the cause or to keep her new family.

Her personality had been quiet and withdrawn, slow to trust. When she spoke at all it had always been a matter of import, never a word wasted. It had taken time for Arya to form a bond with her, but it had happened eventually. Sadly, even in her dreams Arya recalled the mage had not survived the joining, instead added to the numerous ranks who had died in the initiation across the history of the Wardens. Even a year after the fact Arya missed her presence.

Orvo, a casteless dwarf from Orzammar, the son of a woman Warden Commander Mahariel had helped in her journeys. When he had come of age he had sought out the commander, insisting on becoming a Grey Warden himself. The commander had apparently not entirely approved of this for some reason, but in the end had been unable to refuse a willing recruit. He had lacked formal training when he had arrived but had strength, ferocity and innate intuition for fighting to make up for it. Even so the Warden leadership had insisted he undergo training before he was permitted to actually become a Warden. Ohgren had mostly been responsible for seeing to that, having the most experience with the kind of fighting involving straightforward application of raw power. The red haired dwarf had through his obnoxious but surprisingly effective methods made Orvo in to an able fighter. Arya had sought to offer pointers as well, but had discovered she and Orvo were simply too dissimilar as fighters. The best she had been able to do was to teach him how to face a combatant like herself, who favored speed and agility, who killed with light, precise strikes to critical portions of the body. There had been little she could teach him, but in the course of trying they had formed a lasting friendship.

Orvo did not seem to think much of his people in Orzammar other than his mother and her family, likely because his father had been a casteless which meant he was as well. He much preferred the surface dwarves, though their dedication to profits at any cost sometimes irritated him. The Grey Wardens he idolized, believing them heroes he was fortunate to be counted amongst. All of them believed in what the Wardens stood for, but in him that faith was strongest, and purest. He was not preachy about it, but it was there. He believed in the cause wholeheartedly and learned all he could of the order when he wasn't training.

As enthusiastic as he was steadfast as an ally, though Arya sometimes thought him too idealistic brought up with many stories of heroes emerging and making the world better, as one had done for him. She hoped he was not in for a rude awakening. Then again maybe she was just jaded by the story of her own life. Only time would tell.

Dajeah, an elf from the Alienage in Montsimmard, the last to join Arya's inner circle of friends. A classic tale of an elf getting in trouble for standing up for herself and her people, then being rescued from the death penalty by an impressed Grey Warden through the Right of Conscription. A life lived enduring the abuses of the Chevaliers had made her snappish and difficult, particularly towards humans. For the longest time Arya had been sure there would be no chance of getting along with the elf. But overtime Dajeah had started to learn that not all humans were the same, though she still remained mistrustful of any humans who she was not friends with. But it had to be said Dajeah had come a long way, far enough in fact that feelings had unexpectedly started to develop between her and Thorpe. A very surprising union considering their backgrounds, but Arya was happy for both of them. They weren't very open about it, and Arya suspected she was the only one on the outside who had realized what was going on. She had not brought the matter up, respecting their privacy.

Despite how much progress she had made there was considerable irony in sending Dajeah to a country full of humans and almost no elves for her to fight for. Of all of them she had been the most reluctant of them to come here. Though when war had come to Westeros and Arya had wanted to run away to fight for her family Dajeah had privately admitted entertaining the notion of going with her for no other reason than the opportunity to fight some Orlesians. Even so she had done the right thing and had stood with her other friends to convince Arya not to go.

In terms of combat style Dajeah had broken all stereotypes, favoring the use of sword, shield and heavy armor, teaching herself to master them through sheer stubborn grit. When she had deigned to explain her choice at all she had told them that one day she wanted to see the look on a Chevalier's face when they realized she had beaten them in their own game.

All of them had gone into the deep roads as a team. Together they had faced the monsters, for the first time for everyone except Arya. They had saved each other's lives dozens of times in those dark caverns, the experience forging an unbreakable bond between them. Together they had retrieved a vial of darkspawn blood for each recruit.

With the others she got along well enough. But they weren't friends, merely comrades in arms. She was not paying any attention to them though, her eyes instead drawn to the one in front of her, an elf with short blond hair tied behind her head, the tattoo of a Dalish and a scar on her face. She was Qwerai Mahariel, Commander of the Grey, effectively the arlessa of Amaranthine, a veteran of the Fifth Blight and The Hero of Ferelden. A living legend. Arya had never seen her before today, and her first impression was a stoic, calm, no-nonsense individual. Those who knew her insisted she could be quite a bit warmer once you got to know her, but with such a short time to observe Arya had no way to know if this was true.

It was a rare honor to have her there to see them through their joining, since she was often away on her journeys, leaving command of the Vigil in the hands of her Seneschal and the Constable of the Grey. Of course she was not here for any of the recruits. Instead she had returned to choose another Constable now that Nathaniel Howe had gone on to become the Commander of the Grey in Westeros. Overseeing the Joining was just one more duty to be seen to by the commander now that she was here.

In the Commander's hands was a silver goblet filled with dark red fluid. The darskpawn blood.

"From this moment forth, Arya, you are a Grey Warden." Said Mahariel, passing the cup to Arya.

Arya looked down at the hissing, bubbling liquid, knowing that it could well be the end of her. But now it was too late to consider turning back. That much had been made clear. She had figured out what was required to become a Grey Warden before this day had come to pass. She had had her chance to back away, but she had chosen to stay on course. Her choice in this had already been made. Now she had to see it through. She turned her eyes to Thorpe, who gave her an encouraging smile.

"My choice is made." She said to herself, and brought the goblet to her lips. The blood burned her mouth and throat like fire as she drank. The pain that followed was even worse. When it had happened for real she had lost consciousness, drawn to some dark place. The darkness had enveloped her, piercing her being. It had sought to devour her, to tear her apart and leave nothing behind. She would not let it, and somehow she had been able to resist. But even as the darkness retreated a portion of it had remained within her, entwining with her being, becoming a part of her. In her dream it was the same. But something was… different. This time the darkness was not just a force that consumed. There was something within it. An intelligence, that gave the darkness focus, direction, purpose. She felt drawn toward that entity, to somewhere far, far away. Somewhere north.

She snapped awake with a gasp. When she regained her senses she found herself in her hammock on the ship she was travelling on. Snoring crew members were all around, her fellow wardens quartered on other parts of the ship, likely asleep as well. There were no windows here, but it had to still be nighttime with so many of the crew here.

She lay there, trying to go back to sleep. But her mind kept going back to the dream. She had thought back to it often, but she had never dreamt of her joining before. Not once. Why had it happened now, without warning? The dream had felt so vivid. There had been odd dreams after her joining, of shadows and murmuring. This was not like that at all, but she could not shake the feeling this was something related. And that part at the end… the presence she had sensed… what was that about?

Coming up with no good explanation, she told herself it was nothing. Eventually she fell asleep again. When she woke again, morning had arrived, the crew moving about on their business. The dream no longer troubled her, dismissed as something irrelevant. She put herself back into the Warden uniform, picked up the backpack containing her belongings, stretched and walked to the upper deck.

She was met by the morning sun and refreshing sea wind. Also Hiron, who greeted her excitedly, barking and jumping around. She patted his head and let him lick her hand before moving on. She found Thorpe, Orvo and Dajeah already there, along with a bunch of other Junior Wardens, looking at the view. Their voyage from Thedas was coming to an end, and now before them was the urban sprawl of King's Landing. There were sizeable cities in Thedas, some more than a match for King's Landing in terms of size, but most of the Junior Wardens here originated from more rural areas. Many others simply wanted to see the city that would be their home for years to come. In Arya the sight caused a tightness in her gut as memories of days long past returned to her.

Gods, she hated this city. And now she had been brought back here yet again. How she wished the Wardens had decided to have their home base somewhere else.

"Good morning." Thorpe greeted her when he noticed her arrive.

"Morning." She said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Didn't sleep well?" He asked.

"Not really." She considered mentioning her dream, but decided not to. What was the point? "I kinda wish I could have had a cabin. A real bed would have been nice. And sleeping amongst sailors who don't get many opportunities to bathe… it's not the most pleasant experience."

"Very true. The hammock I like. A bed tends to move with the ship, which is unpleasant. But you're exactly right on everything else. I can't say I slept all that well either." He said.

"At least were doing better than poor Orvo there. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that dwarves can get seasick easily." He whispered, nodding toward the dwarf. Orvo was doubled over the side of the ship looking remarkably green in the face. Dajeah was next to him, looking concerned, one hand on Orvo's shoulder to make sure he would not fall into the sea.

"Thank goodness we're at the end of our journey. I was starting to worry he'd waste away, what with him being unable to keep any food down." Arya said.

Thorpe nodded and turned his attention back towards the city. "You know, the air is surprisingly fresh here, even this close to the city." He commented. "I remember you telling me a million people were crammed inside those walls. Based on what I know of cities I'd expect quite an incredible stench."

"Yeah. There used to be." Arya said, having noticed the same thing. "It's been years, but I still remember it. Five miles outside the city and you could still smell it. But I heard something about the Dragon Queen having the tunnels beneath the city turned into sewers. Before that only nobles and the rich had any kind of plumbing to speak of. Others had to just dump their waste onto the streets, with predictable results. Guess Daenerys didn't want a smelly capital to live in."

"I'll admit, it does speak well of her that she went through the trouble of having it done. Not many rulers would bother." She added.

"You sound impressed." Thorpe said.

"More pleasantly surprised than impressed. We never really talked, so I didn't get to know her that well. Didn't want to at time. Whatever else she was she wasn't family, and I didn't trust her intentions. So all I was left with was the stories they told about her. And that was a mixed bag. On one hand she had freed a lot of slaves in Essos, but on the other she had had a lot of people crucified. Or burnt alive. I knew she could inspire people into fighting her battles and with her dragons she was good at winning them too. But even I know there is a lot more to ruling than that. I didn't know what kind of a Queen she would be and I left before I had a chance of finding out. Still haven't made up my mind about that, but this example makes me think she might be… decent, at least." She explained.

"There is some wisdom in what she has done I think. A healthy nation is stronger. Means she is stronger." He said.

"What else can you tell me of the city?" He asked.

"A very cutthroat place. In the case of Flea Bottom, the poorer part of the city, that's literal. I'd advise you to steer clear of that place. If for some unfathomable reason you have to go there look after your money when you do, don't go alone and come ready to defend yourself. *Arms and armor* kind of ready if that needs to be said. That applies to everyone." She said.

"Got it. I'll spread the word." He said. "Doubt most of us need to be told though. That description sounds awful lot like some of the more rundown areas of Denerim. Orvo knows of Dust Town from his childhood in Orzammar. And Dajeah knows all too well how potentially hazardous it can be for her people outside an alienage. Not that she would be terribly inclined to mingle with humans outside the Wardens even if that were not the case."

She shrugged. "I suppose every city has a grimy underside. I just thought you should know."

The ship was now on its final approach to the docks. But along the way it had to change course to avoid a sunken vessel. Around them badly burnt masts were sticking out of the water like trees.

"What's up with all these wrecks? It's like a ship graveyard around here." He asked.

"There was a pair of naval battles here, many years past. First was during the War of the Five King's when Stannis Baratheon attacked the city. Got his fleet blown sky high by a shipload of wildfire the way I hear it?" She explained.

"Wildfire?" He asked.

"Nasty alchemical concoction. A local specialty. Once you set fire to it, it goes boom in a most spectacular fashion. I've never seen it in action myself, but I've been told it burns so hot it can melt steel, and even keeps going underwater." She said.

"Sounds scary." He commented. "The second fight was the one you fought in, correct?" He asked then.

"Yeah. The day Daenerys and Jon captured the city. It wouldn't be entirely right to say I was fighting for either side, mind you. But I was involved, in my own way and for my own reasons." She said, turning just a little bit sad when she spoke of it.

That reminded her of something. "There's someone I need to find now that we're here. Goodbyes to say that I didn't get to give at the time."

"Thought that might be the case. In fact I've had a word with the others. Me, Dajeah and Orvo... we'd like to come with you when you go look, if you don't mind." He said.

"You don't need to do that. He didn't mean anything to any of you. Besides, I haven't a clue where Sandor might be buried. In a city of a million people there are quite a few graveyards to check. It could take most of the day to find him. Perhaps more. You might want to use that time to settle in instead." She said.

"I know. But you're our friend. Coming with you is the right thing to do, and were going to." He said.

She smiled.

The ship finally docked and the Junior Wardens disembarked, finding people already waiting for them. Nathaniel was there, and Arya was pleased to note Blackwall present as well. Shaking off her melancholy she walked to him straight away, and the two shook hands.

"Blackwall! Nice to see you again. Been a long time. Think the last I heard of you was in the letter you sent." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It has. So, decided to finally become a fully-fledged Grey Warden then?" He said.

"It told you I wasn't going to change my mind about that." She said jokingly. "It was right of you to ask me to wait though. That was a choice that warranted thinking about." She added in a serious tone.

"Which was my point exactly." Blackwall said. "Other than that, how are you? You know, you never did reply to the letter."

She smiled apologetically. "Ah. Sorry about that. I had my mind on other things, managed to forget about it. Not that responding to letters is my strong suit anyway. You know how it is"

"Don't I ever." He said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"To answer the question I'm doing ok." She said. Then the smile on her face died again. "But it's really strange being back in Westeros after all these years."

"Been in contact with your family yet?" He asked.

She shook her head, looking at the ground. "Wanted to leave that until later. Still haven't decided what I want to do with that. But if I decide to seek them out I know I can't do it by letter. Wouldn't be decent after such a long time. I'll have to go to them in and meet with them face to face."

"If?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I haven't decided if I want to do it yet." She said.

They might have kept on talking had not Nathaniel spoken up: "Junior Wardens, listen up, gather round. Welcome to King's Landing, all of you. My name is Nathaniel, your commander here in Westeros. This here is Senior Warden Thom. Some of you may already know him by the name of Blackwall. We will be showing you to the compound now. You can take today to get settled. Tomorrow you will be given your duties, such as they are. There won't be too many responsibilities, but there are a number of chores that need to be done regularly. I expect each of you to do your part. You can leave the compound at any time, just remember to check in when you leave and return. However I recommend you only go out with people that know the city until you can find your way around on your own. It's a big place, easy to get lost in. Easy to disappear and never be heard from again too, so watch out. If there are further questions you can direct them to me or Senior Warden Thom. Junior Warden Arya is from Westeros and has lived in this city before, so she can help you with questions relating to local matters."

With that the group of them left the docks and headed deeper into the city. Along the way all of the Junior Wardens except Arya were gawking at the sights. As they passed they drew more than a few looks from curious onlookers as well.

"Are you feeling any better Orvo?" Arya asked as they walked on.

"A little, now that we have our feet on the ground. But never again, you hear me? I don't care what the situation might be, but I'm not getting on a ship ever again." He said.

"Well if it's up to me I won't make you." She quipped.

"Too bad it often won't be." Dajeah joined in. "What's with all these bloody shems staring?" The elf asked.

"I'm guessing Warden uniform stand out. Different from most armors one would expect to find around here, made of materials locals don't even have names for. And you and Orvo… I doubt most of the people here have ever seen anything like you two. Not a lot of elves or Thedosian dwarves in this corner of the world. I'd tell you not to take it personally, but it looks as if you already have." Arya said.

"I've no interest in coming here to be ogled at by dumb locals. Especially if that's all I'm supposed to be here for." Dajeah replied. "There's nothing for me to defend. Like you pointed out there are almost no elves here."

"No. But defending the humans here will help elves indirectly. Killing darkspawn helps people everywhere, no matter where they happen to live. Doesn't matter where we fight them, as long as we do."

"Maybe so." Dajeah conceded. "But that's my point. There are no darkspawn either. We can't fight the enemy we swore to destroy. We can't do our job. There's no point in us being in Westeros."

"There aren't darkspawn here now. But one day there could be. You know how those critters get around. If they come to Westeros we must be here to stop them." Arya said.

Dajeah scoffed. "Please, Arya. You don't believe that. There have never been darkspawn in this part of the world. There is no reason to think that will ever change. If it does, odds are it won't happen in our lifetimes. You know the truth as well as I do. They sent us here on a do nothing job. Just for show. At best we will be able to recruit some wardens for Thedas, to battlegrounds where Wardens are actually needed. At worst we will sit here collecting dust until it's time for us to go on our Calling. I came here because I was told to and because I had friends like you doing the same. But all of us would do well to rotate back to Thedas at the first opportunity. That's where we can do some good. Not here."

Arya did not respond at once, instead looking at the ground, frowning. There was a painful truth to Dajeah's words, something Arya had worried might be the case on the journey here. Her friend wasn't entirely wrong.

"I don't think I ever mentioned it, but Jon, my brother, joined the Night's Watch, the order that had been created to guard against the return of the White Walkers and lead the fight against them should they ever come back. By the time he joined, the White Walkers had not been seen for eight thousand years. A lot of people thought they had been defeated for good, never to return. Even more thought they had never existed at all, that they were a fable to frighten children. Grumpkins and Snarks. The watch itself had become a sad joke, the Wall a place to dump criminals and people who fell into disfavor playing politics. The watch had even forgotten its purpose, choosing to focus on other threats. But the threat was still very much real and returned during Jon's time. The Watch and the Wall were supposed to be our first line of defense, but the Watch wasn't ready for them and the dead broke through. When they did we weren't ready to face them either. A lot of us died fighting them. That we survived them at all was sheer dumb luck." She said then.

"Where are you going with this?" Dajeah asked.

"The watch had been necessary all along, even as the need was not apparent for much of their history. The enemy was real even as everyone thought they were not. If the order made to fight the Walkers had been ready for them a lot more people might not have died. It's no different with us. Keeping the lonely watch, waiting for an enemy that may never come is a thankless, boring job. Most days nothing happens, and was never going to happen. That doesn't meant keeping watch isn't necessary. Because we don't know when the enemy might show, we need to treat every day as if they're going to. We do serve a function here. It may not be very glamorous, but it's necessary."

It was Dajeah's turn to go quiet. "I just… we've all gone through the Joining. Some of us didn't make it through it at all. All of us that did came out changed. It takes a lot to become what we are. I'd hate for us to go through all that only to then spend our lives… doing nothing with it. If I'm to give the Wardens my life I would at least have them use it."

"I know. I feel the same way. But being here will mean something. We'll find some way to make it mean something. For all of us." Arya said.

"I hope you're right." Dajeah said. Then the elf seemed to decide the topic was better off concluded at another time. "Let's get our things to the compound for a start, find our beds. The sooner we're settled the sooner we can go looking for this friend of yours."

They finally arrived at the Grey Warden compound. It wasn't much to look at to be perfectly honest. The building was made out of the same sand colored stone that every building in the city had been constructed with. A wooden door with faded paint, and shuttered windows of the same. It would have been indistinguishable from the buildings around it if not for the Grey Warden banner hanging from one of the windows. And apparently this was the only building owned by the Wardens in all of Westeros. Quite different from Ferelden, where they had the entirety of Vigil's Keep and several smaller outposts besides.

"Humble beginnings." Arya thought as she proceeded inside. The door led straight to the main hall, dominated by wooden tables and benches, a fireplace on the far wall.

"The communal bedroom you'll go into is to the left, the door closer to the entrance. Pick any beds you like that are not already taken. Apologies for not being able to provide you with your own rooms, but space here is limited. No one here has those. The one closer to the fireplace is the privy. To the right you have the armory, storeroom and kitchen respectively. "Go up the stairs you'll find the second communal bedroom, our repository and offices of myself and the Warden Constable." Nathaniel explained, pointing to each door as he spoke.

"Who's our Constable by the way?" Arya asked.

"Officially we don't have one at this time. No real need for one with so few of us here. Blackwall serves in that capacity when there is need for it."

"How many Wardens are there in Westeros then?" Orvo asked.

"With you all here? Twenty five." Nathanie replied.

"Not a lot." Orvo commented.

"No, though we've managed to recruit almost three times that number. A lot of those have been sent to serve in Thedas. For the moment Westeros is not considered a high priority for the Wardens." Said Nathaniel.

Arya and Dajeah exchanged looks at that. "Told you." Dajeah's lips formed. Arya gave quiet sight and said nothing.

"Anyway, if you should need water go outside and around the building. There is a well there. Also tubs should you wish to clean yourselves." Nathaniel carried on.

"That's all for the moment. If you need anything, I'll be in my office. Welcome to you all once again." He finished, then left. Blackwall went on his way as well, giving Arya a nod before departing. The Junior Wardens went to inspect the bedroom, finding two rows of simply made double decked beds, a chest at the foot of each and not much else. At least everything looked sturdy and clean. Bedbugs would have been the last thing anyone here would have wanted to deal with.

"Pity that we only have shared bedrooms around here. I think I preferred the setup we had at the Vigil." Thorpe said as he tossed the sack that contained his belongings on one of the beds.

"Could be worse. At least we have real beds. Back home in Montsimmard my whole extended family had to sleep on mattresses on the floor, in the same single room that comprised our whole house. Damn think mattresses too. This… this is luxury by comparison." Dajeah said while approvingly testing one of the beds with her hand.

"Hah. I suppose you're right. Perspective helps out a lot. Well, maybe I'm just an entitled noble brat, but I still wouldn't have minded some privacy." He said.

"Reasonable enough. But I'm sure we'll get by like this, somehow." She said, giving him a wink that only he and Arya noticed. On noticing Arya suppressed a smile. Those two would make it work.

"Well, since we were supposed to help Arya find her friend, we probably should get started. It's a big city, lots of ground to cover, even if we're only searching the graveyards." Orvo said as soon as everyone had managed to claim a bed for themselves. Arya and her friends reported their departure from the compound to the warden on watch duty as they had been told, then went on with their search. Before they started Arya stopped to buy a bottle of strong liquor and a pair of cups.

As predicted looking for the grave took the entire day. The target of their search proved elusive. They spoke to caretaker after caretaker, checked gravestone after gravestone, and found nothing. By late evening they had checked all the places they could think of in King's Landing to no avail.

"Dammit! Where on earth have they put him?" Arya exclaimed in frustration.

"Your friend was a noble. Could they have sent his remains home?" Thorpe offered.

"He wasn't wearing a coat of arms or anything. No reason for anyone to think he was nobility. He had taken quite bad mauling, so I don't think anyone would have recognized… his face…." She said, tapering to a halt when a realization hit her.

"Wait… they might not have recognized him? Then why are we looking at named graves? Why would he be in one?" Orvo asked, having come to the same conclusion.

Arya covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh shit… fuck, I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that at all. Didn't meant to waste everyone's time like that, honest. I'm such an idiot."

Orvo chuckled. "I suppose I would be pissed off if you'd forced to us to come here. You didn't though, so I don't think we have grounds to complain."

"Might have preferred it if you had realized that a bit earlier, but oh well…" Dajeah said. "It's alright, really. I don't mind being here. None of us do." She added with compassion.

"I'm really sorry, Arya. I wish we could have found him." Thorpe said.

Even Hiron seemed understanding of the mistake.

Arya spent several moments trying to figure out what to do next. How was she supposed to find Sandor if he was in an unmarked grave? At best. The other possibilities what might have happened to an unknown body in the aftermath of a big battle… she didn't even want to think about it.

Finally she gave a defeated sigh. "We aren't going to get anywhere here. It's getting late. We should return to the compound."

"You sure?" Thorpe asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said quietly.

The group walked in silence for a moment, heading to the graveyard's entrance.

"If it's alright to ask… what was your friend like? You haven't told us much about him." Thorpe asked as they were walking.

"Sandor? To be honest he was an often an ass. He had a very cynical way of looking at the world. And he liked killing a bit more than a person should. You wouldn't have liked him I think. He had a habit of making others dislike him like that." Arya said.

"Yet you two managed to get along?"

"Not at first. Indeed there was a time I wanted him to die. But… we did go through a lot together. And once you managed to get beneath the surface he did have softer sides to him. He just did a damn good job of hiding them from everyone around him. He did change towards the end though. I was not there to see what caused it, but when we were reunited after a time apart the rough edges had worn off somewhat. I mean, he was still gruff and difficult, but there was less brutality in him. By the time he did die I had stopped wanting it anymore." She explained.

"I see. Though if he really was as abrasive as you say I'm surprised you managed to become friends at all." He commented.

"I'm not exactly sure the friend would be exactly the right term. It's fairly close to the truth, but not entirely." She said.

"As to how that happened… that's a lot longer story. The tale of my life in fact. Something best told from the start. Before now I've told you three that I'm a Stark of Winterfell and my story from the battle of King's Landing onward. But I've kept details of what came before to myself. Perhaps now it's time to tell all of you that part of the story. I think you've more than deserved it. There ought to be a lot of time for us to swap stories while in this city, even the longer ones." She said.

"I'm glad you asked. Talking about him... it helps a lot. Thanks." She added with a slight smile.

"Arya, come over here. There's something you ought to see." Orvo unexpectedly called out a bit further away.

"What is it?" She asked, and she and Thorpe went to see what he had to show.

There was a small path near the edge of the graveyard, lined by lush trees. They had missed this upon coming here, focused as they were on checking the gravestones. Walking the path to its end they came to a small clearing. The place looked nice, well-kept and peaceful. In the middle there were statues on a tall pedestal. Three soldiers, one an Unsullied, one a northerner and one a Lannister soldier. They stood in a circle, facing each other. None of the three bore weapons. At the center their right hands met, placed on top of each other in what looked to be a brotherly gesture.

"So what's all this supposed to be?" Dajeah asked, having already been examining the monument. She turned her eyes to the inscription on the pedestal.

"In the memory of all who died in the final battle of King's Landing before the ascension of Daenerys I Targaryen. Friend and foe alike, heroes all. From the foundations they laid, a new age began. May their memory live forever. May their legacy endure. May they find the peace they were denied in life." She read aloud.

"It's a memorial, to those who died in the battle." Thorpe said.

"Friend and foe alike. Quite a conciliatory tone." Dajeah commented.

"Look." Thorpe said pointing to the flowers and other item's laid at the foot of the statue. "People have been coming here. To pay their respects."

"Probably the kind that can't find their loved one's resting place. Why else would they do it here?" Orvo said.

"If you wanted to say your farewells, this might be a good place for it." He said to Arya.

"You're right. This would do it." She said, her breath hitching in her throat.

"...Come on, let's give her a moment." Thorpe said quietly, starting to lead the others away.

"Orvo… thanks." Arya said.

The dwarf nodded and went with the rest. Arya knelt down and laid her hand on the pedestal:

"Sandor… don't know if you can hear me but… here I am. Wish I could come see you where you actually are, but I can't find you. Gods, they better have given you a proper burial. I'm going to hurt someone if they didn't."

A brief pause followed.

"Anyway, I got you this." She said, placing the bottle and the cups on the ground. "I know people often bring flowers to the dead. I just figured you'd like this better. Then again knowing you you'd probably call it a waste of a good bottle. Dead don't drink. Not to worry, it won't be going entirely to waste."

She filled both cups, picked up one and emptied it down her throat. "I got her. Do you know that? I got her. Didn't feel as good as I thought it would. I did want her dead and I don't mind that she is gone… but it didn't fix what I thought it would fix. I hope you at least got more out of killing you brother. One of us should feel good that we got our revenge at least."

She paused again, considering what she wanted to say next.

"Sandor I… I'm sorry you're dead. You deserve better. I still don't know if there is anything after death. Even the peoples of Thedas don't know that for sure. I just hope that whatever has come of you you're doing alright. I hope you are not in any pain. It's odd to say, but I kinda miss you." A brief smile ghosted on her lips. "You'd probably tell me to stop whining and get on with it."

She stayed there for a long while, in quiet contemplation. Eventually she stood up and rejoined her friends, leaving the bottle and cups behind.


	4. Chapter 4; To return, triumphant

**Chapter 4; To return, triumphant**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Aelius Tassus,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, member of the Red Council of Venatori Loyalists, commander of the auxiliary legion of Bellidarius (Astapor) alongside Carro mo Havet

 **Cato Argos,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, by the authority of the Archon and the Imperial senate supreme overseer of all affairs and militaries of the Imperium in the continent of Essos, member of the Red Council of Venatori Loyalists

 **Flavius,** Commander in the 5th expeditionary legion of Tevinter

 **Julius Argentus,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, commander of the 1st expeditionary legion of Tevinter

 **Maximianus Sarovian,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, member of the Red Council of Venatori Loyalists, commander of the auxiliary legion of Meereen alongside Morzol zo Raqun

 **Selia,** slave to Tiraen Tasvius

 **Tiraen Tasvius,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, ambassador to Meereen, commander of the 5th expeditionary legion of Tevinter, formerly apprentice to Magister Cato Argos.

Tiraen was on the deck of her ship once again, the vessel on the final approach to Meereen's harbor.

It had been a long journey back form Valyria, time she had spent cooped up in her cabin with the orb. She had allowed no one else near it. The Valyrian weapons she had entrusted in the care of Flavius and the other surviving soldiers. But the orb was a different case. It was her prize, and it was her responsibility to see to it that nothing happened to it until it had been safely delivered to the hands of her fellow Tevinters.

But that was only one reason to remain with the artefact. To be close to the power that emanated from it, feel it was over her and through her, at long last unimpeded by the protective amulets they had had to wear in Valyria… it felt glorious. She simply could not get enough of it. It had been tuned to her own magic, and so taking it to her hands she could feel its responsiveness to her mind's directions. How very much like a goddess did that make her feel. The hardest of spells were a whimsical wish away. On her journey, surrounded by allies, there was no need to exercise that vast power, but just knowing the potential was there was a delight.

So enraptured had she been by the experience that she had barely remembered to sleep or eat. All the harder it had been because of the sheer excitement when she had pictured what the Venatori would be able to do with so much power at their fingertips. They could do anything. With this much magical energy at their command the world itself could be re-fashioned to their liking. All their dreams were now within their reach.

Knowing there would be dire need for what she had found, she had returned to Meereen as fast as possible, only stopping in a small seaside town to stock up on provisions and send word ahead that she was on her way back.

Now, at the journeys end, at long last she had emerged from her self-imposed isolation. The orb was with her, wrapped inside a bundle of cloth. The artefact's energies she had turned inwards, using its power to conceal its power. Any mage could still sense its presence from considerable distances away, but with the concealment it was no longer a magical sun noticeable for miles and miles around. Not that there were likely to be many mages on this continent that were hostile to the purposes of the Venatori, but you never knew. As powerful as the orb was, hiding it until it was the right time still made sense. Less chance for any outside party to interfere before it was used and greater results when it was unleashed for the first time.

On the pier of the harbor she spied a number of people already waiting for her: Soldiers and slaves from her household. The towering shape of Pet was among them. But the one that really caught her attention was Julius. With the sight of him a warm smile spread on her face. As soon as the ship was docked she ran to the pier and into his arms. Briefly she even forgot she was carrying the orb, driving the air form his lungs when the she wrapped her arms around him and the thing slammed to his back.

"Julius. Oh, Julius." She mumbled, burying her face to his shoulder. In Valyria during had had to remain focused on her mission, but she had not forgotten him, thinking of him at many of the quieter times during her journey. Being here now reminded her of how good it felt to be in his presence. Of how much she cared for him.

"I missed you too, Tiraen…" He replied. The strain in his voice finally made her realize what she had done.

"Sorry! Didn't meant to hurt you. I wasn't thinking." She said apologetically, releasing her grip.

"It's okay." He said. Then his eyes turned to the bundle of cloth in her hands. Even as it was subdued he could sense the power within. "What is that?"

"This? This is the *vital discovery* I wrote about. The source of our victory against the horse-savages and far more than that." She said.

"But what is it?" He asked.

"Not here. Too many eyes and ears. We will bring it to my home, and you can see it there. We need to call Cato over without delay as well. Is he still in the city?"

"He is." Julius said. "…As in fact are the other local members of the Red Council." He added, lowering his voice.

"The Red Council?" She repeated quietly. In the absence of the direct leadership of the Elder One the Council led the Loyalist Venatori. Commanders of armies and other mighty individuals, every one. Cato was the leader of the members stationed here. She had no place among them as of yet, though she hoped to earn one in time.

"Yes. They came here to oversee the upcoming battle with the Dothraki. And to hear the results of your expedition. I can say the letter you sent has them rather intrigued." He said.

"They will not be disappointed. Well, if they're here then we should call them together immediately. They need to me made aware of what we possess as soon as possible." She said.

She turned to her soldiers now disembarking from the ship. "Commander Flavius, please report yourself and your men to the barracks. Feel free to rest and enjoy yourselves until new orders come in. You deserve it."

"Thank you, My Lady. What is to be done with the other Valyrian weaponry?" Flavius asked, glancing at a sack carried by one of the soldiers.

"Send them to my home as well. Discreetly. No need for our enemies know of them just yet. And that's valuable material you're carrying. There are those who would kill for that much Valyrian steel. Which is also why you should have these counted before having them delivered. I'll have it done on my end when the package arrives, make sure everything matches with the count we made on the ship."

"Understood." Flavius said.

"Oh, one last thing. The Lannister blade. I'll take that one now." She said just as Flavius was about to walk past. Flavius nodded, the sword was passed to her and the members of her team went on their way.

"I seem to remember you had a lot more with you when you left for Valyria." Julius commented as he watched the others leave.

"The mission… was a very tough one. Many died. I almost did several times. The amulets helped a great deal, but there were complications. That is a part of the world no one should go to without a damn good reason." She admitted.

"Was it worth it then?" He asked.

"Easily. What I found there… that's worth any price. You'll see." She said.

"Hmmm… I hope you're right." He said. "So, other than being mortally dangerous, what's Valyria like these days? You and your team might be the only ones who are able to answer that." He asked then.

"It's a dead land, Julius. Grey and silent. The veil no longer exists there, so the whole region is overrun by spirits and possessed things, but devoid of all other life. Just being there starts to sap a person of the will to live. It's all rather strange as well. There were visions, that told of the last says of the Valyrians. Many strange revelations and happenings." She told him.

"Does one of those strange happenings explain how you came by that sword? You called it a Lannister Blade?" He said, pointing at the weapon in her hands.

"Indeed." She said with a nod. "Turns out that while we are the first known case of people going into Valyria and coming back alive, there are others who have gone there and have managed to survive there for a time. I found a journal with the sword that detailed what had happened. This sword was apparently the property of House Lannister, brought to Valyria by one of their kings back in the day when their house still had them. The owner of the journal came along later to retrieve the sword. Managed to locate it but never made it back out of Valyria. Ah, that reminds me…"

"Pet!" She called out, motioning for her creation to step forward.

"This is for you." She said and tossed the sword to him hilt first. Pet caught it mid-air. "It is my wish that you use this weapon in battle from now on. Replace one of your swords with it. You can choose which one." She told him.

If Pet was grateful for the favor which she had shown him, he gave no outward signs of it. He merely gave a bow of his head in acknowledgement of the given command and stood there, a mass of muscle encased in armor.

"A most delightful turn of events wouldn't you say? The weapon of an ancient Westerosi King, now to be used in the service of the Tevinter Imperium. Perhaps soon to aid us in defeating opposition in those lands once and for all." She said to Julius with a smirk.

"Yes. A delicious bit of irony to be sure." He said, the same smirk on his lips as well.

They started to make their way toward her home, the two of them walking together, Pet and the other members of her household following just behind. The Meereenese and the Tevinter commoners moved aside to let them pass as they walked by. Many pairs of eyes noted their passage, but soon all averted their gaze and returned to their business. Respect for the Imperium's ruling elite was as intrinsic part of life as it was back in Tevinter. Many eyes noted the thing bundled in cloth she carried. But as they could not sense the magic, to them the sight meant nothing.

"How have things been while I have been away? Has my staff treated you well?" She asked as they walked.

"Oh, indeed. I was initially worried to notice your household lacked a formal steward. But there is that one slave of yours… Selia? She doesn't just work like the rest, but she also runs the household with expertise and efficiency. Better than most actual stewards I know of. Routine chores of the house are done as if on their own. If something more was needed I needed merely to inform her and it was attended to in short order. Can't think of a single thing to complain about while I was there." He said.

"As it should be. I'm glad. And you're quite right, Selia has always been diligent, even before she had such a prominent role. One of the best purchases my father ever made. I suspect that's a means of survival for her. A quietly efficient slave can more easily remain invisible, out of trouble with her betters. What attention she does receive is often beneficial." She said.

"Cunning of her." He commented.

"Works at least in my case, because I'm content to leave my property be so long as they do their work." She concurred.

"And our legions? How are matters with them? And what of the strategic situation?" She asked then.

"Our spies report that the Dothraki Horde has left Vaes Dothrak, heading straight for us. Meereen, is believed to be their target, much like in the last invasion the Dothraki launched against us. Our legions have deployed forward, to defend the main mountain pass leading to the city in the hopes of depriving the enemy of their numerical advantage. We are to join them as soon as we are done here. Cato has said that we are to ride the next morning after your return." He said.

"So soon? Pity. I had hoped to spend a while recuperating before setting off again. But duty calls once again. Such is the lot of patriots." She said.

"Has there been much fighting as of yet?" She asked next.

"Small skirmishes with enemy raiders sent ahead to probe our defenses. Nothing too bad for the moment, though our allied forces have had some difficulty holding some of the smaller mountain passes close to the main pass. And it's only a matter of time before the main hammer blow lands on us. I must confess I am worried. With our forces this outnumbered this could get really ugly."

"The thing I brought should help with that situation. In the meantime there are perhaps people who we can approach for help. I have heard there are a few villages of goat herders in that region. No great warriors among them, but they do know their country. I'll see what I can do with that." She mused.

After many streets and crossroads her home was finally before them. As they approached, the front door opened and Selia stepped through. The elf hurried to her owner and bowed deeply before her.

"Mistress. Welcome home. Your room has been prepared for you. The work on your supper shall begin at once, unless you've other commands?" Said Selia.

"Supper is fine, though I will be taking it later than usual. There is business to attend to first. And… tell the kitchen to make enough for two." Tiraen said.

"Two?" Julius asked.

"Yes. I would like you to join me this evening. In fact I'd like you to stay for the night. Seeing as you've already been staying at my home while I was away you might as well stay for one more night, right?" She said, giving him a warm smile.

"If… if that's your wish." Julius said, a bit hesitant. Endearingly so, Tiraen thought.

"That it is. It really is." She said. Then she turned back to Selia.

"Go find Magister Argos. Tell him I'm back and that I'd like to see him and the other loyalist leaders as soon as possible. Tell him it is an urgent matter. After you return have a bath drawn for me. I wish to clean myself before eating. The meeting may take a few hours, so keep the water hot." Tiraen told her.

"By your command, Mistress." Selia said, bowed again and left.

* * *

They did not have to wait long. An hour later the dozen or so local Venatori leaders were gather around the dining room table. The orb had been placed at the center of the table, the cloth it had been wrapped in removed. The look the others had when she revealed it to them was a sight she would savor for as long as she lived.

She told the Red Council everything that had transpired during her missions to Qarth and Valyria, reporting every incident of note to them. The early battle with the Stone Men, how she had found the dead Lannister and how her group had fallen under demonic attack a short time after, how her team had been attacked by elves just as they were on the cusp of accomplishing their mission. She told them of each of the visions that had been visited upon her while in Valyria, revealing what she had learned of the final days of the Valyrian nation. She gave special attention to detailing what had brought the Doom to Valyria in the first place, the decisions and motivations of Valyrian mages that had led to it.

"So you truly believe these elven insurgents somehow managed to come to Valyria using the Eluvian mirrors?" One of the members of the Council, a man by the name of Aelius, asked.

"That is my current conclusion of the matter. The Valyrian mages I witnessed in the visions made reference to an elven mirror network. I am confident they meant the Eluvians with that. Which to me tells that there must have been one in or close to Valyria. One that the Valyrians could find and make use of, to then find the orb somewhere within the network. And I cannot fathom another way a group of renegade elves could find their way to Valyria. Not with Thedas so far away." Tiraen said.

"This cannot be the case." Commented another Magister by the name of Maximianus. "Mere elves could not possibly figure out how to use the mirrors like this, not in this age. Not when even our exalted ancestors have never been able to achieve that. In the modern day only the Elder one had the power and the knowledge to unlock that functionality. To suggest that Rattus could achieve such is simply absurd. I cannot for the life of me accept an explanation so absurd."

"I know. Those were my thoughts as well. I can only report what I have seen. I cannot fathom how elves were able to accomplish such a feat, but it seems that they have. The encounter and the visions I witnessed do not seem to allow for another conclusion." Tiraen responded.

"Visions from the Fade are known to be deceptive. They could simply be a falsehood, a lie." Maximianus suggested.

Cato shook his head at that. "That is not my experience of how memories preserved in the fade work. They lack intent other than a desire to be known. The biases of the original individuals are preserved in such memories, but outright deception is simply not a possibility. If Tiraen has reported it correctly these are indeed reflections of true events. "

"There is a possibility that the Eluvian the Valyrians had was left active. Then the elves would have had to merely find it to make use of it." Tiraen said.

"That still leaves a lot of questions unanswered. Like how the elves were able to locate and activate the counterpart to this Eluvian. Or how they knew to follow the path to its end. You claim they came to Valyria with the express intent of claiming the orb for themselves, so they must have had some foreknowledge of what lay on the other side. That would mean they knew more than even we did at the time." Aelius said.

"And what of this Dread Wolf character you said the elves spoke of? What do we know of him?" He asked then.

"I do not know who this person might be. Obviously the Dread Wolf a title or alias of some sort. But the first I've heard of it. I have no idea what it means." Tiraen said.

"I do, as it happens. The term is a reference to Fen'Harel, one of the gods of the elven pantheon." Cato said.

"So now you're saying our forces were attacked by the agents of an elven god of some kind? Seriously?" Maximianus said.

Tiraen laughed at that. "I'm sure no one was trying to suggest that. More likely the individual in question merely hijacked the title to be more imposing and prey on the superstitions of more gullible elves. Certainly the elves I fought seemed fanatical enough to have been so fooled."

"That indeed seems the more likely explanation. Still a rather odd choice if that's the case. According to elven lore Fen'Harel is a trickster and a traitor to the rest of the pantheon. There would be better elven gods to impersonate if one sought followers. And this still does not tell us who we are dealing with." Cato said.

"Hmm. Perhaps there would be merit in dispatching another expedition to Valyria, to seek out this Eluvian. If we use it to backtrack the route of these elves we might get some much needed answers. Perhaps we might even uncover the identity of this mysterious individual?" Maximianus suggested.

"With all due respect My Lord Magister, I would think this very unwise. From personal experience I can tell you that Valyria is excessively dangerous. I was lucky to survive that place. And it was also fortunate the orb's power emanations allowed me to locate it immediately upon setting foot in that place. The Eluvian would not be as easy to find. We'd need a far larger force, thousands of people, combing a hostile terrain for many months. Years even. Even then we might not find what we seek. And if we wanted them to have a chance of surviving we would need all of those thousands to have my amulets, when making even a dozen of those was a considerable effort. It would not practical for us to try this."

"Agreed. Our time and effort are best spent elsewhere, particularly as pressing issues remain unresolved." Cato said. "Perhaps when our main goals on this continent have been achieved we can give this project another look. But until then it is simply not worth the trouble. Even so I will advise our assets here and at home to keep their eyes and ears open in case of further activity by this Fen'Harel character."

Aelius and Maximianus nodded, satisfied with the decision that had been reached.

"The value of this orb cannot be overstated. From the Breach War we know the potential of these things. Even muted as it is at the moment, we can all sense the power residing within. With that power at our command we have the means to destroy the Dothraki and sweep aside all foreign opposition. At long last we may have a weapon strong enough to defeat even the Dragon of Queen Daenerys."

"But dare we make use of this power? As Magister Tasvius here has detailed, it brought the Doom upon the Valyrians. Before we try to make use of the artefact I think it important to be certain it won't be our undoing as well." Aelius said.

"Even if there is risk I believe it is one we must take. This situation with the Dothraki necessitates it. This nonsense with the Dothraki must be ended once and for all, so we can focus our attention westwards, to new conquests instead of merely holding our ground. The orb might be the only tool that will allow us to land a decisive blow in a timely fashion. We must deal with the horse-savages quickly, before our enemies have time to resolve their conflicts and entrench themselves." Maximianus declared.

"It is good of you to give voice to that concern. In doing so you are already wiser than most of the Valyrian mages were." Tiraen said. "But allow me to offer some reassurance: The Doom happened because the Valyrians tried to carelessly unlock the power it held. They did not realize there was a possibility of a violent release of energy until it was too late. We are wiser in this, having already seen what can occur with the first orb. This one was already been unlocked by the Valyrians and is now ready for use. Just like the first orb was ready for our Master's use after it's unlocking. What you worry about will not happen unless we choose to provoke it deliberately. Doubt any of us intend that."

"There is, however, a danger that might actually come into play. The moment we first make use of this artefact -which I presume to be soon- word of it will reach every corner of the world. No way we will be able to hide power of this magnitude. When our enemies learn of what we possess they'll set to work immediately to take it from us. And these elves I fought might make another attempt to claim it for themselves. The orb will need to be protected. We cannot permit anyone else to gain control of the orb, or we have no way to know what they might do with it." She added.

"That is a very good point. The Orb shall be brought to Bellidarius. We will arrange the largest of the local pyramids to prepared as the site to house it. There it shall be kept safe when it is not needed for use. We will place the strongest possible defenses around it, those of magical nature and otherwise."

Tiraen nodded. Barring Tevinter itself there was no safer place for the orb to be stored in.

Bellidarius, the city the locals called Astapor, was the heart of the imperial dominion over Essos, the very first city that had fallen under their sway. After the sack Queen Daenerys had visited upon it, the city had been left in a state of chaos. The ruling council the Dragon Queen had installed had been overthrown in short order, a series of rival factions vying for control the city, their clashes further massacring the already thinned population. Death had walked among the survivors due to a virulent epidemic breaking out. The failure to break the Dragon Queen's rule in Meereen had not helped matters in the slightest, instead ensuring no clear leadership remained. When she had departed for Westeros, Astapor had been left to rot, choking in the pus from its festering wounds. Such chaos had been fertile soil for Tevinter to install their rule. Astapor had offered no resistance, instead opening its gates and welcoming the Imperials as saviors. Tevinter crackdown on the lawlessness in the city had been a welcome restoration of order, an end to the madness that had tortured the ancient city for far too long.

In other cities that had fallen under the Imperium's influence there existed Imperial Enclaves, districts where primarily Tevinters lived. But in Astapor the population had been so severely diminished the influx of Tevinter immigration had seen the locals reduced to a minority in their own city. Thus Astapor had undergone a transformation to a true Imperial city, now renamed after the Tevinter General that had claimed the city. From that bastion Imperial rule had then spread all over the continent.

If the artefact could not be kept safe there, then nowhere would be safe enough.

"The Imperium thanks you for the precious gift you've brought us. Rest assured your service shall not be forgotten. The Red Council shall take custody of the orb from now on, so we can begin devising a way to best use it against the Dothraki." Cato said, snapping her back to awareness from her musings.

Briefly she was surprised. They wanted her to relinquish control of it? Such a wellspring of power? "…Yes. Yes, of course." She said then, masking a slight pang of disappointment. Beside her Julius raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.

"Tiraen, what has become of the other weapons you say you discovered in Valyria?" Cato asked.

"I have kept a few pieces for study. There is some kind of magic upon the weapons I have not encountered before. I wish to see if I can't replicate it. Valyrian steel is known to be of high quality. It would be very useful to us if we were able to start producing it ourselves, particularly if it were to be possible to make enchanted weapons out of it. The remaining weapons I'll have turned over to our craftsmen for restoration. Spear tips will need new hafts made for them, and the swords require replacement leather for the handles. Once that is done I intend to have those weapons distributed to the most able fighters in my legion." She said.

"Understood. May those weapons serve them well." Cato said.

"Moving on, the excursion in to Qarth has brought us a number of new trade agreements. Furthermore the Warlocks have contacted us, telling us they have accepted our proposal for closer cooperation. They report to have begun the work of influencing the city's rulers to suspend trade with the Twin Kingdoms and provide material support to our invasion forces when the time comes. In response to our gift to them they have sent a number of interesting magical items to us. Tiraen, it appears you have left a good impression on them, since they have asked you to liaise in all future dealings with them." He said.

"Then it is my pleasure to do exactly that." Tiraen said with a bow of her head.

"Our next strategic move will be against the Dothraki savages, to remove their threat once and for all. The first and fifth Expeditionary Legions stand ready to oppose the enemy, assisted by auxiliary units from this very city. We too must rally with our army posthaste, to bring the orb and our own powers into the fight to come. I expect each of us to be ready to ride at dawn tomorrow. Come the day of battle we shall destroy the horde they throw at us. Then, Elder One willing, the path will be open for us to drive to Vaes Dothrak and put an end to their filthy kind." He continued on.

"In the meantime our spies report that in Westeros the Twin Kingdoms have successfully concluded their war with Orlais and have now moving to begin fighting the Qunari invasion in earnest." He said, catching her attention. This was new to her. There had been no talk of any Qunari activities in Westeros before she had left on her mission. Truly things had continued to develop in her absence.

"Furthermore, it appears that Inquisition has begun providing aid to the Twin Kingdoms in the form of troops and supplies. They may also be providing information and intelligence gathering to the Twin Kingdoms, though this has not been verified as of yet." Cato continued.

Concerned looks were exchanged amongst those gathered. It appeared that the Inquisition was once again poised to be a foil to their efforts.

"This is indeed an unfortunate complication my friends, though not an unexpected given the tendencies of our adversary. I share your concern about these news. In the short term, however, this development may in fact be to our advantage. An alliance with the Inquisition will make the Twin Kingdoms appear much more formidable to the Qunari . Which means the Oxmen will put greater effort to dealing with this resistance. Troops and dreadnoughts will almost certainly be diverted from the Narrow Sea to take part in the fighting in Westeros. The reduced Qunari presence should give us breathing room to deal with Braavos and the Merchant Marines, which will be our immediate next targets after the Dothraki are dealt with.

That at least Tiraen was glad to hear. Of the Free Cities of Essos, the so called Daughters of Valyria, only the bastard daughter of Braavos held its head high in defiance now. All others had submitted before the Imperium's strength, some willingly, some through force. And what a foe Braavos had been. On land their strength was meager, but at sea they were a formidable opponent. This had further been bolstered by the coalition they had formed with several Merchant Princes from Antiva. The Merchant Marines were a joint naval force formed to protect their trade vessels and enforce the will of this mercantile alliance wherever it operated. This coalition of wealthy businessmen now commanded a fleet of ships large enough to give pause to any regional power. And while formally independent from the rule of any crown, the Merchant Marines were more than willing to stand in opposition to Tevinter and her objectives on this continent.

To defeat either the Qunari in Essos or the Merchant Marines on their own would have been challenging enough for the Imperium. Trying to defeat both of them at once had proven to be an insurmountable obstacle. Fortunately those two factions were just as eager to engage each other as they were to attack Tevinter forces, otherwise her people would have been easily overrun at sea. Instead a three way war had raged in the Narrow sea for several year, none of the participating factions able to claim a decisive advantage over the others. The raiders of the Felicisima Armada had added a fourth faction in to the mess by hitting trade ships and transports of all three factions, none of them having enough strength to spare to eradicate the pests.

Braavos and the Merchant Marines had been a persistent thorn in the Imperium's side long enough. But with the Qunari distracted in Westeros and the artifact… there might at last be a chance to deal with that problem. She hoped that would be the case. Like was the case with the other enemies of the Imperium, she had been dreaming of the destruction of Braavos for quite some time now. Every time she pictured that city in flames, its people high and low alike humbled before Tevinter's War Machine… it brought a smile to her lips.

And the gold from the vaults of the Iron Bank would be a fine plunder to have hen that day came. That institution was not traditionally picky in the things it financed so long as those ventures were deemed likely to be successful. In the past loans had even been granted to support the slave trade, an area of commerce the Braavosi typically opposed. But with the Imperium the Iron Bank had rejected all proposals for loans the Imperium had made, no doubt sensing danger in the Imperium's rapid ascent to dominance in Essos. They knew that whatever power they granted to Tevinter now might be turned on them in the long run. Instead they had become increasingly openhanded in supporting factions they knew were actively resisting the Imperium or might do so in the future, though that list had shrunk considerably with the Imperium's reign. Only the fact they were a business and were interested in having their money back kept them in check. Should the Imperium press them heavily even that deterrent might cease to function. So capturing their wealth would not only provide the means to finance many future endeavors, but would also wound those who would loan that wealth to oppose the Imperium. The likes of the Twin Kingdoms, that had turned to the Iron Bank to sustain the functions of their government and their myriad wars, as the still lingering heavy debts attested.

"But if the attention of the Qunari is in Westeros, should we not attack them instead of our other enemies? We might make great gains if we make a push now." Aelius asked as she was thinking of these things.

"And lure the hornheads back here to retake their holdings? No. Better to leave Qunari until later, after we have cleared other resistance from Essos. Once Braavos falls we will have an advantage over the Oxmen, and with the orb they will be swept aside like all the others. For now I'm perfectly happy to let them and the Westerosi butcher each other. Saves us the trouble." Maximianus said.

"Agreed." Cato said, then stood up. "My brothers and sisters, we have been granted an opportunity to inflict great devastation to the enemies. It will not do for us to squander that opportunity. We must act with speed, but also with care and precision. That is all for today's meeting. Tomorrow our path leads us to war with the Dothraki. Hold to your purpose, attend to your duties with diligence, and we will be triumphant. The Elder One will reign!"

"The Elder One will reign!" Echoed everyone at the table, including those who had only observed until now.

* * *

With the meeting now concluded, people began to trickle out of her home. Cato collected the orb and departed with it. She watched it get taken away, feeling a pang of resentment that she quickly suppressed. Instead she turned her attention to the supper she was to have with Julius, seeking to console herself with the prospect of that.

Her kitchen was well practiced in serving her, so their food was ready and being served on time, without stinting on quality. Knowing this was her first proper meal in a long time, they had put in their very best effort. It was a delight to enjoy good food after such a long time spent on the road or at sea. All the more so because of whom she was enjoying it with. Indeed she found her eyes drawn to him constantly while they were eating. And they talked. Small talk, of matters of little import. With someone else such talk might have felt tedious to her. But with him there was no such thing as tedious. It was enough to hear his voice, to listen to his words, even the unimportant ones.

"I must say I'm surprised. That you gave the orb away. You could have insisted to keep it. To have it used on your permission only. That would have been well within your rights, given that the orb would never have been found without your efforts." Julius said to her then.

She paused in her eating. "It was the right thing to do. The orb will be better used by the Council. There are more of them and they have greater experience than me. And the orb will yield greater results when several mages pool their strength to use it."

"That may well be. But had it remained in your control it could have propelled you far in the halls of power. Very little would have been closed to you with that much power at your fingertips. It astonishes me that you were willing to walk away. You have a stronger will than I do, that's for certain."

She gave a nod of appreciation for the compliment.

"By pride and selfishness, by the egotistical pursuit of our own advancement and glory at the expense of the greater good has our nation been brought to the brink of ruination. As we have turned inwards, to our petty goals of self-betterment, our country has fallen sick from neglect. To cure her, to save her, we must reignite in our hearts the love for the common project that is the Tevinter Imperium. The dream crafted by us all, for us all. And like with all love, for it to be true it must be unconditional. For that love we must be willing to sacrifice all we have. Our treasures, our freedoms, indeed our very lives. And our pride we must sacrifice most of all. Selfish greed can no longer be our guiding star. We must relinquish living for ourselves. We must live only for each other and our nation. We should seek no advancement that is not for the greater good and glory of our beloved Imperium. By those means and only them can she be spared from the flame." She then quoted.

"…And you surprise me yet again. You do remember whose words those are?" Julius asked.

"I remember. She may have betrayed the cause in the end, and I am still confused as to why she did it. Doubt I'll ever understand what drove her to that. But when she said these things she spoke wisdom. Her betrayal does not detract from that. Those were words to live by and I have continued to, even if she no longer does it." She said.

Julius nodded in contemplation. "…You are right. There is still wisdom in those words. And in what you chose to do with the orb."

Then he gave a conspiratorial smile. "Even so, can you imagine what you could have done with that power? Can you imagine the power you could have wielded?"

Tiraen suppressed a laugh. "I can imagine it. And I would be lying if I said I was not tempted to claim the orb in my own name. But I chose otherwise and would thank you for not putting evil thoughts in my head."

Then there was a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well not that one. There are perhaps other evil thoughts I would not mind having."

Julius's eyes widened slightly as he took her meaning. "I… I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"I think you do. I think we both do. There have been things we have wanted to say and do, yet we have not. It has been that way for years. Maybe it is time we stopped being afraid of those things." She said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Tiraen… I… I…" He stammered, his voice stuck in his throat. He was trembling slightly, trying to keep himself from blushing. Tiraen could not say she was feeling any differently. This outburst, this sudden boost of confidence had come almost from nowhere. Almost. This had been her motive in asking Julius to be here now. Yet she had not admitted that even to herself. And being this direct was certainly not something she had planned on. Some part of her had simply decided to do so on her behalf.

There was an uneasy silence between them, both of them uncertain how to continue. It was she that finally broke it.

"I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… I never meant to make you uncomfortable. Forgive me." She said, bowing her head.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong." He said.

She was glad she was not upset. But now the confidence of a few moments ago had disappeared. "I only hoped… please, let's just pretend I didn't anything. Alright?"

"…Alright." He said finally.

They finished off what food they had left, now in silence. It was getting late, so he bid him goodnight, then asked Selia to prepare her laboratory. There was still work that needed doing today, and she felt she desperately needed to focus on something else. The first thing she took care of was to draft a series of orders to have Flavius and the others who had followed her to Valyria promoted up a rank, with the appropriate increase in their pay. Such was what they had deserved. Even those who had not made it back alive would be promoted posthumously. Once those orders were written up she set them aside to be sent with a courier to her legion come the morning. Then it was off to her laboratory to take a closer look at the Valyrian weapons.

* * *

An hour or so after the supper she regarded one of the spear tips recovered from Valyria, candlelight gleaming off it as she turned it over in her hands. She put it on the table in front of her, then placed her hand in the air just above it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her fingers moved over the metal, as if caressing the surface of some invisible object. She could feel the magic embedded within the steel, and odd sensation, unlike any other magic she had encountered before. Then she closed her hand into a fist, as if taking a hold of something.

This was a technique for studying new kind of magic she had been taught to use a long time ago. All enchanted items could be divided into two rough groups. The first were items that tapped into the fade, improving a mage's innate abilities by expanding their reserves of mana or by amplifying the potency of whatever spells they cast. Things like mage's staffs, which were of no use to any non-mage that tried to use them. The other group were in fact spells given permanence through lyrium, arcane patterns and other methods. By that same theory a mage could examine how an artefact generated a spell and learn to replicate the effects. A method rarely needed, since it was not often that lyrium crafters came up with magic that mages of the world did not already know of. This time though…

By *grasping* the magic she could begin to sustain the spell with her mana, allowing the spell to be maintained outside the original object. In effect she would be tricking herself into casting the spell. He subconsciousness would retain a memory of how the spell felt, and with a little practice she would be able to call it up at will. With some fortune that would be all that would be required to start creating Valyrian steel again. If not, then the ability to cast the spell would still aid in the research.

As she moved her closed hand back she could feel the Valyrian magic resisting, trying to slip away like a block of wet soap. She persevered even so, and for the briefest moments she thought she had it. But then, just as quickly the spell became unstable and disappeared. She opened her hand and stared at her palm in confusion. That was not supposed to happen. She searched her mind, trying to call the magic back and… nothing. Even stranger. For some reason her attempt had failed altogether. She reached for the spear tip to try again, then stopped, spitting out a curse. The metal that had been shiny and pristine only moments ago was now marred with myriad spots of rust. Clearly her attempt had disrupted whatever had preserved the steel through the ages. Better not try that again…

She moved on to less invasive methods, yet thy yielded no further clues as to what had gone wrong or what she needed to do. After another hour of failed attempts, she conceded defeat, sighing in frustration. This Valyrian magic was bloody confusing. It was magic, like any other. And yet it was not. A differ magical tradition, one that was almost completely incompatible with the tradition she knew. Trying to wield it was like trying to read a book written in a language she did not understand. Everything was right there in front of her, yet she could not make sense of it.

Like it was taunting her…

It was getting very late. Maybe she should let this go for now and get some sleep? No doubt she was expected on her feet early for the departure tomorrow and an exhausted mind was no good for solving puzzles. Yet she knew it would be futile. She would not be getting any sleep today. She had made sure of that.

Should she keep on working then, hope to find the answer to this riddle despite herself? Yet ultimately she felt too distracted for work as well. He mind kept on returning to Julius and the words that had been said. She found herself feeling ashamed that she had backed down. Her words had been hastily spoken, but they had come from the heart. They reflected the truth she felt.

And she was reminded of what Cato had said of another topic in an earlier conversation. Of how too many tarried on important matters, only to later realized they had missed their one chance.

She was living in a dangerous time of the world. Full of risks and potential for death. She had survived Valyria, but it could have easily ended otherwise. Now they were headed to war. As much as she hated the idea of it, one or both of them might not be coming back from it. If these really were their last days on this earth, was this really how she wished to leave matters with Julius?

"No. I will leave no regrets." She resolved, slamming her hands on the table and striding to the door with brisk steps. As she threw the door open she discovered Selia leaning against the wall just next to it, likely waiting for her owner to finish so she could clean the laboratory after her. The elf had been nodding off, but the sudden motion startled her awake:

"Mistress? Wha-"

"Quiet! Clean up the laboratory and stay out of my way! And don't you dare bother me again before morning!" Tiraen snapped at her, walking onwards without even slowing down, leaving her very confused slave behind.

Tiraen did not stop until she reached Julius's room. There, her heart pounding, she knocked on the door. When there was no immediate response she knocked again, a bit more urgently. The door opened, revealing a very surprised looking Julius. He was still fully dressed, it was obvious he had not been sleeping either.

"Tiraen? What are you doing h-?" He began to say. He was cut off when she darted forward and planted her mouth on his, wrapping her arms around him. He was caught completely off guard, but soon enough he was responding to her kiss, his hands feeling her, exploring her. Completely lost in a rush of emotion and instinct they moved back, falling on his bed, starting to tug at each other's clothes…

* * *

**So this chapter kept growing larger and larger until I ended up with this monster. Might have split it, but I couldn't find a cutoff point that felt natural. My apologies if anyone finds this of inconvenient size.**


	5. Chapter 5; Rescuing the bear

**Chapter 5; Rescuing the bear**

**Characters of the Chapter**

**Jeremy** Maester of Bear Island

**Jon Snow,** also known as Aegon Targaryen and Jon Stark, King of the North Kingdom of the Twin Kingdoms

**Kieran,** Agent of the Inquisition, mage advisor to the court of King Jon

**Lyanna Mormont,** Lady of Bear Island

**Ser Caleb Threestones,** Knight of Westeros,Second to Lyanna Mormont

A dense fog hung in the air, with no wind to lift it. For the same reason the ocean was mostly still, with the waves calm. The fog concealed a small single sail ship, heading to bear island. As there was little wind the ship was carried onwards by oars. The pace was slow both to avoid hitting rocks or hidden shoals and slip unnoticed past any Qunari warships.

The mood on the ship was nervous. Everyone had already heard enough about Qunari dreadnaughts to know they'd all be dead before the first volley. Waiting for the proper weather to try the crossing had asked for patience, but it was well worth it, the mist helping to conceal their passage. Even so, the crew on board tried to avoid speaking, keeping their voices low when they did, knowing how voices could carry over water.

Within the bowels of the ship Jon walked past the sailors and the northern soldiers. He found his way to a secluded corner of the hold. There, surrounded by crates and sacks, he found Kieran. He was sitting cross-legged inside a circle of runes drawn onto the floor with chalk, his hands on his lap and his staff laid down before him. Kieran looked as if he was sleeping, his eyes closed and moving under his eyelids. However the faint white glow emanating from his palms indicated otherwise.

Jon reached out and gently shook Kieran's shoulder. The glow on the mages palms disappeared, followed by him frowning and opening his eyes, looking at the King.

Kieran cleared his throat. "For future reference, it is unwise to interfere with a mage in the middle of conducting a ritual Your Grace. I made sure that the rituals I were using did not present a danger of ill effects if interrupted. But with a different ritual, or a different mage, that could be a whole other story. Furthermore being suddenly yanked back into the waking world is not a pleasant feeling. Also rather disorienting. That disorientation could make other mages lash out on instinct, which could lead to an accident." He said dryly.

Jon looked surprised at first, then ashamed. "I'm sorry. I did not realize."

"No matter. This was more my fault anyway. I should have told you ahead of time." Kieran said, standing up.

"So what did you have to say?" He asked, beating off some chalk stains from his clothes.

"We will be arriving shortly. You should get yourself ready." Jon explained.

"Understood." Kieran said, retrieving his staff.

"So, did you find them?" Jon asked as the two of them were walking towards the upper deck.

"Not quite. My scrying ritual revealed a general location, enough to narrow down the area we need to search. But we will still have to go through the effort of locating Lyanna Mormont and her people." Kieran said.

"Hmm. That's unfortunate. When you mentioned this ritual I had hoped that we wouldn't have to spend time wandering about in enemy territory trying to find her." Jon said.

"I had hoped the same. I could probably get a more precise location given more time, but I don't think it is a good idea to wait around now that we are here. At least searching will be quicker now. If necessary I can repeat the ritual later and try to get a more exact area." Kieran said.

"Yes there's that. And who knows, maybe Lyanna's people will find us?" Jon said.

"There is a chance. Hopefully so." Kieran said. "Have you thought about what are you going to tell her?" He asked then.

"Still working on it. Much of it will depend on what state we find her and her people in. But I already know it won't be an easy conversation. Bear Island is her home, the ancestral seat of her family. She will be reluctant to leave it behind." Jon said.

"She cannot hope to win this fight on her own. If she stays then eventually the Qunari will track her down, then either kill her or capture her." Kieran said.

"If they haven't already. But yes, that is the reality of the situation. Hopefully I will be able to make her see that. But not too long ago I was in the same situation as she was. And I chose to stubbornly stay put. I was willing to die for my home if need be. And if there is anything that I know of Lyanna Mormont it's that when she gets a notion in her head she can be more stubborn about it than I am."

"I do not think I have ever had a home like that. My mother is the travelling sort, so I came to think wherever I was as home. So I suppose I don't understand how dear a place like that can be for someone, a home that had belonged to someone's family for centuries. But I can say this: Dying for a home like that is a worthy thing, but living for such a home is even worthier. Staying on this island will only make her lose what she wants to defend. Try to make her see that, and perhaps he will heed you." Kieran said.

"I'll try." Jon said. "You know, in the rare instances you say anything about your family you never mention father at all. I take it you didn't know him?" He said then.

"No. I've never met him. And my mother only spoke of him a handful of times when I insisted. I know that he was a Grey Warden by the name of Alistair and that my mother and he didn't care much for one another. I was only conceived because my mother wanted to have me for reasons of her own and he agreed for his own reasons. They were not married, there was no affection between them and no reason to stay together once the deed was done, so my mother raised me on my own, just as she had intended. From time to time I have the entertained the notion of seeking him out for sake of simple curiosity. But that has never been enough motivation for me, and I have always been too busy to invest the time and effort needed." Kieran explained.

"They were unmarried? So you're…?" Jon asked.

"A bastard." Kieran finished for him. "But I think you and I both know that doesn't have to mean anything. People like us know that bastards are no different from the rest of us. Choices are what matters, not blood. Our choices and those of others. It is other people who make an issue of these things, who choose to make one's birth mean more than it does."

"Oh, I agree. Wholeheartedly. Didn't mean to insinuate otherwise. I was just surprised you told me that. Not many would if they have a chance of keeping it a secret, given how many still think poorly of bastards." Jon said.

"True. You can take that as a vote of confidence on my part. I rarely mention this to anyone, but I don't mind you knowing it." Kieran said.

"Thank you. Trust like that is quite meaningful." Said Jon.

"You said your father's name was Alistair? I is this the same Alistair mentioned in stories of the Fifth Blight?" Jon asked.

"The very same, if my mother was telling the truth." Kieran confirmed.

"I remember reading that he was a bastard as well. And I heard a rumor that his father was actually King Maric of Ferelden."

"That is actually something I'm told is true." Kieran said. "But that too is meaningless to me. If you've read Ferelden's history, then you know my father relinquished all rights to Ferelden's throne, for himself and his heirs. Even if I was a legitimate child I would not be the heir of any kingdom. Nor do I wish to be."

Jon chuckled. "I can understand not wanting it. I didn't really want to be King in the North. I only did it because I wanted to do right by my people and because I needed to protect them from the White Walkers. But it occurs to me our stories are a lot more similar than I even realized. I thought myself a bastard for many years. Turns out that I wasn't, but I certainly know what it's like. Later on I find out that I am actually the heir to the Iron Throne, which I definitely didn't want anything to do with. I was only too happy to pass that on to Daenerys."

Kieran nodded. "There are perhaps some similarities, if one thinks about it. Strange to think about."

With that the two had arrived at the prow of the ship, the coastline of Bear Island starting to appear through the mist. That was where the Davos came to see them. The Onion Knight had been given command of the ship, because Jon was not confident that another captain would not panic at the possibility of running into Qunari warships without their King to reassure them and flee the scene, leaving Jon and his group stranded. And because early on Jon had figured that his smuggler's tricks would be necessary to successfully get in and out of this place.

"Good morning Your Grace. Everything is in order." Davos said to Jon.

"Good morning." Jon replied. Then his attention was caught by a jagged rock sticking out of the water slowly sliding past the ship. It was not the only one of its kind. Every few minutes there were small rocky islands, most dark shapes in the mist, others close enough that the ship had to adjust course to avoid them.

"Not the most hospitable shore by the looks of it." He commented, still looking at the rock.

"That is more or less the idea. The rocks keep us out of sight. And it's too narrow here for bigger ships to come after us." Davos said.

"Ships like Qunari Dreadnoughts." Kieran said, nodding approvingly. "Plus since this is such an inhospitable strip of coast most people wouldn't think anyone would try to land here. So any Oxmen patrols around are unlikely to look for us here."

"That's what I'm hoping." Davos said. "Of course there is a very good reason this is considered a bad place to try coming ashore."

"Will you be alright here until we come back?" Jon asked.

"I think so, as long as we stay put and are careful not to be found by the wrong types." Davos said. Then he leaned closer, lowering his voice. "I'm a bit more concerned about the crew though. These sailors are good people, I know. But we have asked them to do something extremely dangerous, and they don't know me well enough to trust my judgement. If they get nervous and decide to mutiny I'll be all on my own against all of them."

"I'd you're worried I could leave some of my soldier's with you. They'd give you an edge if there is trouble." Jon suggested, equally as quietly.

"You don't have enough. The Qunari are capable fighters. Trust me on this. If we run into the enemy we will need every soldier we got." Kieran whispered. "But there is another way." He added after a moment of further consideration.

"If they attempt mutiny you can tell these people that I put a spell into the frame of this ship, a spell that only I am capable of removing. Tell them that if they try to leave these shores while the spell is still active it will blow up the ship as soon as Bear Island disappears below the horizon. That ought to keep them from considering escape." He explained then.

"I-I would rather not threaten them like that." Davos said hesitantly. Jon meanwhile looked at Kieran in disbelief.

"You would not be. I would. You'd just be my messenger." Kieran said. "And don't be worried, there isn't an actual spell. But none of these people know enough about magic to know there isn't one. It will help keep them in line. Of course we will leave from the assumption none of this is necessary. It's just one more option in your arsenal should it come to that. I'll leave it up to you, whether or not you make use of it."

"Thank you. I'll remember what you proposed, but hopefully I won't need to do it." Davos said. "That… circle you drew in the hold though…"

"It's just chalk. Nothing that a good scrubbing won't clear. It isn't dangerous." Kieran said dryly.

"Good to hear. Bad enough that we replaced the ship's actual captain for this trip. It would be worse to damage it by leaving some magical hazard onboard." Davos said, obviously relieved. "If you don't mind, I'd like to set some lads to the task of removing it as soon as you've left."

"Feel free to do so. Or if you'd rather not inconvenience your crew then leave it be and I'll tend to it when I come back." Kieran said.

With that Davos returned to the task of guiding the ship through this treacherous final approach. Jon meanwhile was still staring at Kieran, caught off his guard by the plan his mage advisor had concocted.

"You know, for all that we have similarities, there are quite a few differences as well. " He said, keeping his voice low as before.

"So there are." Kieran said. "Deception is not your way. Most of the time intimidation is not either. I admire the fact that this is not the kind of King that you are. I would not have you change. I, however, have learned that on occasion a discreet bit of forceful coercion is both necessary and useful. At times it can get me the results I need when gentler methods would not, while at the same time freeing me from the need to use harsher methods."

"Is it that simple?" Jon asked. "If it came to it, would you carry out that threat?"

"What do you take me for? Of course I would not have. But they do not know me, or what I am willing to do. I don't particularly enjoy tricking people like this, but I do so when I feel it's necessary. This felt like such a moment. Much depends on this ship being here when we need it, and Davos just expressed concerns about the crew's reliability."

"It just seems bit extreme, considering. All Davos said was that some of the crew were uneasy going on this mission. Name one of us here who doesn't feel the same way."

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps it was extreme. But I felt we cannot take the chance. When I can rely on the bravery and goodwill of others I do, gladly. That is what I prefer to do. But when I cannot, I look for other means to ensure reliability."

"But is that worth antagonizing the lot of them? Because mark my words, ." Jon said.

Kieran scoffed. "You have seen the way the crew looks at me. They know what I am if nothing else, and they fear that power. Their minds are made up and it's not their good opinion I care about. And it's unlikely I will ever see this crew again after this mission."

"Maybe not. Just… be careful with that. When I was in the Night's Watch I thought I could make an unpleasant decision and weather the disapproval of my brothers, just like you are doing now. Turns out they disapproved a lot more than I had thought and I ended up stabbed repeatedly." Jon said.

"Noted." Kieran said.

"You survived being stabbed repeatedly? I had heard the rumors, but I did not believe them. How did you do that?" He asked then.

"…It's complicated." Jon said after trying and failing to think of a way to explain it.

"Sounds familiar. Fair enough then." Kieran said with a sly smile.

The ship finally dropped anchor. Getting everyone ashore took a moment, since the boats that brought them had to make two passes. As soon as they reached the shore they headed inside the treeline, out of sight. The ship meanwhile headed to a better hiding spot behind the rocks they had passed. From that place they would be very hard to spot from the direction of open water. 

As soon as they were all inside the forest Jon gathered everyone around him. "This is where we start looking for signs of Lady Mormont and her people. Kieran has some notion of where we need to go, so he will be our guide. As we move spread out a little, but keep within sight of each other. Keep your voices down and avoid walking through open areas. Communicate any discoveries you make with hand signs. If you are attacked, shout and we will all converge on you. Most of all remember to avoid contact with the enemy if at all possible. Our biggest advantage here is secrecy and the longer we can keep it the better." He told them.

Everyone nodded their agreement and the group proceeded deeper inland, Kieran and Jon at the lead. The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. They searched for clues to follow, now and then stopping to rest. For all their effort they found very few tangible signs of Bear Islanders in the area. Now and then they did spot Qunari patrols, but always in the distance and easily avoided.

The dusk was already setting, the group passing through a section of forest surrounded by small rises when Jon caught up with Kieran, motioning for his soldiers to gather round as well.

"Kieran, are you sure we are in the right area?" He asked.

"Yes. These are the same places I saw in the Fade." Kieran replied calmly.

"And are you sure Lyanna's people are still here? We've been here the whole day and have found nothing." Jon said.

"By all reason they should be, though they may have moved recently. But I wouldn't be discouraged just yet. For someone to survive free on a Qunari occupied island this long they must be very good at hiding themselves." Kieran said.

"Perhaps you should try that magic of yours again, just in case." Jon suggested.

"I could do that. Let's just find a smooth, solid surface for me to draw the circle on…" Kieran said before stopping suddenly, trying to listen for something, eyes scanning their surroundings.

"What?" Jon asked.

"Did you hear that?" Kieran asked. Jon tried to strain his hearing, listening for anything out of place. But he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to tell Kieran as much when suddenly a blur of motion startled everyone. From behind the rises people emerged, appearing as if from thin air, bows drawn and weapons in hand. Jon and his troops brought their hands to their weapons, but they would have all been shot dead before they had a chance of reacting had a voice not rang out at that exact moment:

"WaitwaitWAIT, STOP! Don't shoot!"

The people surrounding Jon's group looked confused, but didn't attack. Then Jon noticed Lyanna Mormont running to the forefront.

"Lyanna, what are you…?" Asked a man in green plate armor.

"God's dammit Caleb, use your eyes! That's the King!" Lyanna said irately, pointing at Jon.

"What!? Oh shit, we almost…" The man named Caleb said. "Stand down, all of you!" He then told the ambushers. Lyanna's people lowered their weapons and as she walked to speak with Jon motioned for his soldiers to calm down as well.

"Your Grace, I'm so sorry about that. We did not think there would be a friendly armed group out here. Haven't had those for some time. Thank goodness I recognized you before we attacked. I'd really hate to be the one to accidentally pincushion the King in the North." She explained in a tirade of words.

"Woah, slow down a little." Jon said, holding up his hands. "I'm surprised you almost didn't realize we were northerners. It's not like we have horns or anything."

"The Qunari aren't a race Your Grace. They are a religion." Kieran said.

"That's right. They have a lot of races in their ranks, humans included. We've had to face that fact first hand. A lot of the people that have been living on this island have been taken, converted into followers of the Qun, then sent to infiltrate our camps. I don't know how exactly the Qunari make them so loyal, but they fight like they are possessed. I've lost far too many like that, even after we started taking precautions. And we've encountered more than a few groups dressed in northerner gear in an attempt to confuse us, to make us think that reinforcements have arrived only for them to attack us when we reveal ourselves. So you can see why we might be… on edge. Until I saw you Your Grace I had no way of knowing this wasn't another trick. " Lyanna said.

"I see you know something about the oxmen. That is good. Might I ask who you are? I don't believe I know you." She said to Kieran.

"My name is Kieran. Of no house you would be familiar with." He replied.

Lyanna raised an eyebrow. "The magical advisor? I have heard mentions of you. Hmm. If you are good with your magic, you might be very useful in this fight."

"Of course I am pleased to have all the rest of you here as well. Every little bit helps. I haven't got a lot of trained soldiers left in my command. It will be good to add to that." She added.

"I must say I am surprised you decided to come yourself Your Grace. The war on the mainland must be going exceptionally well if you felt you could be here in person. The Orlesians, have you defeated them? The last news we heard on that was when they were yet to make landfall and you had called your banners. We were going to join you, but the Qunari hit us first. After that we have been completely in the dark." She said.

"Yes. There were some very difficult battles during that war, but we stopped their invasion." Jon said.

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. All the more because it means you will be able to focus all your attention to defeating the Qunari. At long last we will have a chance of taking this island back. We have been waiting for this day along time. You don't know how much of a gift you being here. It's been hard, fighting the Qunari all on our own. My people are proud and brave, but neither of those things could defeat the Oxmen on their own. We have fought back as hard as we could, but we knew victory could only come with help from the mainland. Yet we were so worried that you had all but forgotten about us, that all the sacrifices we had been making would ultimately be in vain. But now you are finally here. My people… it will be good to see hope in their eyes again."

Jon briefly closed his eyes and stopped himself from sighing, his face one of sorrow. He would have to disappoint her so badly…

Lyanna did not miss the King's change in expression, though she did not know what it meant. Nevertheless it was enough to make her frown.

"As glad as I am that you are here, I must note that there aren't all that many of you. Hopefully more of you are coming later? We will need great numbers to push the Qunari out of here. That much I can tell you out of hand." She said.

"It's probably best if we discuss that somewhere safer, where we can be sure the Qunari will not disturb us." Jon said as his response.

"Oh. Yes, yes of course! We will show you to our main encampment. We will be safe there. Or as safe as is possible under the current circumstances. So far the Qunari have never managed to find us there. Come along then." She said

And so the lot of them set off on their way in single file, following the lead of Lady Mormont. The trek was still quite long, their path twisting and turning, changing direction several times, passing through dense thickets of trees and crossing small streams.

"Your Grace. I feel like I should apologize for the ambush. I should have been able to recognize you." The knight in green spoke out as they walked on.

"It sounds like you have understandable reasons and no one was harmed. So no need." Jon said.

"I don't think we have met before. But I recognize your sigil. You're one of the Threestones aren't you?" he asked. The threestones were one of the new noble houses he had created to replace the ones lost during the War of the Five Kings and the Second War for the Dawn. A lesser house by all accounts, with a holdfast and perhaps a hundred men-at-arms to call upon.. A bannerman of a bannerman to House Stark, Jon did not recall which one. Had Jon not raised them to lordship himself he might not even have recognized his house.

"Yes Your Grace. Ser Caleb is my name, the second son of Lord Aldrich of House Threestones. "Caleb said. "Your Grace, as Lyanna… that is... Lady Mormont said we haven't had many news from the mainland. So I was wondering if you've any news to share of my family? Or a message from them?" He asked.

Jon though back. "No message sadly. There might have been one, but your family could not have know that there would be an opportunity to contact you. I told as few people as possible that I intended to come here to make sure the Qunari would not hear of it. But I think their name showed up in a few reports I read. I believe they are alright. Several noble houses were attacked by Orlesian spies during the war, but I think your family was spared from that, being so small a House. Your older brother I hear was injured during a battle against House Warblade, which had betrayed the Kingdoms. But he has since recovered from his wounds."

Caleb smiled a relieved smile. "Thank goodness they are alright. One more thing to fight for."

"Do your forces by any chance have ravens with them? I should send a message home, tell them I'm alive and well. It has been far too long since the last opportunity to send messages, and I'm sure they are worried." He asked then.

"On the ship that brought us, so we can contact the mainland if necessary. You don't have your own?" Jon asked.

"They were lost to us when our castle here was taken over. The oxmen used cannons to breach the walls in minutes, so we did not have much time to evacuate." Caleb explained.

"I see. For the moment we need those ravens ourselves. But the opportunity to send messages to your family may come later. If it does I'll let you know." Jon said.

"Thank you Your Grace. And thank you for being here. Lady Mormont wasn't exaggerating when she told you how much this means to us." Caleb said, then moved up the line to walk alongside Lyanna.

"I'm sure she did not." Jon said to himself with a sigh. Absently he also noted how close to each other Lyanna and Caleb were walking to each other, the familiar tones in the snippets of conversation he managed to catch. And the knight using Lady Mormont's first name had not escaped his notice either…

Curious behavior on their part, but not his concern. Not right now at least.

Jon continued to ponder what to say to her, what he would need to do. It was obvious that he would need not only get her out, but all the people that were with her as well. She would never agree to abandon them and Jon was not about to ask her to, so they would have to come with. But this he had known before even setting off on this mission. Jon only hoped there weren't too many, otherwise evacuating them would get complicated.

Even if that was handled there would be the issue of convincing her to leave behind those of her people who remained in Qunari hands. She would want to rescue everyone she possibly could and right now she had been left with the impression that she would have an opportunity to do so. 

Finally they arrived close to a particularly dense thicket of trees. There was movement amongst the branches of a tree, an archer coming into view, training his bow on them. Jon's squad tensed, but Lyanna and her people did not seem worried.

"Song!" Shouted the archer.

"Bird!" Lyanna shouted back before Jon had a chance of asking her what was going on.

The archer nodded and lowered his weapon. "Correct. Approach, friends! Welcome back My Lady."

Lyanna motioned for the others to follow and led Jon's still quite puzzled group onwards. After a minute or two of further walking the whole lot of them emerged straight into the middle of the camp, surrounded by low concealed tents and small groups moving about.

"No fortifications of any kind?" Jon asked.

Lyanna shook her head. "The Oxmen have explosives and cannons. Not even stone walls can stand up to those. Found that out firsthand. There's absolutely no kind of fortification we could put up that they couldn't blast right through in moments. Having a lot of structures would just make us easier to find. Concealment is our real defense here. Plus this isn't a permanent camp. We change places every few days to make it harder for anyone to track us down."

"How in the hells did you manage it by the way? You were pretty close to finding us on your own. We haven't made that easy and unlike the Oxmen you wouldn't even have known where to begin looking. " She asked.

"You can blame mecfor that. There are ways for a mage to find people in hiding, if one knows how." Kieran said.

"…Could they do what you did? Use magic to find us?" She asked after a concerned pause.

"The Qunari have mages, it's true. But they're afraid of them, treat them like animals. They don't want to make use of their mages unless they are backed into a corner and don't have other options. And you'd need training and knowledge of the right rituals to find you. The Qunari mages don't have either." Kieran pondered.

"I suppose if they could do that they would have already done so. We have been quite a thorn in their side. Done everything in our power to make it that way. But it's good to know they are unlikely to try it." She mused.

"I apologize for not being able to be a very good host. I'd offer food to you as greetings but things are pretty scarce around here. What we have is strictly rationed. Water is about the only thing we have in abundance if you have a thirst." She addressed Jon's group.

"We might be able to help with that. We brought some supplies with us. Thought you might have need of the. There's food, medicine, even a couple of wine bottles." Jon said.

"You did? Thanks!" Lyanna said, breaking into a smile yet again. "It will be nice to have some good food for a change. We only get that when we manage to steal it from the Qunari. Most days we have to make do with whatever we can forage. And medicine is something we can never have enough of the way things have been going around here. Bring whatever you're willing to give us to the Maester. He'll see to it that it is fairly distributed where needed. And thanks again."

"Excuse me." She said as the Maester in question emerged from one of the tents, and moved to him.

"Jeremy! Look! Look who has come! The King is here! We'll be alright. You can tell our people things will get better now." She said.

The Maesters eyes widened as he recognized Jon. "Your Grace? You're here? This is great news! Some fortune for us at last!"

"I'm glad we were able to come here. We will do all we can to keep your people safe from now on. Jon said in greeting. Then he focused his attention to the people at camp. "It's not that many of you here. Is this all of you?" He asked.

"Not quite. We have several other camps scattered around the island. This is just the biggest. Had to be that way. This way even if the Qunari wipe out this camp there are others, and the fight can continue. I'd guess there are about a hundred and fifty of us in total." She explained. Then her expression turned a bit sad. "Used to be more of us. Near two hundred. And less than a third of us are among those we originally started out with. Most of us were found somewhere later on or rescued from the Qunari camps. Used to be better when we could recruit more people that way, since we have lost a lot. Can't do that anymore though. Near as we can tell anyone else out there is dead, or now one of the Qunari."

"I'm not lying when I say you came at the best possible time. We were on our last leg here." She added.

"There are only adults here. Are the children somewhere else?" Kieran asked.

Lyanna and several others amongst her people looked at the ground. "There are almost no children among us. A handful of families that managed to evade the Oxmen had theirs, that's all. The Qunari managed to take the rest from us. We tried to find the ones they took, but it was no use. They aren't on Bear Island any longer. One more of their crimes against us." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Jon said.

Lyanna nodded and sighed. "It's been rough for all of us. But at least that's coming to an end now."

"So, you were going to tell me about the reinforcements from the mainland when we got here. How many can we expect? And how soon?" She asked.

Jon looked at the rest of her people. "We should discuss that in private."

Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows at that. "Is there some particular reason? Because I don't keep secrets from my people."

"It's better this way. You can tell them everything later if you wish." Jon said. "Much rather talk this over with you in a controllable setting, without the need to shout over a mob." He added in his mind.

Lyanna considered for a moment. "Okay then." She said then.

"Were a bit short handed for people available for guard duty. If your troops wouldn't mind helping out with that while you are here…?"

"I'm sure that will be no trouble." Jon said.

"It would be good to be of use, since we came all this way to find you." Kieran said.

"Good. Good." She said.

"We have been using a two part passwords to tell friend from foe. Today's words are *song* and *bird*. The way this works is that when the guards spot you they will shout the word *song* at you. Respond by shouting *bird* back at them. And do it quickly. If you take too long to say it or get it wrong, well… find cover, because the guards are going to think you are an enemy and shoot you." She told Jon's people.

"Do you understand what you need to do? It's very important that you know." She asked.

"They say *song* when they spot us. We say *bird* back to them. Got it." Kieran said. The others nodded as well.

"Excellent. Off you go then." Lyanna said.

"Caleb, could you go with them please? Show them where the guard posts are and be on hand in case there are problems?" She said to the knight next.

"Of course. See you later?" He said.

"You bet." She replied with a smile.

"Maester, the King said his people have supplies to share with us. Please see to its distribution." She told Jeremy.

"At once My Lady." The Maester said with a bow of his head.

Lyanna's people spread around on their business while Jon's left with Caleb, leaving their bags with the Maester.

"You command with confidence." Jon commented as the he and Lyanna were walking to a secluded place just outside the camp.

"I do what I can. Not like there is anyone else to do it. Caleb helps me of course, as do a bunch of others. But I'm the Lady of Bear Island. It's my responsibility." She said.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's going on between him and you? There seems to be more to it than just the normal interaction than with a commander and a knight in her service." Jon asked.

Briefly Lyanna looked surprised that Jon had caught on so quickly.

"We… we're together." She admitted then.

"Together?" Jon repeated.

"Yeah. Not something I exactly intended to happen mind you. But you have to understand, being responsible for all these people, against overwhelming odds, struggling for survival every single day… I needed to have someone to share the burden with. Someone who I could talk to in confidence. Someone who would be there for me when it was all too much. Caleb was… safe… comfortable. I think we are good for each other." She said.

"I can understand needing someone like that. I have in my time." Jon said.

"Indeed. Necessary for times like this and beyond them." She said.

"Beyond them? Things have progressed that far?" The King said.

"Oh yes. I intend to marry him. After the wars are over obviously. We need to win a future for us to share first." She said.

"Well I don't have an objection to you doing so, obviously. There are Lords and Ladies who might say you are marrying beneath your station though. He is just a knight after all. Of a rather small house."

"Perhaps, but screw them. None of those Lords and Ladies were here when my island was attacked. He was. That's what matters, not his status or the power of his house. No, this decision is between me and him, no one else."

"But I don't think my personal life is the reason you wanted to talk to me in private. So what's going on?" She asked. The tone of her voice told Jon she already suspected something was not quite as it seemed.

And so Jon told her. Told her that there would be no reinforcements. That the real reason for him to be here wat to take her to the mainland, not to bring his armies here.

It went about as well as could be expected.

"No! No way in hells! And fuck you for even asking!" She shouted.

"Lyanna, please listen..." Jon tried to cut in.

"I trusted you!" She just kept on going without interruption. "I dared to let myself hope that maybe we weren't abandoned after all, that maybe you had finally come to our defense. I have kept this fight going in the faint and fading hope that you would. Do you have any notion how hard a fight that was for us?"

"I have some." Jo said, thinking back at the siege of Winterfell.

"You are insane if you think I'm abandoning my people to come fight your battles after what I have gone through with them. They need me and I am not about to leave them to die to save myself." She vented on.

"I never said I was going to make you do that. I am not that big of a fool to think you might agree to that. I intend to bring them out of here as well. You have my word." He said.

"And those of my people still in Qunari hands?" She demanded.

"You said it yourself. All of those are dead or one of the Oxmen. I wish it weren't so but there is nothing more we can do for them. We need to focus on the ones in your care now." He answered.

"Well that's true enough." She conceded, her anger fading a fraction. "That makes you only somewhat insane, since you only expect me to abandon my home and leave in the hands of my enemy."

"No. No way. You can send us help or not, but we are staying here. This is our land, and we will fight for it."

"You can stay and fight. But can you win?" Jon asked.

"On our own? Without assistance from you? Probably not." She admitted. "But that does not change what we must do. This place is all we have. Without it we have no stake at all on what happens in the mainland. You'd better have a damn good reason at the ready if you expect us to leave Bear Island behind."

"Aye. It's not an easy thing I'm asking you to do. I shouldn't be asking it of you. But in the end, is your home a place, or the people that make it up? Which of those is more important to defend? Which of those have you really been protecting all this time?" Jon said.

Lyanna seemed taken aback by that. "What? I…I…"

"If I could just sail my armies here and take this island back from the Qunari I would do it. But I can't. The Orlesian forces thrashed us before we beat them back. What's left to us will be needed to deal with the Qunari in the mainland. I see now you did a damn good job of delaying them, but that was never going to keep them away forever. Now neither I nor Queen Daenerys can spare the troops, or the ships." Jon said.

"But what I can do is protect your people. Let me help you and I will get them out of here. I will keep them safe, and together we will be able to continue the fight from a place of strength." Jon added.

Lyanna did not reply, crossing her arms and looking at the ground.

"That's the best I can do, and this may be the last chance I have of offering this. Winter is coming, and with it come storms. Our ships won't be able to make it here again until spring. By then it might already be too late." Jon continued.

Lyanna continued to say nothing, considering. It went on of a long while, Jon deciding it was best to leave her time to think.

"You're right. It's the people that are more important. They're the ones I fought for. I should have seen that from the first." She said finally.

"If… if I agree to leave, I'll need you to promise me a few things first. One: you will keep my people out of the fighting, no matter what. I'm willing to fight for you. I suspect Caleb will too, and I won't deny him if he wants to. But the rest you will keep protected, with troops if need be. There are too few of us left to lose what remains because of your war. And I won't order them to fight for you. They've done enough. I won't ask them to give anything more, now that I have choice in the matter." She said then.

"Of course. Done. You'll have that." Jon said.

"Two: Once fighting enemies in the mainland is done, you will lend me use of your armies to take Bear Island back, if that hasn't already been accomplished by then. You will give me command of all the troops I require and if need be you will convince the Queen to give me her armies too." She continued.

"That… that part is a lot to ask. We won't know what state our armies will be in after the war. And I think you would need a lot. Even if what you ask is doable, it may take a long time before that is within my reach." Jon said.

"I'll wait for it. Just swear to me that the day will come. Swear to me you will give me what I need to take this place back when it's time. . Give me that and I will fight for you, to the death if need be. If not… we'll still leave. It would be foolish to stay, you've convinced me of that. But in that case I'll stay with my people and keep them safe, nothing more. I'll fight for them until my dying breath. If you want me to also fight for you, then these are my terms. Do we have a bargain?"

"You are sworn to serve whenever called upon. It's not very wise for a Lady to give terms to her King in exchange for honoring that oath." Jon reminded.

"I did answer the bloody call. I just had to do it locally because _someone_ decided to dump several boatloads of horned giants onto my lands. Think what you will of me, refuse me if you must, but don't call me an oathbreaker." She said tersely.

"I'm not. But there are other kings who might. That's all I'm saying." He said.

"Bannermen swear to answer their King's call to arms. A King in turn swears to act in defense of his bannermen and their lands. I'm about to lose mine to an enemy. I'll continue to honor my oaths, if you will but honor yours. I'll fight for you in exchange for a chance to win back what rightly belongs to my House. I ask again: Do we have a bargain?" She said.

Jon considered. "Fortunately I was never intending to leave the Qunari a nest to strike at us from. Might as well give you the command when that time comes. But it will happen when I consider it to be wise, not before. We clear on that?" He said then.

"We're clear." Lyanna confirmed.

"Then we have a bargain. I swear it, by the Old Gods and the New." He said.

"Good. Thank you." She said quietly.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll need to tell the others about this. What a conversation _that_ will make!" She said, then was about to leave. Then she stopped.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" He asked in return, frowning.

"You had no way to know I or any of my people were still alive. And in even in the best case you knew I would have only a few hundred people with me. Not enough to change anything. Now you won't even be getting those fighting for you. What's more you chose to come yourself, when you could have sent anyone? Why take that chance? As glad as I am of you being here, I don't quite understand why I and my people are suddenly worth all this trouble?" She said.

"I do need able commanders for my army. I lost quite few of those. And I need people who have faced the Qunari, who have knowledge on how they operate. I came myself because I knew you wouldn't listen to anyone else." Jon explained.

"…But you should know it was through Bran I learned that you were still alive and free. He sent word through Kieran and told me it was important to come get you." He added.

"Oh? And why does Lord Brandon believe me important?" She asked.

"Honestly? I haven't the faintest idea. Bran does things for his own reasons and I've long since given up on trying to understand them." Jon said.

"I see. I'm flattered of course, to be considered important by anyone of note." She said.

"I'll go and chat with the others. Later on you can tell us your plan to get us out of here. I sincerely hope you have one." She continued. "Oh, and I sincerely hope you're being honest with us. If find out you've tricked me…" She said in a half-joking tone.

"You'll scoop my eyes from their sockets and feed them to dogs. Is that bout right?" He said dryly.

"Almost. I'll feed them to bears in a final display of poetic justice." She said with a smirk, then went on her way.


	6. Chapter 6; Begun is the next war

**Chapter 6; Begun is the next war**

**Characters of the Chapter**

**Daenerys Targaryen,** The Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, Queen of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men of the South, Queen of the South Kingdom of the Twin kingdoms and Protector of the Realm

**Isabela** Captain of the Siren'sCall II, admiral of the Felicisima armada (self-appointed)

**Sten-Adaar** Qunari officer

**Yara Greyjoy** Master of ships on the small council of the south kingdom, commander of the royal navy, Queen of the Iron Islands

_**Cursive/Bold text is in Qunlat** _

Sten-Adaar. Sten of the guns. That was his name, his rank, his role in the gun, all at the same time. He stood within the fort the Qunari had assembled on this foreign shore. Two circles, one inside the other. The outer ring a wall of raised dirt, the edges too steep to climb to the top from the outside. A palisade of wood would have been added to this under normal circumstances, but in this case that had been deemed unwise. This had been replaced with trench dug to the top of the wall, with openings at regular intervals for cannons. The only wooden structures permitted in the open were the ladders allowing access to the top from the inner side and the gate. The inner circle was also an earthen mound with a flat top, built a little higher than the outer wall so guns stationed at the top could fire on enemies outside as well. On the opposite side from the outer gate the inner gate led to the forts main portion, dug underground.

This was a first phase fort of the Qunari, a thing assembled in haste when the Qunari first established themselves or when there was no time for anything else. The second phase would see dirt replaced by burnt bricks and mortar, the gate reinforced with heavy black iron. At that time towers housing more cannons would be built at regular intervals along the inner and outer circles. Should it be decided later that a permanent fort was required, stone would replace tile. Such was the way every Qunari fortress was built, through orderly, precise methods and consistent design no matter where you went in the Qunari lands. Not like the castles of the bas, often built little by little by succeeding generations, as varied as they were inconsistent in their performance as defensive structures.

There were myriad guns within the fort already, brought there by ships, as well as plentiful gaatlok and ammunition for all of them. Most were the typical heavy pieces of the Qunari military, the kind capable of ripping through the hull of a ship, tearing down castle walls or cutting through ranks of enemy troops like a scythe through wheat. But other Sten-Adaar had charge of those. He instead had command of two batteries of a new type of guns, thought by his superiors in the Qun to be ideally suited to taking down the Ataashi commanded by the Bas Queen.

By comparison to the larger Qunari cannons they were small, delicate looking things, the cannon balls they were meant to fire about the size of a typical human's fist. Hopefully when propelled by gaatlock they could still punch through an Ataashi's hide. The rear of the guns had eight cylinders around a central axis. Each cylinder was now being loaded with a silk bag containing gaatlock, a cannonball and some wadding to hold it all in place. Whereas a normal cannon had to be reloaded after each firing, with these guns the cylinders could be rotated around the axis to put a fresh cylinder in place of the one that just had its contents discharged, giving the gun eight shots before the cannon would need reloading. An able crew could fire around nine shots every minute, an unprecedented rate of fire compared to any previous generation of cannons. Certainly better than any siege contraption of the Bas. All of these guns were mounted on swivels to better track the movements of a flying Ataashi. Another new innovation was in their flintlock triggers, which also improved the rate of fire while making the guns less vulnerable to bad weather conditions.

In short, an example of the ingenuity and craftmanship of the Qun if ever there was one.

" _ **Think the Ataashi will show today?"**_ One of his crew asked as he worked on the cannon closest to him.

" _ **There is a strong possibility. The Bas armies have drawn near and we are quite easy for them to find. They will seek to test their greatest weapon on us sooner or later. Though I cannot with certainty say our fort will be the one to be tested. Predicting such is not my role. But if it shows, we will greet it with a storm of lead."**_ He said.

Both his batteries had eight guns, giving him sixteen in total, scattered on the outer and inner circles of the fort. The first battery occupied the inner circle, the second the outer one. With the cannons spread out like that the hope was that the dragon would not be able to take out all of them at once. As their fort had been built on the coast of Westeros, out on the water a trio of dreadnoughts stood watch, with even more repeater cannons mounted on their upper decks. As storm of lead indeed.

" _ **Aye, that we shall."**_ The crewman said, suppressed shudder and returned his attention to the cannon.

" _ **Are you fearful to face the creature? Even with all this firepower at our side?"**_ The Sten-Adaar asked.

" _ **No, of course not. The victory lies in the Qun. Through discipline and order we shall prevail over all the Bas set against us, even such a beast."**_ The crewman said, doing his best to make the rehearsed lines seem convincing.

" _ **Victory indeed lies in the Qun. But I would have you speak truthfully. I think we have worked together long enough to be honest about such matters. There is no shame in such feelings and I shan't report them to anyone of superior rank."**_ The Sten-Adaar said.

The crewman was quiet for a moment. _**"…One hears terrifying stories of the power of that beast. Of vast armies and fleets burned to ash by it. There are only some hundreds of us in this fortress at the moment. Our guns are potent, and we have trained well in their use, but will that be enough? The way I hear it, the Orlesian bas also thought they had an answer to the power of the Ataashi, but their army was burned and shattered."**_

The crewman shook his head. _**"Foul are the days when basra are granted such powerful means. Such weapons should only exist under the ordered authority of the Qun, if they were permitted at all."**_

" _ **As I hear it the Orlesian bas also found a way to hurt the Ataashi. And I hear the bas of these lands managed to bring down a sibling of this beast many years ago. This proves the Ataashi of these lands are strong, but not invincible. If these people with their primitive weapons managed it, we ought to have no trouble. Our chances are better than that of any that came before us. And we need to manage this feat only once. After that no other Ataashi will trouble our forces."**_ The Sten- Adaar countered.

" _ **Then I hope you are right in your confidence, not I in my concern."**_ The crewman said.

" _ **I hope it as well. But even so we must accept that there will be death. A creature like this will make it almost inevitable. But if we die we die having lived by the Qun. So long as that is true we need not fear our end."**_ The Sten-Adaar said.

The crewman nodded at that, his spirit reinforced by those words, and returned to work.

With the cannons now loaded there was little to do except to wait and see if the Dragon wanted to make an appearance. The gun crews lay around their cannons, many of them falling asleep after hours and hours of nothing happening. The Sten-Adaar did not mind this as long as those crews would do their duty at optimal efficiency once called upon to do it. Sleep was something soldiers at war almost never got enough of, so his crews availing themselves to more was only a good thing. He did require one man in per each cannon to stay awake so they could quickly wake their fellows and act as lookouts in the meantime. He himself did not sleep, his eyes instead continuously scanning the skies for any sign of the dragon.

It was well past midday and he had almost convinced himself that today would pass as quietly as the ones before. But as fate would have it that was then things started happening. He noticed a spot moving across the sky. First he took it for a bird, then realized that even at a distance it was far too large to pass as one.

" _ **Alarm! Ataashi approaching! UP! UP! Ataashi approaching!"**_ He bellowed at once. His crews scrambled to their cannons waking those that were asleep. He meanwhile took the horn hanging from his belt, and blew a single long note. After several seconds a second horn sounded from one of the dreadnoughts in acknowledgement of his alert.

The shape of the dragon had reached the sun. It was hard to see against the glare, but the dragon seemed to make a turn toward them, diving toward the fort.

"Clever, using the sun for cover like that. Well, hopefully group tactics and volley fire will negate that advantage." He thought. The Dragon Queen was likely also hoping to approach at an angle cannons would have difficulty aiming at her, but if so she was in for a disappointment.

" _ **Battery one, commence tracking! Battery two, stand by! Rotation to three hundred degrees! Elevation eighty! With haste! Ready to fire on command!"**_ He shouted, and the eight of his guns turned to point in the direction he had indicated, the cannon barrels pointed almost straight upwards to the sky. The second group would be on standby, to begin attacking the dragon when the first battery had fired all eight of its volleys. That way the break in fire would be as small as possible.

" _ **First battery, fire!"**_ He shouted, and eight cannons spoke as one, sending a cloud of metal balls in the Dragon's direction. The repeater cannons on the dreadnoughts added their firepower seconds later. But no hits were scored and the dragon continued its descent toward the fortress, the silver haired rider on its back now clearly visible. The crews rotated the next set of cylinders in place, making their weapons ready to fire again.

" _ **Fire!"**_ He shouted again. No hits. As the cannons were being readied for a third firing the crews began to get frantic, their target filling the sky above them. But their duty to the Qun was clear, and none fled their posts.

By the time the third set of shots sounded the beast was already opening its maw, a golden glow climbing out of its throat. But as their guns fired again there was a sudden spray of detached scales and red mist. It was enough to make the dragon screech and level out of its dive prematurely. The blast of flame that was meant to hit the center of the fortress instead passed overhead and impacted the outer wall. Two of his guns were still caught in it, along with several of the heavier cannons, all reduced to molten slag heaps in an instant. Burning bodies tumbled down to the ground, as did a significant portion of the outer wall, blasted open by the impact of flame. Then the dragon passed over the fort, almost close enough to touch, the wind caused by its wings making several of the crewmen stumble.

" **Rotation to one hundred twenty! Elevation down to ten!"** He shouted, and the cannons turned around, their barrels lowering to almost level with the ground. But the cannons still had to be reloaded. In that time the dragon adopted a new strategy, flying low and fast, circling around the fortress. The heavier cannons began firing at the dragon, but the creature moved so fast that by the time the big guns guns could be discharged it had already passed them by. Another blast of fire struck the wall, destroying several more heavy guns and two more of his weapons. That was half of the second battery already gone. This was going downhill fast. Worse, the Sten-Adaar realized the Queen was directing her beast to go after the dreadnoughts. Damn.

" _ **Rotation to one hundred and thirty! Fire!"**_ Shouted he, and the fourth volley was fired, to no avail.

" _ **Second battery, commence tracking!"**_ He shouted his next command, deciding that additional firepower was urgently needed. _**"Rotation to one hundred and fifty. Fire!"**_ Came the fifth volley, this time by every cannon in his command.

But again, nothing. Dammit! The dragon completed its circle around the fortress, reaching the shore.

" _ **Rotation to one hundred and eighty!**_ _**Fire at will!"**_ He shouted. The cannons in his command began firing as fast as they were able. As the dragon was now heading straight away from the fort, shots were landing much closer, as was made evident by the small geysers erupting in the water. Maybe now a proper hit could be landed. Particularly as the dragon was now in a crossfire between his guns and those of the dreadnoughts. And when he saw the gun ports of the dreadnoughts open a smile grew on his lips. The dragon was flying low, well within the firing envelope of the hull cannons. And when those cannons fired the volley would be so intense there would be no chance for the dragon to survive.

They had it…

Unfortunately the Queen seemed to have realized the danger when the hull cannons came into view, as she suddenly turned into a sharp ascent, followed by an immediate hard turn to the left. It was enough to get the bulk of the dragon out of the line of fire just in time.

The Sten-Adaar thought the dragon might turn around to burn the dreadnought. But the Queen had apparently lost her nerve, choosing to fly away with her creature. The second battery fired a few more shots at it, but then they too were out of rounds.

The Sten-Adaar gave a relieved sigh, slumping on the ground. The whole ordeal had lasted for only a few minutes at best, but it felt like hours had passed. And in those few minutes several casualties had been sustained, a sizeable hole blasted in their defenses and a dreadnought nearly lost.

"Too close." He thought. It had proven unexpectedly hard to hit the dragon. Who would have figured that something so big could move so quickly? But at least that one hit had proven their weapons could hurt the thing, if they managed to make it connect. They were on the right track with their repeater cannons, of that he was certain. But they would need greater numbers to create more intense volleys, to increase the odds of something hitting. And they needed to improve their tactics in their use, practice on firing on a moving target. Additional fire drills could take care of that. His crew would grumble at that, but that was still better than seeing them reduced to ash because they failed to stop the monster.

The damage done to their defenses was another problem that needed to be taken into consideration. Patching up the outer wall would take time and with Bas troops close by they could attack before repairs were complete and exploit the opening. A plan needed to be formulated in case that scenario came into play.

" _ **I must go speak with our commander. All remaining cannons are to be loaded in the meantime and be ready to use them in case the Ataashi returns or enemy troops show up. I'll have food and water sent to the crews."**_ He told the crewman he had been speaking to earlier.

" _ **And pass on the word: The crews of the repeater cannons have today performed their duties admirably considering the challenge we faced. Their actions have been in accordance with the demands of the Qun. As their superior I congratulate them."**_ He added. Always a good idea to encourage your troops when they performed well. Helpful to morale.

* * *

Daenerys was still flying with Drogon, though she intended to land as soon as that was safe to do. The wound her dragon had sustained ought to be examined at once. And the condition of the dragon saddle needed to be inspected as well. She had felt something come loose during the fight. Thank goodness it had stayed on. It was a fairly heavy contraption and considering it was strapped to her if it had fallen it would have dragged her with it, sending her plummeting to her death. As a precaution the straps keeping her in the saddle had been opened now.

"Too close." She thought. Aside from that one hit there had been far too many near misses in that fight to her liking. She had been surprised by how quickly those cannons had been able to fire and by how well they had been able to follow Drogon's movements. The Orlesians had had bolt throwers that could fire at unusual speed, but event they had been unable to achieve this kind of rate of fire, or this precision. Only tight maneuvers and luck had kept Drogon from being shot down. No way was she willing to try that again unless the need was especially dire.

Finally she decided she was far enough away from the Qunari fort and directed him to a gentle descent towards the northern plains. When her Dragon touched down she felt him suddenly stumble to the right, giving a pained yelp. The frown of worry on her face grew even deeper at that. There was apparently even more wrong than she had thought.

She dismounted and went to take a closer look at his injuries. First she went to his left side, seeing the wound left to his flank. It was enough to make her gasp. It was not particularly wide or deep, but it was long, running from the base of his neck to the beginning of his tail. Clearly Qunari cannons could do great harm to him despite the toughness of a dragon's hide.

This wound needed treatment. Dragons could survive surprisingly severe injuries, but this one looked like it would require more, particularly as for all she knew there might be need of him in again in the near future. Furthermore while she was not certain if dragons could get sick from an infected wound, it was better not to take that risk. She would need to have a conversation with the mage healers at camp to have this injury attended to. The mage healers were afraid to come near Drogon, but surely if she was there she could keep them safe long enough for them to do their work. She could convince them. She would have to, for surely there was no one else able to provide timely help in this matter.

There was still the injury that had made Drogon stumble on landing, so she walked around Drogon to see what had happened. What she found was a bad looking puncture wound in his right leg. It looked to be much more serious than the wound on his side. It had probably been caused by one of the smaller guns during that last bit of maneuvering escaping the dreadnoughts shooting. The leg still looked to carry weight, so bone was likely not broken, but it did not escape her notice how much more weight he was putting on his other limbs.

Drogon turned to look at her with a pained expression. Overcome by a feeling of sadness she walked to him, petting his head and resting her forehead on his snout.

"Damn these people. Orlesians, Qunari, Tevinters… callous bastards each and every one." She whispered bitterly. "I brought back a great wonder to this world after it had been lost for centuries. And what do the people of the world want to do in response? They want to murder your species all over again so they can rule, and they are getting far too clever in figuring out how to do it. All they see in you is a monster they need to destroy, because they can't control you. None of them can appreciate you for what you truly are."

"And I am no better. Where they have sought to end you I have exploited you. You and your brothers, you've always been my sword, grasped at the first sign of trouble. I have brought you to war over and over and I've watched you die. I shouldn't make you do this, yet I have no choice. How else to stand against such powers? I'd have already failed if not for you. I stop riding you to battle and I lose everything."

"It's so wrong that I need you. What stake have you in human conflicts? You should be free to fly where you will, free from the burdens of war. I'm so sorry, my child. I brought you to harm. It was my doing. Please forgive me."

Somehow though she got the sense Drogon did not blame her for his injuries, or for her taking him to war. She had chosen to wield him thusly and he had chosen to allow it. Never would there be hatred between them for this.

* * *

Isabela walked into Yara's rooms back on the Iron Islands. They had only recently gotten back here after their voyage from the other side of Westeros and had set to work at once in preparing to the next war. Most fleets of Westeros were here with them, though some had been left to guard against Qunari incursions from the Stepstones. In addition to the two of them only a single servant was present, tending to the flames of the fireplace. "You sent for me?" Isabela asked. "I'm guessing this is business." She added with a slight disappointment in her voice on noting the maps and scrolls Yara was focused on.

"I did, and yes it is, unfortunately. I have a job offer for you. To be paid for as we have agreed." Yara said.

"There has been word from King in the North. He's gone to Bear Island to rescue the ruling Lady of those parts. He has apparently managed to contact her and convince her to leave, but now he needs additional ships to evacuate her and her people." She explained.

"So you wish to send me and my ship to help with that?" Isabela said.

"Yes, along with another ship called the _Shadow._ Bear Island is in the middle of Qunari territory, so this calls for stealth. You've said you have done your share of smuggling runs during you time, so I thought you'd be a perfect fit for this."

"Probably am too. What of this other ship?" Isabela said.

"Well, her captain has a reputation for being experienced in surprise nighttime raids on coastal settlements. Figured that was close enough to be able to do this job." Yara said.

"Your meeting point is here, on the eastern side of the island." She said, pointing to an area on one of her maps. "It's a rough coastline but I think you should be able to manage it. The ship that brought the King is also holding position there to help with the evacuation."

"So how many people are we talking about here?" Isabela asked.

"About a hundred and fifty or so. Plus the dozen the King brought with him. Between three ships you're likely to get a little crowded, but you should still be able to get then into the mainland in a single pass."

"Good. That'll cut down on the risk." Isabela said. "Which is significant, mind you. If I hadn't already agreed to help you… very well, I'm in."

Yara smiled. "Splendid. Once that job's done I have more work for you."

"Oh?" Isabela said.

Yara nodded. "The Twin Kingdoms are going to be taking the fight to the Qunari soon. I'm to start hitting their forces at sea. While we take on their dreadnoughts I'd like you to start attacking the smaller ships of the oxmen. Cargo vessels and the like. Troop transports if you're up to it. I'm sending several dozen other ships out to do the same. Every oxman soldier and crate of cargo that doesn't reach its intended target is going to make it easier for us to win this war. Job details are pretty simple: Take out the ships, kill the crews and passengers. Bring back as many useful supplies as you can, send the rest to the bottom of the sea along with the vessels that carried them. Should be right up your alley and you'll get to take you pick of any valuables you find in addition to your usual payments."

"Can do. I'll have to think about hitting troop transports though. Qunari are mean fighters. Might make for a fun fight, but if we're not careful we might end up biting off more than we can chew." Isabela said.

"Speaking of which, be very careful when taking on the Qunari. Don't underestimate them." She added, sounding a bit worried.

"I don't intend to. I'll take on lone ships and small groups if I can to start with. Hopefully that will even the odds. And I'll leave a good sized portion of ships to guard the Iron Islands, so if this attack goes belly up we'll still have ships to work with." Yara assured. "Say, I understand the raiders were originally formed to fight the Qunari. Would you happen to have any advice on how to fight them better?"

"Not too much from personal experience. But the lessons learned from our battles with them have been passed from captain to captain in case we ever have to fight them again." Isabela said.

"They have far better ships than ours, so you'll need greater numbers. Don't engage them unless you outnumber them at least five to one. And in a straight up fight expect to lose at least two or three ships for every dreadnought. They have cannons, so don't get dragged into a prolonged exchange of fire with them. You will lose that every time. Get close to them and board them. You'll still be in for a rough fight, but at least them you'll have a fighting chance." She then detailed.

Yara sighed. "Do these fuckers have any weaknesses at all to them?"

"A few. The sheer size of their dreadnoughts makes them clumsier than our ships, use that. And there is little variety in their fleet. They don't really bother to build warships other that dreadnaughts, which means they won't be able to adapt all that well if you can manage to force them out of their comfort zone. Try to take them on close to dry land, where they will have difficulty maneuvering and you'll have spots of cover to get close without giving them a lot of opportunities to fire on you. And whenever possible try to outthink them rather than taking them head on. Burn their ships while they're anchored for the night, lure them into the rocks, every dirty trick you can think of." Isabela replied.

"So I either I must be smarter than they are, or I must overwhelm them through sheer weight of numbers, win through attrition?" Yara asked.

"That's what it tends to come down with them. On average their troops are better than ours. But their biggest disadvantage is that they've never had the same numbers as us humans. Cause heavy losses on them and they'll have to put their invasion plans on hold." Isabela said.

"Especially as they have other wars to fight that tie up reinforcements." Yara said with a nod.

"Good. Thanks. That's sound advice, and it will be put to good use. Then there is only one more thing I'd like you to do while you're out there. Seeing as they've fought them before, should you come across any of your raider friends we could always use more allied ships. I'll offer them the same kind of pardons as I gave you and your crew." She said.

Isabela nodded. "Won't be too many of us where Qunari are known to operate. Plus more than a few of them might be a little upset with me right now since I fought them during this war with Orlais. But I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask." Yara said with a smile. "We will be leaving as soon as the fleets have been resupplied. Shouldn't take long now. Seeing as we're going the same way you're welcome to travel with the fleet until we get closer to Bear Island.

"Ooh. A royal escort? Sounds fancy." Isablela said. "Well, I'll go tell my crew the news."

"And later, when you're not so busy… I'll come find you again." She added with a wink, then turned around and marched from the room.

* * *

With his work on the fireplace now finished, the servant left the room as well. He spent some time on other tasks in the castle. When he was certain none would note his absence later on he headed to the beach. There he came upon a dilapidated hut with a sunken roof. He went inside, finding a pair of small cages, and from inside a pile of rotting hay he took out a wooden box. He opened the box with a key he had, taking out a piece of paper, quill and ink. He sat down in a corner, beginning to write a message.

It had been a long road to get to where he was now. Years and years after he had been sent here, long before there had been any plans for an invasion. Years spent working as a menial in the castle, allaying suspicions, to get the locals to be used to his presence, to ignore him.

Now that long time spent preparing was finally about to pay off. As he had worked he had seen the planned routes of the fleets and even where this pirate had been sent. Information about the plans the Queen of the Iron Islands was of considerable value. Properly acted upon it would go a long way to winning this war for the Qun, crippling the enemy naval forces and leaving the Qunari supreme on these waters. And if they managed to take care of the King in the North and the pest known as Lyanna Mormont, all the better.

His message written, he turned to the cages, picking out a carrier pigeon from one. People in Westeros used trained ravens to carry messages, as did most nations in Thedas. But Qunari had always preferred carried pigeons. That unique quirk was useful now, since none suspected his true purposes for having them. His cover story was that he was raising them for food. So far none had questioned the explanation. So long as they did not find his writing materials there was little danger of being discovered.

Once he had placed the message in a container attached to the pigeon's foot he went outside and released it to the air. The bird took off towards Bear Island, carrying his warning with it.


	7. Chapter 7; Escapes

**Chapter 7; Escapes**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Andravion** Captain of the Shadow

**Isabela** Captain of the Siren'sCall II, admiral of the Felicisima armada (self-appointed)

**Jon Snow,** also known as Aegon Targaryen and Jon Stark, King of the North Kingdom of the Twin Kingdoms

**Kieran,** Agent of the Inquisition, mage advisor to the court of King Jon

**Lyanna Mormont,** Lady of Bear Island

**Ser Caleb Threestones,** Knight of Westeros,Second to Lyanna Mormont

**Yara Greyjoy** Master of ships on the small council of the south kingdom, commander of the royal navy, Queen of the Iron Islands

Yara stood on the deck of her ship, her crew hard at work. Around her were the other ships of her assault fleet. Isabela's ship had already left, as had the other fleet ships assigned to raiding duties. So far there had been no contact with the enemy, which most likely meant the Oxmen were not comfortable venturing too far beyond Bear island as of yet. Maybe it was a good thing the Qunari were not too confident, but on the other hand this would mean their local forces would be more consolidated, which could be a problem.

Once her ships had gotten past the Cape Kraken they had split into three groups. The ships under her command were now preparing to move past Sea Dragon point and into the waters surrounding Bear Island. Where the other two attack fleets were at the moment, she wasn't certain. She had a vague notion of where they ought to be though. Her fleet was moving close to the coast, to sweep the channel between Bear Island and the mainland. As resistance was expected to be heavy in that direction, hers was the strongest of the three fleets.

The second fleet was in the middle, to cover a route that would take them past the western and northern side of Bear Island, to meet up with her ships after. The second fleet was as strong as the first one. She suspected the Qunari would be most interested in controlling their access to the continent, but she also knew their approach to Bear Island was just as important. Cut that off and sustaining any invasion would be impossible.

The third fleet was the smallest of the three, sent farthest out to the sea. She didn't expect many ships that far away from dry land, but there would be some headed to Qunari holdings in the Stepstones. Destroying those would make the Qunari more nervous, more eager to get out of this war so their resistance against the Tevi's would not be compromised.

As the fleet sailed on she let her eyes move from ship to ship, her expression one of concern. Isabela's words about the strength of Qunari ships. And she remembered how the first battle with the Qunari had gone. How the _Seadancer_ had been crippled by a single broadside from a dreadnaught and the narrow escape that had come after. Heavy losses seemed unavoidable. She wondered just how many of these ships she would see sinking beneath the waves in the coming fights.

She hoped she had enough ships. Maybe she should have brought more? Maybe she should have her forces as a single fleet instead of three groups? But no. That would simply not be efficient given what she was supposed to accomplish. And a large defensive fleet was absolutely necessary, otherwise she risked losing the Iron Islands and giving the Qunari a second foothold to attack from.

At least she had picked her ships properly. Most of her three fleets consisted of ships from the mainland Twin Kingdoms. Iron Islander ships would typically be her preferred choice because of her people's greater skill when riding the waves. But most Iron Islander ships were typically light, designed for speed and maneuverability, cases like the _Seadancer_ being the rare exception. Well suited for raids and pursuing pirates that had a preference for similar types of ships, but not for sustained combat. On a mission like this the heavier warships of the mainlanders were a much better fit. As such the raiding elements she had sent had a lot more Iron Islanders with them.

Despite the careful selection of ships she needed to play this smart. She could not afford a head on confrontation, not until she had thinned the enemy out. Not against warships like this.

The second thing to worry about was the weather. This was really not the time of year to wage naval warfare. Had it been left to her she might not have been here at all now. Autumn storms were not as severe as those during winter, but they were more frequent. Even now the sky was leaden, their fleet doused with numerous showers during the day. All it would take was one proper storm and her fleet would be scattered all over the place. Then it would take who knows how long to cobble them all back together. Assaulting the Orlesians during a storm had been a crazy maneuver but she had gotten lucky and had not lost too many ships in the attempt. Tempting fate for a second time seemed unwise.

But it had been deemed necessary to do as much damage as possible in this window of opportunity. Like it had been with the Orlesians, control of the seas was essential if they wanted to drive this enemy away. Only this time it would be much harder to achieve that control. And it was true that taking the offensive would undercut any Qunari plans to attack her homeland. That was a worthy goal to aim for. She was just unsure if it was worth the risk it entailed.

In any case come winter she all battling would have to be put on hold. Autumn storms might sink her fleet. Winter storms would do so without question. It would mark the end of the fighting until spring. At least she hoped that would be the case. She did not know how well dreadnoughts could weather the elements, but it stood to reason that their sheer size would make them superior to hers even in this regard. Harder for waves and wind to sink them. She only hoped the storms of wintertime would be too much even for them.

Her musings were interrupted by a call from the crow's nest: "Sail ahoy! Port side!"

Yara moved to the left side of the ship to take a closer look. She saw red sails in the distance, slowly rising from the horizon. But even from this distance it was clearly a dreadnought. Their first catch of the day.

"Right then. Get yourselves ready for a fight! Signal the fleet! Move in and engage that ship!" She told her crew.

On spotting her fleet the dreadnought turned tail and ran, heading around Sea Dragon Point. Her fleet gave pursuit. She would not allow it to escape to bring warning to the rest of them. The dreadnought vanished behind the landmass for a moment. When it came back into view, something else did as well, making her eyes widen in shock.

On the far side of Sea Dragon Point a whole line of dreadnoughts had been lying in wait, close the shore and out of sight. Now they were unfurling their sails and setting course straight for her fleet. She counted at least twenty six of them. Twenty seven now that the dreadnought they had been chasing turned around to engage as well. Far more than she had intended for her fleet to take on all at once.

This was a trap. They had sent this single dreadnought as bait, to lure her within range of the others. And she had fallen right into it. The enemy ships would reach firing range before her forces would have a chance to get away. If she ordered a retreat now it would be a massacre. The odds were not looking very good, but she had no choice. She had to engage.

"Prepare for battle." She ordered.

* * *

On Bear Island Lyanna was putting on the last piece of her armor. "I am ready Caleb. Let's get going."

"Caleb." She called after him when he was about to leave. "This is not a defeat. We will return."

Caleb nodded and went on his way.

"We will return." She repeated, this time to herself.

It had been a fairly long process of getting ready to leave. A long process of contacting the mainland to arrange for more ships, waiting for a response while getting her people ready to move and ensuring they were not found by the Qunari in the meantime. All attacks against the enemy had been suspended and she had given commands for her people to abandon their smaller encampments and return to the main camp. With the sudden stop in fighting it was only a matter of time before the Oxmen realized something was wrong, but she would not risk anymore people. Hopefully by the time the Qunari understood her intentions they would already be long gone. If they made it past today…

It had taken awhile to convince her people to leave as well. Many of them had not been any happier about it than she had been. Most of the smallfolk didn't travel that much, so for many of them this island was all they had ever known. But they knew that to stay meant certain death, or forced conversion to the Qun. Still, leaving like this felt bad. She tried to console herself by thinking that this was only a temporary state of affairs. A retreat to a better position, so she and her folk could return here at a more opportune time.

She hoped this was really the case.

Their camp had by now been emptied and cleared, leaving very few signs that there had been anything here at all. Even in retreat they would leave nothing of use to the Oxmen. And all their belongings could very well be needed where they were going. The King had offered to house her people at Wintertown for the time being, but with a war on who could speak for the state of his supplies, particularly as Westeros was preparing to hunker down with the approach of winter? Better to be prepared for every eventuality.

They set out in a column towards the shore, the King showing the way. Lyanna had her best fighters out doing scouting on all sides of the column, with support from the King's guards, watching for enemy patrol. This was a vulnerable moment and she would not have her people ambushed.

As they travelled, the King took note of a group of people with vacant expressions being herded along by a group of others. On seeing them he went to speak with Lyanna:

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with that group over there? Something seems… off… about them."

Lyanna glanced at them, her face bitter. "That? That's just one more injustice the Qunari have visited on my people. Found that group on our first raids against Qunari holding camps. That, as it happens is what the Qunari do to those who fight back too hard during their re-education into the Qun. That what they do to those who they deem beyond their ability to *fix*"

"The Qunari did that to them? How?" He asked, horrified.

"Never figured that part out. Only know the why because of what the people we've rescued can tell… and a few other sources I'd rather not detail. But the end results speak for themselves. The minds of these people… they're gone. We've found out do as they're told and can do simple work reasonably well, but that's just about it." She said.

"You found out?" He asked.

"Tested it." She admitted. "Later we used them for manual labor. Didn't really want to use them like that considering how they came to be that way, but… we were really shorthanded. Their efforts freed others for more important tasks."

"That's… do you think there is any way to help them? To fix whatever has been done to them?" He asked.

"We don't know that either. I just couldn't leave them behind. They've lost the ability to take care of themselves. Without us they'll die." She said.

Jon shook his head. "Damn these Oxmen."

"Yeah…" Lyanna concurred quietly.

They finally made it back to the shore. Three ships were waiting for them there and several rowboats and been brought ashore. When they noticed the Bear Islanders approaching three individuals came to greet them. Jon recognized Davos in the trio. The second was a gruff looking Iron Islander with a greying hair and beard, a badly scarred face and a missing eye. Then there was a dark-skinned woman in elaborated and rather revealing clothing, partially covered by a cloak she wore to protect herself from the elements.

"Davos!" Jon greeted, the two shaking hands. "I trust everything is in order?"

"Yes Your Grace. We are ready to start transporting people as soon as you'd like." Davos said.

"May I present the other Captains of this endeavor?" He continued. "This is Captain Andravian of the _Shadow."_

"Not a very common thing, agreeing to be transported by an Iron Islander." Lyanna commented. "A decade or so ago it would have been out of the question. But I'm glad you and your ship are here to assist now."

The Iron islander chuckled. "There was a time the only non-crewmen I'd bring aboard would be thralls and salt wives. But according to our Queen it's a new era, with no room for the traditions of the past. Just as well I suppose. I was starting to get a little old for piracy anyway. Rather keep what's left of my face."

"And here we have Captain Isabela of Siren's Call II." Davos said, motioning to the woman.

"Pardon me, but you don't much look like a Westerosi. Where are you from?" Lyanna asked.

"I'm not. I'm from Thedas if you have to know. Beyond that I'm not really from anywhere." Isabela said.

"Really? Then how on earth did you get involved in all this? Are you a mercenary?" Lyanna asked.

"I do get paid. But the full story is more complicated than that. And a lot longer. I'd be happy to tell you all about it. Once we get out of here. Sticking around in Qunari occupied territory gives me the creeps." Isabela said.

"Yes. We ought to get ourselves underway." Jon said.

Lyanna nodded and turned to her people. "Okay, divide into three groups of roughly equal size and start heading into the boats. They'll bring you to the ship. Stay calm and be patient. You're all getting out. Let's get this done quickly but in good order. I'll be along once I know everyone is onboard."

"Shouldn't you go as well?" Jon asked.

"When my people are safely away." She stated firmly.

As Lyanna's people started heading to the boats, Isabela and Andravian returned to their ships as well. Lyanna and Caled stayed on the shore to help organize matters. Jon would not leave until she did and his guards stayed as well, along with Lyanna's best fighters. Davos lingered behind to speak with the King. Maester Jeremy was went with the first wave of boats to better organize matters on the other end of the evacuation.

"So, any trouble while I was gone?" Jon asked.

"Had dreadnoughts pass by twice before these other ships showed up. But I guess if they had spotted us they'd have tried to sink us. I was more worried about patrols on foot finding us, but none ever showed to my knowledge. It think we are good on that front." Davos said.

"And the crew of your ship? Any issues there?" Kieran joined in on the conversation.

Davos cleared his throat. "Tensions did rise quite high after that second dreadnought. The crew insisted on a meeting to discuss leaving early. Despite the messages you had sent some had gotten it in their heads that you might have already been killed and that there was no reason to stay to die as well. Others argued that since there were other ships on their way we were no longer needed. I made a show of being concerned about the situation before reminding them of their duty. Unfortunately I did have to make use of that trick you suggested, as a final measure. Felt like at that point I couldn't take any chances.

Kieran nodded grimly. "I see. Unfortunate that matters progressed that far, but at least the ship is where we need it to be." He glanced at Jon. "I suppose I ought to watch my back on the voyage back to the mainland."

"Yes. They were rather upset with you when I told them." Davos said.

"You should return to your ship. Once all these people are safely onboard we will be leaving immediately." Jon told Davos.

Some time later Isabela was monitoring the progress of the evacuation on her ship. Matters were progressing nicely. The boats belonging to her ship had made two trips ashore already. The third round was on its way back to her now. Even as either boat could fit only about eight passengers at a time (and less if they carried many items with them), she guessed she would have her fair share of people to transport soon. One more round to the shore and back might be needed. Then a straight shot to bring these people back to their friends on the mainland. Just a bit longer and her ship would be safely on the open water, where she could outrun any Qunari pursuit and she could relax.

A strange commotion on the Iron Islander ship caught her attention. To her considerable surprise they were already raising anchor and unfurling their sails. Even stranger, they were doing this while their boats were still on their way to them, loaded with people.

"What the…?" She said, looking around for what might have made them behave this way. Then she saw what had spooked them: A pair of dreadnoughts on the open water and fast approaching.

"Shit!" She cursed. "Bad guys on approach! Make us ready to get underway immediately!" She shouted to her crew.

"But what of our boats? Are we to just leave them behind? And the King… he's still on the shore!" One of the crewmen asked.

Isabela bit her lip, looking first at the shore, then at the dreadnoughts. They were not upon them yet. They had a little more time before they were in range. But is she miscalculated this and the dreadnoughts made it to firing range before she was able to get away they were all dead.

"We have to focus on the survivors on already in our care." She decided. "We'll wait to get this last batch, but then we have to go. As for anyone else… there is nothing we can do for them. They're on their own."

"We will cast off as soon as the people from our boats are onboard. The boats themselves we leave behind, there's no time to have them secured." She told her crew.

From the shore the dreadnoughts could not be seen, but what was happening with the ships had not escaped anyone's attention.

"What in the hell's are they doing? Where are they going?" Jon said as he observed the commotion. Andravion's ship was now well on its way out, while Isabela's was hastening to depart as well. Davos's ship was the only one holding position, signaling the other two to stop to no avail.

"They're leaving us behind? Their own too? What he fuck is going on!?" Lyanna exclaimed, her attention drawn to the abandoned boats of Isabela's ship left on the waves and Andravion's boats changing course, desperately racing for the one remaining ship.

"Nobody panic. Davos's ship is still there. We'll get the rest of us out with him. We just need to…" Jon began to say.

"Ataash Qunari!" A shout suddenly sounded from the woods, startling everyone. A force of at least a hundred Qunari soldiers erupted from the forest, charging at the beach group. Those numbers would have been enough to wipe out all the hundred and fifty Lyanna had with her, let alone the handful still left at the shore.

"Damn it! They've found us!" Lyanna said, drawing her sword.

"Form up everyone. We need to keep them off until the boats get back!" Jon said, Longclaw at the ready.

The humans gathered together, readying their weapons. Kieran was the first to act, waving his staff a number of glowing blue circles appearing on the ground. When the Qunari soldiers stepped on them they erupted on bursts of electricity, killing some and knocking others over. It was enough to slow the enemy down a little and fracture them into several clusters instead of a single mass, but they kept coming.

"There's too many. We'll not hold." Jon said. Then he turned his eyes to Kieran. "If you can do something now would be a good time!"

"I'll do what I can. Just give me a moment to concentrate." He said.

"We don't have a moment! Hurry it up!" Caleb said, javelins beginning to hit on the sand and some of the people as the Qunari were almost upon them.

Kieran began calling up energy, the air around them turning frigid all of all of a sudden. Jon was already raising his sword to take on the first charging Qunari when there was a flash of utter cold, ice erupting right in front of him, encasing the Qunari within it. The cold was so intense he had to stumble back, shielding his face. The ice kept on growing, becoming a thick wall of around two meters in height, a semicircle protecting the humans within. Surprised and angry Qunari voices came from the other side, while the humans looked dumbstruck.

"Oh shit…" Lyanna said, her eyes darting between the wall of ice and Kieran. "Haven't seen anything like that since the Battle of Nightfall. Don't mean to sound ungrateful, but suddenly I get why a lot of people from Thedas are scared of mages."

"A fear not entirely unwarranted, but you don't need to fear me." Kieran said.

Jon turned his attention back to the water. He saw that the boats of Davos's ship were well on their way to them. The abandoned boats of Andravion's ship had left their passengers with Davos and were headed toward them as well. Good. At least some were still behaving like they were supposed to. He certainly had some choice words for the crews of the other ships for breaking ranks like that. But by his estimate those boats would be enough to get all the remaining survivors out of here. As soon as they just got here…

Thankfully Davos seemed not to be fleeing the scene, but his ship had changed position, taking behind one of the larger rocks sticking out of the water. He couldn't see any obvious threat, but something clearly had him spooked as well. Jon wished he could at least understand what was going on. What were the ship crews suddenly afraid of?

"Watch out! They're trying to get around the ice!" Lyanna shouted a warning. And true enough, several Qunari were wading hip deep in the water, circling around the ice.

"They're coming over too!" Someone else shouted. Jon turned and saw other enemies using their weapons as crude ice picks to scale the wall. One had already reached the top, preparing to throw a javelin before being killed by a pair of arrows.

"Hold them off! Keep the path open for the boats!" Jon shouted.

The defense Kieran had put up was far from perfect, but it did give them some control of the battlefield, preventing the enemy from overwhelming them all at once. Even so it was clear they could not stay in this position for long. But hopefully for long enough…

Jon deflected a sword blow from and enemy, following up with a slash across the neck. Next he dodged away from a spear thrust, stabbing the offending soldier through the chest. In the process he missed one Qunari coming up from behind him. The soldier was already raising a weapon to finish him off when he was flung away by a blast of blue light. Jon turned and saw Kieran, who nodded and readied his next spell.

These were a new kind of enemy, unlike any Jon had faced before. But even now he was learning from them. Each of their soldiers was big and strong, more than a human could be. Speed was therefore essential in fighting them. Deflecting rather than parrying, choosing quick attacks over power. They were tough too, able to keep on fighting after injuries that would easily disable a human. It took several hits, or a major wound to the heart or head to put one down. And inflicting that damage was not easy. All the Qunari soldiers were obviously well trained, better than your average man-at-arms. Their armor was high quality as well, though nothing that Valyrian steel could not handle.

As Jon fought on, Lyanna and Caleb battled the enemy together. Even as he was busy with his own fights he noted how efficient and economic their joined fighting style was, honed to near perfection. Kieran meanwhile was unleashing spell after spell, tearing through enemy soldiers while protecting his side with barriers and other methods. His efforts were a great help in balancing the odds and buying more time. The four of them were able to fight the Qunari troopers efficiently, but the rest of Lyanna's people were at a disadvantage against them. Jon and the others kept the Qunari off them as best they could, but it was not always enough. Several more were killed. With every one that fell those left fought ever more fiercely to survive.

The first pair of boats reached the shore. "Fall back! Get to the boats! Come on!" Lyanna shouted, motioning at her people. One Qunari tried to rush her during her brief distraction, but she cut him down in short order. The first boats were full in a matter of seconds. The survivors were frightened, so keep the boats from being overloaded or tipped over by accident while still under attack from the Oxmen was a challenge. But the boats managed to depart safely the second pair arriving on the shore right at their heels.

"Last boats out! Everyone on board! Now! We're out of time!" Jon shouted, running to the boats with the rest.

Lyanna had just made it to the boats when she noticed Caleb had been distracted by the fighting the last human on the shore. "Caleb hurry!" She shouted at him.

On hearing her he turned and ran to the boats, Kieran firing off more magic from his staff to cover him. The knight had just reached the boats when a javelin caught him in the back and he crumbled against the side of the boat with a grunt.

"Caleb! No!" She shouted, dragging him onboard with Jon's help.

"Let's go! Now!" Jon shouted to the rowers, who began taking them away from the shore. More javelins were thrown at them, but Kieran surrounded the boats with a sphere of energy the projectiles bounced off of. Only when they were out of range did he lower it.

"Hold on Caleb. We'll get you help. They won't have you. They've taken so much. I won't let them take you too." She whispered to her lover while cradling him. Caleb for his part was unconscious but alive for the moment. Even so he needed healing, and soon. She turned to Kieran. "Can you help him? Please help him."

"I don't know healing magic. But I can do my best to ensure he lives long enough to get him to a proper healer. But not while we are on the boat. I'll need room to work." Kieran replied.

On finally climbing to the deck of the ship Jon was surprised to note many of the onboard Bear Islanders had hands on their weapons, while the crew looked uneasy, a clear tension between the two groups.

"What the… Davos, what's going on?" He asked.

"Apologies. There was a bit of an argument. The crew didn't want to wait for you and the Bear Islanders couldn't stomach the idea of leaving their own behind. Matters got rather heated, but it's all settled now." The Onion Knight explained.

"Really now? Two of our three ships suddenly decided to flee the scene and this ships was damn close to doing the same. What in the hells are you all scared of?" Jon demanded.

Davos did not reply, merely pointed out to the sea. Jon looked to where he was pointing and saw the masts of massive ships sticking out from behind the rock concealing Davos's vessel.

"Oh." Jon said. "Their ships?"

"Two of them. Blocking our passage. The other ships got away just in the nick of time. We weren't as lucky. If we try to leave they'll crack us open like a hard-boiled egg." Davos said. As if for emphasis one of the dreadnoughts fired, blasting off chunks or rock. A pair of mortar shells followed, exploding close by, showering the water with shrapnel.

"Should've gone when we had the chance." One of the crewmen muttered. "Could've left days ago if not for the damned witchcraft that mage cursed us with." He added, pointing a finger at Kieran, who was just helping Lyanna drag Caleb aboard. "Should just kill him and be done with it."

"That's enough." Jon cut in. "He has done nothing but his duty. And this crew is not in a position to start blaming anyone for anything. This isn't the first time I have heard of your plans to leave me stranded here. I have not forgotten. If you wish me to forget about it you'd be wisest to serve without complaint from now on.

The crewman looked sour but held his tongue, mainly because he was speaking with his King. Kieran had paid little attention to the conversation, too busy helping Lyanna remove the spear from Caleb and burning the wound closed to stop the bleeding. Some of Lyanna's people took the knight below decks, her following them, stopping only to shake Kieran's hand in gratitude. She would be of no more use in this situation, too distraught by what had happened. Master Jerome went below as well to attend to his newest patient.

"Maybe the rest of us ought to be distraught as well." Jon thought. This was a bad situation. The rock that they were hidden behind protected them for the moment. But as soon as they showed themselves they would be right on the sights of the closer dreadnought, while the second was standing guard just behind it. Between those two any clear avenue of escape was closed off.

And this was not the product of random chance either. With the appearance of Qunari troops and dreadnoughts at the same time told him this was a trap. Somehow the enemy had known of their plans in advance and had crafted a carefully executed plan to destroy them. Things had not gone exactly as the Oxmen had planned though, since two ships had escaped. But that hardly mattered since the important people were on this one, trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Once again the intelligence gathering of the Twin Kingdoms had proven deficient compared to that of their enemies. Hopefully Tyrion and Daenerys's new mage ally would straighten this out soon enough. That was concern number two for certain.

"We need a plan. I can…"Kieran said as he walked over before suddenly grunting in pain, holding his head with both hands.

"Kieran, are you alright?" Jon asked, placing a hand on the mage's shoulder.

"Yes. The discomfort was only temporary. I was contacted by Lord Brandon. He is aware of our situation and is sending help. We must make ourselves ready to move when it arrives. I know when." Kieran said, as if nothing had happened.

"He can just contact you like that?" Jon asked, perplexed.

"Apparently so. Before we have conversed in the fade when I slept. But even I was unaware he could contact me while awake. I hope this won't be a commonly used method going forward." Kieran explained.

"What's this help he's going to send?" Davos asked.

"I don't know. I just got a glimpse of something really big and alive, underwater I think. Whatever he is sending he intends to attack the dreadnought closer to us with it. In the commotion we will have a fighting chance to escape."

The dreadnought fired again, tearing at the rock protecting them.

"Well, whatever the hells he had planned he'd better hurry up with it. No way we can stay here for long." Davos said grimly.

"It will be here soon. Just be ready to act on my command." Kieran said. Davos looked at Jon, who nodded. Kieran was the only one with a plan, so they would follow his directions.

For about ten minutes they waited, the dreadnought firing on them every now and then.

"Now ser Davos. Begin to move us out. Keep the dreadnought closer to us between the one farther to us for as long as you can." Kieran said then, his voice calm.

"Are you sure? Nothing is happening yet. Is the help ready yet?" Davos asked.

"Now is the time for us to move. Trust me." Kieran.

Davos drew a shuddering breath. "Raise the sails! Oars out! Best speed put of the cove!"

As they came out from behind the rock the dreadnought came into view and Jon suppressed a gasp. The enemy was close by, the intimidatingly massive vessel bristling with firepower visible in all its glory. Davos's ship attempting to flee had not gone unnoticed the crews pointing at them. The dreadnought began to turn slowly to bring it broadside batteries to bear, while on the top deck mortars were being prepared for firing. They would never make it out of the way in time. Unless something happened it would all be over in a matter of moments.

"Kieran?" Jon asked, his knuckles white as he grasped the railing of the ship.

"Trust me." Kieran repeated, fixing the enemy vessel with a firm stare.

Just as the enemy vessel was about to fire on them, something happened. A massive shadow passed in the water, rushing toward the Qunari ship with incredible speed, its passage creating a ripple that rocked Davos's ship. The dreadnought shuddered and was violently jerked to the side. The ship continued to shake and shift in a disordered manner, while from inside the ships a sound of breaking wood could be heard, the cannons shifting violently in their gun ports. The crew were rushing around, made frantic by… something. Then an enormous grey tentacle tore through the deck, wrapped itself around the main mast and snapped it apart like a twig. More tentacles appeared, exploding from inside the ship, tearing through anything in their path. The Qunari crew fought back as hard as they could, but blades were of little use and cannons could not be used against an attack from inside the ship.

"Seven hells! Is that what I think it is?" Jon breathed, barely believing his eyes.

"A kraken. So that's what he meant! He found one…" Kieran said in awe.

The tentacles continued wrecking the ship, the Qunari vessel looking just about doomed. Then a colossal explosion tore the dreadnought apart and the kraken with it. Many tentacles were cut open or blown off. The flaming husk of the dreadnought began to sink beneath the waves, the water turning red, riddled with burning debris and flesh.

"Damn. They must have detonated their powder magazine. They sacrificed themselves just take down the kraken. Loyal to the Qun, even in death." Kieran commented.

"We have our window! Use the flames for cover! Davos shouted to his crew. Their ship was gaining good distance from the shore when the second dreadnought worked its way around the fire. On seeing it Kieran went to the rear of the ship and launched a fireball from his staff. The bolt of flame punctured multiple sails, setting all of them ablaze. The Qunari warship turned aside and abandoned pursuit, the crew too busy trying to stop the flames from spreading.

Kieran noticed the crewman that had spoken of him earlier watching what his spell had wrought on the enemy ship in awe, and went to speak to him.

"Still hoping to kill me? Still thinking you can?" Kieran askes in a menacing voice, igniting a flame on his palm. The crewman paled, shook his head and took a step back.

"Didn't think so." Kieran said with a smirk and turned away.

"Er… Ser Mage? Don't meant to offend, but… that spell you put on the ship? Should it not be removed before we get too far from the shore?" The crewman asked.

"There is no spell. There never was done." Kieran replied over his shoulder.

"What? There isn't? …You tricked us!" The crewman said.

"I did indeed. And from what I hear I needed to as well." Kieran said.

After an hour had passed without a sign of enemy pursuit, Jon sought Kieran out. "It looks like we're in the clear."

"So it seems." Kieran said. "How is Ser Caleb?" He asked.

"The Maester says he will live, thanks in large part to your efforts. Once we get him to a mage who knows healing magic he will be back in the action none worse for wear." Jon said.

"That's good to hear. This has been a bloody day. I'm glad to have lessened the number of lives we lost, even if only by one." Kieran said.

"You saved more than that. You and Bran fought well today. I'm thankful to both of you. That reminds me… I've been thinking of how to reward your service during the siege of Winterfell. But I don't really know what you might find valuable." Jon said.

"I need little by the way of rewards. Let's just agree that if I ever need a favor from you, you will provide?" Kieran said.

Jon smiled. "Agreed. If what you ask that day is in my power, it is yours."

* * *

Yara cursed as a storm of cannonballs swept past, shattering another one of her vessels. The battle had been a disaster. The Qunari had played to all their strengths, forming themselves into a firing line and unleashing a storm of fire against her fleet. The opening barrage had destroyed several ships, badly damaging others, including hers. The ships following behind had been slowed and bunched up by the wreckage created, easy targets for the follow up barrages. As more time passed and more wreckage had been added it had become harder and harder for the ships of the Twin Kingdoms to get to grips with the enemy.

Only two ships of the enemy had been brought down. One near the edge of their line where a number of Royalist ships had managed to close and ram it, sinking it. Another had its flank on fire after several lucky catapult hits. As she watched it went up in a violent explosion damaging two other dreadnoughts close by. At some other time a sight like that might have brought a smile to her lips, but not when dozens of her own ships had been lost.

It had already become clear this was not a fight she could hope to win, so she now sought to save as much as she could. She had ordered half her fleet to retreat while the other half bought time by continuing to attack. Her ship was with the latter group. Seeing their enemy breaking the Qunari switched tactics. Now their warships were ploughing straight through her formation discharging both broadsides again and again, her remaining vessels disintegrating before the onslaught. The Oxmen were showing no mercy. Smaller swivel guns and mortars blew up rowboats full of survivors, their ships heedlessly running over those left in the water.

She could not say just how the _Seadancer_ got through that hellstorm, but somehow her ship emerged through to the other side, badly damaged and listing though she was. Yare looked back, seeing that only a handful of other ships had made it through a gauntlet, scattering in all directions. With the larger prize out of easy reach, the dreadnoughts turned around to chase them down. For the moment was out of range.

Yara sighed, bowing her head, feeling exhausted. "We've done all we can. Set a northern course. We'll avoid enemy waters and look for our other fleets so we can warn them. If we don't find them we'll head for home." She commanded. Even she was surprised how even her voice sounded. She should had felt anger or grief. But right now she was just numb from the butchery her forces had been subjected to.

As they sailed away she saw one of the enemy vessel turning to chase them down and she sighed again. This would be a long voyage then, trying to outrun her pursuer.

She was starting to get really sick from running from these guys…


	8. Chapter 8; Before the inevitable

**Chapter 8; Before the inevitable**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Havzar** Village chief, Goat Herder

**Julius Argentus,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, commander of the 1st expeditionary legion of Tevinter

**Selia,** slave to Tiraen Tasvius

**Tiraen Tasvius,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, ambassador to Meereen, commander of the 5th expeditionary legion of Tevinter, formerly apprentice to Magister Cato Argos.

_**Cursive/Bold text is in Valyrian** _

Tiraen rode on a narrow mountain road, followed by two riders acting as her bodyguards. Pet ran right after them. He was purposefully never permitted to ride a horse, but his stamina was enough to allow him to keep up so long as they didn't ride at full tilt.

They arrived in a village of huts made of sun-dried clay bricks, with conical roofs made of straw. Home to perhaps a hundred people, maybe two. A small place, but one of the bigger villages in these mountains. Her group stopped at the clearing at the center of the village, the hooves of their horses kicking up clouds of dust. People were rapidly gathering around to gawk. She and her entourage were likely the most incredible thing to ever arrive in their village. Her garments an jewelry alone were worth many times more than all the material possessions in their village combined. She regarded them with cool composure, seeing in their eyes wonder and awe, but also quite a bit of apprehension. They knew they beheld an emissary of conquerors. They knew that her mere presence was playing with fire. They knew that if she was anything else except pleased with them by the end of this meeting soldiers would come next. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday. Then their village would burn and any people and livestock found here would be massacred. She noted many of the men in the village were armed with crude bows or slings. But that was just a precaution in case she decided to try something and they were left with no choice but to defend themselves. She was confident that of their own accord they would never dare to strike at her or her guards, being fully aware of what doing so would bring.

A negotiation this might be, but not one between equals. That much everyone here knew from the start.

An hour after her arrival she was sitting on a wooden stool, regarding the chief of the village, named Havzar. He was little on the plump side (most likely a product of his age rather than eating habits) with thick eyebrows and a bushy beard, and calloused hands from a lifetime of labor. A kindly looking man, most likely an excellent caretaker for his family, though in her presence he was wary. His clothes were roughspun cloth except a vest made of goatskin and a headcap of the same. Like the others in the village he had no shoes or boots. Most likely none in the village could afford to buy such or have the knowledge how to craft such things. Instead he had opted for thick foot wrappings.

All in all, a very unremarkable man, one of millions just like him. Most days a man like him would have been deemed insignificant in the larger scheme of things and not worth her attention. But today was not most days. Today matters were afoot that required her to treat with him.

They had offered her food and drink as a matter of courtesy. Obviously they had provided their very best, but that was not saying much. The boiled goat meat stew was bland and tasteless. The alcohol made from fermented goat's milk on the other hand was so strong it made her want to gag. But she ate without complaint, taking care not to let her dislike show. It was something her mother had taught her. A noble would not complain unless it offered some tangible advantage in her long term plan. A negotiator would not do so unless it gained an edge in the talks. At the moment she had enough of an advantage due to her status she believed cordial behavior would be more useful.

Even here Valyrian was the language of their conversation, yet another reminder of the reach and influence that ancient Empire had once had. As was often the case, the version spoken by the villagers was a corruption of the original, heavily accented dialect well on its way to becoming a language of its own. But as she had knowledge of the root language this dialect was based on they had enough common ground to have their conversation with minimal difficulty. She wondered if the day might come when Tevene had left an imprint on the local languages in the same way.

" _ **So, we are in agreement then?"**_ She asked.

" _ **Yes. We shall provide your forces guides and supplies and help you keep the smaller passes closed to your enemies. In return you will give the people of our village a twenty year immunity from being taken as slaves against our will. We will send word to other villages in the area as well. If any of them wish to take you up on your offer as well they shall contact you."**_ He said.

" _ **Excellent. Then there is only one matter of import left to discuss."**_ She said. " _ **If you wouldn't mind informing your people that our legions are looking for recruits. Those who join and serve for ten years, shall earn for themselves and their families citizenship in the Tevinter Imperium, which means permanent immunity from involuntary enslavement. The only way they or their families can be made slaves then is if they choose to sell themselves into it. Those who join us will be of course be trained fully before they are expected to take part in any fighting, and they will be fed, clothed and paid for the entirety of their service."**_

Havzar stroked his beard, considering. _**"I shall pass on the word. I don't know how many might wish to join your army, but if there are any they shall seek you out when they have made up their minds."**_ He said then.

" _ **The prospect of that is more than enough, given the support you already pledge."**_ She said with a smile, then stood up. _**"This has been a most productive conversation, and I thank you for it. I must confess I'm surprised at how cooperative you chose to be."**_

Havzar nodded. _**"Our people have learned to be the sapling in a storm. We bend when strong winds blow, but never break. And after every storm passes we will still endure, rooted in the land where we belong. You aren't the first conquerors we have encountered. First it was the Ghiscari. Then the Valyrians. The Dothraki after them. Then the dragon Queen. With all of them we have done what we need to do for them to leave us be. Today your people are the storm, and we will weather you the same way we have all the others. "**_

"The only difference being that our reign shall never end. You pliancy to us will be eternal." She thought. _**"And on those grounds you are willing to fight the Dothraki? After all, that is what we agreed to."**_ She asked aloud.

" _ **The dothraki have passed here many time before, and never as friends. And with them there is no reasoning. Them we have had to fight. We are not warlike, but as ever we do what we must. To do so for you is simply more of what we would do to them already. If we aid you now perhaps you will destroy them for us, free us of their menace. If they come here we fill fight them with bow and sling and rockslide. This I have promised."**_ He said.

" _ **And you're not at all worried they will destroy you for it?"**_ She asked.

Havzar smirked. " _ **Let them try it. The dothraki may own the plains, but their horses are poor climbers. And these mountains have many caves for our people to take shelter in. Even the mightiest of Khal's knows that to pursue us there is to go die in the dark, alone and unmourned."**_

"A warning that applies to us as well. Noted." She thought.

" _ **Well, once again I thank you for a swift and productive agreement. But now I should return to my army. Good day to you**_." She said aloud.

She returned outside, mounted her horse and departed.

On her way back she felt satisfied with the results of this meeting. One more ally aiding their cause. Not the first though. Those allies had been one of the most unexpectedly welcome surprises since they had come to this part of the world. For almost the entirety of her existence the Tevinter had stood alone, surrounded by hostile nations and peoples and not much else. Convenience against a common foe had sometimes brought them to the same side with other powers, like during the blights, or the Qunari wars, but that was it. But now, for there first time, there were like minded allies willing to work with the Imperium to further their mutual goals. Though the people of Tevinter had gotten used to standing up for themselves, it was gratifying to have them.

Beyond the cities of Slaver's Bay and the Free cities several small villages like this one had in the past agreed to provide food, recruits and other assistance. Many among the Lhazareen, who had long suffered under the Dothraki, had abandoned their peaceful ways for a chance to get some payback, flocking to the Imperial armies. Great many were also eager to receive what the Imperium offered in return for military service. With slavers running rampant across the continent, venturing further and further away in search of new merchandise to sell to the Tevinters, it was becoming increasingly dangerous for those without imperial citizenship to protect them. Maybe passing that citizenship to foreigners did cost Tevinter some slaves, but in return they got more soldiers to fill the ranks of their armies. Perhaps more than the one if proper patriotism was nurtured in the newly inducted citizens. She called that a good trade.

It had to be admitted, the free portion of the population of Essos had taken quite a few hits since the Tevinters had come to power. The Imperium eagerly bought all the slaves that were provided them. None were excluded. Even the old, the sick and the infirm were bought at dirt cheap prices through grey market connections, to then have their blood used to fuel imperial spellcraft. With such a seller's market the slave traders were sure to provide as many as they possibly could. As one by one unprotected villages and towns in the countryside were being emptied, some slavers had begun preying on the poor of their own cities, while those few at the top grew outrageously wealthy from selling their countrymen. The Imperium cared little, so long as their own people and those they had designated for exclusion were left alone. It was, after all, in accordance with their plan…

At the same time programs encouraging immigration to Essos were in progress, the Imperium bringing its own people here. The Imperial Enclaves in the various cities continued to grow with every passing year. And that was just the beginning. There was already talk of colonies. Overtime those colonies would grow and become cities. With her mind's eye she could see them already. Graceful spires reaching for the clouds, gleaming in the sun, protected by high, thick walls of solid stone. The streets and homes filled marvels beyond comprehension, inhabited by the noblest folk in the world, restored to greatness for all time. Her folk. Yet for that image to become more than an idea, a phantom, their enemies here would have to be destroyed. Destroyed without hesitation and mercy, and not a trace left of them.

She and the others… they had vowed to do just that. Vowed to see that image become reality. At any cost…

A few hours later she finally arrived at the Tevinter camp close to the entrance of the main mountain pass in this region.

As she rode she briefly matched pace with a platoon of her legion's Shining Shields. These infantry units were a new innovation in imperial armies, created in response to the dothraki. The rectangular shields by which they were named were taller than their bearers, made out of several inches of dense wood coated in either steel or silverite. They had been designed explicitly to be able to stop a dothraki arrow at any range. The surface of the shields was perfectly smooth and kept polished at all times, so in the proper conditions their shields reflected the sun's light, blinding enemy archers. The shields were so heavy they were all but useless in a one on one fight, but that was not their intended use either. Instead they were meant to be used in tightly packed formations, shield to shield. As the expected enemy of the Shining Shields was cavalry, they were armed with long spears as well as axes for close quarters fighting.

It brought her no shame to admit the concept of this unit type had been in part inspired by the Unsullied. It was always right to learn, even from the enemy. Perhaps especially from the enemy, since turning their advantages against them was often the best way to defeat them. Those slave soldiers had managed to defeat the Dothraki once and the Imperium had need of troops able to do the same. Of course the Shining shields and the Unsullied were not identical, the most prominent differences being in the training regime and the fact the Shining Shields were free citizens of the Imperium. But they were a sufficiently close match to competently fulfill the role they were meant for.

Moving on she saw some of her Kataphraktoi practicing shooting from horseback. Unlike the Shining Shields the Kataphraktoi had been the mainstay imperial heavy cavalry since the earliest days of the Imperium. Riders and horses were encased in heavy armor from head to toes, armed with spears and maces. Shields they did not carry. It was unnecessary with such heavy armor. Back home Kataphraktoi regiments commonly rode dracolisks, but so far from home horses were more common. Only a few dracolisks had been imported from the Imperium reserved for the most accomplished riders. Though commoners, like all Imperial rank-and-file troops, they were a sufficient match to heavy cavalry fielded by other nations, which was one of their primary functions. The Imperium commonly relied on its infantry in battle, so Kataphraktoi were typically used as a counterattack force in case the infantry had their lines broken or were flanked.

To better enable them to do battle against fast, nimble cavalry like the dothraki, modifications had been made to this unit type as well, namely in the bows they now carried. The bows were sadly not of as high quality as those of the dothraki, but nonetheless they gave their cavalry a chance to engage an enemy they would have had difficulty catching otherwise.

Alongside the Kataphraktoi fought the light cavalry, by far the larger section of the cavalry, normally used for pursuit of fleeing foes. It was part of Tevinter's military doctrine: Mages and ranged troops created opportunities for victory by damaging the enemy line, infantry claimed victory by breaking through weakened areas, while cavalry exploited victory by destroying the broken enemy and ensuring they didn't ever return to oppose Tevinter. Against the Dothraki though even the light cavalry was primarily used as reserve force.

These new units and changes had been brought about lessons learned from the early clashes with the Dothraki, when they had foolishly believed their enemy to weak and cowardly, easily broken by a proper army. Back then they had tried to take them on with head on assaults, with disastrous consequences. Only magic had won them any battles during those early days. For a time it had seemed like the Imperium's nascent dominion over Essos might end up trampled under the hooves of the horse-savages, like so many others had been. But as they had been taught by their encounters, Tevinter had adapted. They had increased their reliance on their infantry, ranged attack power and defensive tactics. They had become the immovable object to the unstoppable force of the Dothraki. Unit types like the Shining shields were a brainchild of this new line of thinking. And with those in their command they began to win battles, culminating in their triumph at the Battle of the Shattered Mind, the largest imperial victory to date. Hopefully the coming battle would be able to top even that achievement.

Using infantry to battle the Dothraki was also useful because the horse-savages thought men who didn't ride were worth nothing. That meant that the Dothraki tended to either avoid them to engage an enemy they believed worthier, or they attacked them head on, thinking they were the weakest portion of the Imperial forces. Knowledge of these tendencies helped predict their behavior on the battlefield.

Another aspect of the Dothraki was that because they insisted on fighting as light cavalry to the exclusion of all other weapon disciplines meant that they were not particularly good at attacking fortified positions. The Tevinters had taken to exploiting this by building defenses wherever they went, bringing their fortifications with them. That was what they were doing in preparation for this battle as well. Tiraen turned her eyes into the distance, to the mouth of the canyon that led through these mountains, where the engineers of their two legions were busy creating those defenses. At the entrance to the canyon a trench with sloping edges was being built. When the day of battle arrived the imperial forces would be stationed just behind it. The purpose of the trench was to slow the Dothraki down as they crossed it, depriving the force of impact from their charge, making it much easier for the Tevinter infantry to deal with them. Beyond the trench a large number of small holes were being dug. Some of them had a metal spike at the bottom, but most of them were just a hole. Simple things, but well able to trip up and break the leg of a horse riding full gallop. Getting Dothraki off their horses was essential, since on foot they were at a disadvantage against a disciplined formation. Particularly so when they ran the risk of being trampled by their comrades. A path had been left in the middle of this field of holes, a path that grew narrower as it approached the trench, creating a funnel. The horse savages would undoubtedly find that funnel during the battle and end up pressed close together travelling down it. A perfect target for Tevinter ranged attacks, their magic in particular.

Tiraen made a mental note to check on progress there. Everything needed to be ready for the battle. But time enough for that later. For the moment she returned to her tent. Before she went inside she sent her two bodyguards on their way, while Pet took guard position by the entrance to the tent. As always, Selia was waiting, bowing to her when she entered.

"Mistress. I presume your negotiations went smoothly?" Selia asked.

"Oh, just fine. They seemed to understand the situation remarkably well." Tiraen replied.

"I need to clean my palate." She decided. "So, I think dates, yoghurt and toasted bread with honey and butter. Make it quick."

"Of course, Mistress. I will get right on it." Selia said, and set to work.

As the elf was toasting a slice of bread over a fire, the flap of the tent opened and Julius stepped through. She had been wondering when he would show up. Since that first night the two of them had been spending as much time as humanely possible with each other. Only their duties had been able to separate them, and then only temporarily, always seeking each other out later. She would have gladly have them spend their nights together as well, but being in a position of authority in a military camp while a major enemy army was on its way didn't exactly allow for the privacy needed. That would have to wait until the horse-savages had been defeated. A fine reward for that accomplishment. Meanwhile it gave her time to process things at a slightly slower pace, decide with certainty what all this meant for her. She thought she knew already, but she wanted to be sure. Some matters were simply too important to make a rash decision about…

"Julius! Please, join me." Tiraen said, motioning at the foods in front of her.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Had something just a little while ago." He said. Then he took a closer look at the food. "Not a fan of the cooking's of the mountain people I take it?"

"They fill the stomach. That is about the most flattering thing I can think to say of it." Tiraen said dryly. "Still, it is better than what the Meereenese like to eat. Unborn dog, really? Of all the crazy things you might think to put on a plate… ugh, the very notion of it turns my stomach." She added with disgust.

"Yeah. It's the same for me too." He concurred. "I wonder if it's the same for the Meereenese when it comes to our food?"

"Could be. At least when we are talking about things that require ingredients imported from home. And I suppose if we showed them the creature nug meat comes from they would never be able to sleep again from all the nightmares." She said, and the both of them had a laugh about it.

"Oh by the way, my negotiation with the mountain types went smoothly. They're ready to back our efforts. They are also spreading word to other nearby villages. With some luck we will get some recruits in the long run as well." She said then.

"Cato will be pleased. Controlling those smaller passes is vital if we want to prevent ourselves from being outflanked. This is going to be brutal enough with enemies coming from one direction alone. We cannot afford complications to that. But with these mountain people adding their efforts to those of the Meereenese auxiliaries I think we have a chance of holding those position. Those passages are rough terrain, after all. Hard even for a large host to fight their way through." He said.

"And the horse-savages are unlikely to send a large splinter force. They don't want to divert too many troops from their main offensive." She said. "Do we have any new information on where the enemy forces are now?" She asked.

"No new updates since last. But their raids continue, so they can't be far." He said.

"But we have our scouts continuing the search as we speak. The beacons we were making are now complete, so we should have advance warning even if they sneak past our scouts. And seeing how fast they can move we are keeping our forces ready to mobilize at a moment's notice." He added.

"And I suppose our plan for dealing with them remains unchanged?" She continued.

"Nothing new in the few hours you were away. Don't expect many changes to be honest. The plan offers us the best plan of winning and there is no reason to change it without more information." Julius confirmed.

It was then that another man was permitted to enter the tent by Pet. Tiraen recognized him as one of the runners from her legion.

"Lady Tasvius." The runner said, saluting. "And… Lord Argentus? Pardon me, I did not realize you would also be here." He added.

"What is it?" Tiraen asked.

"The quartermaster reports that a supply caravan due to arrive at camp today has failed to show." The runner explained.

Tiraen raised an eyebrow. "Why did the quartermaster feel like a delayed shipment was worth sending a runner to me. It seems fairly routine."

"Yes, My Lady, I understand, it would be." The runner said. "That's what we thought at first as well. The quartermaster sent some additional scouts to establish contact with the caravan and determine the reason for the delay. They found the caravan not tree miles from our camp. But those scouts came back reporting the caravan was destroyed, not merely delayed."

Those news made her stand up quickly enough to knock down her chair. "Destroyed!? By whom!? The Dothraki!?" She demanded. Could there be a passage through the mountains they were unaware of, that the Dothraki had used to sneak a force to their rear?

"U-unknown My Lady. The scouts did not remain on site long enough to determine the culprits." The runner said.

She nodded, grasping her chin, her expression thoughtful. Of course the scouts had not stayed. Something like this needed to be reported at once. And why stay around waiting to be killed by whoever had staged the ambush? But this also meant the situation facing them was an unknown, something that ought to be avoided in war whenever possible. The lack of information could kill you.

"Any notion on enemy numbers?" She asked.

"Nothing concrete, My Lady. But I'm told the caravan was guarded by several hundred guards, many of them mounted." The runner said.

Her frown deepened. To destroy a guard force that big, not to mention all the caravan drivers and their wagons, utterly and quickly so no one had escaped to raise the alarm implied a sizeable force and a total surprise of the caravan. This had to be dealt with. Supply lines needed to be kept open. And to leave an enemy force like this in their rear could present a serious issue come the day of battle.

"I'm done with these." Tiraen said to Selia. Her slave nodded and started to clean away the partially eaten food.

Tiraen then turned to the runner. "Go to the camp Prefect. Tell him to call up a force for my use posthaste. A thousand of the Shining Shields, five hundred archers and three hundred light cavalrymen and any mages attached to those formations. I will be leading the force myself Then go to Magister Argos. Tell him what has occurred and that I am taking a force to investigate and deal with the threat."

The runner saluted and departed at once. She waited until he was gone.

"My love, I would invite you take part in this mission. Your help would be most welcome." She said to Julius.

Julius smiled. "It would be my honor to do so, love. We will destroy this enemy together. Just give me a moment to notify the commanders of my legion and get myself ready for battle." He said, then left the tent.

It did not take them long to gather their forces and make ready for battle. As soon as they were assembled they departed along the route of the caravan, the scouts that had discovered the ambush site showing the way. As had been reported, the caravan was found destroyed some three miles from the camp, in a place of low dry hills and gnarled, hardy bushes. The remnants of the caravan were still in marching order. Whoever had done this had not even left them time to organize themselves for battle. Even more alarmingly as she rode amongst the destruction she spotted no obvious enemy fallen. Either there had been none or there had been so few the enemy had been able to remove all of them. Most worrying. The ground was trampled with hoof prints though. She could not tell how many enemies there had been. A lot. A least as many as she had brought with her, and probably a lot more than that. Based on the tracks the ambushers had swept in from the hills to the west and departed the same way. The wagons had been burned and according to the soldiers searching the area most of the wagons still had their cargo in them. Their enemy had done this in a rush, leaving no time for looting. Perhaps they had been worried about getting caught and destroyed so close to the Tevinter encampment. Or perhaps the enemy considered it more important to deny these supplies to Tevinter forces than to claim them for themselves.

"They never even had a chance of fighting back…" Julius echoed her thoughts.

"Yeah. One hell of an efficiently planned ambush. I wish I had a commander capable of executing something like that." She said.

"A bit unusual to be perfectly honest. The Dothraki are a deadly foe, only an idiot would deny that. But what I see here implies forethought that in my experience is very unusual among the horse-savages." She added.

She shook her head angrily. "I hate seeing talent like that amongst the enemy, because t always means it will be a bitch of a project to end them. Still, we have to. We need to find these bastards Julius, and make them pay for what they have done."

"Aye. But we ought to take care when pursuing this matter. We are facing an unknown here. If we rush too quickly we will only share the fate of the dead here. We should send scouts along these tracks. Those are our best bet to find the people responsible. Once we find them and know what we are up against we will know what our next steps should be. Most importantly we need to figure out if our forces here are sufficient or if we need reinforcements." He said, ever the voice of reason.

She nodded her agreement and was about to give the order when one of her soldiers pointed and shouted: "My Lady, My Lord, look!"

They turned their heads to look where the soldier was pointing and saw the head of a man peeking out from behind the hill. The man had clearly been spying o them, his head disappearing behind the hill as soon as he noticed he had been spotted. Almost as soon as he had gone a rumble of thousands of hooves could be heard, fast approaching.

There was no need to look for the enemy after all. They were here, and had been watching their movements this whole time."

"Oh crap!" She cursed. "Form square! Form up, form up! With haste!" She shouted to her forces, and the imperials abandoned whatever they had been doing and rushed into formation. The sudden turn of events had startled them, but maneuvers like this had been drilled to them until they could do it in their dreams, so discipline and good order held despite the slightly panicked rush of the Tevinters.

The Shining Shields assumed their position on the outer rim of the square in two rows, facing outward from the center on all sides. Archers were stationed just behind them and the cavalry left their steeds in the center and joined their fellow soldiers on the edges. The mages for their part took position on the corners, those with horses still on them so they could see over the heads of their soldiers.

The square formation was another innovation to better battle the Dothraki. Cavalry the world over liked to flank their enemies, to surround them and destroy them, so the square formation left them no flanks to take advantage of. The formation required ranged troops to effectively deal with light cavalry with missile weapons, but with archers and mages the Tevinters certainly had that. The main downside of the formation was that it was largely immobile, hard to move without having their lines disrupted. So here they would have to stay until the fight was resolved, one way or another. The Dothraki would arrive in a great wave, to drown them and carve them to pieces. The Tevinters would hold their ground and resist them with all their might.

They got their order together just in time, the Shining Shields deploying their spears just as the first enemies came into view. The Dothraki poured over the hill, ululating as they came. There were about a thousand of them. Less than there were Tevinters here. She was not about to complain about that, but it surprised her that the enemy was willing to engage at a disadvantage, even though they had the option not to. Not what she would have done, that's for sure. But she put that out of her mind. Time to ponder over that later.

Arrows began to pepper the imperial line, clattering off their shields. Here and there a lone Tevinter dropped when an arrow sailed over or between the shields. The imperial archers returned fire at once, as did their mages. Tiraen fired off a blast of lighting, annihilating a small cluster of enemies at once. At her side Julius closed his hand around a sword made of golden light materializing from thin air. Pet too drew his two swords and calmly waited awaited for the arrival of his former comrades dispassionately. He did not have to wait for long. The Dothraki had already realized their arrows were having only limited effect and as ever they were eager to get to grips with their foe. So they charged. Just before they made contact with the imperial formation Julius unlashed a shockwave powerful enough to sunder flesh and bone, killing several of the savages with it. Moments later the closest six had their blood voided from their veins, drawn into her palm in streams of red light. She turned that boost of power into a beam of lightning, carving a line through the dothraki still charging into battle. Then the charge hit home, smashing against a single face of the square. The line bent from the impact but did not break, and the spears of the Shining Shields slew many horses and riders in the process. With the charge stopped, the Tevinter archers continued firing on the Dothraki at point blank range, the riders high on horseback easy targets for them. She and the other mages continued to attack as well, spreading carnage amongst their adversary.

She already dared to think they had the situation under control when a second force of cavalry appeared on the field, twice as big as the first. The sight of it made her curse. This explained why the Dothraki had been confident in engaging her forces. The enemy was not outnumbered after all.

This group was different from the Dothraki. She saw them carry no banner, the riders carry no recognizable uniform, but their hostility was immediately apparent. Even without anything to identify them with it was perfectly clear who this second group of enemies were. In this part of Essos there was only one group that had these numbers and was willing to ally with the Dothraki to oppose Tevinter: The Second Sons. Of course they were involved. Why wouldn't the Dragon Queens pets combine their efforts for something as vital as this battle? If only she or one of the others had given thought to this possibility, precautions might have been taken. She cursed herself for her shortsightedness.

The Second Sons smashed into another face of the square, and the battle became a lot more intense than moments ago. The Shining Shields continued to hold their ground, their formation buckling at points during the fight, but not collapsing, restabilizing the situation after each time. The small groups of enemies that managed to slip past their line were set on by the dismounted imperial cavalry, usually cut down in short order. Fire continued to be exchanged, both sides giving it their all, though the Imperials had the advantage there thanks to their mages.

She settled into a rhythm, drawing blood from enemies close by and transferring power thus received into spells of devastating potency. Rinse and repeat. With every action she took multiple lives were ended. Such was her way in battle. Julius meanwhile alternated between firing spells and cutting down enemies that came within reach with his weapon of pure magic. His skills as an arcane warrior were truly a sight to behold. Most arcane warriors (or knight enchanters as some called them) settled on a single type of magic weapon, most commonly a sword. Not so with Julius Argentus. His weapon changed to whatever he needed at the time, being at one moment a sword, at another a spear, at another a whip that turned to ash all that it touched. Pet for his part moved to wherever the need was most dire, his swords cutting through men and horses with ease. The Valyrian steel blade given him in proved a most useful tool in this, cutting down even those of the Second Sons with heavy armor without any difficulty whatsoever.

As the battle raged on she tried to spot Daario Naharis, the commander of the Second Sons. Killing him would have been a significant accomplishment, perhaps even enough to cause the Second Sons to disband, end their resistance for good. She was sure he was somewhere on the battlefield, since all or most of the Second Sons appeared to be here. He would not have excluded himself. She had not seen him before and had only the sparse descriptions given to her by her spies to go by, but she tried to spot anyone that looked to be giving orders. Sadly in the chaos of the battle she could not spot anyone she could definitively say was him. But she did spot someone else though. An elf with white hair and silvery tattoos all over his body jumping off his horse and phasing through the line of the Shining Shields in a blur of blue light. The greatsword he wielded looked far too large to be practical, but he wielded it as if it weighed nothing at all, carving up a dozen of her troops in a matter of moments, creating a small opening in the imperial line that the Second Sons began to press through immediately. When he put his fist through one of her mages that tried to stop him she knew his identity for certain.

Fenris. So Danarius's rebellious little slave had decided to take to the field as well. And now she knew he was here at least there would be an opportunity to remove one thorn from the Imperium's side. He was an unusually dangerous opponent though, one of the deadlies t fighter in Thedas, certainly in Essos. Best to kill him quickly, before he had a chance to defend himself from her.

She raised her hand and tried to use his leeching spell to pull his blood out of his veins as well. The two Second Sons right next to him screamed as their bodies shriveled up as streams of red light erupted from their bodies. But with him she felt a strange disruption around him that prevented her spell from taking hold. He remained completely unaffected, aside from the intense silvery blaze of his tattoos. His markings appeared to somehow protect him from the effects of this spell. And he seemed to sense what she had tried to do, because he turned his gaze on her, their eyes meeting. She sent a bolt of lightning at him, but he simply turned into a blur of blue light, closing half the distance between them in an instant, then charging towards her, sword raised to strike. Before he could reach her however Julius interposed his horse between them, slashing at the elf with his weapon. Fenris jumped aside and struck at his horse. Blood fountaining from the cut in its neck the horse collapsed. Julius was back on his feet in a matter of moments though, dueling with the elf, their weapons moving at speeds almost too fast to follow. She had a hard time casting spells to intervene in the duel for fear of hitting her lover by accident, but she did what she could. She sent a cloud of tiny glowing darts of fire at the elf. They danced and swirled around him, trying to strike at him. One did strike at his cheek, leaving a burn mark on his face. But for the most part he managed to dodge and turn out of their way. The darts did make the fight with Julius more difficult for Fenris, but they didn't stop him. But many Second sons and some of the Dothraki were not so fortunate. The darts passed through their eyes ad into their brains or pierced their chests, puncturing their hearts, passing through armor, flesh and bone with unnatural ease. No foe was able to interfere and come to Fenris's aid. On the Tevinter side Pet noticed what was going on and joined the fight, his blows impacting on the elf's blade with enough force to make Fenris stumble each time their swords met. Between those two and Tiraen casting spells in support he was starting to have serious difficulties.

It was then Tiraen saw Julius fall for a feint, leaving himself open. Her eyes widened as Fenris brought his sword around to strike at her lover. Reacting in a split-second she brought up her hand, stopping the elf's blade mere inches away from Julius's neck. The sword trembled as she and Fenris fought for control of the weapon, him with his muscles, her with her magic. Julius stepped back, pale and rubbing the spot where the elf's blade would have stuck without Tiraen's intervention. But he nonetheless took advantage of his opponents distraction and readied a spell. Pet stepped closer from behind, raising the Valyrian sword to cut the elf down.

Fenris made a quick desicionof his own, releasing hold of his sword and phasing away, Pet's blade sweeping the air where he had just been. Tiraen and Julius both sent spells at him, only just missing him. She could see Fenris's distaste at the thought of withdrawing, but without a weapon and outnumbered three to one by exceptionally deadly opponents he had no choice. So he retreated back the way he had come.

With Fenris's departure the fight began to come to a close. The hole he had created had been the best chance for the enemy to breach the imperial defenses and win the battle. Bu without his efforts the Tevinters were able to drive the enemy back and seal the gap once more. With their best chance now failed and casualties climbing the Second Sons decided to break off and retreat. the Dothraki lingered longer, their pride not allowing them to concede defeat. They only fled once they had been reduced to a shell of what they had been.

The exchanges of fire between both sides continued for a while longer. Her final action of the battle was to yank the blood of the closest six enemies still within range of her spell to herself, then send one last beam of lightning carving through the retreating enemies, slaying as many as possible. And then it was over.

She dismounted and went to Julius. The two embraced, followed up by a passionate kiss, both of them grateful the other was still alive.

"Thank you. I'd have been dead if not for you." Julius said when their lips parted.

"None shall be allowed to do so, my love. Not while I'm here. That much I know. As surely as I know you would keep me safe from harm." She declared.

"Well you're right about that." Juius said with a smile. "But today was your turn to save me for certain. Something tells me that will be more likely outcome of the two in the future as well."

"That elf we fought… was that who I thought it was?" He asked.

"Yeah… Danarius's foolish notion for a bodyguard coming to haunt us yet again." She said.

She gave a shake of her head. "Damn. We were so close to killing him. If only we had managed it. Too soon to say for sure, but I don't think we got the commander of the Second Sons either. They didn't behave like we had."

"Still… I don't think this a bad result all told." She continued, her eyes moving over the battlefield. The Shining Shields had proven their mettle as a defensive unit once again. By a quick estimation the Imperial casualties had remained under two hundred. In exchange a force of around a thousand Dothraki hd been sundered, most of them dead or dying all around them, as were a great many of the Second Sons. The latter would take a long while to recover from the losses inflicted, diminishing the threat they represented considerably. "I'll take it."

She went to speak with one of the lower ranking mage officers:

"Have out forces handle the enemy fallen and leftovers. Standard procedures. Set a watch in case the enemy comes back and get the rest working. Oh, and set a few of the living ones aside for interrogation later. You know what is to be done with the rest." She ordered. The mage officer nodded and started barking out commands.

Standard procedures. One more aspect of this long war with the Dothraki. Terror was a weapon, and she had done her best to apply it against this adversary. But the horse-savages were an atypical people, with a very unusual way to look at the world. Typical methods of psychological warfare did not affect them in desired ways. And intimidating them was incredibly difficult. A strong enemy only made them more enthusiastic to face a challenge, a worthy foe. But over time she had learned of their kind, and had discovered methods to get under their skin, methods that legions other than her own had begun to adopt. Once she had learned that Dothraki beliefs necessitated burning their fallen for them to enter the afterlife she had given a standing order that dead Dothraki were not to be buried of burned after a battle. Instead the bodies would have their braids cut off, beheaded ad left to rot in the open air. That was what was done with the dead. She had also been told of the Dothraki tradition of never cutting off their braids unless they were defeated. Those Dothraki men that lived and didn't manage to kill themselves rather than be captured were shaved, their scalps then burned so hair would not grow back anymore. Shamed not just for a time but for the remainder of their lives. Those deemed too troublesome or too badly injured were killed afterwards. The more docile were brought to the nearest city to be sold. Always useful to make some money wherever possible and cover the expenses of warfare. By these methods she hoped to make even the horse-savages afraid of imperial armies. To fight the Tevinter Imperium now meant risking their souls and their honor in addition to their lives.

As she had requested prisoners were brought for her to interrogate. She was not gentle in taking the information she wanted from their minds. Through them she learned how this had all transpired. With help from the Second Sons this Dothraki force had broken through one of the smaller passes nearby, overcoming their opposition fast enough to prevent any alert from being sent. They had then come here, destroying this supply convoy as a target of opportunity. With two victories in a short period of time the enemy had gotten greedy. They had decided to wait around to see if a response force small enough for them to destroy would come along as well. But when her troops had shown up the horse-savages had proven unruly, attacking without orders. The Second Sons had been dragged along to defend their ally. In the wake of this battle that had cost them.

In response to the day's events corrective measures were taken. A new force was sent to replace those lost at the pass until it was collapsed shut by the new allies she had brought to the fight. The same was done in several other passes, freeing up forces to guard supply convoys and hunt the remaining Second Sons. Messages were sent to Meereen, Yunkai and Bellidarius, calling for reinforcements to join these efforts, so the Tevinter legions could focus on their primary objective: Defeating the great horde still on its way.


	9. Chapter 9; Arrivals…

**Chapter 9; Arrivals…**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Brandon Stark,** also known as the Three Eyed Raven, mage advisor to the court of King Jon

**Iledia,** Agent of the Inquisition, advisor in matters of the arcane in the court of Queen Daenerys

**Kieran,** Agent of the Inquisition, mage advisor to the court of King Jon

**Tyrion Lannister,** Hand of the Queen to Queen Daenerys

Iledia was having another conversation with Lord Brandon in the Fade, this time attended by Kieran as well.

"So the King and the rest of you are safe for the moment?" She asked.

"Yes. We took a few casualties. Lady Mormont's second in command was injured, but should pull through. But the rest of us are alright, heading back to the mainland." Kieran said.

"It could have been a very different story without your intervention, My Lord." He added to Bran.

"We were fortunate that there was a Kraken in the region. Not many of them left in the world." Bran said, then sighed.

Iledia raised an eyebrow. "You do not appear entirely pleased with the situation. Why not? The King is safe, as is the noblewoman you wished to have retrieved. You even landed a blow on the enemy by destroying one of their ships."

"Yes, I got what I was after. But it came at a cost." He said.

"Well… yes. Losses were sustained. And that's very unfortunate. But it was the enemy that killed them. You did what you could to protect them and you saved many. All of those that remain in fact, based on what Kieran said." She said.

"With respect, that was not what I meant." Bran said, an uncharacteristic dryness in his voice.

"Theirs is a species that has long been dwindling in the world. There are several male Krakens in the world, most of them asleep in the darkest reaches of the oceans. But of female Krakens there was only one left in all the world. This one was an ancient, venerable member of its species, blessed with a timeless wisdom no single human mind could hope to have. An awesome mind amongst a species possessing surprising intellect, often wrongfully labeled mere animals. A mind I ruthlessly smashed aside to use her body as an instrument of war. A thousand years had she lived, and might have lived for a thousand more if left in peace. And she was the last hope of her species. If she had found even one of the males that still roam the seas she could have brought a dozen daughters into the world. Enough to give a chance to her kind to endure. It was a hope I snatched away with what I chose to do." He explained.

"Now do you understand? I deliberately doomed their kind to fade away from existence to protect the future of the world. In time they will be just a myth, and only I and the Three Eyed Raven that come after me shall remember them for what they truly were. A fragment of the old world is gone forever." He said.

Iledia and Kieran looked quieted by that. "Maybe… maybe it's better that way. For all the intellect you claim them to have they were still dangerous things. There are countless stories of ships sunk by them. The sailors who will have their lives because of this would doubtless thank you for this if they knew." She finally broke the silence.

"Hmph. Yes, Krakens are dangerous. But so is humanity. There are uncounted wonders that have been destroyed or subjugated by humans, thinking exactly as you do now. Should humanity be destroyed, for this? No, though there are those who have thought so, and some who still do. So you should not be so quick to judge." He replied.

"I wasn't trying to…" She tried to say.

"Perhaps the fate of these creatures means nothing to you. But my role in this world is to preserve such things where possible. To guard the world of old. Doing so matters to me in the same manner as serving and protecting the Imperium matters to you. If Tevinter's existence was at risk I'm certain you would respond with such ruthless calculus as you did now." He said with an irritated shake of his head.

Iledia was taken aback. She had not expected anger from him. And it appeared this was new to Kieran as well.

"I, uh… it was not my intention to be disrespectful." She said in apology.

"If so, then you seem to have managed to be just that anyway." Bran countered. Then seemed to get ahold of himself. He sighed again. "No. I apologize. This is all still very fresh for me right now. It was an ugly choice to make. I did it out of necessity, but it was a sacrifice. And since it was my decision it is unfair to cast blame on you."

"Let us move on to other matters. Kieran, you need to tell Jon that the fleet Queen Yara commanded has been ambushed and destroyed by the Qunari." He said.

"Not Queen Daenerys?" Kieran asked.

"That would be fine, but it would take too long. And I cannot contact her directly. Trying to do so with a mind that has not undergone a mage's training would be extremely hazardous. Jon will see to it that she knows, of that I have no doubt, but he needs to do something first. He is to prepare warning messages for the other two fleets, to be carried by ravens. Once he has them ready I shall control the ravens directly to ensure they can find the fleets and deliver the messages before it is too late." Bran explained.

"Understood." Kieran said.

"Once you have told him that, speak with captain Isabela. Tell her that Yara Greyjoy requires her aid. Tell her to seek her amongst the ice rafts of the northern seas. Make sure she knows this before she sets off again." Bran told him.

"Will she even believe that?" Kieran asked.

"Belief is not required. Be honest with her about the source of your information and she will not want to leave this uninvestigated. She cannot take the chance you're telling it right. Particularly when she sees the King take your advice and follow the instructions you give him." Bran said.

"Very well. Anything else you need me to do?" Kieran asked.

"Not at this time my friend." Bran said.

"Alright then. I'm off." Kieran said and suddenly he was not there anymore. No flash of Iledia imagined in the physical world he just woke up. Iledia had never seen what waking up looked like observed from the Fade. A bit anticlimactic really.

"To you I have no specific instructions at this time. You will meet with Tyrion Lannister soon. Establish a good working relationship with him. That will be very much needed. He and I know each other, so he knowing we are working together should help matters."

"Though while we are here, you have yet to tell Queen Daenerys of the vision I had concerning her." He added.

"I have not forgotten." She reassured. "Our first meeting simply did not feel like the right occasion to so speak of it. I shall attend to it later. Unless of course you feel this is urgent enough to be attended to immediately?"

"I do not think so, so fair enough. Though if looks like you've forgotten about this later I will remind you again." He said.

"I understand you intend to reside in King's Landing for as long as you're here?" He asked next.

"That is my intent, yes." She confirmed. "Should I not?"

"No, no. Feel free to do that. But be prepare to move around quite a bit. Jon and Daenerys are going to spend much of this war on the field and on locations other than the capital. You need to be available to them." He said.

"Without a doubt. I expected this to the case. King's landing is merely where I will be based at when I'm not needed elsewhere. Fortunately I've grown accustomed to managing my network while on the move. It will be no issue." She said.

"That is good to hear. Once your people are in place we should consider how best to make use of them. I will be able to gather a lot of secrets without the need to risk spies, but you can supplement this with your sources. I think the most fruitful focus for you will be to point out matters that require scrutiny to me, so I can focus attention on them. And to act on the information you receive." He said.

Iledia nodded. "A very similar arrangement as the one you have with Kieran. Hmm… yes, that does seem the most useful way to approach this, given our mutual abilities. I shall proceed along those lines. In the meantime I shall see what Lord Tyrion has to say." She said, then started concentrating on waking up.

"Iledia." Bran called out, bringing her focus back to him.

"I realized I may have been unnecessarily harsh earlier…" He began to say.

"No. You were not." She cut in. "I was being an ass without even realizing. It was right of you to call me out on that. I was trying to console, but how I went about it was horribly ignorant. Next time I shall do better."

Bran nodded. "Next time. And I thank you for your intent at least."

"You had it right about us humans, too." She said quietly. "That has been our way of thinking of the strange and frightening, all too often. I know."

"Though… in the interest of fairness… we aren't the only ones. People pay attention to us, because in this era humanity is dominant. But other peoples have had this same fear and hate of the unknown. If they had the strength, who knows that they might do?"

Bran thought about it for a moment. "There is truth in that. It does not excuse the destruction humans have sowed. But it does give the matter perspective." He finally conceded.

"…When you mentioned that some have wanted to destroy us, who did you mean by it?" She asked after a pause.

"The Children of the Forest became fearful of annihilation at one time. On one side the humans who would not relent in their advance. On the other the Elven Empire that refused to permit the Children to flee within their borders. Caught between hammer and anvil they turned to the only means they thought strong enough to destroy their human adversary. And we both know the nightmare that was unleashed as a result." He explained.

"Wait… I had no idea elves were involved in those events." She said.

"This is rare knowledge. Before this moment I was the only one left who knew. The Children of the Forest are gone now from the world, humans have long since forgotten and for the elves of those times this was a minor footnote in their histories, barely recorded. Even the White Walkers were an annoyance that they sealed away before promptly returning to their own affairs, as was their way."

"Well, in that case thank you for sharing this with me." She said.

"You're welcome. But it must be the end of our conversation for now. There is work for you to do."

"There is indeed." She said. After that she woke.

* * *

Later that day Iledia was in the cabin on the ship she was travelling on, holding up a crystal glowing with blue light. The ship transporting her was from Kirkwall, one of many ships shuttling goods between Thedas and Westeros. She had been lucky to find this one. A bit less of a culture shock for everyone. And the captain didn't ask too many questions, didn't nose around, as long as she paid in good coin and didn't cause trouble. That was always nice.

The ship had a very new feel to it, being one of a recently built breed of ships made with long sea voyages in mind. Antivans had made them first for their expeditions, but every nation in Thedas was now building their own versions of them. One more symbol of this new age they were living in.

"Nothing of substance to report since our last. Our people are continuing to arrive and are well on their way to settling here in Westeros." A slightly distorted voice emanated from the crystal.

"Very good. Complete your groundwork preparations as soon as you're able. When we are ready our work will commence at once. I suspect our first order of business will be to start countering enemy operatives in this country. That will require cleaning house. Based on what the Orlesians managed to do I anticipate the level of infestation to be… considerable. Because the Twin Kingdoms are actively at war with them I expect the Qunari will be our primary focus for the time being. But spies of other enemy factions are not to be ignored either. This includes any Loyalist Venatori assets that may be present." She replied.

"Very well. We will begin preparations for counterintelligence missions as soon as possible." Said the voice.

"But do not start operations before I give the go ahead. After I have met with the Hand of the Queen I will be able to coordinate matters with him and ensure local authorities will not get in the way of our work. And we need to ensure we don't accidentally eliminate allied assets. To that end gather information, note the existence of potential spy cells and pass it along to me. I'll cross-reference with the Hand and local Inquisition spies so we can tell which ones are true hostile operatives. Do not move to eliminate a hostile cell without clearing it with me first." She continued.

"How soon will your meeting take place with the Hand of the Queen?" The voice asked.

"Within the day if nothing unexpected happens. I'll notify you when I have done so, and I'll give our people more detailed instructions then, when and where that is required. I'll be contacting all my field teams in Westeros one week after the meeting. I'll be expecting a report on their state of readiness and activities at that time. If there are priority tasks that come up in the meeting the relevant groups will be contacted today three hours after sunset at the latest." She directed.

"What of the assets that are to be deployed to Essos?" The voice said.

"I shall return to that later. I'll need to check if the Westerosi have any contacts that will be able to help us on that continent first. Establishing a presence in Essos without being detected will be a difficult endeavor. When we try to do so we will need all the help we can find. Once I have that information I will pass that along, and that we can start their attempts at infiltration. For now keep them on standby." She said.

"Understood." The voice said.

"One last reminders in case they are required: As of today we are working together with the Westerosi governments. I expect you to give them the same level of cooperation as we have given the Inquisition." She said.

"Of course." The voice confirmed.

"But in the process keep in mind our circumstances. As far as the Westerosi know you are here as my personal agents and through me you work for the Inquisition. That is what they must continue to believe. They must be kept in the dark about our other loyalties and affiliations, both past and present. Failure to do so will compromise our ability to work in the Twin Kingdoms and embarrass our allies in the Inquisition. Remember that. And here my name is Iledia. My true name is not to be used under any circumstances until and unless I indicate that it is safe to do so. Even when you are having a private conversation in an environment you believe to be secure you are not to use my real name." She continued.

"We remember, My Lady. And meaning no disrespect, we have been in these circumstances before. We know the drill. What's more you have reminded all of us here of this several times already." The voice remarked dryly.

"I know. And I apologize if it is a bother. But this is important to remember. Can't have our people forgetting it when we start to get comfortable being here, working alongside these people." She said.

"That is all for now. Iledia out." She finished, and the light of the crystal dimmed and disappeared. She placed the crystal back to a pouch on her belt, next to the coin pouch. Next she started to removing the wards she had set to keep anyone from spying on her conversation through either physical or magical means. It never hurt to be careful in this line of work.

Everything appeared to be on schedule. Her work for the Twin Kingdoms could start without delay once this meeting with Lord Tyrion was concluded. The connection with Essos would take the longest to establish, since there she would have to wait until her people were secure and unnoticed by the opposition before she could start receiving information.

She had brought the barest essentials with her for the journey. Spare clothes, her staff and the crystal to communicate with her people. The rest would be shipped to her when she was provided more permanent quarters. Mostly laboratory equipment and other items that you could not purchase in the Twin Kingdoms, additional sets of clothing and books on subjects the locals knew nothing about. Even then there would not be terribly much. Living lean was a habit she exercised even when there was no real reason to do so. She liked nice things as much as anyone, but she had never felt the need to surround herself with more possessions than she needed. She supposed that she was not used to having them, even after all these years. Perhaps she would never be.

She had just removed the last of the wards when she heard a knock at the door. "We're almost at King's Landing, Serah. You ought to get yourself ready." A voice from behind the door said.

"I'll be right up." She replied. She gathered up her belongings, checking that everything important was accounted for, then left the cabin.

Emerging to the open air she was greeted with a drizzle of rain and the sight of the capital. A big city and impressive enough, though she had seen better. The Red Keep was the first structure to catch her attention. At least it would be easy to find, probably visible from anywhere in the city.

She continued to look at the city as the ship sailed approached the mass off shipwrecks near the city. As soon as they were amongst them her face suddenly twisted in pain. She collapsed against the railing, holding her head.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Asked a sailor that had noticed her distress.

"There is… something here." She explained, pained tears in her eyes. "I can see... green fire… ships burning. Ships… and people. Maker, thousands of them! I can hear their thoughts. I can feel their pain! Thousands of them, all in pain, all burning alive and I can feel it all!"

"The Battle of Blackwater Bay?" The sailor gasped, recognizing her description despite his Thedosian origin. "That was years ago. How the fuck are you sensing that?"

"I don't know I… just take me out of here! I don't want to be here anymore!" She told him.

When they left the wrecks behind the painful sensations slowly receded and vanished. Even so she was still very much upset by the experience, shuddering as she stepped onto the pier and headed into the city.

She had heard that there was a landing site somewhere close to the castle, but a merchant ship like this one had no reason to go there. The ship had instead docked in the main harbor of the city. From there it was a rather long walk to the Red Keep. But she didn't mind the trip. I gave her time to think about what had just happened.

Damn. It had felt like she was losing her mind back there. Not surprising, given she had been sharing in the pain of thousands of burning soldiers all at once. Fortunately they were just memories and not as potent a sensation as burning herself for instance. Still, a deeply, deeply unpleasant experience. Nightmare stuff really.

It was obvious that somehow the Veil had been disrupted on the battlefield. Not enough for anything from the other side to come through or for a non-mage to notice that anything was amiss. But enough to leave a lasting impression that a mage could sense. Battles with a lot of deaths could thin the veil, resulting in haunted battlefields plagued by bizarre happenings. She had read of the battles that had happened here and knew there had been heavy losses. But the Veil was much stronger in this part of the world, meaning that it would take a lot more to affect it in any meaningful way. And on no old battlefield she had heard of there being a problem like this. So she was not convinced the answer lay in the deaths themselves.

It had to have something to do with the Wildfire attack Tyrion Lannister had unleashed against Stannis Baratheon's invasion fleet. Why else would what would the anomaly she sensed be focused on such a specific area and events? Which meant the Wildfire had disrupted the Veil when it had been used, preserving the final thoughts and memories of all those touched by the flames in the Fade at the same time.

She began to wonder if Wildfire had some things in common with Veilfire. Earlier she might have thought the notion silly. Both types of flames were green in color, but that could just be a coincidence. And that had seemed to be the extent of the similarities. While Veilfire needed no oil or wood to burn, it could easily put out with water. By comparison Wildfire needed fuel but burned so hot it could only be put out by suffocation. One was a form of magic, the other was a result of an alchemical reaction. And yet… her experience seemed to imply Wildfire had the ability to preserve sensations and emotions, which was something Veilfire could be made to do with the proper techniques. It could be that Wildfire was capable of something similar, in this case preserving the final painful sensations of those it had burned.

No one in Thedas had ever tried to use Veilfire in battle, so no one had any idea what the results might be. And as Westeros for the most part lacked proper mages capable of actually sensing the Fade, they would have remained ignorant of these side effects. Those factors would explain why no one knew of this before her. So all of this was plausible, though she was not yet certain if it was truly so.

"Well, there is another site where wildfire has been used like this if I want to test this theory." She thought. Such an impression this experience had left her that she decided she wanted to look into this at once. With that she changed direction, heading to where the local Chantry Cathedral was, the place where the Sept of Baelor had once stood.

She was able to navigate the streets easily enough. If there was anything in this world she understood fully, it was big cities like this. The crowds, the stalls of merchants, the sights, sounds and scents both pleasant and unpleasant. And of course the homes of the mighty lifted far overhead the masses they required but oft despised. The Red Keep in was foremost among these structures, easily visible from almost anywhere in the city like she had guessed. All of this she knew and understood intimately.

Fairly soon she was approaching the second of this city's prominent landmarks. As she approached the Cathedral she noted the number of guards about increased the closer she got. And not just the city watchmen in their cloaks of gold. There were also several of the elite spearmen she had seen while visiting the King and Queen. Even stranger she noted many Inquisition soldiers about. The Inquisitor had not spoken of his military being mobilized in the city. Though to be fair troop deployments that did not concern her operations were frequently left unmentioned. Still, strange. What was more, private soldiers of several nationalities from Thedas were present. She recognized at least the uniforms of Nevarrans, Anderfelians and those of several of the Marcher cities. Even a couple Orlesian soldiers, which was especially odd considering they had recently been at war with the Twin Kingdoms.

Something else in the crowds caught her attention then. A line of sorts split the street, a zone where soldiers where especially plentiful. On one side of this line were people in crude robes of grey or black. On the other side were people with a white and red cloth on their person. The average citizens were allowed to come and go as they pleased, but these two groups were clearly being kept separated from one another. And for good reason too, for she could sense a fair bit of animosity between these groups.

What on earth was going on in this city? He would have to ask Lord Tyrion for an explanation. He had to know what this was about. Or if he did not, if he was that ignorant of what was happening within the city he resided in, he was not remotely fit for the post he held, in which case she wanted to know it as soon as possible. But right now she was more driven by what had brought her here in the first place.

She was about to cross the line separating the two groups when she recoiled and backed away. She had just felt the same thing as among the shipwrecks. She had gotten a brief glimpse of what must have been the Sept of Balor, consumed in an explosion of green flame, taking people standing nearby with it. It had felt so real for a moment she had thought the flames were about to consume her as well.

"Well, that seems to confirm it then. Using Wildfire to burn people has very nasty long term side effects for mages that happen on the area later." She thought, eyes locked on the Cathedral. What value this information this was she did not yet know, but she would keep this in mind. Her sudden reaction had not gone unnoticed and a number of eyes were now on her. She decided to be on her way, giving wide berth to the area around the cathedral.

She arrived to the Red Keep and after asking some directions of one of the soldiers on guard, headed in the direction of the Tower of the Hand, where she was told Lord Tyrion could be found. She was glad to see that security measures were at a good level, guards at every door and around every corner within the castle. At least it told her that the locals were doing what they could with what they had. Add her own operatives running counterintelligence to that and this place could be made impenetrable.

She finally arrived at the door leading to Lord Tyrion's study, finding even more guards on watch, these ones in armor of red and gold.

"The mage Iledia, to see the Hand of the Queen." She told them.

The guards gave her a long look, apparently not recognizing her name. "I do not think he mentioned anyone by your name among in his expected appointments today." One of the guards said.

"Given my mode of transportation and the fact I only arrived recently there has been no chance for me to reserve an appointment. But I am certain the Queen has sent messages to the lord hand advising him of my arrival. And now that I am here I am sure he would wish to see me at once. I certainly with to see him without delay." She replied.

"I'm sorry, Miss. The Lord Hand's time is very valuable, and his daily schedule is typically planned far in advance. Even if that were not the case for reasons of security we cannot permit unknown individuals that have no prior approval to get close to him. Only ambassadors and other known individuals may do so. So unless you have a written document that confirms an appointment, I'm afraid I can't let you in Miss. I suggest you return to where you reside and write to him, request an audience. If he approves he will see to it that we know about it next time, and will provide you with the necessary papers. It should not take more than a few days to sort matters out." The soldier said, a slight tired irritation in his voice now. Odds were he had had to do this often while standing guard here. But that would not deter her.

She sighed. "I'm here on very important business, which cannot be delayed. I'm finally here, after a long trip and I have no intention to waste more time wading through paperwork to get to the same place."

"Go and speak with the Lord Hand. Tell him my name and that I am here at the direction of the Queen. I'm sure he will make an exception." She told the guard.

"I'm afraid the matter is quite clear, Miss. The Lord Hand has established this protocol himself and expects it to be followed. I will not deviate from it on a whim and I will not bother him with this. You will approach him through the proper channels or not at all. Now, please leave." He said, his irritation growing.

"No." Iledia stated simply.

"If you will not leave voluntarily we will have to escort you from the premises. I advise you not to start anything. It will not end well for you and will not get you any closer to the Lord Hand." He said.

She rolled her eyes. She held out her hand, igniting a small flame on her palm. "Seven hells!" The guards gasped and backed away from her.

"Let me assure you, if it was my intention to cause anything I'd have already done so." She said, then snuffed out the flame. "But I have come to see the Lord Hand, _today_. I am not about to be turned back at the door merely because of your bullheaded adherence to rules."

"But there is no need for any unpleasantness. Go and speak with him. Tell him who I am. If he sends me away even so, then I will go in peace." She said then.

The guard she had spoken with considered for a moment. "Wait here." He finally said sternly.

"Watch her. If she does anything suspicious…" He told the second guard.

"Got it." The second guard said. The first guard disappeared through the door, while Iledia remained in the hall with the second guard, the two eyeing each other intently.

As she waited she considered how best to start this conversation. She did not really know what to expect with Lord Tyrion. She had been provided a physical description and an account of what was said of him in local histories. The latter part had been surprisingly sparse, as if the locals did not want to acknowledge his impact on history. She had heard that people of short stature like him were stigmatized by some of the locals, maybe that was part of it. Such an odd thing to fixate on. The peoples of Thedas certainly did not have this prejudice. They had others… quite a few others.

What information she did have painted a picture of a diligent administrator that had done some questionable things in earlier in life. Most notably that he had killed his own father after he had been found guilty of regicide. Later Queen Daenerys had pardoned him for the first and declared him innocent of the second. Lord Tyrion was reportedly a loyal servant of the Queen, and quite adept at dealing with civil matters. Somewhat less so in military decisions. He had once successfully led the defense of King's Landing, but she had also been told of a few very serious blunders that had happened when the Queen had been campaigning for the Iron Throne.

Killing one's father was certainly a troubling act. But she was not one to judge him. She had done far worse when she thought she had good enough reason, and would again. All that had changed was what reasons she considered good. She did not know his reasons, and so could not say if he was justified in what he did. Time would tell. That assuming decisions of the past would become relevant in the here and now at all. She would rather that not happen to either of them. There were many things of her past she would rather not go into. Odds were Lord Tyrion felt the same way about himself.

None of that information revealed what he was like as a person. It had not felt right to delve into that for the time being. She would learn all she needed to know soon enough. Before that it was pointless to risk an incident before her work had even begun.

The door opened and the first guard returned. He looked considerably more subdued than moments ago. "Lord Tyrion will see you now, Miss. And… I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He said.

"Thank you. And for what it's worth I do appreciate your diligence in this. You could stand to learn a little bit flexibility when unusual circumstances arrive. But other than that this is exactly the kind of seriousness I would have to give your responsibilities."

"Yes. Than you, Miss." The guard said.

She proceeded inside, finding Tyrion Lannister at his desk. "Ah! Lady Iledia, you're finally here. Excellent." He greeted.

"Please, be seated." He said, motioning to the chair opposite to him.

"I apologize that you were held up at the door." He continued as she sat down. "I had notified the sergeant in charge that you were on your way and that you were not to be interfered with. Apparently that notification did not translate properly to all of the rank and file."

"No harm done, seeing as things were sorted out in short order." She said. "In the future though we need to ensure freedom of movement for myself and those in my service. We can't have impediments like that as we do our work."

"Yes, we will see to that as quickly as possible." He said.

"Before we begin, would you care for a drink?" He asked, offering her a glass of wine.

"No thank you. Not while I'm working." She said.

Tyrion nodded. "Fair enough. Straight to business then."

"From the message given by the Queen I understand you are here to assume the role of Master of Whisperers?" He said.

"That is more or less a spymaster, correct? Then that is one of my tasks. I am also to provide you advice, on magic and the adversaries your Kingdoms are facing. And availing you of the magical expertise that I myself possess. Though I can understand that my services as a spymaster are the most valuable at the moment."

"Indeed. I have done what I can in this capacity, but if you are able to do better in this that will certainly be very much needed." He said. "Like my predecessor in this would say I have many little birds at my command, but the peoples from Thedas have birds of prey to call upon. We have been I'll suited to combat such."

"Then I shall provide what you are missing, give you the capacity to fight such things. Contacts with Inquisition resources and my own personal operatives. Added with your sources I am confident we will be able to improve our situation considerably. No promises yet, but if everything goes well I might even be able to get information from Essos, a place previously closed to our alliance." She said.

"That does sound very promising. How soon will you be able to begin?" He asked.

"It should not take very long. I started moving things along before I even got here. I'd guess we will be ready to start in perhaps a week's time, maybe less. Before that there is some coordination for us to do to ensure we don't step on each other's toes."

"In fact there is some information I can provide right now. Information you most likely" She added.

"There is?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. I'm told you are familiar with Lord Brandon Stark." She said.

"We've conversed a few times. An interesting man with a most fascinating story. As I recall, he has some extraordinary" Tyrion replied.

"Since coming here he and I have been in contact with each other on occasion. We have means to commune that do not require ravens or notes on paper. From him I learned that the fleet commanded by Yara Greyjoy was recently ambushed and largely destroyed by a force of Qunari dreadnoughts. Additional enemy ships and ground troops attacked the King's entourage as they sought to evacuate Lyanna Mormont and her people from Bear Island. They got away, though it was a close call."

"What? Does the Queen know?" He asked, barely believing his ears.

"It's being attended to." She assured. "But what's more I cannot believe these events to have been accidental. The foils to your plans were far too carefully executed for it to be otherwise. Which tells me that the Qunari have a spy in your midst that was able to pass information of your plans to the Oxmen. Finding and killing that spy will be my first effort on your behalf. I'll have my agents begin seeking other spies of all hostile nationalities as well."

"What will you need of me?" Tyrion asked.

"Whatever information you have to give from your *little birds* or other sources. Every bit helps, even if it seems unimportant. Information will naturally be shared between you, Lord Brandon, the Inquisition and me, so we'll all be at our best performance in this. And the freedom for my agents to do their job without interference, as I mentioned before."

"You shall have that." Tyrion said with a nod. Then he narrowed his eyes momentarily. "You mentioned the Inquisition as a separate group?"

"Caught that, did you?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, I and my group are independent from them, though we have been in close cooperation for many years now."

"Might I ask a question now?" She queried.

"Of course." Tyrion said.

"When I was on my way here I stopped by the Grand Cathedral. There seemed to be some… odd tension in the air between groups thereabouts. What's that about?" She asked.

Tyrion sighed. "Oh that? Religious difficulties that have been an issue for some time now. The Chantry has been muscling in, placing their institution here and creating mobs of loyalists, which the local faith of the Seven has reacted with hostility. Had a very bad escalation in those tensions recently. In fact that is another area of investigation I could use your help with.

"Oh? Then let's hear the details." She said.

"Some time ago the High Septon, the head of the Faith of the Seven was assassinated on his way to Oldtown. The followers of the High Septon blame the Chantry people, threatening violence. And the Chantry have organized mobs of their followers to retaliate against any attacks. I have managed to contain the situation with help from the Inquisition and the local ambassadors. But if this keeps up we could end up with a war between the religions. We cannot have that on top of everything else." He explained.

"Have you investigated the murder then?" She asked.

"I have. Unfortunately that investigation turned up material evidence to support Chantry involvement." He said.

"…But even so you do not believe they are responsible?" Iledia guessed.

"Correct. It's… a feeling more than anything. The evidence points to a specific direction. But it's all too clean, too neat, too well thought out to be real. I think there is a possibility that someone else is attempting to implicate the Chantry, to provoke just the kind of fighting I'm worried about. Then again I could just be imagining things, trying to come up with reasons to avoid facing unpleasant truths. I need a fresh pair of eyes on this to determine what is true." He said.

She nodded. "Very well. Send me all the evidence you have at the moment and I'll take a look at it. In the meantime I'll need somewhere to stay."

"Of course. We'll find you quarters within the castle today." Tyrion said. "Now, as to the freedom of movement you want for your spies…"

And so their conversation went on, figuring out what they needed from each other, what the Twin Kingdoms needed from both of them.


	10. Chapter 10; …and departures

**Chapter 10;** … **and departures**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Arya Stark** Junior Grey Warden

**Dajeah** Junior Grey Warden

**Nathaniel Howe** Commander of the Grey in Westeros

**Orvo** Junior Grey Warden

**Thorpe** Junior Grey Warden

Arya tossed and turned on her bed, a slight whimper escaping from her lips. Then she woke with a gasp, sitting up on the bed.

She had felt it again. The darkness with purpose, intent, intellect. The same one she had felt when on the ship on the way here, when she had dreamed of the day of her Joining. Like the last time it had been calling to her, drawing her someplace far, far to the north. But this time was also different. This time the feeling did not disappear on waking up. The feeling was faint, but it was still there.

What was more, when she regained her bearings she realized every Warden in the room was up as well, having woken up at the same exact moment she had been.

"What…? You… you're feeling it too?" She asked of the others.

"Yeah." Thorpe said, shaking his head to clear the dreams from his head. "Had a feeling like this back on the ship too. Just thought it was a bad dream at the time, so I didn't say anything."

"You did? I did as well." She said. "Anyone else?"

Orvo and several other Wardens in the room nodded, but not all of them.

"Well… could be that some of us are a bit more sensitive to this. But we sure as hell are all feeling it now. What is this? What's going on?" He said.

"…There is only one thing that connects all of us. Only one type of creature that can cause a feeling like this in us. If we are all feeling this now, there is only one possible explanation." Dajeah said.

A grim atmosphere descended amongst the gathered Grey Wardens.

"No. It can't be them. It's impossible. There aren't any here. There never have been." Arya argued.

"And yet that is the only explanation that makes sense. What else could it be?" Dajeah countered.

"Maybe the situation has changed." Thorpe said. "If that's the case, then that is very bad news. So bad we can't leave this be without looking into it."

Arya considered, then nodded. "Agreed. We'll have to talk with our commanders about this. They have to have sensed the same thing we have. They'll know what we need to do. We can go see them first thing in the morning, unless they call on us before that."

That was a plan everyone could agree with. Some sought to catch some more sleep before morning, but Arya figured she would not be able to. Not after learning what these dreams could mean. If there were darkspawn this close to Westeros, she knew one thing with certainty: She could not let them be a danger to her family. Not while she lived.

After a long time of pondering that knowledge allowed her to come to decision about another matter. Something that would fortunately be possible to take care of along the way to deal with this threat. It would not even be an inconvenience to the other Wardens the way she was planning on doing this. Now she just had to talk to Nathaniel. In the morning…

* * *

When dawn arrived the Senior Wardens called them together in the hall before breakfast. The second she saw their expressions she got confirmation that they had sensed this as well.

"Wardens! We have woken up to an extremely dangerous situation. By now it is clear that all of us are sensing the presence of darkspawn close to Westeros. Warden Blackwall and I have discussed the situation and we have reached an agreement that this potential darkspawn presence will need to be investigated immediately. We have no accurate information on darkspawn numbers at this time, but to be sensed by us from such a considerable distance away, it is highly likely that there are a whole lot of them. So all Wardens here will be needed for an excursion to the north." Nathaniel announced.

The reaction across the Wardens seemed mixed. Many looked pleased that they would get to take the fight to their ancient enemy and fulfill their role as Grey Wardens. But darkspawn presence was as serious news as could be. Particularly when their plague was spreading to lands previously untouched by the Blight. Arya for one was concerned by what this might bring and the knowledge of how she felt tempered the reactions of her friends. It was the same way for anyone with Westerosi friends or other ties to these lands.

"Our mission shall be to locate the Darkspawn and determine their numerical strength and intentions. Once we have that intelligence we will be able to know if we Wardens will be enough to deal with the threat, or if we need to call upon other militaries to support us.

Arya nodded as she listened. It was always better when Wardens could handle these things on their own. They knew the best ways to fight the darkspawn and were immune to the taint, which meant less repercussions when fighting this enemy. Whenever possible Wardens fought and died so others would not have to, for that was their role in the world. But for all their skill Wardens were always few and the darkspawn many. Other fighting forces had to be involved at times to balance the odds, with the Wardens leading the battle. It would be necessary to find out if this was one such time.

"Commander, do we know for certain that the darkspawn are not already in Westeros?" She asked.

"We have agreement with the Inquisition to alert us of any darkspawn presence immediately. Since neither they nor anyone else have contacted us we have good reason to assume they are not here yet. But that could well change at any time. We will follow our senses and see where they lead us." He replied.

"To be on the safe side I will be sending messages to the Orlesian castles beyond the Wall and the Inquisition, asking them about darkspawn sightings or any strange happenings that could let us find our targets quicker. That will put them on alert and give them a chance to warn any necessary allies of the threat. Since we won't be here I will instruct all responses to be directed to Castle Black, where we will be stopping before entering the lands beyond the Wall. If at any point during our journey we get indications of darkspawn south of the Wall we will alter our plans."

"We will depart late this evening, so make any preparations you need to do today. That is all." He finished.

"Well… it looks like you might get your wish of doing the work of Wardens after all." Arya said to Dajeah as the other Wardens were getting ready for breakfast, her friends gathering together to discuss these events.

"Looks like. Doesn't feel like much of a win now though." The elf said quietly. "I'm really sorry Arya. Sorry that this has to happen in your country. It's not right."

Arya shook her head. "There is still a chance to stop that from happening. I think… I think Nathaniel has the right of this. My instincts tell me those monsters aren't south of the Wall yet. If we do our job right we can keep them from ever getting that far."

"I hope that will be the case. I really do." Dajeah said. "I promise this much: When we find the filth I will be fight them as hard as I can. I will do everything in my power to keep them away from your people." She then declared.

"As will I." Thorpe said.

"Count me in." Orvo said as well. "I guess getting to do this together is the one silver lining in this whole situation. Just like old times."

Arya smiled. "Old times…"

"Excuse me for a moment. There is something I need to discuss with Nathaniel. I'll be back in a bit." She said then and went to speak with her commander.

"Yes, Arya? What is it?" He asked when she approached.

"Ser, since we are going north, there is something I would like to do. Odds are my family will be spending the winter at our home castle. So I've decided that when we get that far I'd like to stop at Winterfell and meet them." She said.

Blackwall, who had been listening in, smiled, pleased that she had made the choice he had been hoping she would make.

Nathaniel on the other hand looked more surprised than anything. "Of all the times you could have picked, you want to do this… now?"

"I know, I know. We're not supposed to get distracted by personal issues at a time like this. But listen, I've though this through. There are a lot of good reasons for us to visit Winterfell anyway. This is just something I will have the opportunity to do while we're there." She said.

"Other reasons? Such as?" He asked.

"Such as… it's a very long trip from King's Landing to Castle Black. More than a month since we intend to travel by land I'd wager. We can cut down on that a little if we move quickly enough and the weather remains favorable, but it is still going to be a long journey. A brief rest will let us all recover some strength before pressing on to take the fight to our enemy. What's more since winter is on its way we should take on more food and gear that will allow us to more easily travel in deep snow before heading into the lands beyond the Wall."

"I don't think there is that much need for supplies. A lot of us are able to hunt and forage." Nathaniel commented.

"I don't doubt it. And ordinarily that might suffice. But I'm told the lands north of the wall are extremely desolate. A place where it is almost impossible to find food or shelter unless you're a local. And with darkspawn killing and corrupting everything around them it could be a lot worse than usual. Something like this we shouldn't leave to chance. And trust me, unless we have the right equipment we won't be going anywhere when the snows come. Winterfell can provide us that." She argued.

Nathaniel considered, scratching his chin. "Well… you do make good points. And I suppose the King and Queen should be told of this threat, in case we are unable to stop it on our own."

"Very well. We will stop at Winterfell, like you suggested. But only for a few days, long enough to get what we need and have a short rest. When we leave you are to come with us. You are still a Warden and I expect you to hold to those responsibilities."

"Of course. That goes without saying." She said.

"Furthermore this is all subject to the requirements of the mission. If the situation warrants it I may yet change my mind about this. If I do, that will be that." He continued.

"Understood." She said. "Though… when this mission is completed I might wish to spend the winter at home, should I be well received. I'll come back of course when spring arrives and I'll only stay at Winterfell if I'm no longer needed at that time."

After a pause Nathaniel nodded slowly. "If at that time the circumstances are right I'll permit it. But once again that will be subject to the requirements of your duties as a Warden. And I'll have the final say on when this can be allowed. Understood?"

"Yes ser. Thank you commander." She said with a smile.

"Get some food in you. And then get to work making sure you and your friends have all they need for the journey. There is a lot to get ready." He told her.

"At once." She said and returned to her friends.

Most of that day went in preparing for the voyage, ensuring they had all they needed. By the time they rode through the city gates in a line the sun was already hanging low in the sky. She and her friends rode together in the column.

After about an hour of riding, Thorpe gathered the will to ask a question. "So Arya… seeing as we have many days of dull riding ahead of us I think now might be a good time to start telling the whole version of your life's story."

"You did say we deserved to." Orvo said, while Dajeah nodded as well.

Arya chuckled. She had almost forgotten about promising to do that. "So I did. Alright then."

She paused to consider where to begin. "So… I think for me this story began on the day King Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell. You see, he was there to ask my father to be the Hand of the King after the previous Hand had died under odd circumstances…"


	11. Chapter 11; Assaults and new commands

**Chapter 11; Assaults and new commands**

**Characters of the Chapter**

**Daenerys Targaryen,** The Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, Queen of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men of the South, Queen of the South Kingdom of the Twin kingdoms and Protector of the Realm

**Herbert Bluewood** Inquisition Captain

**Iledia,** Agent of the Inquisition, advisor in matters of the arcane in the court of Queen Daenerys

**Isabela** Captain of the Siren'sCall II, admiral of the Felicisima armada (self-appointed)

**Jon Snow,** also known as Aegon Targaryen and Jon Stark, King of the North Kingdom of the Twin Kingdoms

**Kieran,** Agent of the Inquisition, mage advisor to the court of King Jon

**Lyanna Mormont,** Lady of Bear Island

**Ser Caleb Threestones,** Knight of Westeros,Second to Lyanna Mormont

**Tyrion Lannister,** Hand of the Queen to Queen Daenerys

Night had already fallen by the time Jon's ships returned. Scouts had spotted their sails just as the sun was setting and had ridden to inform her at once. As soon as she had heard they were back she had made her way to greet them. With great effort she had managed to convince the mage healers to attend to Drogon's wounds, so he had been able to fly her here in short order.

Drogon was more than enough to protect her person, but as an additional precaution a small force of Dothraki had been sent to meet her on the shore, riding in a short while later, bringing with them extra horses and wagons for Jon and the people he was bringing. The Dothraki would also be useful in escorting the people Jon was bringing until they made it to the safety of Winterfell. There could well be enemy patrols or raiding groups out there. Scouts were not always able to find such. Best to play it safe.

The ships had been waiting for her in the night with no lights on so enemy vessels would not spot them as easily. When only two of the three ships sent to Bear Island had been there initially, her worry had been great. Even more so when the passengers had disembarked and she had realized Jon was not on either ship. She had questioned the captains of both ships and they had told her of the ambush by Qunari vessels. On hearing their story she had angrily chastised both captains for abandoning the King. Fortunately those captains could confirm he had managed to make it out of that trap and was on his way. Even so she insisted they stay put until she was sure Jon was safe and sound as well.

Now that she had calmed down she had to admit there had been merit in them leaving when they did. Had they not chosen to escape the trap all three ships might have been caught in it. None might have come back then. These captains and their crews had saved lives, that was undeniable. But in so doing they had endangered one of the lives that mattered to her more than anything. It would take a while before she would forgive them for that. And if something had happened to Jon she was going to take it out on the hide of these captains.

Jon's his ship appeared a short while later, sailing through the darkness. A boat landed on the shore and in the torchlight she saw Jon step onto the sand along with Davos Seaworth and his mage advisor. He looked to be alright. She smiled and went to him, taking his hands in hers.

"Jon, thank goodness. They told me what happened. I'm glad you got out alright." She said.

"Yeah. It got rough. Could have gone a lot worse if not for Bran sending us help and Kieran being damn useful." Jon said, bowing his head.

"And there is more to this. There was a… message of sorts relayed to Kieran by Bran. Dany… Yara's fleet fell into a Qunari ambush and got largely wiped out." He explained, making her give a quiet gasp.

"Wait, attacked!? Yara, is she alright!? Where is she!?" Isabela demanded as Jon was about to continue, having overheard the conversation.

"I can help answer that." Kieran said, walking over and joining the conversation. "She lives, and you need to go look for her. She can be found amongst the ice rafts on the waters north of here."

"Uh… how… i-is that something else you were told?" She stammered.

"It is. I was asked to tell you." Kieran said simply.

"And you're sure of this? You're sure she still lives?" She asked.

"Reasonably sure. I don't think Lord Brandon would have told me this if it weren't the case. But I also believe that you intervention is imperative to help keep it that way. And that time is of the essence." He said.

"Right…" She said, biting her lip. "Your Grace, seeing as your King is here safe and sound I assume I'm free to go?"

"Certainly." Daenerys said.

"Good. I'm off." Isabela said and left immediately for the boats of her ship. The Ironborn Captain quietly took that as his crew to leave as well.

"Don't you want to get paid for your work at least?" Daenerys shouted after the pirate.

"I'll come back for it! Right now I have places to be and not enough time to get there!" The pirate shouted back.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. "A Sellsail so eager to go after my Master of Ships she doesn't even have time to have her money first. I think now I have seen everything." she muttered before turning her attention back to Jon.

"Yara's fleet is gone, but what about the other two fleets? Do you know?" She asked of him.

"We have sent word to them, informing them of what happened and telling them to return to the Iron Islands. Seemed like the best thing to do at the time. Fortunately we had ravens on our ship."

"Jon, how on earth ravens to find…?" She began to ask. "Bran. That's how you expect they'll find the fleets?" She then realized.

"Yeah…" Jon confirmed.

Daenerys shook her head. "First he saves your lives with a kraken of all things. Then he is inexplicably able to know what is happening with our fleets. And now he can apparently take control of ravens to deliver message that otherwise could not possibly reach them. I'm not about to complain of the help but gods his abilities are unsettling."

"Seeing as he was the only reason the King even knew to come get us that is a sentiment I can echo Your Grace." A new voice spoke up. Daenerys saw Lyanna Mormont step off the boat helping a man she did not recognize ashore.

"Lady Mormont. I'm glad to see you. It has been years since the last time, has it not?" Daenerys greeted her.

"Not much reason for us to meet except during wartime. Not the happiest state of affairs admittedly, especially now that I have had to retreat from my home. But it is what it is. We must work from the present and make the best of our circumstances." Lyanna said.

"To that end my second in command and I are ready do what we can to help you and the King win this war." She added, nodding toward the man she had been assisting.

"Is your second alright? He looks a bit unwell." Daenerys queried, looking at the man standing close by holding his side.

"An injury sustained during our retreat, Your Grace. Nothing life threatening thankfully, thanks to the efforts of our Maester and Master Kieran." Caleb replied.

"Though if he is to be ready for more fighting in a timely fashion he could use special assistance." Lyanna opinioned. "I understand the Kingdoms have acquired mages that could deal with such an injury quickly?"

"We have. They are with our armies currently, but I can divert one to Winterfell for you." Daenerys said.

"We have brought horses and wagons for you. Make use of them as you need them." She said next, pointing behind her. "Once your people are ready we should leave this place. I do not think there are enemies nearby at the moment, but I don't think either of us wants to take risks until your people are at Winterfell."

"I certainly do not. I will get my people ready to go as soon as possible. Shouldn't take long. And once our people are settled in Wintertown my second and I will return to do our part in the fighting, as agreed. I'd best get on it."

"Your Grace. Your Grace." She said in conclusion, giving both Jon and Daenerys a nod in turn, then went with Caleb to organize matters.

For a moment the King and Queen watched Lady Mormont walking away in silence.

"It's always nice to get people out of danger. But that the Qunari were able to ambush you at all is worrying. Not to mention that they were able to take out Yara's fleet as efficiently as they did. That's a sizeable chunk of our navy just gone. Possibly Yara as well, if your cousin got his facts wrong. Not exactly an auspicious beginning to our war with the Qunari. Especially not since I have had a few setbacks of my own." She then spoke up.

"What happened? Jon asked.

"I tried attacking one of the Qunari forts as we discussed before. Managed to damage the place, but the Qunari cannons proved… problematic. Drogon got hit, and once again I can only be thankful Sansa and Davos had the bright idea to recruit mage healers to our cause. If not for them Drogon would have been grounded for weeks or months. Maybe worse than that. What's more the dragon saddle got damaged in the fight and had to be sent back to King's Landing for repairs. I can still fly him the old fashioned way, but there are several maneuvers that would be dangerous to attempt without the saddle. Unfortunately the same ones needed when facing these cannons. So until I get that saddle back we shouldn't use Drogon to attack this enemy. Not unless we are left with no other choice." She explained.

Jon sighed, looking at the ground. "Sounds like both of us are lucky to be alive."

"For a change." She said dryly. "This is starting to remind me of how our war with Orlais started. We face our enemy in good spirits and sure of ourselves, only for them to kick the confidence out of us right from the beginning. That's twice now that's happened to us. We can't let there be a third time."

"Agreed. Hopefully we have learned our lesson by now." He said.

"We cannot leave this to luck. We must learn all there is to know of the foreigners from Thedas, so we will never be caught off guard like this again." She said.

Jon nodded grimly. "So, seeing as Drogon cannot be flown against the Oxmen for a time, we will have to have our troops deal with them after all?"

"Yes. Our main force is still bigger than any garrison on these Qunari forts. And so long as the enemy are divided they are vulnerable. So we will continue with our original plan, except without Drogon. The contingents deployed to watch the Qunari will keep our foe in check while the bulk of our forces clear these forts one by one. Seeing as the Inquisition troops are fresh I have asked them to lead the assault against the fort I attacked. Since the fort is already damaged they should be enough to take it and having them do it will save our armies from taking more hits than they already have." She continued.

"And we get to see how good they are in a fight." He commented.

Daenerys nodded before continuing: "I have ordered the assault to take place the next morning, so we should hear news of this sometime tomorrow. As for our navy… I'll have to consider that further. If we are to drive the enemy from Bear Island we must find a way to cut sea access and secure our own crossing. But we also need to make sure this disaster won't happen a second time before we try again. For now they're better used defending the Iron Islands and the coastlands south of that. I just hope the warnings you sent reach their targets in time. Otherwise our navies will have taken a devastating loss."

"There is a lot in motion right now. We need to take this one day at a time and solve problems as they come our way." Jon said.

"Yes. Just like always." She said before turning her eyes to where Lyanna was organizing her people. "I think it would be best for you to travel part of the way with her group. I'll cover you from above until you are far enough inland that there is no risk of an attack. Then I'll fly both of us back to our army."

"You're willing to do that? Even without the saddle?" He asked.

"I'll be sure to fly us gently enough that there won't be any risk. And seeing as there is still much for us to do we should return to our troops as soon as possible." She said.

Jon nodded, then smiled and turned his eyes toward the sky. "At least it's a nice night for a flight."

Daenerys looked up as well. She had been too preoccupied to notice before, but Jon was right. The autumn had brought heavy cloud cover and frequent rains. But today the clouds had parted to let the stars shine through, the moon a white sickle in the sky. From up there the sights would be absolutely spectacular. If only they were living at peacetime, so they would have the time to enjoy it properly.

She smiled as well. "So it is…"

Maybe she would take a slightly longer route to her army than she had originally intended. It would be nice to have some time just for the two of them, even if only a brief moment…

* * *

Tyrion was on his way to the rooms provided to Iledia. She had not been here for long, but he already knew her to be an early riser, so he expected to find her already up and at work.

The mage had refused to drink while she was working. Slowly it had begun to dawn on him that this was the case for almost all her waking hours. Her work seemed to be what gave definition to her life and recharged her like nothing else could. Such productivity and dedication was an admirable quality, if a bit worrying considering her chosen occupation. Fortunately she was on their side, at least for the time being.

If there were other sides to her she was yet to show them. Indeed she seemed to guard herself very carefully, telling him what he needed to know and no more. She was polite and friendly enough, but so far had kept strictly to topics related to her work. It might be because they didn't yet know each other, and as their familiarity grew she would let her guard down more. Even so he did wonder if there was more to it.

He knocked on the door and proceeded inside when he heard the call to enter. He found her looking intently at a large map, pieces of paper attached to the map by needles at various locations. In addition several of the needles were connected together with strings of rope.

"Good morning Lord Hand." She greeted him without turning her eyes from the map.

"Good morning. What is all this?" He asked.

"My work." She said simply. "I'm having my agents run reconnaissance with support from Lord Brandon, getting a feel of the spy networks of the enemies of these Kingdoms. The maps are a great way to help visualize that. The pins are where enemy operatives have been identified. The strings marks associations. Blue for Orlesians, Red for Qunari and White for Venatori loyalist connections.

"Interesting. But if you know where enemy spies are why not simply snuff them out?" He asked.

"I could do so. And I will in cases where they represent an imminent danger. Like hunting down the mole that leaked you battle plans to the Qunari. But in the meantime it is useful to build a picture of the whole system. Much easier to hit our opposition where it hurts that way." She said.

"Each of these factions must have a base of operations for their networks here. Somewhere where reports are sent, forwarded to their respective home territories and where directives are issued to spy cells from. The most effective way to cripple enemy spying is to locate those hearts and rip them out."

"I see. How much progress have you made?" He asked.

"Some. But it's very early yet. There have been very few leads on the Orlesians for the moment. Abnormally few in fact. I think the defeat of their military may have caused a general retreat among their spy corps. I'll keep looking for a while longer to make sure of that. The Qunari seem to have been sending their reports somewhere in the Stepstones, though some of the more recent reports contradict this. It is possible that with the fall of Bear Island they have chosen to relocate the heart of their operations, but I do not know that for sure yet. As for the Tevinter… somewhere south of the Neck is as far as I've gotten so far."

"I'll find what I seek eventually. When I do, that will go to great lengths in stopping active spying." She assured.

"Though unfortunately that still leaves potential sleeper agents in our midst. But one thing at a time." She then added.

"Sleeper agents? I do not believe I know the term." Tyrion enquired.

"Something you have faced already with the Orlesians. Unlike your average spy, a sleeper agent does not actively send information to the faction they work for. Instead they watch and wait, living a normal existence. At the most they seek to place themselves in positions of importance. Until the day they are *activated*. Then they strike, to devastating effect. What's more since they don't actively spy for anyone they don't leave a trail of themselves. So they are damn near impossible to spot before they act." She explained.

"That sounds like quite a problem. Is there anything you can do against such?" He said.

"Little. Like I said, these are tricky to find. I might discover individuals that have no background beyond a certain point, or I might stumble across enemy messages referring to them. But that's just about it. I'm hoping there aren't that many of those left after what the Orlesians pulled. If there are… then rigorous security is likely our best defense against such things. You seem to have that well on hand." She said.

"Good to know we are doing something right in all of this at least." He commented.

"What of the other matter I asked you to look into?" He asked then.

"I've looked over the evidence you provided." She replied. "Like you I'm now convinced that materials were implanted in the hopes of making your investigation come to a specific conclusion. I'll start looking for the actual culprits. In the meantime keep on not making any announcements to either of the faiths."

Tyrion chuckled. "That goes without saying."

"If you don't mind, it's also better if we do not discuss this investigation until I have results." She continued. "Someone was able to find out the High Septon's plans and launch the assault against him. For the moment we have no idea who that might have been. I know I and my people were not in Westeros when this happened, so I know I can trust them. You would likely not have brought this to my attention if you had something to do with this. So I won't be looking at you unless I'm given reason to. But until I have more information I have to consider everyone else a suspect."

"Woah… Everyone is quite a list." He quipped.

"It is, but I'll be able to narrow it down quickly enough. Only so many people who could have known about this. Fewer that would have had the means to act on the information this efficiently. And even fewer that would have had a motive. Finding the ones actually responsible will take longer, but I am confident we will get there." She said.

"But again, I must stress you speak to no one of this matter for now. For instance that informant of yours… Aaron I believe he is called? You might mention this to him in passing, or on the theory he could assist me. Do not." She continued.

"So he is one of your suspects as well?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Everyone is, like I said. Even if he has nothing to do with this, word gets around. And if the wrong people hear of this, they will go to ground and cover their tracks for sure. We'll never find them then. The only way we will be able to nail these bastards is if they don't even know anyone is looking." She said.

"You're the expert, so I'll do as you ask. I expect to talk of this again when you have found the those who did this." He said.

"Thank you." She said. "Ah yes, before I forget I have sent agents to Essos as we discussed earlier. Far too soon to promise anything, but if all goes as planned we should start receiving reports from there as well. A few have been sent to make contact with the Second Son's as well. Establishing lines of communication with them could prove very useful in the long run."

"Indeed, particularly when there has been only limited information coming from Essos until now. The Dothraki have managed to send some messages to House Stallion in the past and merchants have brought back rumors, but that is just about it." He said.

"I must say, it is good to finally have an expert like yourself here. Makes we me think we might have a chance of winning after all. And you certainly seem to know what you are doing." He added.

"I do, though there are even better spymasters out there. The Inquisition's first spymaster for instance. Now there is an intimidating opponent, even today. The current spymaster is a professional of course, and very capable. But nothing like that first one." She said.

"If the first one was better at his job and is still around, why was there a switch to a new one?" Tyrion asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have no business telling you that. Just like I have no business telling you who these people actually are. Those are matters of security we'd best not tamper with if we want to remain on good terms with the Inquisition." She said.

"Very well. I was merely curious." Tyrion said, nodding. It figured that even as an ally there were some secrets the Inquisition wanted to keep. And keeping the identity of spymasters secret did make a kind of sense. Let them keep their secret then.

She cleared her throat, moving on to the next topic. "Lord Tyrion, I know I have only been here a short while, but I believe I should return to the Queen's side fairly soon. I can manage my network of contacts from almost anywhere. But I have other talents as well, and it would be negligent not to make use of the full range of my capabilities. So do you believe matters are sufficiently settled here for me to return to her?"

"I can let you go fairly soon." He assured. "There is one more immediate task that could use your help first though, which was in fact what I came to see you about."

"Oh? So what task is this then?" She asked.

"As you have likely already figured, the Twin Kingdoms have had a shortage of allies willing and able to come to our aid. The Inquisition has obviously been a big help in this regard, but even so it occurs to me there are some allies we have yet to approach. You see, many years ago while travelling through the Vale I happened upon some of the local tribesmen. They are a people that do not owe allegiance to any Noble House in Westeros, but at the time I was able to make a deal with them, recruiting them to the war being fought then in exchange for rewards. So, seeing that we have need of additional support in this war, I thought to see if they could be recruited to our side this time around." He explained.

"I see. And my role in all this?" She asked.

"You see, I need to be the one to contact them, since I'm the one who made this deal with them the first time. And since they are most likely all illiterate I cannot send them a message. I'll have to go meet them in person. Unfortunately the tribesmen can be somewhat… unpredictable. Since they are not formally citizens of the realm they might not respect my position as hand of the King. I cannot say how a meeting with them might go. Now, ideally they will remember me and be eager to join forces with me again. But in case something goes wrong I will be needing guards. From what I hear of Thedosian mages you would be a potent addition to that. Going to the Vale will bring you part of the way to the Queen, and you can travel to her after our work is finished." He said.

"So you would like me to come along as a bodyguard? I think I could manage that. Using my magic to your benefit is one of the things I was sent here to do after all. But can you leave King's Landing to its own devices?" She said.

"For a while, I'm certain. The faiths are being kept in check by the guards I have called upon and I have heard of no other imminent threat to the city. And the Crown Prince is as safe as I can conceivably make him. There is nothing further for me to contribute in that matter. Manfrey Martell can manage things in our absence." Tyrion said.

"Good to hear." She said. "How soon will we leave?"

"A few days, so I can make sure all is in order and there won't be unpleasant surprises waiting on my return." Said he.

"I'll be ready. And when we leave I want to hear the details of how you met these tribesmen. That sounds like something I should have full knowledge of before we go to treat with them." She said.

* * *

An Inquisition Captain named Herbert peered through the trees at the Qunari fort. Even from here the damage done by the dragon was obvious. The Qunari had not had time to repair it. Most notably there was still a sizeable hole in the wall he had decided to lead his troops through.

He turned his head, looking at the Inquisition soldiers hiding around him. They had been creeping forward little by little since morning, hoping to go unnoticed by the enemy. The closer they could get without being noticed, the shorter the distance they would have to charge under fire from the enemy cannons.

There were perhaps a hundred soldiers with him. Another thousand men were waiting for his signal further back. Additional troops of the Westerosi were on standby to reinforce them, but they were to be called upon only in the event the Qunari defenders proved more that the Inquisition troops could handle. Today's assault was to be the Inquisitions job, their first military action in support of the Twin Kingdoms.

His unit was to function as a spearhead, to storm the breach before the enemy had time to react and create a foothold inside the enemy defenses through which the Inquisition regiment would enter and take the fort. It was a dangerous prospect for his company, just like being on the front lines of any battle. A breach like this would be aggressively defended, likely protected by traps and other means. It all but guaranteed heavy losses for his soldiers. But he trusted the people under his command to see this through even so. They were able fighters, picked for this task by their superiors because of their excellent performance record. This was a hazardous task, but also an honor to have them picked to carry out such an important part of the assault.

He could see guards, some patrolling while others were stationary. Also several cannons. No sign that the enemy had noticed them yet.

It was time to act. He nodded to the soldiers next to him. Swords were unsheathed, his company awaiting his word.

"Inquisition! To the breach! Attack!" He shouted, standing up waving towards the fort with his blade. He and his company ran forward, their shouts accompanying them as they charged. A horn was blown to signal the regiment behind to begin their assault. Qunari guards were shouting warnings and pointing at them. A few guns were discharged, raising plumes of earth around the Inquisition soldiers, but failing to slay any for the moment. It was far less than he would have expected. It looked as if they had truly managed to catch the enemy by surprise. A good start then.

The first of his soldiers arrived at the breach. He had just enough time to see a thin cord snap, followed by and explosion that tore those troopers apart. Their first casualties. Undaunted the rest of them surged forward, soon getting past the breach and the outer wall.

On the other side they found two more guns lying in wait to the right and left of them. Both cannons fired simultaneously as soon as enough of the company was in their firing arc. Normal cannonballs would have slain a few of them, but these cannons blasted them with a storm of small steel pellets, two dozen soldiers torn apart in an instant.

Then something very unexpected happened: The cannon crews shoved lit grenades down the barrels of their weapons, then turned tail and ran. One or two were caught and killed by the Inquisition soldiers, but the rest fled up the wall and down ropes to the far side. The cannon crews on the outer wall did the same. The grenades exploded inside the cannon barrels, rendering them useless. And then the fight just… ended. No further enemies challenged them, no further cannons fired on them. The Inquisition soldiers were left where they stood, looking around in confusion.

"The… the fuck? Where did they all go?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Good question. There's supposed to be hundreds here, not just this handful." Herbert commented.

"Hiding somewhere else maybe?" Another soldier suggested.

"Could be…" Herbert commented, though he was not convinced this was the explanation.

"Spread out by squads and search the place. Find the enemy if they are still here." He ordered.

"You. Go tell the regiment to stay outside the fort for the moment. Something's wrong here." He told another soldier, who nodded and left the way they had come.¨

Around this time he noticed that what he had thought were stationary guards were actually straw men dressed in Qunari gear. Curious.

"Captain! Take a look at this!" A soldier on the wall called out. With the help of another soldier something was dropped on the ground.

Herbert went to take a closer look, discovering a contraption in the shape of a Qunari cannon, but fashioned completely out of wood. It was made convincingly enough that it could easily be mistaken for the real thing from a distance.

"Huh. Fake troops, fake cannons. I'm starting to think the Oxmen have gone somewhere and left all this crap here to make us think otherwise. Left a few real guys and cannons behind just to make the ruse that much more convincing. But where are they now?" He mused.

"Alright, let's complete our search. If no one is home then I'll go ask the Colonel for new instructions." He told his troops.

With no enemy find outside, they circled around to the opposite side of the fort and entered the underground portion through the gate there. You had to give it to the Qunari, they had put thought in the design of this place. The central corridor was not a straight line, instead zigzagging in sharp turns. Had there been any defenders, that design would have definitely helped them hold this place. At regular intervals there where doors leading to smaller corridors, which in turn had doors leading to rooms. All the rooms were empty aside from smashed furniture, the enemy leaving nothing of value behind. Holders for torches were also plentiful along the walls, but all of these were empty as well. It was fortunate the Inquisition had anticipated having to fight underground, having brought torches of their own that now lit their way.

At the far end the main corridor split in three directions, leading to larger rooms. Those had had also been emptied, leaving no clues as to their purpose. There at the end of the main corridor they also found a staircase heading up to the roof and further down. Herbert decided to go down, descending the stairs with a torch in his hands and a few of his troops with him. The stairs led to a reinforced door, and on the ground he spotted a heavy padlock.

"Guess the Horn Heads didn't bother to lock up after themselves when they left." He thought. It was curious the Qunari had paid so much attention to fortifying this particular door and none of the others. Something of value had to have been kept in here.

Opening the door he saw a large room loaded with barrels. At that moment something else happened as well. A cord attached to the door fell off, lighting up with a sparkling flame that rapidly advanced along the length of the cord. His eyes followed the cord, seeing it connected to the mouth of one of the barrels.

For a moment he did not understand what he saw. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"OUT! EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" He shouted as loud as he could. But it was already too late. The flame disappeared inside the barrel. The barrel full of gaatlock exploded, setting off all the other barrels in the room. Those not killed in the explosion were buried alive when the earthen tunnels collapsed on them. Only those who happened to be on the outside survived.

* * *

"They destroyed their own fort?" Daenerys asked in puzzlement. She and Jon were now in the command tent where an Inquisition officer had arrived to bring them a report of the assault.

"Yes Your Grace. We surmise their intention was to use it as a trap to destroy our attacking forces." The officer said.

"How many were lost?" Jon asked.

"A single company was almost totally destroyed. We can be thankful the company's Captain was alert and cautious, otherwise the cost might have been much higher." The officer said.

"I would have preferred if your Captain was alert enough not to set off this trap in the first place." Daenerys said dryly. "And the Qunari troops watching over the fort?" She asked next.

"We have found no sign of them. The dreadnoughts you reported having been in the area are gone as well. The survivors from the explosion report the enemy had put considerable effort in creating the impression that the fort was occupied. Given the time to make such preparation we can assume the actual garrison has been gone for some time. How long ago this might have been we have no way to estimate." The officer said.

"Very well. You may return to your troops." Daenerys said.

The officer saluted and left. Daenerys and Jon moved to a war map nearby, and she removed one of the red markers representing the Qunari forts.

"Almost a hundred people lost, in exchange for next to nothing. The Qunari have lost one of their forts, but it sounds like it was nothing but mud and twigs by the time our people got there. And now that they've blown it up we can't even make use of it ourselves. And in addition we now have several hundred Qunari soldiers missing. Enough to conduct raids at least." She said.

"Perhaps more than that. Qunari are tough." Jon said.

"I don't think those troops are just gone though. Harming our troops like this I get as something they want to accomplish, but if the Qunari want to win this war they need to take and hold territory. They have to have some plan to do so. Pulling back almost without a fight doesn't serve that. Unless there is more going on." He added.

Daenerys considered, then nodded. "You're right. There must be a plan we don't yet understand. We must find out what it is."

"We'll increase our patrols, to find either these troops or the ships that might be transporting them. Since this fort is no more our army will move on to the next one. I'll leave some scouts here to alert us if the Qunari return. For now that is all we can do." She decided.

"Agreed." Jon said after a moment of consideration.


	12. Chapter 12; Sundered skies

**Chapter 12** **;** **Sundered skies**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Julius Argentus,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, commander of the 1st expeditionary legion of Tevinter

**Morzol zo Raqun** King of Meereen, elected supreme speaker for the Resurgent Masters of Meereen

**Pet** slave and blood thrall to Tiraen Tasvius 

**Tiraen Tasvius** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, ambassador to Meereen, commander of the 5th expeditionary legion of Tevinter, formerly apprentice to Magister Cato Argos.

**_Cursive/Bold text is in Valyrian_ **

It was here.

The day of battle had arrived at last. All that needed to be accomplished had been. The army was lining up along the mouth of the pass, thirty thousand of them all told, a wall of white and silvered steel against which the hordes of the Dothraki would crash against. The traps were all dug, to funnel the enemy and clump them together. The sloping rocky cliffsides were littered with scorpions, archers and mages, ready to pepper the enemy as they approached, safely tucked away where arrows and horses would have a hard time reaching them. Behind the main line of infantry more ranged troops waited to do their part. Behind even was the imperial cavalry, the heavily armored Kataphraktoi foremost among them, supported by lighter cavalry. They were their last hope should the infantry line buckle.

Beyond the coming battlefield, in the Tevinter camp itself, the orb was being readied for unleashing against the Dothraki. Tiraen did not know exactly what Cato had planned, only that he and several other Magisters were in the camp to conduct the ritual in the works. She would have gladly lent herself to the effort, but she and Julius had been entrusted with an equally important task. Their joint legions would have to hold the line until the power of the orb could win this battle for them. Their legions were able, veterans of many battles both here and at home. They had done all they could to put their enemy and their horses at a disadvantage. Even so, outnumbered two to one by a horde of riding savages with a fearsome reputation, the odds were hardly in their favor. 

Both legions contained perhaps eight thousand soldiers suited for melee combat, with an additional three thousand available if their cavalry was ordered to dismount. That mean their main line had a strength of sixteen thousand, with a reserve of additional six thousand. Against that there were arrayed sixty thousand cavalrymen, each of which could fight either as missile troops or shock cavalry. If the infantry line was breached the fight would be lost. Imperial cavalry could be used to counterattack, but they lacked the numbers to do more than plug the gaps in the infantry line. Missile troops would be unable to stop a direct cavalry charge at all. Everything depended on their outnumbered infantry holding the line long enough.

Everything.

Without the orb victory would not come easily here, if at all. The walls of the pass would protect the Imperial flanks and their defenses would rob the impetus of Dothraki charges. But Dothraki were not easily discouraged by casualties and with time sheer force of numbers could overwhelm the Tevinter defenses. And if the Dothraki encountered stiff resistance they could always disengage and ride elsewhere, and next time imperial forces might not have the opportunity to meet them on a ground of their choosing. And once the enemy chose to withdraw, there would be no pursuing them. Even if their forces did not consist of light cavalry, a unit type notorious for being near impossible to catch up with, Tevinter forces wouldn’t dare abandon their fortifications to hunt the Dothraki. Far too many had been lost to feigned retreats that way. This meant that standard troops lacked the means to deliver a decisive victory in this battle.

Even if the Imperium miraculously won through conventional means, it would come with cripplingly heavy losses to the two legions. Those numbers would be needed elsewhere as their nation pressed on to other objectives. With the orb in their control they had the last piece needed for the invasion of the Twin Kingdoms: the means to destroy the dragon. The time to invade was fast approaching, but before it could occur Essos would need to be cleared of foes. First the Dothraki would fall. Then Braavos would be laid low, disciplined harshly for its stubborn defiance of Imperial authority. The second sons would be hunted down and exterminated. With all other opposition in Essos dealt with, the Qunari assets in the Stepstones would be hit with all available force, cleared or pushed into defensive pockets. Then at last the Twin Kingdoms would be vulnerable.

Most importantly this day needed to send a message. The Dothraki hordes were not to be merely repulsed, but annihilated utterly. That would show the world no army of thousands could withstand Tevinter’s might. Their enemies would know the power the Imperium commanded, and they would know despair. Today’s victory would mark the day when the Tevinter Imperium would begin its march to reclaim its former glory.

Tiraen was watching the battlefield from a low hilltop, atop a white steed, Julius at her side on his horse. The hill provided a good view over her troops and deeper into the pass and the plains beyond it. A good place to await the first sign of the of the enemy’s approach. Fairly soon they would be joining their legions, to command them and add their magics to the coming battle. But for now they were still overseeing their deployment to the battlefield. That, and attending to their honored guest.

Morzol zo Raqun was there to watch the battle unfold, seated on an ornate throne of beautifully carved wood, inside a pavilion set up for him. The Meerenese auxiliary troops however were elsewhere. “Just as well.” Tiraen thought. Today’s triumph would belong to Tevinter and she would have no others try to hog the glory.

The King’s own reason for being here was so that he could claim to have participated, intending to ensure that the history books would fail to note that his troops took no part in the battle. By so doing he hoped to enhance his image, make himself as the warrior king he fancied himself as. From the Imperium’s perspective this King was here for a singular reason. He was here to be impressed, to then carry that awe back to his city to further cement their alliance with Tevinter. To demonstrate with words and witnessed deeds the benefits of cooperation and the folly of defiance. So far he had done his part well enough, giving frequent praise of the Imperial armies, speaking of how blessed his people were to have such a friend and how foolish the Dothraki were to fight them. Much of it was an act for the sake of appearances. She could hear it in the way he spoke. Even so Tiraen had noted a few genuine reactions as well. After today all his praise would be genuine. 

For all the opulence he had insisted on carrying with him it was clear the King was not contented here, so far from the comforts of his city, assaulted by the heat and dryness of this place. That said the man had done what he could to improve his conditions, sipping iced wine and eating dried fruit, attended by an entire throng of scantily clad elven women. Tiraen recognized each of those and the ones she had gifted the King over the years. And what a gift they had been.

In the matter of the slave trade the Imperium had consistently been more a buyer than a seller on this continent. When they came to sell elves they always brought only a handful so their buyers had no chance of creating their own stock, selling them at exorbitant prices to wealthy individuals. As a result elven slaves had become something of a status symbol for local nobility. It was a rare thing for anyone to own even one or two, a privilege of the rich. To have possession of several dozen was an outrageous display of wealth and influence. Which had been the whole point of all that giving of gifts. Not only had she gained the King’s gratitude for elevating his status, but she had also tied his power to hers that much more. Everyone in Meeren knew it had been her and by extension the Imperium that had provided zo Raqun with his status symbols. That meant that the things she gave away as gifts were indicative of her own wealth and power. And so in elevating the King she had elevated herself. If she could just give away gifts of such value so frequently, how much more wealthy she herself had to be? Of course buying elves from back home wasn’t nearly as expensive as doing so in Essos would be. And of course as an ambassador she had the funds of the Imperium to fall back on. But the Meerenese did not need to know that.

“Scouts say the Horse-Savages are on their way. The Battle will be starting soon. Are you feeling ready for it my love?” Tiraen asked of Julius.

“Reasonably so.” He said. “Though… if the orb does not work, or something goes wrong when Cato and the others try to use it… this could get really ugly. If that’s what happens, what next? I wish we had a plan B.” He added. Tiraen could hear the worry in his voice.

“Trust in Cato. Trust in our god. Trust in the process. And if none of these give you enough confidence, then trust in us.” She said.

“…Yes. Yes. In us.” He said. “If only we could fight side by side in this battle.”

“If only. Right now I’d like nothing better.” She agreed. “But we are here for each other, even if we won’t be at each other’s side. We are both here on this field of battle, our legions behind us. With their combined strength I have confidence our lines will hold. Long enough to bring victory. We can do this, together.”

”Together.” Julius said, nodding.

Tiraen turned to the King. **_“Your Majesty, the battle will soon be upon us. Needless to say you should remain here once the fighting starts. You might be tempted to take a closer look at the battle, but do not. That would not be safe. You should also ensure that you and your entourage are ready to evacuate at a moment’s notice and return to camp.”_** She told him, switching to Valyrian.

**_“How much risk there is that the enemy will break your lines? Is it dangerous for me?”_** The King asked, pausing in his eating. 

**_“We will be able to keep you safe, I have every confidence of that, so long as you do not come too close to the fighting. The Dothraki are not why I advise you to be ready. I lack the details of what Magister Cato is going to attempt, but to destroy an army of sixty thousand the spell required will be of a colossal scale. Such a thing could prove hard to control, difficult to contain the destruction only to the enemy. I would not have the leader of an allied power caught in it.”_** She said.

**_“I see. I shall do as you ask then. It will be a glorious thing to witness you defeating these scum. Long have we lived dreading their hordes, sadly lacking the means to vanquish them. Forced to pay them tribute to stave off the destruction of our cities, fearful of the day it would not be enough. To be there to see their defeat… it is a great honor._** ” The King said. 

**_“Aye. I too am glad to see it, to be part of it. A great day.”_** Tiraen added with a smile. **_“But this is not just a day of defeat to them. It’s the beginning of their end.”_**

**_“Oh? Why do you say that?”_** The King asked. 

**_“There has been a… new directive. From the Magisterium. A permission for an action, long sought and now finally granted.”_** She explained.

**_“And what new directive is this?”_** He continued asking.

Tiraen was about to reply when Julius pointed at something ahead. “Tiraen! Look!”

She turned her head and saw the massive dust cloud in the plains beyond the pass Julius was been pointing at.” 

“And so arrives the moment…” She said. “We should get to our legions. Take care Julius. Do make sure you survive the battle. I would be very sad if you did not, so consider it an order.”

Julius chuckled. “By your command then my love. You come back alive as well.”

“You bet.” She said and spurred her horse to a gallop. Julius lingered behind for a moment longer, watching her ride, a smile ghosting on his lips. In her white garb, atop her white steed, her black hair flying in the wind as she rode, she looked every inch a goddess to him. Formidable, potent, glorious and beautiful. And she was his, her love to him given and fully returned. With those thoughts he set forth towards his legion.

Soon enough Tiraen arrived to where her legion was stationed, riding past the cavalry and the ranged troops and straight to the main infantry line. She rode past the hulking frame of Pet, and that of Selia, who was there with a backpack full of Lyrium potions. Of course Tiraen had blood magic and that would provide most of the power she would need in this battle. But it never hurt to have an additional source of power at hand, particularly when facing a battle as long and taxing as this one would be. 

As she approached the line of infantry, her soldiers parted, allowing her to pass. Once through she turned her horse around, facing her troops.

“Friends! Tevinters! Countrymen! Heed me well!” She shouted, using a spell to amplify her voice, making it boom across the field, so all her troops could hear her.

“There, in the distance, within that cloud of dust, surge forth the hordes of the dothraki savages!” She said pointing behind her. “In some of you that sight causes anger and hatred! In others it brings worry, even fear. But in me that sight causes only amusement!”

She let her words sink in for a moment before continuing. “You wonder why I feel as I do. And I shall tell you: It is their incredible impudence! We are the masters of this world! Every trueborn son of Tevinter is an emperor, every trueborn daughter an empress! Every piece of this world and all the peoples upon them are ours by right, to do with as we please! And yet these barbarians would challenge our mastery!? These stinking, half-naked savages that fuck in the open like animals!? It is an absurdity, a sad joke! For that alone I am amused that they dared! But I am also deeply offended. Surely the arrogance they have displayed must be punished!”

Another pause for dramatic effect.

“As it is, the Magisterium and the Archon agree! They have decreed: ENOUGH!! By their command, from this day forward we shall destroy the dothraki until they are a people no longer! We shall hunt them, until naught but corpses and slaves remain! They and the world will know the price of defying us and they will shudder at the knowledge! Ten thousand years from now our enemies will remember what began this day, and their betrayals against us will wither and fall to dust! Now my soldiers, let us begin!”

As her troops cheered she removed the voice amplifying spell and returned behind the infantry line. The dust cloud had drawn much closer as she spoke dothraki riders starting to emerge into view, rushing forward in a great throng. The scorpions nestled along the walls of the pass were already firing into the cloud and on occasion a man or a horse was impaled as a hit was scored. Imperial archers along the cliffs gradually added their firepower as the enemy came into range. Some dothraki tried to return fire as they rode past, but the high elevation and cover behind rocks made her troops there a hard target to hit. Only a few of her soldiers died to enemy arrows amongst the rocks.

The dothraki began to reach the traps, many horses tripping on them as planned, throwing their riders. Some of the savages broke their neck on the hard landing, while other s were trampled by the masses behind them. Those that survived that began to find the trapless route and charged down it. As predicted the horse-savages ended up pressed into a tightly packed mass as those who tried to spread out constantly hit the traps.

A perfect target, just as had been intended.

“Archers! Mages! Open fire!” She shouted a command. The archers behind the infantry began adding clouds of arrows to the single shots of the cliff archers. Mages began to call upon their powers, blasting holes into the enemy mass. Tiraen readied her first spell, firing a beam of lightning from her staff, carving a furrow through the enemy. In the front ranks of the infantry line the Shining Shields locked their namesake shields in anticipation of the enemy retaliation. And true enough, dothraki archers began shooting back, arrows clattering against the metallic surfaces of the shields, now and then a Tevinter dropping when an arrow found an opening. The Shining Shields held firm under the barrage but the dothraki arrows soon began sailing overhead instead of directly at the shields, impacting the rear ranks of the infantry line and those of the Tevinter archers.

Amidst this exchange of fire the dothraki assault continued. At first the sheer amount of firepower thrown against them was enough to break the dothraki charge. They pulled back before contact was made, leaving dead men and horses littering the ground. But they did not retreat all the way, instead reforming themselves and resuming their attack closer to the imperial lines. This way they were able to close the distance. The first riders were soon in the trench, slowed down by it as had been intended, taking away the worst impact of the charge, to then face the spears of the Shining Shields. A vicious melee began, the two sides hacking at each other with brutality. Horses and their riders were skewered by spears or cut up with axes. Meanwhile dothraki fired their bows at point blank range at any opening they found and did their best to strike at the soldiers within the shield wall with spear and arakh. Several dothraki jumped from their horses to the midst of the infantry, each killing several Tevinters until they themselves were slain. All the while projectiles sent by both sides continued to fly, never stopping. Quickly glancing to her right Tiraen could see that more dothraki were coming into contact with Julius’s legion also.

That was the start to a fight that dragged on for hours and hours. The Dothraki continued to crash against the Imperial line, only retreating to regroup. A more flexible enemy might have tried to attack exclusively at range until a weak point formed in the Imperial line or they ran out of ammunition. It would have cost them dearly, but the enemy could afford the losses. A more flexible enemy might have chosen to leave their horses behind and fight on foot, to be less vulnerable to incoming fire and traps. Less dependant of the shock power of a mounted charge the Imperials had denied them. But the dothraki loved the thrill of the charge and of close combat. And, as ever, they did not take infantry seriously, believing them to be no threat. Even experience would not change their mind of that. And so they charged again and again and again. A hammer trying to batter through the imperial shield. Tevinter forces stood their ground, never giving the enemy an inch. An unstoppable force against an immovable object indeed.

In an open field, formed up like this, the Tevinters would have been in trouble almost at once. Their lines would have been outflanked and their army surrounded on all sides. The walls of the canyon pass and their fortifications had prevented that. Through them they had bought time, but only that. Each moment the battle continued thinned the Imperial lines a bit further, the survivors tiring out. The enemy was sustaining at least as heavy losses, but they had the numbers and cared nothing for their dead. For as long as the enemy had the advantage the assault would continue, this she knew. The enemy had committed every mistake she had hoped they would and her forces were holding well, but still it would not be enough.

“Hurry, Mentor. Hurry.” Tiraen thought to herself.

As time passed the situation started to show signs of deteriorating. Ammunition began to ran dry for the Tevinter side. Slave bearers were hauling more from the camp, but the demand was more than they could supply. Resupplying the troops on the cliffs could not be done at all, so fire from there began to taper off. The Dothraki had to have some way of replacing the arrows fired, since the fire against the Imperials never seemed to reduce in intensity. Tiraen could not see how the horse-savages were managing this, nor did she have the means to do anything about it even had she known.

Now and then the Dothraki managed to make the Imperial lines bend, even creating local breakouts a few times. Each time Tiraen ordered the Kataphraktoi to make a counterattack, the heavy cavalry stabilizing the frontline and allowing the infantry to reform themselves. Pet also proved to be a useful instrument during counterattacks, cutting down men and horses with ridiculous ease, never tiring. When he was not at the front fighting he remained by her side, ready to defend her should there be a threat to her life. 

As the frontlines diminished and grew tired enemy breakthroughs became more and more common, requiring faster reaction times from her. Tiraen could not see properly how Julius’s legion was doing to her right, and had precious little time to spare from looking after her own legion. But it was clear his legion was being hit just as hard as hers was. She just had to hope that her lover was still alive.

For all that the situation was getting progressively worse, she did not panic. She remained on horseback, just behind the infantry line, casting spell after spell against the enemy.

She summoned an oily black stone from the fade and sent it arcing through the air. Just before the stone touched down she directed some force magic to its center. The stone shattered violently, sending a hail of shards sharp as daggers in a cone shape underneath it, shredding a bloody hole into the dothraki ranks, a dozen slain at once.

Without pause she switched to her next spell. She gathered her power and concentrated, a red glow on her palm. There was a rush of indistinct murmuring in her mind before she felt those voices pushed forwards, towards the enemy. Amongst a cluster of the enemy there were sparkles of red followed by a blur of motion. Another dozen of the enemy suddenly went berserk, bounding from horse to horse like frogs, with incredible speed and power, slicing apart their former comrades as they moved. Arrows and blades struck them as they passed, but the crazed Dothraki ignored all wounds and continued on, relentlessly spreading carnage amongst the horse-savages as they went. Tiraen knew that once her spell waned the bewitched Dothraki too would die, overcome by exhaustion, wounds and movements that no human body should be able to attempt. 

Those two spells were the last in an entire series, and she was feeling rather drained. She looked around for targets to draw blood from, but the Dothraki were currently regrouping themselves, so none were in range. Her own troops were close enough of course, but she would never use her leeching spell on them, no matter how bad things would get. She turned her head to Selia. She was standing there wide eyed, pale faced and quivering. Clearly the elf was unused to being in a battle. Not surprising, considering. Even so she met her owner’s gaze quickly enough. Tiraen motioned for her to come forward and the elf darted toward her, the backpack in her hands. Perhaps Selia moved too fast, because she tripped on a corpse on the ground, the backpack hitting the ground with an alarming clink of glass.

“Careful, idiot! Those potion’s are worth more than three of you!” Tiraen barked.

“I’m sorry, Mistress, I’m sorry!” Selia said hastily, offering her the backpack.

Tiraen reached into the backpackl feeling the vials inside. But there was no time to take one out to drink the contents. Because while she had been busy berating her slave, the Dothraki had charged again. The exhausted infantrymen gave away, many slain as the horse savages began to pour through the opening, spilling to attack the troops behind the Imperial line. This was very close to where she was, bringing imminent danger. And the breach in their line would need to be contained before the situation grew out of control.

There was no time to call on the heavy cavalry. There was no time to even drink a lyrium potion. Instead she swept her staff in a wide arc in front of her, a glowing semicircle drawn to the round in front of her. Then she thrust her staff towards the enemy, a cone of fire erupting from the ground. It moved forward, burning the dothraki caught in its path, finally stopping where the line had been broken, sealing the breach. Normal flames would have quickly abated on the sparse grass, but magical fire defied normal laws of nature and kept on burning, keeping the enemy at bay. Tiraen’s horse neighed and backed up a bit at the sight of the fire. Tevinter warhorses had been taught to tolerate the sights and sounds of magic, but fire was an older, deeper fear.

That spell used up what reserves of magic she had to spend. She felt an ache in her bones, like after a hard day of travel or work. Only this one was far more intense, seeming to radiate from the very marrow of her skeleton. Accompanying that was a sudden craving for something, a thirst, but not for water. It was easy enough to guess what it was.

All these sensations were fierce enough that she briefly lost focus on everything else, the world shrinking away from her. When she regained herself she saw that while most of the dothraki were being kept at bay by her wall of fire, those that had made it past their line before it was cast remained. Her Kataphraktoi were moving forward to bring the fight to the enemy, but they were not here just yet. For now the fight belonged to whatever units in the vicinity that could distract themselves from holding back the main body of the horde. The enemy that had made it through weren’t very numerous, but the Imperial assets were mainly missile troops, ill-suited to face the head on. The result was a brutal, desperate struggle. Pet was fighting amongst his chaos, a sharp shove from him knocking down a horse and a rider when she caught sight of him. Of Selia Tiraen saw no sign. She might have fled. But now was not the time to try finding the elf.

In addition to the troops of the enemy behind their line she noted with some alarm that her wall of fire was starting to wane. A mage was required to pour mana into it to keep it going. But she did not have enough to give right now. For the moment the spell could sustain itself, but that would not last long. She would need to reinforce the spell until reinforcements arrived to seal the gap. And she needed to help her troops defeat the enemy already in their midst. To do either she needed more power. She turned her eyes to look for the backpack, seeing it dropped at the feet of her horse.

She intended to dismount but before she could there was a shout: “RAARGH!! MAEGIII!!”

She turned her head and saw a dothraki horse jumping over the flames, the rider aiming a bow at her. Before she had a chance to do anything she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, an arrow sticking out of it. With a pained shout she was knocked off the saddle by the impact, dragging her horse down with her. The horse picked itself up almost at once and ran away. Tiraen managed to get her foot off the stirrup just in time to avoid being dragged after the horse.

She lay on the ground, trying to rise to her feet. The arrow had sunk deep, restraining the movement of her left arm, complicating the effort of standing up. The dothraki had dismounted, drawing his bow again. The backpack with the lyrium potions was too far from her, so instead she raised her right arm to try her leeching spell, desperate to replenish her mana reserves. But even that spell required some mana to start with. When she tried to cast it the aching in her bone rose in intensity, to the point it became unbearable, her spell fizzling out. She saw her staff laying nearby and tried to reach for it next. But then a second arrow pierced her palm, putting an end to that attempt. She tried to clamber to her feet and move away, but the dothraki warrior had closed the distance by then, kicking her in the chest, leaving her sprawled on the ground. She looked for Pet, but could not see him anywhere in her field of vision. With the din of battle all around, he would have likely not heard her even if she called to him. 

The wall of fire was dying out, the enemy starting to spill through the opening again. Her troops were responding as best they could, an intense fight raging near the breach. In the chaos what was happening to their legion’s commander went completely unnoticed. None of her soldiers came to her aid. The dothraki stood over her and took aim for a third time. He options were exhausted. There was nothing she could do to stop him.

Before the dothraki could fire however, there was a shrill scream and Selia suddenly appeared running forward holding a who-knows-how acquired sword in front her like a spear. Selia was obviously untrained and her attack was as clumsy as could be, but the horse-savage was caught just as much by surprise as Tiraen.

The sword was buried up to its hilt in his flank. As he stumbled onto his knees Selia freed the sword and slashed at his neck. As the dothraki fell onto his back, dead, the elf turned her eyes to Tiraen, bloodied sword in hand.

A wave of cold washed over Tiraen at that sight. Back home she had heard many stories of slaves turning on their owners at opportune moments, sometimes even managing to kill their masters. Selia had always been loyal though. And Tiraen believed she had treated her kindly. Until this very moment Tiraen could not picture Selia trying to hurt her. But something in the elf’s eyes made less sure of that assessment now. And now if her slave wished to kill her, she had a unique opportunity to succeed. Injured, powers drained and with no weapons Tiraen was effectively defenseless. And with the chaos of battle she likely could get away with it too. She could kill her owner and be away before anyone had a chance of realizing she was missing. Likely no one would ever figure out who had killed Tiraen when so many likely candidates fought all around.

One look at Selia told Tiraen the elf understood all of this, was aware of the choice before her. The two locked eyes, an uncomfortable pause continuing for a single heartbeat, two. Then Selia’s expression suddenly became frightened and she dropped the sword like it was red hot. 

Tiraen released the breath she had been holding, feeling an overwhelming surge of relief. “Wait! You can keep the sword for now.” She told Selia.

“Get the lyrium and help me up.” She ordered.

Selia nodded hastily and ran over, grabbing the backpack as she passed it. She then helped Tiraen sit up and brought a lyrium potion to the mage’s lips. Tiraen drank eagerly felling a welcome surge of power as the blue liquid travelled down her throat.

Meanwhile her heavy cavalry was arriving to the breach helping to stabilize the situation with mace, spear and bow.

Tiraen grimaced as her attention was drawn back to the arrows that had pierced her. She could not bear them in her any longer. She had to get them out. With some effort she managed to break the one in her palm and pull it out.

“Help with the other one. Get a good hold of it and take it out of me.” She told Selia through clenched teeth.

“W-won’t that just make it worse? It looks to be really deep in there.” Selia said hesitantly.

“Nothing my powers won’t be able to fix. Just get it out.” Tiraen said.

Shuddering a little, Selia nodded and grasped the arrow with one hand, placing the other on Tiraen’s shoulder for support. Tiraen suppressed a groan as she felt the arrow leave, tearing at her shoulder a bit more.

She quickly called up healing magic, blue light glowing on both her palms, sealing first the wound on her palm, then the one in her shoulder. Since her clothes were enchanted to never get dirty the only signs she had been hit at all were small holes in the fabric.

No longer injured Tiraen stood up and retrieved her staff. She looked around to get a better sense of the situation. Then she noticed one of her captains running forward, sword drawn. Running towards Selia.

Eyes widening, Tiraen realized what was about to happen.

“Stop! Stand down soldier!” She said, holding up her hands and placing herself between the soldier and her slave. “She carries that weapon with my permission. Don’t hurt her.”

The captain stopped. “Oh. Sorry My Lady. I wasn’t aware she was permitted to have one.”

“Usually she doesn’t. But these are unusual circumstances.” She said.

“Report. Are our forces holding?” She then moved on.

“The immediate situation has been brought back under control. But we cannot keep this up for much longer. If the enemy doesn’t relent it will only keep getting worse. We should consider withdrawing, to ensure the legion survives.” Said the soldier. 

”No! We will hold here for as long as we can. Not a step back.” She said firmly.

“Magister Cato’s ritual is underway. We just need to buy him more time. That is why we are here. Until he finishes we must…” She began to say. Then she abruptly stopped, turning her attention to the horizon, as did Selia and the officer. As in fact did every imperial soldier and mage on the battlefield. As did all of the Dothraki, the fighting coming to an abrupt halt. All of them had sensed the same thing.

In the distance, above the main body of the Dothraki horde, there was a ball of green light. The sphere was changing size rapidly. At one moment it was a tiny pinprick of light, at another it filled the skies, at another anything in between, without rhyme or reason between the changes. From the center of the sphere forks of green lightning were emanating, arching in all directions. There was a strange droning sound, like a huge swarm of insects. With every passing moment the sphere pulsated more rapidly, spitting out ever more lightning.

“Run…” Tiraen said breathlessly. She could feel the amount of magical energy emanating from the thing. Could feel the Veil straining and starting to fray. From the reactions of the others she could tell they were sensing this as well. That was the really frightening part. For non-mages to be able to sense a magical event at all, the power involved had to be…

The sphere stopped pulsating suddenly. There was no more lightning. The sphere hung there, perfectly round and glowing. A deathly silence lingered all around. Then a colossal thunderclap echoed in the air, and the orb began expanding seemingly uncontrollably, consuming everything in its path in a green-white inferno. The texture of the air around it… changed somehow, something melting away like snow before fire. Even at this distance she could feel a sudden wave of heat hit her.

“RUUN!” She said again, this time shouting at the top of her lungs.

“EVERYONE! FALL BACK! FALL BACK! GET OUT OH HERE! RETREAT!” The captain was shouting as loud as he could. The order was barely needed, as most Imperial forces were already routed, fleeing away from the destruction in total disarray. Had nothing remained of Dothraki cohesion they could have exploited this to terrifying effect. But they were just as shattered by the event as the Tevinters were. In truth their position was worse. The spell had started right in their midst, and now they were being consumed by it. The rest scattered, fleeing in all directions.

As her troops turned to flee, Tiraen lost sight of both Flavius and Selia. She happened to spot her horse running about in a panic nearby. The blood of the Dothraki Selia had slain was still fresh, so Tiraen used her spell to draw the blood to her. Then she snapped her fingers, creating a small shower of red sparks. There was a flash of red in the horse’s eyes, and it suddenly halted, standing still.

As she ran to the horse she came across Pet. His towering form was just standing there, looking to her for instructions, perhaps the only living thing on this field not frightened in the slightest by what was happening. She motioned hastily towards the Tevinter encampment, putting one foot on the stirrup as she did. Pet nodded and set off at a jogging pace.

She had just managed to mount her horse when she heard a shout: “Mistress! Help me!”

She turned her head and saw Selia, panicked and dodging fleeing men and horses as she desperately tried to get away, without much success. Her weapon was gone from her hands, lost in the confusion. The elf would never make it out alive without help.

Tiraen paused briefly, then came to a decision, spurring her horse towards the elf. Upon reaching her Tiraen grabbed hold of the elf and pulled her onto the saddle.

Carried by the horse the two fled in the direction of the Tevinter camp. Around them the world slipped further and further into chaos. The veil was torn, so demons of every description were appearing all over the place, slaughtering everything they came across. Overhead what looked like sheets of green fire moved. But these were not normal flames. Normal fire did not move with malicious intent, swooping down like birds of prey to immolate clusters of fleeing people, then ascend up to the skies again in search of fresh prey. 

As they galloped past these scenes of destruction, Selia was quivering, pressing her face to the mane of the horse.

“Maker save me, Maker save me.” She whimpered over and over again.

“There is no Maker here! Just hold on!” Tiraen replied, destroying a rage demon with a blast of cold. She was scared too of course. But she had long since learned to channel that fear into to purpose, to let it make her hyper focused and efficient. She had combat training and experience on her side and her powers to rely upon. She knew what to do.

They rode on, Tiraen blasting demons and Dothraki that crossed their path, doing what she could to protect her troops as they retreated.


	13. Chapter 13; A reward, a challenge;

**Chapter 13; A reward, a challenge;**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Cato Argos,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, by the authority of the Archon and the Imperial senate supreme overseer of all affairs and militaries of the Imperium in the continent of Essos

**Julius Argentus,** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, commander of the 1st expeditionary legion of Tevinter

**Selia** slave to Tiraen Tasvius

**Tiraen Tasvius** Magister of the Tevinter Imperium, ambassador to Meereen, commander of the 5th expeditionary legion of Tevinter, formerly apprentice to Magister Cato Argos.

It had felt like an eternity of riding through a nightmare, but eventually Tiraen and Selia left the destruction behind and reached the edges of the camp. The sun was already setting by the time they arrived. Behind them many Tevinter soldiers were still walking or running to camp. Some were on horseback, others were on foot. More than a few were helping their fellow soldiers limp along as they returned. From the camp emerged healers and slaves to offer assistance. Almost all of the Dothraki had fled in other directions and those handfuls too frightened to notice they were fleeing straight to the Imperial camp were picked off by the perimeter guards or the survivors of the two legions.

As soon as she reached the edge of the camp Tiraen dismounted, handing the reins to a nearby slave. Without pause she went to walk amongst the returning soldiers, looking for Julius, searching face after face. Overcome by exhaustion and with many others seeking their comrades the other Imperials paid her little heed.

"Julius! Julius!" She called over and over again, to no avail. With every moment spent not finding what she sought the urgency in her step grew, desperation and concern becoming a tight knot in her stomach.

Then a voice, tired but familiar: "Tiraen!"

She turned and saw him, dismounting from his horse a short distance away.

"Julius!" She shouted in relief and ran to him. They embraced and kissed.

"Thank the Elder One you yet live." Julius whispered in her ear as they continued embracing one another.

"I couldn't find you. I was so worried that…" She whispered back, voice almost breaking. "We're both here. We made it." She then reassured herself and him.

"Yes. We are." Julius concurred.

Her eyes turned to the other Tevinters returning to camp. "Any notion how bad a beating our legions took?"

"No idea. Bad. Though I think our legions are still combat effective. And the enemy had it worse. We were mauled by what occurred, but they were bloody annihilated by it." He said.

"Indeed. The tribute brought by Tiraen gave us a great victory this day. The orb worked perfectly, though regrettably the effects proved harder to control than anticipated. My apologies for the lives lost to it on our side, but I think they were a necessary loss." A new voice spoke up.

They turned and saw Cato. He tried to conceal it, but it did not escape her notice how heavily he was leaning on his staff as he walked to them.

"I am pleased that you two survived at least." He added stopping before them.

"Mentor." She said in greeting. "So this _was_ caused by the artefact. I suspected that it was, but I had no way to know for sure."

"Are we safe here? Or do we need to evacuate the camp?" She asked.

"We have stopped powering the spell, so there should be no danger this far from the center of the event aside from a few stray demons. Camp guards should have little difficulty dealing with those. And the artefact has been re-tuned to help reinforce the Veil and contain the devastation. The anomaly we created should dissipate with enough time, though leftover effects may of course continue for years to come." Cato explained.

"So what now?" Julius asked.

"Word has been sent for our allied contingents on the field to return to us to augment our strength, and for Meereen and Yunkai to send additional elements from their legions. Once those reinforcements arrive we shall find ourselves another route through these mountains and move against Vaes Dothrak. With the majority of their warriors dead on this field of battle that place is now vulnerable. Once it falls, so will any chance of these scum being a threat to us in the future. We will be able to…" Cato said before stopping suddenly, closing his eyes and sighing heavily.

Tiraen noticed him starting to sway. "Mentor!" She exclaimed and rushed to his side, managing to catch him before he could fall.

"I'm alright, I'm alright. Just tired is all. Using the orb proved a great strain. I believe I should rest." Cato said.

"Yes. Yes. I think we all should. It had been a very long day and we are all exhausted." She concurred, trying to keep worry over her mentor from her voice out of respect.

As their last actions of the day they saw to it their soldiers were being provided the care they needed, and ordered a headcount of the survivors to be made. Those numbers confirmed considerable casualties. But enough had survived for their legions to remain combat capable forces, especially once the requested reinforcements arrived. Their numbers would be sufficient in the short term to carry on to their next objective with minimal delay. In the long run new recruits could be trained and their legions be restored in truth. Replacement soldiers were always in training during wartime, so it should not take overlong.

Later, as the night had already fallen over the world, Tiraen was reclining in a chair, Selia attending to her. Close by a bathtub was being heated for Tiraen's use. Tiraen and Julius had conversed late into the night, appreciating their mutual survival to the fullest extent. Eventually Julius had left for his tent to get some sleep and allow Tiraen to do the same.

Pet had also survived the battle. He had just walked back into camp like he had just been ordered to take a stroll. Tiraen of course had been aware of his survival even before he had shown up. Because of the magics involved here was a link between her and her creation. Only by concentrating on it she could always tell if Pet was alive or not (though sadly nothing more, like where he was). Currently Pet was standing at his customary place outside, his mountainous mass bringing a sense of security for her. One of the perks of the many upgrades she had bestowed upon him was that he needed no sleep and no sustenance, and so could stand watch there for as long as it pleased her.

Tiraen was pleased that Pet had survived. He had proved to be a very useful instrument, a bringer of death to many enemies of the Imperium. It would have been a shame to lose a weapon like that, especially given the amount of effort that had gone into making it. His survival meant he would be available for many battles to come.

"Is something the matter, Mistress ? Not to sound impudent, but it you have been looking at me all evening." Selia asked as she refilled her owner's wineglass.

"Just remembering the day you came into my service." Tiraen said in contemplation. "I was just a young child when my father bought you. You were a gift, the first slave that was to belong to me rather than my family. We were of age and at first I had actually thought my father had bought me a sister. Of course my father was quick to correct me. Even so I think some portion of the notion never died out." Tiraen said.

Selia smiled faintly. "I remember."

"We grew up together, and I have been glad of you company for all these years. Ever since that day you have been with me. Always loyal, always tireless and diligent in your duties. I have never had to discipline you. Not once. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but that is an exceedingly rare claim to be made of one's slave." Tiraen continued.

"I am aware of this, Mistress. I am glad to serve you. And I thank you for your words. I am not worthy of praise." Selia said.

"Oh, nonsense!" Tiraen said, laughing and shaking her head. "You saved my life today. If that's not worthy of praise, then what is? What's more, you had an opportunity to seize your freedom, yet you chose to stay by my side. The loyalty you have displayed today is beyond anything that might be reasonable to expect. Loyalty like that deserves a reward. A precious reward."

"A-a reward?" Selia stammered, caught by surprise.

"Indeed. I shall grant you a single wish, so long as it is within my power and not beyond reason." Tiraen said.

Selia surprisingly appeared a bit hesitant. "I… a slave should not expect a reward for merely doing her duty."

"No." Tiraen agreed. "But these are special circumstances. Come now. There must be something you want. Would it be freedom? I can give you that too. I think you have done enough to earn it. Just say the word and it will be yours."

The elf went even more silent than usual at that. "With respect, Mistress… no. Please don't do that."

"No? I would have thought that any slave would want that?" Tiraen said, genuinely surprised.

"Many would. But many are also short sighted in that." Selia said.

"Explain." Tiraen said.

"If I were to be freed in the middle of slave nations, I'd be an outcast. Those who are still slaves would think I cheated my way out a fate they still must suffer. And those who were born free would consider me a slave still, no matter what I did to prove otherwise. In Tevinter or here I'd be stuck between two states of being, shunned by both groups. The only chance for kinship would be with other freed slaves, and those are few and far between. And I'd struggle to make a living, since all the work I know how to do is already being done by slaves, whom one does not have to pay wages to. And… well slavers on either continent aren't exactly respectful of the rights of a former slave. There is a good chance I'd simply be re-enslaved and sold to someone worse than you, Mistress." Selia said.

"I see. If that is what you fear then I believe there is a way for us to work around the problem. You could continue in my service, as a free woman." Tiraen suggested. "That's not unheard of in the Imperium, although rare. I'd pay you a small wage. Nothing fancy, but you'd have food, clothes and housing as before, so the pay would just be extra. I could use a steward. You'd be in charge of the slaves in my service and in taking care of day to day matters, ensuring my household runs smoothly and I am free to focus on more important matters. You have already been doing work like that in an unofficial capacity, so it would not be anything you haven't done before. You'd have the security you want, the friend's you have will probably come around once they realize you are still you. And since you know your fellow slaves you will know how to motivate them while still being fair towards them. Most importantly you'd have the rights of a liberati. You'd be able to own property. You'd be able to start your own family without needing my consent first. And if the day should ever come you see a better path for yourself, you will be free to take it, as you choose. Would that arrangement suit you better?"

Selia's eyes had gradually widened in wonder as Tiraen spoke, the barest whisper of a smile on her lips. "If-if this is what you would be willing to offer me… then yes. Yes! I accept! Thank you Mistress, thank you! You are too good to me."

Tiraen smiled and nodded. "Then so shall it be. It will take some time to accomplish this. I will need to find a judge and have the necessary paperwork made. But this shall be yours in time. That I promise."

"Is my bath ready?" She asked then.

Selia moved to the bathtub and tested the water with her hand. "I believe so, Mistress." She said.

"Excellent. I believe I can take care of matters from here on. You can take this evening and tomorrow off." Tiraen said.

"Very well. Thank you, Mistress." Selia said. She was about to leave when she paused. "Mistress, if I may… in the battle you said that the lyrium potions were three times my worth. I find myself wondering, is that really true?"

"You're wondering if I value them more than you, a living thing, someone I've known from youth? You're wondering if in private you should be offended of this?" Tiraen guessed. Then she chuckled. "My words were spoken in the heat of the moment. I meant nothing by it. It is true that the value of those potions is greater than what I might have gotten from, say, selling you to someone else. There were many potions after all, and lyrium has been known to command a price greater than diamonds at times. But once one drinks a potion it is gone for good. You have been an investment whose usefulness has been extended over many years. By that measure you are worth far more. And you have value that goes beyond coin. I value you more than I do those potions, rest assured of that."

Selia smiled and gave a grateful nod.

"Go on now. Enjoy yourself as you've earned." She finished.

Selia bowed one final time before leaving the tent. Once the elf was gone Tiraen thought of the promises made just now. She was forced to admit some surprise with herself. Her mind drifted back to her conversation with the Elven mage back in Valyria. Selia's people were a doomed race, at best afforded a chance to serve their betters before the end. Her opinion of that had not changed. And by no means was she a champion of slave freedom. Slaves had their place, a useful place, and she didn't think they needed to be moved from it. That was the sentiment of most in the Venatori and the Imperium in general, though she remembered at least one individual who had felt quite differently on the subject. Many lively, highly stimulating conversations had been had with that one about this. As there had been on many other subjects. Yet none of those conversation had gotten her so invested as to change her opinion on slaves. Her preference for having free citizens in her service in some cases was simple pragmatism, as she knew them to be more reliable, more enthusiastic in their contributions. There was no kindness in that preference.

Most slaves Tiraen didn't pay any attention to, so long as they did their work as was required of them. Yet Selia was not your average slave. She was Selia. A special case. And exceptional service ought to be rewarded.

Tiraen considered the bath for a moment, then decided it could wait for a moment longer. Instead she stepped outside and turned her eyes to the horizon. In the distance the tortured sky was still wreathed in green flames and lightning of the same color. She suspected nothing remained alive underneath that supernatural storm. She stood there, mesmerized by the sight.

"Do you hear them, Dragon Queen? Your people burn, crying your name, begging you to come save them. May their shouts reach your ears and fill you with unreasoning fury. Yes, come to save them, to exact vengeance. Rush to your doom. Come see the pyre I built for you. I call you with it. I have summoned you. The Scion of the Imperium calls you to war. Will you answer me, or must I go after the second people you name your own?" She thought, a smile appearing on her lips.


	14. Chapter 14; To face a mage;

**Chapter 14; To face a mage;**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Ratho** Son of Darm, of clan Stone Crow, clansman of the Vale

 **Iledia,** Agent of the Inquisition, advisor in matters of the arcane in the court of Queen Daenerys

 **Tyrion Lannister,** Hand of the Queen to Queen Daenerys

Tyrion and Iledia were on horseback journeying in the forested lands of the Vale, on their search for the hilltribes. With them travelled two dozen Lannister guardsmen, likewise on horseback.

"Why are your soldiers staring at me? Have they not see a woman before?" She asked, the question instantly making the soldiers avert their gazes, though only for a time. Soon enough their eyes returned to stealing glances at when they thought they could get away with it.

"Well, they are all young men, so it's not beyond the realm of possibility. But the thing they really have not seen… is a mage." Tyrion said, a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

"Oh." Iledia said. "But… Orlais brought mages during their invasion. I can't possibly be the first one they've seen."

"True, Orlais sent mages. And the North had some mages on their side as well. But these lads never took part in the fighting. They spent the invasion in King's Landing, protecting my person, and the Crown Prince. They have never seen a mage in action. But they have heard all the stories told about people like you." He said. Then he lowered his voice. "Frankly I think they are wondering which of those stories are true. You are probably more than a bit intimidating to them. Especially after news got out that display at my door."

"Hmm. I see. I often forget that so many things the people of Thedas take for granted are strange and new to you." She said, thinking. "Back in Thedas magic is just one more part of life. Potent, dangerous, and feared by some because of those qualities. But not something to be considered miraculous or unnerving just because it exists. Though… I must admit I speak from a perspective of a mage, for whom magic is part of every moment of every day. I suppose that commoners in Thedas don't come face to face with magic all that often. But even then none can fully escape the presence of magic or its influence."

"You don't seem to be concerned by me though." She commented.

"No. I have seen enough strange things not to be fazed by a mage. And I am much harder to impress. I have read of mages, so I already know what to expect." He said.

"Fair enough. Though you haven't seen what I can do. Maybe that would be enough to impress even you. Books can tell you only so much." She said.

"Well, hopefully a demonstration of my powers is not necessary today. I would much rather have this meeting with the clansmen go smoothly. He said.

"Are you sure they are worth this much trouble? Their fighters probably number a few thousand at most. Perhaps less. And not the most disciplined or well-armed at that, even if they kept the weapons you provided for them. Do we need them?" She asked.

"You of all people should know that even a small number of able people in the right place can make all the difference." He said.

"My people are trained, and the way I make use of them maximizes the potential of each individual. When we seek to harm an enemy we use infiltration and sabotage, trading the greatest amount of damage for the least amount of cost. That's how we compensate for our lack of numbers. I don't think we can expect the same from these people." She argued.

"Should we come across a more professional ally I will of course recruit them to the cause as well. Happily. But until then I will take whatever help I can find, wherever I can find it. And in battle the mountain clans have proven to be quite ferocious. They can be useful, if deployed with care." He said.

"As long as they don't turn that ferocity on us when we try to talk to them." She said.

"Don't worry. I got along with the mountain clans well enough when I met them last. They may be rough people, but manageable, if one can come to an arrangement they find beneficial. When we find them, let me do the talking and we will be just fine." He said.

"It has been more than eight years since you dealt with these people last. Much can have changed in that time." She argued. She had to wonder which of them he was trying to convince right now.

"Which is exactly why I brought you here." Tyrion replied.

"At least he has planned for that possibility. A fool you are not, Lord Hand." Iledia thought.

"So, how will we find these would be allies of yours?" She asked.

"We are more or less in the same area where Bronn and I ran into them last. As for the rest… odds are they will find us." Tyrion replied.

"It might be best to dismount here and continue on foot." He added.

"Oh? Why?" Iledia asked. The terrain was forested, but she noted nothing that a horse could not go to.

"Mountain clans are uneasy around horses, particularly when armed and armored men are on top of them. The knights of the Vale have seen to that. If we want them to show themselves and not have the situation devolve into violence at once we must greet them on more even terms with them." He explained.

With that the group dismounted and walked onwards, leading their horses by their reins. For another hour of walking nothing happened. Then Iledia noticed movement from the corner of her eye and stopped. The others had noticed the same, the Lannister soldiers gathering around Lord Tyrion. Iledia half expected an arrow or a rock from a sling to strike at them and was ready to call up a barrier should it come to that. Instead after a moment the first of the clansmen emerged into view, followed by others.

There were at least a hundred of them. Tyrion looked rather more worried than he had moments ago. Perhaps he had not expected to encounter this many all at once.

They looked much like Iledia would have expected them to be. Scruffy looking folk in crude clothing and scraps of armor. Some carried castle forged weaponry with distinct Lannister motifs, the legacy of Tyrion's deal with them. Others bore more makeshift weapons, the worst examples little more than clubs and sharpened sticks. Her first impression was that they were a people that lacked even the most rudimentary sophistication. Perhaps that was an unfair assessment because of how little she truly knew of them, but she somehow doubted that this was the case. Were it not for their great numbers and their ability to not be seen until they wanted to be, she would have been thoroughly unimpressed.

The soldiers were tense at the presence of so many potential opponents, but kept their swords sheathed, following the orders Tyrion had given before they had set out on this mission. Iledia reached for her staff strapped to her back but Tyrion took her arm before she could. "Let me handle this." He told her with the look he gave her. She nodded slowly. This was his show for the moment. Though she intended to be ready to act, if necessary.

Tyrion cleared his throat and stepped forward, handing the reins of his horse to one of the soldiers. Iledia also passed the reins of her horse to another and followed him closely, though remaining in the background for the moment.

"Greetings. I am Tyrion, son of Tywin, of clan Lannister. We come in peace. And we have brought gifts. Good wine, food, castle forged steel." Tyrion said.

The men of the mountains said nothing at first, merely forming a semicircle around Tyrion's entourage. A particularly large clansman stepped out of the crowd and eyed Tyrion. Iledia took a step closer as well, though she remained in the background. "Halfman? After all these years, you've returned. How fortunate." Said the clansman.

"Ah, I see you remember me. If you would send word to Shagga son of Dolf that I wish to speak with him." Tyrion said.

To Tyrion's surprise the clansman laughed, and a number of the others chuckled as well. "Shagga son of Dolf is three years dead, Halfman. I sent him to meet the gods myself. The Stone Crows answer to me now. And you are a fool if you think you could come here as a friend."

With that Iledia and the Lannister soldiers gathered around Tyrion while the clansmen grasped their weapons a little tighter. Some of the Lannister soldiers drew their swords, but Tyrion motioned for his people to not attack. He was not willing to have the situation blow up just yet, particularly as they were as badly outnumbered as this.

"Even if Shagga is dead that does not mean we must be foes. When last I met we made a bargain. I see many of you still carry the weapons that bargain got you. I honored the pledge I made you that day. And today…" Tyrion said.

"Your father paid us the steel YOU had pledged us. And he rewarded us for fighting in the war YOU dragged us into. He paid his debts to us. The same cannot be said of you. I was there when we found you and the swordsman you had with you. You promised us the Vale of Arryn. Yet still the knights hunt us, your promise unfulfilled." The clansman interrupted.

"Tell me then, Tyrion, son of Tywin, have you come to keep your word today?" He demanded.

Tyrion winced. It had quite slipped his mind that he had made this deal in the first place. It had been a promise made in haste, to preserve his life. When his ploy had succeeded, he had not paid the matter much thought. And after Stannis's assault against King's Landing had been defeated the mountain clans had all gone home and his attention had turned to more relevant concerns. He would have thought that the clansmen would have also forgotten about that deal after so long. But apparently that was not the case. Not good.

"I am sorry. Today I cannot honor that promise. It is not mine to give. But there is a chance of us to negotiate. I have come on behalf of Queen Daenerys of the South Kingdom. If we come to an arrangement…" He tried to say.

"If you are not here to repay your debt then I, Ratho, son of Darm, name you a cheat and a liar. And now I grow weary of your tongue wagging, so I will hear no more of you." The clansman interrupted.

"Your life belongs to us now, until your debt to us is paid." He said.

"Wait! Listen to me! The Queen can…!" Tyrion tried to speak in his last ditch effort to save a situation rapidly slipping out of his control.

"If your Queen will give us the price you pledged us then your life will spared. If she cannot or won't then you will settle your debt yourself, with your life. You will live until we have heard from her, though one finger I shall take from you to prove to her that we have you." Ratho said.

"I would advise against trying it. This man is under my protection. Either hear him out or tell us to leave. But you will do him no harm. Attempt to do so and you will answer to me." Iledia said coolly, stepping between the two men. Her hand sneaked behind her back to open the straps holding her staff in place. Tyrion reappeared in the corner of her eye and shook his head at her, his eyes pleading her not to do anything rash.

"Well… too late." Iledia thought.

Momentarily Ratho seemed surprised. Then he burst out laughing, the other clansmen joining in. Iledia let them laugh, her face remaining stone cold and unmoving.

"Quite a fiery protector you have dragged here, Halfman. Too bad she's an idiot who doesn't realize she is outnumbered." Ratho said between continuing bouts of laughter. Then he gave her a closer look, his eyes moving up and down. "Maybe I will keep her has well. Such a fierce thing promises to give a man strong sons." He said.

"Take the Halfman and the woman. Kill the others." He commanded, motioning to his followers, who took a step forward.

"Apologies." Iledia said to Tyrion. Then her left hand whipped out her staff and her right hand went to her forehead.

Around her head emanated a sudden blast of green light and everyone other than her doubled over from a sudden, blindingly intense headache. She took advantage of the distraction she had created and pointed her staff at the clansmen, a cone of fire erupting from the tip. She swept her staff in a wide arc, a good two dozen of the closely packed enemies turned to living torches in an instant.

The effects of the mind blast starting to fade, one of the surviving clansmen charged at her, raising a rusted ax. She simply planted her free hand on his face as he charged. There was a bright flash of light and the unfortunate man transformed into ash and charred bones. A smoking skull was left in her grasp before she dropped it to the ground as well.

That was all that was needed to send the clansmen fleeing. But she had no intention of letting them go. She raised both her arms towards the sky and black stone grew out of the ground between the trees, blocking their escape. With nowhere left to go they turned to face her again, this time without the haughty confidence of a few moments ago. They huddled against the stone wall she had called up from nowhere, gripping their weapons as tight as possible, hoping to ward her away with them.

Iledia raised an eyebrow at the sight and raised her free hand once more, a sickly green glow appearing above it. The same kind of glow appeared on all the weapons of the clansmen. The effect their weaponry was most spectacular. Bathed in green light, metal rusted and turned to dust, wood fractured and crumbled away, leather festered and turned to black ooze that dripped between their fingers. In a few seconds every one of them was disarmed. Her spellcasting done, she stood there, a triumphant smirk on her face.

In the space of little over one minute she had defeated all of them. Friend or foe stared at her in shock. Even Lord Tyrion could only look at her, mouth open in awe. He had seen dragons, he had seen the minions of the White Walkers and the destructive power of Wildfire. All manner of crazy things normal folk would not believe. But never had he seen one person achieve this much all by by herself, with a few waves of her hands.

The silence lingered for a lengthy while, no one moving a muscle. Then one of the clansmen fell to his hands and knees, followed by another, then another, until all of them were bowing. Bowing AT her, much to her confusion. Tyrion, Iledia and the Lannister soldiers remained standing, though the soldiers were clearly wondering if they should be bowing as well. Her smile had faded, eyes moving from one bowing person to another, not understanding what was happening.

"W-what are you doing?" She stammered.

"Forgive us divine one. We did not understand your nature. We were ignorant, foolish. We did not think that a god was amongst us. A god…" Ratho said, keeping his eyes cast down, his tone subdued.

Iledia's eyes widened as she understood. "What!? No!"

"Get up, all of you, right now. Up, UP, this instant!" She shouted, pulling one of the clansmen to his feet. The others slowly rose up as well, looking puzzled.

"Divine one, my apologies, if our bowing has offended you…" Ratho tried to say, clearly confused as to why she was upset.

"Stop that!" She cut him off.

"Stop trying to… I'm not a… fucking seriously!? That's all it took? You bloody ignorant, gullible…" She said, exasperated.

"Right then… You! Come here!" She said next, pointing at one of the Lannister soldiers.

The soldier in question was startled of being addressed, but nonetheless complied.

"Your dagger. Draw it." Iledia ordered.

"What? Why?" The soldier said.

"Do as she says." Tyrion said. He did not know what Iledia was up to, but could guess she had reason to ask.

The soldier nodded uncertainly and did as he had been bid.

"Now, this weapon, it's just a normal dagger, nothing special about it?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. Made at Lannisport. Everyone in the Lannister army has one like it. But why…?" The soldier said.

"Good. Now cut my palm." She said, placing her hand before him.

"Wha-… Excuse me?" The soldier asked, not believing his ears.

"Cut. My. Palm." She repeated, a bit more forcefully. "Now!" She added when the soldier hesitated.

The soldier hesitated for a brief moment longer, then took ahold of her hand and cut a line across her palm. Iledia bit her lip, a loud hiss escaping from her. She snatched her hand away, fingers balling into a fist. Then she took a deep breath, opened her hand and showed everyone the red line that had been traced across it, trickles of blood travelling towards her wrist.

"You all can see what he did. A normal man has cut me with a normal weapon. And I bleed, same as all of you. If I were a god that could not have happened. Take this as proof that I am not one. I am stronger than you, in command of powers that are beyond you. But I am a mortal. A blade in my heart would end me same as any other, were it lucky enough to find me. Do you understand? I am no god, and I will not be worshipped!" She said loudly enough that everyone could hear her.

"Yes… we understand. It shall be as you say." Ratho said, though from the tone of his voice Iledia could tell he still regarded her with something akin to fearful reverence. Then he looked at his frightened, unarmed followers, then back at her. "But you have defeated us. We cannot fight you. If it saves our lives, we yield. Ask what you will of us, but spare us."

Iledia turned her eyes to Tyrion, who nodded and stepped forth:

"We came here to seek your aid in war against our enemies. If the men of the mountains fight for us, we shall reward you for it. Today I cannot give you the Vale and I am truly sorry for having gone back on my word. But perhaps there are concessions to make. I will speak to the Queen of it. I give you my word of that much at least. And if not that then another reward acceptable for you will be paid. I swear it." He said.

Despite everything Ratho scoffed. "Your words still ring untrue halfman. I won't follow you. Your Queen I have never heard of, so I won't follow her either." Then he turned to Iledia. "But I would follow you, if you will it be so."

For the second time in a short while Iledia was thoroughly confused. "What? Why would you do that? I just killed several of you."

"Yes, in a matter of moments. No doubt the rest would fall just as quickly if you continued to attack. You have proven yourself strong. I am not one to obey another lightly, especially a stranger. But to follow a being of your might… it would make me proud. The others as well. The Stone Crows are with you, if you wish it."

Iledia and Tyrion exchanged looks. Then she spoke: "Then I would have you follow me to destroy the enemies of Lord Tyrion and her Queen. Rally all your warriors and bring them to the Riverlands, to the army you find waiting there. And send the other clans word. Tell them what occurred here. Tell them if they follow me I will bring them mighty foes to face, and that I vouch for all the things Lord Tyrion has pledged you."

"Then it shall be. I shall return home with a few chosen warriors, to send word forth from there. The rest can accompany you, as your first vanguard. The other clans will surely rally to you once they learn of what you managed to do and what you offer. Then we will join our strength with yours." Ratho said.

Iledia nodded at this, though Tyrion noted an unexpected look of distaste on her face. But with the encounter had come to a surprisingly positive outcome. As agreed Ratho departed with a handful of his fellow clansmen, while the rest followed Tyrion and Iledia. The gifts they had brought with them were passed on to Ratho's group, as an additional gesture of their good intentions. Heading back the way they had come, the two rode at the head of the column, followed by the cluster of Lannister guardsmen, then the clansmen on foot.

"You did well. I thank you for intervening, though I had hoped that would not be necessary. At some point I'd be fascinated to know how your abilities work. Particularly that last spell, the one you used to disarm them. It was as if you aged their weapons several years in a few moments. I did not realize that your powers allow you to manipulate time as well." Tyrion said after about fifteen minutes of riding in silence.

"They do not. I didn't. It was no time magic that I did. I bathed their weapons in entropic energy, and that destroyed their armaments." She explained.

"Entropic energy?" He asked.

"According to common magical theory entropy is one of four broad *schools* of magic a mage can focus on. It's not my specialty, but I do know a few spells from that school. Most mages tend to know at least some spells outside their main areas of focus." She said.

"So what is your focus?" He inquired.

"Elemental magic, fire in particular, as you saw. Elemental magic is one of the more typical areas of study, learned by just about every mage that expects to do combat." She said.

"Fascinating…" Tyrion said.

"Since you expressed an interest, we can discuss this topic in more detail later on. Much of what I do is instinct, so explaining some matters could prove difficult, but I will do what I can." She said.

"In fact I will I insist on having those talks. They are more necessary than I thought." She added.

"Good, good. I look forward to having that conversation." He said.

"You were right, by the way. Seeing you in action was enough to impress me." Tyrion said then.

"You and everyone else it seems." Iledia said with surprising dryness.

"True enough. That is perhaps the first time I have seen someone recruit allies by wiping out a good sized chunk of them. Most people I know would only react with hostility and fear."

"There are cultures that follow strength and personal prowess above all things. Particularly among those who have not had the time, the means, or the interest to develop a more refined government. It was our fortune that we were dealing with just such a group. Because what individual can command more personal battle prowess than one with the powers of a mage?" She said."But I could well have done without the baggage that came with that demonstration. You people are far too easily impressed."

"Well, the tribesmen of the Vale may be a superstitious sort. But most people in the Twin Kingdoms are more sensible. You'd do well to remember that not all people in Westeros are alike." Tyrion countered.

"They may not all be alike, but I saw the look on your soldiers. They were scared shitless of what I did. They were wondering if they should be bending the knee, just to be safe. If they had no prior knowledge of magic who knows what they might have done?" She said.

After saying that she gave a slight grimace. Tyrion noted how she was clenching her fist, her hand still red from the blood spilt.

"When we get back to camp you should have someone take a look at that." He said.

"There is no need. I know a healing spell. I will attend to this later, when there is a chance to do it in private." She said.

"If you know what to do, then why wait? Why not just heal yourself now?" Tyrion asked, perplexed.

"Is it not obvious? The clansmen are here with us, as are your soldiers. I allowed myself to be harmed so they'd understand that I'm not some deity. If they see me just fix the damage like it was nothing they will start to question what they saw. From such doubts notions of my supposed divinity could rise again. They already proved themselves gullible enough to believe it, so why not again give the opportunity? I refuse to have that happen. I will not be worshipped." She said.

"You seem very disturbed by the notion." Tyrion said, having noted the sharpness of her tone.

"As I should be. As should you. As should your Queen and King. As should everyone in Westeros who wants their country to remain free. There is great danger in that line of thinking. I had the decency to deny their attempt to proclaim me a god. But there are other mages who have far less scruples when presented with an opportunity like that. There are those who would embrace claims like that and use them to their own ends. Some because they would be deluded enough to believe it themselves, others because they would see the advantage it brings them. A horde of loyal zealots is a tool most valuable to those who seek power." She said.

"The Imperium in particular has many mages that would like nothing better than to be hailed as gods by the peoples they intend to conquer. Individuals, armies and nations can be resisted. But gods? Those who believe will never resist gods, as it is futile and potentially hazardous to one's soul." She continued.

"I have a hard time believing we would fall victim to any of that. We couldn't be that gullible." Tyrion said.

"Always bet on stupidity, Lord Tyrion. During the Breach War the Venatori had comparable beliefs. The Loyalist Venatori continue to have them. Many of those _are_ mages. If they can be fooled like this, then how much easier will it be to deceive your people?" She said.

"Then what do you suggest?" He asked.

"Most of your people are completely unfamiliar with magic. In the absence of proper explanations they'll invent their own. I had not realized the vulnerability, but it's there. Your people are hopefully more resilient than that, but something like this should not be left to hope. All of Westeros needs to develop an understanding of what mages are, and what we are not. I will begin by teaching you and the Queen. Then we will work together to ensure the knowledge spreads until it its common knowledge everywhere in Westeros, from noble to commoner." She declared.


	15. Chapter 15; On the seas of ice;

**Chapter 15; On the seas of ice;**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Oden** Ironborn sailor

**Yara Greyjoy** Master of ships on the small council of the south kingdom, commander of the royal navy, Queen of the Iron Islands

Cold. So insanely cold.

Since the disastrous battle with the Qunari the _Seadancer_ had been on the run, a Qunari dreadnought stubbornly on their tail. She could not believe how persistent the enemy were in chasing her. The speed of her ship had allowed her to stay just out of reach of their cannons, but still they had not given up the pursuit. Did the captain of the enemy vessel harbor some personal grudge against her, or were the Oxmen just so single-minded in their duty?

She had sought to rally with her remaining two fleets, to gain an advantage against this lone ship and to bring warning of what had happened. But she had been unable to find them anywhere despite considerable effort. She hoped those fleets were still alive. She thought it very unlikely the Qunari would have enough warships to effectively engage all three fleets at once, but as recent events had shown she had been wrong about them before. She did not know the truth of this. It was all in the Drowned God's hands now.

Next she had sought to give the enemy the slip and head back to the Iron Islands, but had failed at that too, the attempt coming close to costing her a ship. The only thing she had been able to do was to flee ever northward, driven there by her adversary. That had finally brought her here, to a region of the sea frozen solid over thousands of years under the influence of the White Walker's magic. It was only slightly warmer these days, having been transformed into a maze of freezing cold water and moving ice masses that could break a ship between them like a nutcracker.

Fleeing here had finally been enough to shake off her pursuer, the dreadnought unable to follow her into the narrow channel she had chosen. But doing so created other problems. Each time she had sought to direct her ship back to open waters to the south, the passages had conspired to turn her back around. Now, after days and days wandering this frozen labyrinth, she was starting to wonder if she had managed to escape her enemies only to land her crew into a trap.

The seas around the Iron Islands were frequently chilly, and with autumn coming they had been preparing for colder days. But this… this was not something they had been expecting to face, and they had not been ready for it. This was a deeper cold that bit straight through to the bone, no matter what clothes they had. She herself had wrapped a cloak tight around herself, additional cloth wrapped around her head and face. Even then she shivered like the rest. Frostbite had been a problem, several of the crew losing fingers or toes to it, though she herself had been spared from that. Most of her people remained huddled below decks where it was not quite as cold, with only a skeleton crew needed to sail the ship remaining above, working in shifts.

Being here she had gained newfound respect for the Antivans that had first managed to sail through similar conditions on the seas on the northeastern part of Westeros, long before the Corridor had been put up by the Orlesians. Had those people been Ironborn she was certain their voyage would have been worth singing about for at least a century. And even now with the Corridor there were many who braved these shifting routes through the ice. Pirates and smugglers moving between Thedas and Westeros had to do so, since the getting caught by Orlesians in the Corridor was almost a certainty. Isabela had come here the same way as the other Thedosian pirates and had told Yara it could be a long while until she was willing to try the crossing again. The ships of the Tevinter Imperium were denied the use of the Corridor, partly because Orlais liked to hamper one of their greatest political rivals any way they could but also because Tevi vessels all too often carried slaves, which officially was against the laws of Orlais (Though Yara had heard that some servants in Orlais were only a step above that status). So ships of the Imperiums also had to brave these dangerous routes, though they at least had the advantage of their mages to help ease their passage.

Somewhere in this region the Qunari had their own secret passage that no other power had managed to locate, which explained how their warships could be so prevalent on the western seas of Westeros. It would be a fine thing to discover that route during this involuntary wandering about, but she rather doubted it would happen.

Today was looking to be even worse than usual. Suddenly rising winds had whipped up a snowstorm some half an hour ago, making the cold even worse, flying snowflakes stinging their eyes and making it hard to see. The winds were making it hard to keep the _Seadancer_ under control, their hull taking several glancing impacts from nearby ice rafts. Each such impact made her cringe, as the ship still bore the scars of their battle with the Qunari fleet. She was unsure how many more hits the _Seadancer_ could take.

"Oden! Oden!" She shouted over the howling winds. "We're going to need more people over here! Tell the next shift to get their asses over here to help us!"

"I'm on it!" Oden shouted back and disappeared below deck.

"Come on! Reduce those sails!" She shouted up to the masts where her crew were struggling to do exactly that. They needed to slow down if they wanted to avoid these impacts against the ice, not to mention the risk of the wind tipping their ship over and dooming them for certain.

As tired, miserable looking crewmen began to stumble into the biting winds, she heard a faint shout coming from somewhere above. Turning her eyes upwards she saw the crewman in the crow's nest motioning towards the front of the ship, shouting all the while. The weather made it impossible to discern what he was saying, but she thought, but she thought she could hear alarm in his voice. She ran to the front of the ship to see what he was shouting about.

Despite the frequent impacts this particular lane had been relatively wide. But ahead the edge of the ice curved inwards, like their ship was inside the jaws of a massive beast. There was a narrow gap ahead beyond which a sizeable stretch of open water beckoned. A narrow gap that was now shrinking before her very eyes.

Finally she understood what was going on. The wind was pushing the ice rafts, sending one towards the other. To the right of them several rafts had already collided, slowing their movement, while to the left of them another ice raft was about to join the pileup, the lane they were travelling through becoming smaller by the moment. The narrow gap meant that the route ahead would be cut off in just a few moments, leaving nowhere to go as the ice rafts squeezed together, a mass that was more than enough to destroy her ship. If they did not clear the gap in time…"

"Damn it! Increase sails! Full sails, hurry!" She shouted.

"Could you bloody make up your mind, damn you!?" One crewman on the sails shouted, clearly not yet realizing the danger they were in. Even so her command was obeyed, the sails unfurled once again, the _Seadancer_ speeding towards the gap. Very soon everyone on deck was aware of the situation, some exhorting the ship onwards while other awaited in grim silence.

Yara ground her teeth together as she realized the gap shrink too narrow for her ship to fit through. In seconds the passage became too narrow for the ship to even turn. They were too late, and now they were trapped. The path ahead closed off completely, shards of ice pushed upwards where the rafts ground against one another. Propelled by the winds, the _Seadancer_ was now headed for a collision with the ice. And now there was no time to order the sails to be reduced again.

"Brace!" She shouted, kneeling down and taking hold of the railing.

The impact happened some five seconds later, knocking down everyone still on their feet. Several of those that had been working on the sails were knocked off and sent plummeting to their death. The impact pushed their hull upwards, pushing them partway atop the ice. Then their vessel was rocked again when the raft on the left made contact with their side hull, pushing them against the raft on the right.

Now being squeezed on both sides, the hull began groaning in a very alarming manner. Their ship completely at the mercy of the elements, Yara closed her eyes and waited for the end, thinking she could hear the sound of shattering wood…

But death never came. Instead after several moments she opened her eyes, coming to the realization that the winds had begun to still, disappearing as fast as they had arrived half an hour ago. In moments the howling was gone, an eerie silence descending.

At first she waited, listening for the possibility of the winds returning, not quite able to acknowledge that they could have been this fortunate. No one else uttered a word either, sharing her disbelief. But the winds did not return. They had been spared. They were still stuck for now, but death was no longer imminent.

Realizing she had been holding her breath, Yara exhaled with relief, the realization that they were still alive leaving her feeling light-headed. She could hear her crew starting to cheer in celebration, and it brought a faint smile to her lips.

It was then that Oden came to her. "My Queen. You'd best come see this."

The look of concern on his face was enough to drive the feeling of relief from her. He led her to the hold of the ship. Stepping through a doorway the sight she beheld made her realize they had all celebrated too early after all.

She had not imagined the sound of breaking wood. As the rafts had collided with their ship the port side of their hull had given away, a wall of ice breaking into the hold, filling much of the space. The ice had largely plugged the tear it had made in the hull, but water was drizzling in through the edges, a pool up to their ankles already on the floor.

"No, no, NO!" Yara exclaimed, rushing to the ice. She paced about for a moment, hands on her head, trying to gather her thoughts.

The hole was significant, well beyond their ability to patch. For now the ice was holding them aloft, keeping them from sinking. But now even if the ice rafts would part with the next gust of wind, the ice would retract and then…

The _Seadancer_ was dead, gutted. In this unforgiving place there was nowhere for her crew to go. And it was very unlikely that anyone would come to their aid. Odds were no one even knew they were alive, much less trapped in this hellscape. As the realization of that sank in she lost all energy she had had earlier. Hanging her head in defeat she placed her hand against the ice and slid down to her knees. She remained there for a long while, not caring that the icy water on the floor made her legs quickly go numb.

"Your Grace… what should we do?" Oden eventually asked.

She lifted her gaze and saw that others had gathered at the door as well, looking at her with concerned and expectant faces. The sight of them made her steel herself once more. She was still the Captain of this vessel, and the Queen of the Iron Islands. These people still depended on her. She needed to lead, even now. Especially now.

"Set to work on evacuating any surviving stores from the hold. Bring lighter stuff to the upper deck, heavier things on the ice in case we need to abandon ship." She ordered.

"After that's done… we'll see about isolating the hold from the rest of the ship, waterproof the decks above. If we can get that done right maybe we can keep the ship from sinking even if the hold is flooded." She added, trying to keep her skepticism from her voice.

"And then?" Oden asked.

"Then we wait… survive… and pray." She said.

The crew went to work as she had ordered. Fortunately there was very little drama, her crew not losing their nerve or starting to accuse her of getting them into this situation. Everyone had instead gone into crisis mode, focusing all attention on the tasks at hand. They would try to solve this problem as well as they could, for as long as they could. The crew knew there was little reason for hope now, but this was the only thing to be done, so they did it. For now the Ironborn were grateful to have even an illusion of a purpose to focus on.

After that first bout of anxiety a strange calm had overtaken her as well. On some level she had always expected to die at sea. She had expected a day would come when her skills at sailing and combat would not be enough to keep her alive. Such was the common end for Ironborn. So common in fact that an Ironborn that managed to live to a ripe old age and die at home was often considered to have failed at life unless they had accomplished some great deeds before that. That did not mean she wanted to die here and now. She had pictured the end coming much later in her life, in battle against some worthy opponent. Certainly not at the hands of nature, by the implacable power of the elements as now looked likely. But people rarely got to choose their deaths. Like the others she would try to solve this situation for as long as she was able. It might work, or it might not. If not, well… in her heart she had accepted that potential outcome, so she felt no fear or worry, just a need to defy the end by trying to survive for as long as possible.

The winds mercifully did not rise again, so what followed were several dull days of hard labor, made miserable by the pervasive cold. She worked alongside the crew as an equal for now, both to set an example and to take her mind off things. When the hold had been emptied and the decks waterproofed to the best of their ability she did her best to invent other tasks for the crew to do. Her people needed things to focus on, ways to be productive or ways to make them feel that they were. Without those things despair would set in. It was wise to delay that for as long as possible. And they needed to keep moving so they could stay warm. Warmer at least.

They set up a makeshift camp on one of the ice rafts in case it would be necessary to evacuate their ship. The rafts fortunately were able to take their weight without any difficulty, being many meters thick even at their thinnest points. She had permitted them to use materials usually used to repair the sails and hull to make the camp, anything not needed in their waterproofing effort. Sailcloth and rope could be used to make tents with some wood from their stores to give them at least some shelter. Oil and the wood left could be used to make fires. The crew did ask to take materials from the hull itself, but she forbade this. As doomed as their ship appeared to be she would not allow them to tear apart their only available vessel just yet. And there was some sentimentality in that decision as well, she had to admit. This ship had served her well for a long time now. It deserved a chance to fight for it's survival until the last possible moment. Just like her crew did.

Despite the cold most of them preferred to sleep in the camp, not wanting to risk getting trapped below deck in case their efforts of waterproofing the inner structure failed. It was not a pleasant stay by any measure, but she did what she could to make her people more comfortable. And she did her best to find them new things to do. In addition to chores on the ship she sent some on the ice to try fishing to add to their food stores, others to chip ice for drinking water. Still others were sent to look around and seek signs of other ships, their best hope of getting out of this place. Piled together as the rafts were it was possible to explore surprisingly long distances on foot. To better help them move on the ice she had her crew hammer small nails to the bottom of their shoes. One more task to occupy them.


	16. Chapter 16; Taking a chance

**Chapter 16; Taking a chance**

**Isabela** Captain of the Siren's Call II, admiral of the Felicisima armada (self-appointed)

**Oden** Ironborn sailor

**Yara Greyjoy** Master of ships on the small council of the south kingdom, commander of the royal navy, Queen of the Iron Islands

It was another night. She had found herself unable to sleep, instead walking the camp. She saw one of her crew seated before a fire that had gone out, his chin on his knees. He had been there for a while and looked to have fallen asleep. Sleeping outside a tent without a fire to warm you in this weather was not a good idea, so she went to wake him and have him relight his fire. But when she shook him he was limp, falling on his back on the ground. He had fallen asleep as she had thought, but after many hours in the cold that sleep had deepened into death, unnoticed by any others in the crew. Yara sighed. They needed to be more careful than this. This had to stop. She would have to start organizing her people into groups of twos and threes, so they could watch over each other and ensure this did not happen to any more of them. This had been such a young fellow too, with his whole life ahead of him. A true shame…

She called another crew member to help her, and they carried the dead one to the edges of the camp. He would remain here until they could carry him to the edge of the ice and give him a proper sendoff to the Drowned God's kingdom come the morning. Once they were done Yara remained behind, looking at the body. This one was the sixth one they had lost while trapped here. She had to wonder if the rest of them would be joining them in time. At least she had heard it was one of the better ways to go. After a certain point you did not feel the cold anymore. You just fell asleep, never to wake. And as your body sent the last of its heat to the surface to fight off the end you could actually feel rather warm in your final moments.

Those were still her musings when she noticed something. There were lights, in the opposite direction from the camp. Too bright, too low, too close together and of the wrong color to be stars. Most importantly the lights were moving together as a group, never varying in their distance from each other. The lights of a ship. They had to be.

That realization sent her running back inside the camp.

"There's a ship, there's a ship! Look." She shouted to the crew, waking those that had been sleeping.

"We need to catch their attention. Light torches and get ready to shout as loudly as you can." She told them as they gathered around her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Ma'am? Might not be friends out there. That could be a Qunari ship for all we know." Oden cautioned.

It was enough to make her pause to think. "…If it's an enemy ship this is going to end real quick. But if we stay quiet and let that ship go there is a very real chance our ship will sink or remain stuck exactly where she is now. In which case we are all going to freeze to death eventually. I'd say we might as well take our chances. Besides, they might notice us anyway, what with our campfires and all." She said finally.

They crew did not object to that sentiment and went to gather the torches. She herself picked up one and lit it from one of the campfires. Then they hastened to the edge of the ice as close to this new ship as possible. Once there she began waving her torch and shouting as loud as she could, hoping that her voice would carry far enough over the water: "Here! Hey! Over here! Heere!"

The other crew members joined her effort filling the night with clamor. For a while it seemed that nothing was happening. Then Yara noticed the lights shifting as the ship changed course. It was hard to say for certain, but it looked like the ship was heading straight for them now. As the ship came closer she was able to make out more of its shape. She was relieved to note it was not a Qunari vessel. Wrong size and shape to be even one of their smaller transport ships. The others had come to the same conclusion, their shouts turning to cheers.

"Alright, spread out a little, along the edges of the ice so they can see where it goes. We don't want them to crash."

The ship slowed as it came closer, then dropped anchor just as it reached the edge if the ice. Now that the ship was here she realized there was something familiar about it, though she could not put her finger on it. It was not until a familiar individual appeared in the torchlight that the realization hit her:

"Isabela!?"

"Hey there! Heard you needed some help! We came as quickly as we could!" The pirate said, grinning. A rope was thrown over the side of the ship and Isabela slid down it, then strutted to Yara, still smiling widely. The two embraced briefly, Yara taking a moment to return it, Isabela unexpectedly showing up here not quite computing properly. When they parted Isabela noticed Yara's expression and her smile vanished. "What?"

"We've been stranded here… our ship damaged. Days of just trying to survive. Part of me was so sure we would not make it. Some of us didn't. And suddenly… here you are… to save us." Yara explained. "Where did you come from? The last time we spoke you were going to Bear Island. And then you were to hunt the Qunari. How did you know to come here instead? Even if you knew what had happened already, how did you know where to look? Or that there was anything to find?"

"That's… going to be a rather weird explanation actually. There is this mage advising King Jon that tipped me off. I don't rightly know how it all worked but someone else had somehow… seen what had happened and informed him. And he told me. He told me that you needed help and where to come look for you." Isabela said.

"Someone had seen it? And second hand information like that was enough to bring you all the way here?" Yara asked. She had heard rumors of the King's cousin having abilities like this, but until now she had not paid attention to what sounded like wild tales.

"I'll admit it was an odd source that I didn't know what to think of. But the King for his part seemed to take it seriously. And considering what I was told I couldn't just leave this be without looking into it. I had to be sure. I figured that if it was all hogwash I'd lose a bit of my time, that's all. Based on what you said coming here was the right call." Isabela said.

Yara gave a dry laugh. "Without a doubt. We were seriously at the end of our means here."

"Thank you." She then added sincerely.

"Can your ship fit us all? It's not as big as the _Seadancer_." She asked next.

"Well I'm not going to be leaving anyone behind because there isn't enough room. We'll fit you in somehow. Might get a little cramped though." Isabela said. "Plus… we might not have to cram you all on my ship for very long. There is another option. You see, on the way here we came across something very interesting. Something I want to show you.

Yara raised her eyebrow, wondering what the pirate was going on about.

* * *

Isabela insufferably wanted to keep it a surprise, so she did not learn it before dawn. In the morning Isabela had one of her boats bring them to an area dotted with icebergs amidst the fields of ice, clumped together by the storms. What they found there took Yara's breath away.

"A dreadnought?" She asked, cautiously peering over the lip of an iceberg they had climbed with a bunch of others from their crews.

"Yep. Stuck, just like your ship. Only their hull looks to be intact." Isabela said.

"In all probability this is the same dreadnought that chased us here." Yara said. "They have no idea we're here?"

"They probably have seen my ship when we came here. At first I thought this might be your ship, so I came to investigate. I realized my mistake soon enough to keep out of cannon range. But we were running with lights on and everything, so if we saw them they probably saw us. But they lost sight of your ship a while ago. They have no reason to think you're anywhere here. And I don't think they're expecting my ship to come back. What lone ship would be stupid enough to take on a dreadnought on its own after all?" Isabela explained.

"You didn't bring me here just for show. This was the other option you mentioned. You're not actually suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Yara said.

"It would be extremely risky, I know. But if we manage to take their ship intact, think what a prize it would make. And it's not just the ship that we stand to gain. Their explosive powder is something that no other nation has been able to figure out how to make, though many have tried. But if we managed to secure some of it… I'm sure there would be people smart enough to figure out the formula from there. Their ship is alone, stuck in ice and most likely not expecting an attack. We might never get a better chance to hit the Oxmen."

Yara bit her lip, considering. "That would be quite a prize indeed. One could even say game changing. Still… it's a big ship, with a crew of hundreds. Odds are they outnumber even our combined force. And even if only some of them are the actual horn heads, many of them will also be tougher than you average human. And they have cannons, which they can fire on anyone and anything attacking from the outside. All that could prove too much even for both our crews."

"It could, aye. You're very right about that. This is a high risk, high reward situation if ever I've seen one. It's your war, so it's up to you if you want to try this. If you think the risk is too great I'm all for just sailing away and getting you home. I just thought you should know that this was an option." Isabela said.

"But if we choose to try this you and your crew would be with us?" Yara asked.

"I could hardly let you do this on your own after sailing all this way just to get you. And I already promised to help you fight the Qunari. So long as this is not a suicide proposition I'm might as well start it with these ones." Isabela said. "To be honest, if I was asked to make this choice I'd say this is too risky, but I'm selfish and have no particular stakes in this war beyond personal gains. But I know what this could mean for your Kingdoms, and I know it matters to you. If you want this... I'll help you." She added.

"Good. Thanks." Yara said, then turned her attention back to the enemy vessel. She remained deep in thought, contemplating the choice before her.

"…If we can have the Qunari ship and their powder for our own, to make use of and to take a closer look at so we can learn to make it ourselves… that could change everything. Not just in this war, but in every war we might have to fight in the future. That's worth the danger." She finally decided. Isabela nodded grimly.

"We will need to plan this very carefully. We'll need to get most of their crew before they spot us. By the time we are spotted we should already be amongst them, so we can fight them while they're still confused and disoriented. Without that this could end up a disaster. Surprise is the key. We'll hit them in the night, so the darkness can mask our approach." She added.

"The biggest problem initially will be how high the hull is from the ice. These damn ice rafts will keep my ship from getting close enough to board, so we'll have to go in on foot. It will be like scaling the walls of a castle." Isabela commented.

Yara turned to the other crewmen nearby. "Take a look around. Find out about as much as you can about the area surrounding the dreadnought. But be sure you aren't seen when you do. No need to put the Oxmen on alert."

"Isabela, if there is anything else that can help us, knowledge or equipment, now would be a very good time to share." She told the pirate.

* * *

When their scouting was done they returned to Isabela's ship to inform their people of their intent. That day until nightfall they spent planning and preparing for the battle. They tried to think of every possible thing that could give them an edge in this fight. They considered all the stages of their assault with care, planning for every possible development that came into their mind. Isabela for one was someone who preferred to make plans on the fly and go with her gut, but even she understood that this time it would not be enough. So she too did what she could to help.

At nightfall their plan went into action. The _Siren's Call II_ brought them as close as possible without risking being noticed. The rest of the way they walked, keeping as silent as possible. A skeleton crew of Isabela's remained behind to watch over the ship, accompanied those few of Yara's not in a state fit for fighting. Everyone else had been brought on the mission. Yara hoped it would be enough.

The lights on the dreadnought were there to guide them to their target, other than that they moved in darkness. Some might have thought the enemy's lights to be a problem, but Yara knew that for the moment they were actually an advantage to her side. They robbed the crew of the ship of their night vision, blinding them to everything beyond the perimeter illuminated by the lights.

As they got closer Yara became more and more convinced the enemy had not noticed them and were not expecting an attack, just as Isabela had predicted. Had they seen them, she was certain the Qunari would have taken a shot at them by now. And she saw very little movement on the upper deck, a handful of night guards probably. She tried to see if there was movement in the dreadnought's crow's nest, but saw no one there. One more indication that the enemy was not expecting company. It was a good beginning. Now if only they could keep it that way for long enough…

She stopped her force a respectable distance away, then set forward with a smaller group armed with bows and grappling hooks. These were the best shots from both crews, vital for what she had planned. They climbed the iceberg from earlier, daggers and the special shoes that had made while stuck helping them ascend. From the top they had a clear line of sight to the enemy ships and were well within the range of their bows.

"Nock arrows." She told them quietly.

Yara took a look over the edge of the iceberg, counting the number of guards patrolling the upper deck. Five, six, seven, eight, all of them the horned Qunari. She continued to observe for a while longer, to establish the patrol routes of the enemy and ensure there were no guards she had missed. Then she turned to the closest archer, an elf from Isabela's crew.

"First one from the right. Wait for my word." She whispered to him, pointing out the enemy she wanted targeted.

"Second one from the right. Wait for my ford." She told the next archer, again pointing out the target. And so she continued on until each archer had been assigned a target to take out.

"…Now!" She then whispered sharply. All the archers moved as one, drawing their bows and firing on their enemies. She had picked these archers well. Not of them missed their target. The deck guards were dead before they had a chance to utter even a syllable in warning.

Yara allowed herself a brief smile. A good beginning indeed.

"You, go tell Isabela to start moving the main force onwards." She told one of the archers, keeping her voice low as before. "The rest of you, let's get moving. We need to get onboard and establish a foothold before anyone happens on the corpses we made."

They descended from the iceberg and started running towards the dreadnought. Once they reached the edge of the hull it was time for their grappling hooks, the hooks wrapped in cloth to help reduce the noise brought from throwing them. Soon enough they had the first rope lines attached and began ascending their shoes as useful climbing on wood as on ice.

Yara was the first to reach the deck, seeking cover from potential hostile eyes immediately. Once out of sight she removed her boots, leaving only foot wrappings on her feet. It continued to be unpleasantly cold to do this, but this allowed her to move more silently. The others of her vanguard team reached the deck as well, following suite. She and a few others spread out, moving to cover the entrances leading to the lower decks of this enormous vessel. Others set about turning off the lanterns, extending the cover of darkness here. The rest were helping the main group still approaching over the ice. The first of the main group to come onboard brought rope ladders, helping the less able climbers along, hastening the process further. The more of their people they could get on the dreadnought without being noticed, the better.

The process was undertaken in complete silence. No one uttered a word and sought to avoid making loud noises at all costs. Their plan of attack had been thoroughly discussed amongst the crews, so all of them knew what they were required to do nevertheless.

She was still guarding one of the entrances when he heard footsteps coming from behind the door. Someone ascending a flight of stairs. Walking, not in a rush. Not attempting to die either. She immediately took position to be behind the door.

The door creaked open moments later, a young human man in Qunari gear stepping through, yawning. That yawn died in his throat when his eyes met the scene on the deck. For a split second he was too confused to do anything. In that brief instant she darted to him from behind, one hand clamping over his mouth, the other brought a dagger to his throat. She cut his throat to the bone and as his body became limp she lowered him to the deck. The man was alive for a few moments longer, looking at her with frightened eyes, trying to speak without success, while a pool of red grew around his head. Then he was still, the light leaving his eyes. Yare looked at the entrance to see if others were following in his footsteps, but there were none.

Yara sighed. That was a close call. Being discovered right now would have been too soon. Good thing they had been watching the entrances. She regarded the dead man for a moment longer. This was the first time she had seen a human fighting for the Oxmen, though of course she had heard that the Qunari had other races working for them. A young lad. Calling him a man was almost an exaggeration. She wondered why he had come here? Had he heard something, not suspecting the cause and had come to investigate? Or had he merely arrived for his watch, to relieve someone else so they could get some sleep? She also found herself wondering if this was someone brought here from the Qunari homeland, or if he was one of the people from Bear Island, recently converted to the Qun and pressed into service here?

She supposed those questions didn't matter anymore. Wherever he was from, he had ended up on the wrong side of this war and that had now cost him everything. Not the first young man her blades. Most likely not the last either.

After a while Yara decided enough were present to proceed inside the ship. "Let's get going. Get as deep inside the vessel as you can and take out as many enemies as possible without raising the alarm. Don't bother to try taking prisoners. Not going to happen this time around. Remember to make use of the potions Isabela gave us to give you an edge. And make use of any Qunari weapons that could help us in this fight. Most importantly locate where they have stored their powder and secure that place."

Isabela had told her how much the Qunari valued their weapon. The philosophy they lived by demanded they protect the powder to the last of them to keep it from falling into the hands of any other nation. If the Twin Kingdoms forces in this battle managed to gain the upper hand, the Qunari might be driven to desperate measures. Isabela had also visited the story of what the Qunari had done when their ship was beset by a Kraken. It had been glorious to know that the creature House Greyjoy had chosen for their sigil had made an appearance, but it also showcased how far the Oxmen were willing to go. So controlling the access to the powder storage was not only about securing their prize, but potentially a question of life and death as well.

They proceeded below decks, one group coming with her, the rest going through the other entrances on the ship. Without incident they passed through one of the gun decks, where rows of cannons waited. Next they came to a room full of occupied hammocks, the snores of sleeping crewmen all around.

Yara stopped and crouched. From her belt she took out a vial wrapped in cloth. She nodded to the closest four of her people who did the same. As one they opened the vials and sent them rolling across the floor. The liquid inside the vials spilled onto the deck and started to transform into a gas with a soft hissing sound. Even a small whiff of the gas was enough to make her feel woozy before the antidote in her veins kicked in.

These vials were Isabela's crew's contribution to help win this fight, imported from Thedas and saved for exceptionally difficult circumstances, which this certainly was. There were several different sorts for different situations. This one was made to make an opponent fall asleep. When used on someone already sleeping it deepened their sleep almost to a coma, ensuring they would not wake no matter what. It was perfect for this scenario. Isabela's crew had assured her that against humans, elves or dwarves the substance worked like a wonder. They were less certain how it would affect Qunari physiology, but the hope was that it would at least make them less effective. Thankfully Isabela's crew also had the antidote on hand, so their side would not be affected.

They waited for a while to let the gas take effect, then set to work cutting the throats of the sleepers. Most of them never stirred, their sleep ending up being eternal. But as they had half expected some of the Qunari reacted somewhat differently. Many of them slept as deeply as the rest, but others woke. Fortunately even those that did had been made slow and groggy by the gas, barely able to comprehend the situation much less fight back. They too were cut down without any trouble at all.

Yara had just started to think they might be able to take the ships without actually having to fight when it all went to hell. Killing the half-awake Qunari must have caused more noise than they had thought. A dozen more of them suddenly barged into the room through the opposite door, armed and alert.

"Teth-a! Bas! Bas! Vinek kathas!" One of them shouted as loud as possible on seeing what was happening in the room.

"Shit! Attack! Attack!" Yara shouted, drawing her weapons. Sneaking about had yielded all that it could for her side. Now it was time to fight.

She blocked the blow of the first Qunari to attack her and jammed her ax in his chest. The Qunari did not have their usual warpaint on so that blow was enough to kill the Qunari outright. Next to her one of her side went down from a thrown javelin. She cursed and snatched another vial from her belt, this time picking one not wrapped in cloth. She threw it at the Qunari, the fragile glass shattering on impact. The cloud thus released made the enemy fighters stumble back, covering their face with their hands, howling as their eyes burned with what she had been told felt like vinegar poured in your eyes. She knew the substance to only have a brief period of effectiveness, so she closed the distance and hit the closest on the head while they were disoriented. She killed two more that way. The others with her got the rest. One of the Qunari managed to recover just in time to kill another one of her crew before being killed in turn.

With a moment to breathe they could hear shouts and sounds of fighting all around him. The battle had definitely started in earnest now.

"Let's get moving! Plenty more where these came from! Let's take 'em out!" She ordered and rushed forward.

As shipboard battles often were, fighting on the dreadnought proved to be chaotic business. Her groups moved from area to area, battling the enemy when they encountered them occasionally running into groups of allies, joining forces with them. Even caught completely by surprise the enemy proved to be an imposing opponent. Unless incapacitated each of the horned Qunari were able to take down several fighters before falling. With the other Qunari crewmen things were a bit more even, thought they too were well trained and putting up a spirited defense. Many more from her side were lost. Had their foe been prepared Yara suspected their attack would have been crushed in short order. She was more than grateful that Isabela had had these alchemical concoctions to contribute. They had saved many lives already and were keeping the enemy off balance, allowing her side to press forward. Such useful substances. Maybe she should see about importing more from Thedas later on? Perhaps make them standard equipment on all Iron Islander ships? Yes, that would be very good…

Little by little the forces of the Twin Kingdoms started to get the upper hand. The enemy began to become sparser as more of them fell to combat, deck after deck cleared and secured by the attackers. The remaining opposition was pushed towards the bottom of the ship. Yet Yara knew they could not relax until the dreadnought was completely cleansed of enemies, down to the last sailor.

They finally fought their way to the lowest reaches of the ship, where the Qunari had stored their supplies as well as several rooms loaded to the brim with stones to ensure the ship displaced enough water so winds would not knock it over. As they worked their way through the crates and barrels they caught no immediate sight of the surviving enemies. Their pace slowed a fraction. Sight lines were limited amongst all this cargo. A good place for their enemy to stage an ambush.

Suddenly there was a rolling sound from the right. A metal ball with a flaming cord attached to it came into view from behind a stack of crates. She had already seen enough of Qunari weapons to guess the purpose of this one.

"Down!" She shouted, throwing herself and the ally closest to her to the ground.

The explosion of the grenade was not large, but the shards of metal that were sent flying nonetheless slew several of those that were with her. By some dumb luck she escaped with a few cuts and momentary loss of her hearing. The one she had pushed down was alive as well. She was just picking herself up from the floor when another grenade made an appearance. Thinking quickly she snatched this one and tossed it back the way it had come and took cover behind the crates. Her hearing had not yet returned by the time it went off, but she did see a flash of light around the corner.

Those that had survived pressed on and saw the effects the tossed back grenade had done. Two Qunari soldiers lay in a pool of blood, their bodies shredded by shrapnel. A third one lay next to them nursing his wounds, too injured to fight or flee. For a moment Yara considered taking pity, then thought better of it. If this one survived his wounds he would only cause trouble later. No prisoners, that had been agreed on. She gave him the mercy of an ax to the skull instead. With that done she stopped for a moment to inspect them, searching for something useful. She had used up all the remaining alchemical vials fighting her way this far, but with luck…

And true enough, her search turned up two more Qunari grenades, as well as flint and tinder to set them alight. These could come in handy…

Isabela found her then, appearing with more of their crews in tow. "There you are. Good. Thought you should know everything above and behind us looks to be secure now. Just the stuff ahead left now." Said the pirate.

"Then we have almost done it. But it looks like the Qunari are starting to get their shit together at long last. They sent these few here with grenades, probably to slow us down. I expect we'll find a more organized defense of some kind ahead for their final stand. Let's put an end to this." Yara said.

Isabela nodded and they proceeded forward. They arrived to the final section of the hold still in Qunari hands. The Oxmen had hastily put up a barricade from available cargo, stretching from one side of the hold to another. The space in front of the barricade had been largely cleared of cover, though the Oxmen had not had time to clear all of the cargo. In front of a reinforced door that had to lead to the powder store Yara spied a Qunari soldier taking cover behind the barricade, pointing a hollow metal cylinder at them. It looked like a Qunari cannon, but small enough for a lone Qunari to handle it.

"Damn! Clear the line of fire! Out of the way!" Yara shouted as she saw the soldier get ready to fire.

She and Isabela dove for cover just as the cannon discharged, making her ears ring for the second time that night. She would have expected a single cannoball to sweep through the ship. Instead several small holes were blasted into the woodwork all around, and into the attackers closest to the cannon who didn't take cover in time. Others from their crews followed, trying to rush the cannoneer while he was reloading. But the Qunari had handed his weapon to someone out of view, lifting a new cannon its place, firing it immediately.

The floor was now littered with their allies. Silence descended, the moans of the dying the only sound to be heard. A mist of foul smelling smoke lingered in the air, limiting visibility. Yara and Isabela remained huddled behind the crates they had taken cover behind. Some distance to the side Yara spotted a couple others, too afraid to move. All others had withdrawn out of sight of the cannon.

"Oh, bugger it all." Isabela snarled quietly, her hand on a red mark that had appeared on her arm.

"How bad?" Yara asked, concerned.

"I'll live, I think. Just a flesh wound. Stings like mad though." Isabela replied through clenched teeth. "Now what? How are we getting past that? We can't just force our way through. We'd lose too many, if we could do it at all." She asked then.

Yara considered, then remembered the grenades she had taken, showing them to Isabela. "These might do the trick. I'll need to get them right where the cannon is, on the far side of the barricade. Can't risk missing my throw, or we're fucked. I'll need to get closer."

"How? You'll be shot the moment you show yourself." Isabela protested.

"The gunner can't see everywhere. There are blind spots. Especially with all this smoke. And for the moment they don't know either of us are alive." Yara said.

"Maybe I should go? I'm quicker than you." Isabela suggested.

"You're injured. I'll handle this. I'm not going to argue about it." Yara said. "But you could make this easier by providing a distraction. Shout at the Oxmen or something, keep the attention on yourself while I sneak in." She added.

Isabela took a deep breath. "Ok. I'll do that."

"Yara." She said just as the Iron Islanders arm just as she was about to get going. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Going to be needed." Yara said.

As Yara was circling around the far side Isabela shouted around the corner at the cannon: "Hey! Assholes! I think you missed a few of us."

Alerted by her shouting, the gun fired for a third time. Yara took cover from the flying bullets and the chips of wood that were sent flying, then started crawling towards the barricade under the cover of a fresh blanket of smoke.

Isabela meanwhile was laughing mockingly at their enemy. "You really ought to learn how to aim that thing better. How many bullets per shot in that toy of yours? Twenty? Thirty? And you bloody idiots _still_ can't land a solid hit on me! You'd think your precious Qun would train you better. Show's what that is worth."

"Basra scum! Your attack on this vessel will not go unanswered. The Qun demands your lives for this offense!" A shout came back.

"Yeah, yeah! Qun demands this, Qun demands that, blah, blah, blah! Do you people have any notion how tiresome it is to listen to you yammer on and on about that? The demands of your bloody Qun don't meant squat now." She retorted.

"The fact is I've beaten you tonight. Only a handful of you left I'd wager. You'd have attacked us already if there were more of you. True, you might hold us off for a time with that thing of yours. But eventually we'll get you. Or maybe I won't have to. If I decide to just walk away it's not like the few of you would be enough to sail this ship anywhere. Maybe I'll make sure of that. Have my people smash all the boats onboard and axe the bottom of the ship, leave you here to drown? Not like you could stop us. Whatever I decide, I've already won this. Messed up your people and your plans gloriously. The second time in this life I've managed to do that." She continued.

"The second time? Explain yourself Basra!" The Qunari demanded.

"Oh, that's right! With all this sneaking about and murdering your crews in their beds you probably did not have time to figure out who was attacking you. Well, I wouldn't deny you the chance to learn the name of the one who kicked all your asses. It's Isabela. As in Captain Isabela. You've heard of me, right? Sure you have! The one that stole your so called tome of Koslun? The one your Arishok tried to chase down, only to have his dreadnought smashed against the rocks? Who was then trapped in Kirkwall with what was left of his crew? Most of whom he got killed in a stupid attempt to take of over the city? Who himself was cut down by Hawke? That's right, you stupid lumps. That's me. I'm right here. And I've cost your Qun another dreadnought and crew. What say you to that?" She taunted.

"You… it's you!" The Qunari gasped. "Animal! You will pay for your crimes! All of them! We will make it so!" The Qunari shouted.

"Will you now? Let's see how that goes for you." She replied with a smirk.

While this exchange was going on Yara had managed to sneak close enough. She lit both grenades and tossed them over the barricade, then dove to the floor again, covering her ears. There was a shout of warning in Qunlat before the grenades went off. Immediately afterwards she stood up and vaulted over the barricade.

Isabela had guessed correctly in predicting that only a handful of the Qunari were left. Caught in the blast of the two grenades, most of them were dead or dying now. One was just coherent enough to make a clumsy stab at her with a spear, but she easily turned aside that attack and buried her ax in his chest.

"The cannon is down! Move forward!" Yara shouted, hoping to catch the attention of her forces.

That was when she spotted movement ahead of her. One last Qunari stood in the doorway leading to the powder store, bloodied but alive. There was just enough time for their eyes to meet before the Qunari slammed the door shut.

"Danm!" She shouted and charged in after him. Fortunately the door could only be locked from the outside. Barging amongst the rows of barrels she caught no sign of her enemy. Cautiously she moved amongst the rows, her weapon at the ready, eyes searching for her target. She had to find him, and quickly.

Despite her caution she had no time to react when the Qunari soldier rushed at her. He slammed her head painfully against the nearby support column, and she crumbled to her knees. Twice she tried to wipe at him with her ax, both attempts blocked by his sword. Then a sword pommel hit her collarbone, hard, leaving her sprawled on the floor. She lay there stunned until a large hand picked her by the throat and lifted her up. Her feet weren't even touching the ground.

"You may have killed us, bas, but this ship and the gaatlock will not be you prizes. Better they be destroyed than allowed to fall into your hands. My fellow Qunari can at least take solace that the thief who stole the Tome of Koslun shall be no more." He told her. She recognized his voice as the same one that had been arguing with Isabela earlier.

He threw her down again, and she saw the lit match cord in his hands.

"No, don't…" She said weakly, unable to stop him. Just as she thought it would all be over a throwing knife severed the head of the match cord, which fell harmlessly to the floor. He stared at the remaining fragment in confusion until a second knife embedded itself in his shoulder, making him grunt.

Craning her neck Yara saw that Isabela had entered the room as well, holding a dagger in her good arm now.

Growling, the Qunari yanked free the knife in his shoulder and stepped over Yara, towards the pirate, thinking Yara still incapactated. But by that time Yara had recovered herself. She saw her ax nearby, so she grabbed it and sunk it deep in the back of his thigh. With a pained yell he collapsed to his hands and knees, dropping his sword.

"No! It cannot be allowed! I will not permit you to…" He had time to say before Isabela stepped in and cut his throat. To be safe Yara drove her ax to his back, severing his spine.

"Seriously. It's like these people only have two modes to them. Creepy silence or talk you to death." Isabela commented.

"Yara, are you alright?" She asked.

"More or less. Just a bit dazed at the moment. Bloody hells, but the Oxmen hit really hard don't they?"

"Is… is that all of them? Did we just win?" She asked then, barely believing it.

"I… think so. I think this is it." Isabela said in amazement as she came to the same realization. "Just in time too. I don't think we could have taken much more."

"Yeah, we probably would not have. But we did it. We really did it, we stole a dreadnought." Yara said.

She moved to one of the barrels and opened it. Despite her exhaustion, despite the somber mood over the lives lost, she smiled when she saw the contents. "It's here. It's really here. The Qunari powder. Barrels and barrels of the stuff. We can set aside some to be studied later and make use of the rest. And we have their ship and cannons too."

"For a while I thought we would freeze to death here, without a ship. Instead we came out of this with more than I ever dared hope. What this could mean for the war effort… there are no words. None of it would have been possible without you. Thank you." Yara said to Isabela.

"Don't forget to thank yourself. We did this together." Isabela said.

"We did." Yara said, smiling a second time.

They saw that others of their crews had gathered at the door, about to enter the room.

"Wait. Remain outside." Yara warned. She nodded to Isabela and the two exited, closing the door behind them. There Yara beheld their joint crews.

"Ladies and gentlemen… congratulations. The dreadnought is ours. We have won!" She told them, their people erupting in cheers.

She waited for them to settle down before she began to speak to them: "Right then. The stuff in the room behind me is as valuable as it is dangerous. There are some new rules I want to implement which I expect to be followed to the letter. I want at least six guards within sight of that door at all times, starting immediately. None are to enter without express permission from myself or Captain Isabela. All who wish to gain access to the room must submit to being searched first. And for anyone coming within ten meters of this room with a flame or the means to make it, the penalty will be keelhauling. Are my orders understood?"

A chorus of nods and affirmative murmurs followed.

"Very good. Your six will be the first door guards. I'll have you relieved in three hours." She told the closest. "The rest of you, search the vessel. Make sure we really are alone here."

"Listen, I could use the help of you and your crew running this dreadnought. Odds are my crew alone won't be enough to do it properly, especially when depleted." She told Isabela as the crew went to work.

"What of my ship?" Isabela asked.

"Pick a skeleton crew and have them sail it back to the Iron Islands. Once we have a chance to bring it to dock I can see about assigning this monster a full crew complement. But until then you'd all be sorely needed." Yara said.

Isabela considered, then smiled. "Sure thing. Sounds like fun. I can't wait to see the look on the Qunari's face when we turn this ship on them."

"A sight worthy of remembrance to be sure." Yara chuckled. "Hmm, I suppose now that this ship is ours we will need to think of a name for her. I doubt we want to keep the one the Qunari gave her, if they gave her one at all." She then mused.


	17. Chapter 17; Worsening circumstances

**Chapter 17; Worsening circumstances**

**Characters of the chapter**

**Calm** Ben Hassrath operative

**Daenerys Targaryen,** The Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, Queen of the of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men of the South, Queen of the South Kingdom of the Twin kingdoms and Protector of the Realm

**Grey Worm** Master of War on the Small Council of Queen Daenerys, High Commander of the Royal Army

**Iledia,** Agent of the Inquisition, advisor in matters of the arcane in the court of Queen Daenerys

**Jon Snow,** also known as Aegon Targaryen and Jon Stark, King of the North Kingdom of the Twin Kingdoms

**Tallis** Ben Hassrath operative

_**Cursive/Bold text is in Qunlat** _

A red haired elf peered over a fallen tree, eyes locked on a group of Twin Kingdoms soldiers. There were five of them, all on horseback, each carrying a horn. Sentries, guarding the perimeter of the force laying siege to the Qunari fort close by.

She had been sent here with several others from her order, to support the Qunari army in their invasion of Westeros. Ben Hassrath had subtlety the soldiers of the Antaam frequently did not possess, useful at many points. Such as today, when their task was to remove these sentries without raising the alarm.

This would need to happen quickly, all five taken down at once. If they remembered their duty then as soon as they were engaged the surviving soldiers would seek to sound their horns or flee back to their camp to give warning. So none of them could be permitted to live beyond a few seconds once they struck.

For the moment the sentries had not spotted her. She did not see her fellow Ben Hassrath, but she had to assume they had reached their position by now. It had been agreed beforehand that her attack would be the signal for the others. Now it was time.

She took a pair of throwing knives in her hands, then aimed. A pair of knives flew, a pair of soldiers fell from their horses. One, Two.

Before those soldiers had even hit the ground she was in motion, vaulting over the tree and rushing toward the remaining riders. Her melee daggers were already in her hands when there was a blur of motion to her left. A fellow Ben Hassrath, a human, Dart the nickname he was known under the Qun. His name of choice was rather obvious given his ability to move extremely swiftly. He had started moving after her, from further away. Even so he was the one to reach their target first, sinking his blade into one. She had more experience, more skill with a blade, but she had never been able to move quite as quickly as he did. His kill made three.

Another enemy soldier brought a horn to his lips, only to get an arrow through his throat. The shooter was another human nicknamed Calm for her stoic demeanor. It was fortunate she was as alert and precise as ever today. Four.

Their last opponent turned his horse around and fled. He got perhaps six meters away from them before the only Kossith in their team, Hammer, barreled into him, knocking him off his horse. A cut throat followed immediately after. Fifth and final.

The fight had come to it's end almost as soon as it had begun. Only the spooked horses of the soldiers remained. Once they had calmed those might be of some use. It might save her team some wear in their boots as they journeyed on. Of course she would have to check if their force wanted to have them, but she doubted that. The Qunari army wasn't known for their cavalry.

The members of her team gathered around her.

" _ **Very nice. We punched a hole in their perimeter and no alarm was raised. It will be some time before these ones will be missed."**_ Calm commented.

" _ **We should do some scouting while we are here. Our troops could use the information."**_ Tallis suggested.

" _ **I'll take care of that. Already noted a promising ridge from my vantage. One that looks to be overlooking the Bas camp. Could be a good spot to install cannons. I'll go make sure the place suits our needs."**_ Calm said and left.

" _ **Dart, you should go to our people in the fort. Tell them our forces are close and to get themselves ready for a fight so they can coordinate their attack."**_ Tallis said next. Birds carrying had already informed the fort garrison of the intents of their allies of course, but it was still necessary to inform them that the time for action was imminent. _ **"Make sure you're not caught. I'd hate to botch this now that we got the sentries so neatly."**_ She added.

" _ **I'm on it. And I promise not to be caught or seen."**_ Dart said and left as well.

" _ **I'm guessing the job for us two will be to watch and wait for our troops to arrive, guide them through."**_ Hammer guessed.

" _ **Yup. And be on guard against more sentries while we're at it. This route must remain open until our people are through it."**_ Tallis said.

With the others on their errands the two were left standing there with very little to do. She herself paced about the battlefield, kneeling beside one of the dead enemy soldiers, examining him. Then she sighed heavily and stood back up.

" _ **Something troubling you friend?"**_ Hammer asked.

" _ **It's nothing. I'm fine."**_ She said.

" _ **It is said that it is almost impossible to lie to a Ben Hassrath."**_ Hammer said, a knowing look in his eyes. _ **Even when you are one of us. The fight went our way, so that is not the issue. I know you don't particularly like killing, but have done that often and you knew there was no way around it today before we even started, so that's not it either. So what is the matter?"**_ He continued when she didn't reply.

" _ **It… this is just very different kind of work for me. I'm used to dealing with problems and threats to our people. Keeping us safe from those who harm us, or are planning to. Defensive work, even if I was taking the offensive. But now? Now I'm supporting an invasion of another country. These people have done nothing to us. And odds are that would have continued to be the case had we only left them be."**_ Tallis said.

" _ **All lands are to be brought to the Qun in time. You know this."**_ Hammer said.

" _ **I know. But somehow I did not expect it to start happening in my lifetime. You were born to the Qun, Hammer, so it might be hard to think of these people as anything but bas. You don't truly understand them. I do. I know there are good, decent people among them. People who may not follow the Qun, but who have wisdom in their own right. Invading their lands, killing them, it feels… wrong. Like I shouldn't be doing it. That's the part that's bothering me. I'm not used to feeling that way about the things I do."**_ She said.

" _ **Hmm. Yes. I see why you might feel troubled, if this is how you feel. In that case the best course is to remind yourself why we have come. If these lands are not swiftly brought under the Qun, there is a great danger of them falling into Tevinter hands. There is no reason to think the locals could withstand them on their own, especially as they are already wounded by past wars. Life at the whim of the Imperium would be a much worse fate for the people in these lands, no? And a worse outcome for the Qun as a whole."**_ He said.

" _ **I suppose…"**_ Tallis admitted.

" _ **You said there are likely decent folk among these bas. It could well be so, and it is understandable for you to feel for them. Console yourself in that those worthy individuals shall receive the wisdom of the Qun, bringing them to a more enlightened existence than they have ever known. In the long run it will aid them greatly. As it helped you."**_ Hammer said.

" _ **Perhaps. But these here might have been worthy of such."**_ She said, motioning to the dead enemy soldiers. _ **"We will never know now. That some among those who survive might find a better existence for themselves in the Qun… it seems a cold comfort."**_

" _ **But I suppose there is nothing for it. We are just as much soldiers in this as the Antaam. Soldiers must obey commands, those of the Qun more than others. We here at the front lines didn't choose this fight, but now that it is here we must live with it, no matter how we feel about it."**_ She said then, ending the conversation.

" _ **So it must be."**_ He concurred.

Half an hour or so passed in silence, nothing of note happening. _**"Do you believe it will take much longer for the soldiers of the Antaam to get here?"**_ He asked then.

" _ **Hopefully not. I hear the Royal Army is not far behind them. A few hours at most. And the battle ahead will take its own time. The troops at the fort had better be packed up and ready to go. We will have precious little time to wait around."**_ She replied.

" _ **Well, would you look at that. The moment we mention them."**_ hammer said then, pointing. And true enough, the Qunari soldiers had come into view, marching toward them, many of them dragging or carrying guns of various type. On reaching them one of them came to speak with them.

" _ **Greetings, Ben Hassrath. I am Sten-Adaar. My commander requests a report on your activities."**_ Said the soldier.

Tallis cleard her throat. _**"The sentries have been dealt with. We have seen no sign of other hostiles since. You should be clear from here until within sight of the camp. One of our number has gone ahead to scout the terrain. Another has gone to inform the fort of our approach. You'll have their support once you begin your attack."**_

" _ **Exellent news. My commander also request that you take part in the battle with us. He realizes doing so is strictly speaking not your role, but more blades would not go amiss in the battle ahead."**_ The Sten-Adaar said.

Tallis and Hammer looked at each other. Thinking about it, she was inclined to come along. While she was not looking forward to killing more of the locals, she realized there would be no way for them to live. This way at least she could preserve some lives on her side. Besides, the other members of her team were likely to agree to this. If they were all there, they could find each other during the battle and fight together. That way the odds of all of them coming out of this alive were greatly increased. The members of her team were her friends. Their survival mattered to her.

" _ **We'll you did just say that in the end we were just as much soldiers as the Antaam."**_ Hammer commented.

" _ **So I did."**_ She said. _**"We're with you."**_ She told the Sten-Adaar.

* * *

"This vision… what does it mean?" Daenerys asked.

"I have no idea Your Grace. Even Lord Brandon did not seem to have that knowledge." Iledia replied. At the moment she and the Daenerys were standing on the side of a road, watching the Queen's army march by, on their way to the next Qunari fort. They were close now, expecting to arrive within the hour. Messengers had just recently been dispatched to contact the Twin Kingdoms forces there, to inform them of the army's arrival.

She and Tyrion had parted ways after the events in the Vale, with him returning to King's Landing and her bringing a vanguard of the clansmen to join the army battling the Qunari, with more to arrive later. They had refused to take orders from anyone else, so for now she had charge of them, much to her distaste. Not only did she disapprove of their appearance, their manner and their lack of discipline, but she was deeply concerned about the reason they insisted on following her specifically. There was apparently much to do to ensure they stopped thinking of her as some sort of deity. She appreciated loyal followers of course, but those she had she wanted to have honest knowledge of who and what she was (as much as possible) and what she stood for. With certainty a horde of cultists that followed her because of some assumed divinity was the last thing she ever wanted to have. She had seen where that particular brand of madness led. Tiraen and several others she knew were still very much in the clutches of that line of thinking. Never would she allow that crime to be perpetuated on others in her name.

She had done as she had promised to and had started educating the Queen about magic whenever she had a moment to spare from leading her armies. The Queen had taken to those lessons with eagerness, recognizing the value in comprehending the theory behind this weapon employed by the peoples of Thedas. With luck this knowledge would spread and help even those Westerosi without firsthand experience understand magic as a potent but ultimately mundane force in the world.

In addition to magic the Queen had lately taken a great interested in Thedas in general, often consulting Iledia and ambassador Derek Cobbler of Kirwall on those subjects. Of particular interest to her were the nations opposed to her. "*Know your enemy* was clearly a saying she had taken to heart.

"So you can't tell me what the vision is about, or when it occurs, or what I might need to do to avoid it, or even if this is something I should try to avoid. Not a terribly useful vision of the future is it?" Daenerys said.

"Indeed not Your Grace. I believe I told Lord Brandon as much when he informed me of this. Even so he asked me to tell you of this and so I have. But at the very least this vision tells us to be on alert for an event like this in the future, whatever it is." Iledia said.

"…There is one possible clue on what might be going on in the vision." She said then. "In the vision you had glowing red eyes. Glowing eyes can occur as a side effect when someone is channeling a lot of magic all at once. And red is a color often associated with the use of red lyrium or blood magic at work. I have also heard that an entity of the fade possessing a body can sometimes cause the same thing, though not in every case."

"So you suspect blood magic might be at play? Or a demon?" Daenerys asked, clearly perturbed by either notion. Then she shook her head, her expression becoming dismissive. "Well, you will likely be the most able person to keep me safe from such things. Take the precautions you think are necessary. But none of the information we have tells us how this vision might come to pass, or how we might avoid it. If you manage to find concrete answers to those questions at another time we can talk of this again. But until that day come I've enough on my mind. I'm not going to worry myself sick over something I have no control over."

"Of course Your Grace. I shall do all I can to find answers and keep you safe." Iledia said.

"What can you tell me of blood magic? I have heard it allows a mage to read minds?" Daenerys asked after a moment of silence.

"Read them. Control them. Unhinge them. As the name implies, blood magic revolves around manipulating blood and using it to power spells. Blood is connected to life, therefore to control blood is to control life. Because of this, and the fact that it has been taught to mages by demons, it is frowned upon in most countries of Thedas. Even Tevinter does so officially, though there it is more for the sake of appearances, as ever. In short, a school of magic as feared as it is potent." Iledia said.

"If it is capable of what you describe then it sounds like there is a good reason why." Daenerys commented.

"And yet, for all that, the practice of it is surprisingly commonplace. For instance the few magical traditions that exists outside of Thedas are almost all derivatives of blood magic." Iledia said.

"Why?" Daenerys asked.

"Because aside from a few rare cases like Lord Brandon mages born in these parts are born extremely weak due to the thickness of the Veil. Typically local mages aren't even able to sense the Fade or magical energies properly, let alone make use of them on their own. At best they might be like the wargs north of the Wall, able to use a single type of power to limited effect, something that is more an instinct rather than a proper spell. For anything more they require an external source of power. There are potions and artefacts that would suffice in this, but both of those require lyrium, which countries outside Thedas have not had access to until very recently. So blood is the only source of power readily available to locals." Iledia explained.

"I see…" Daenerys said. "Magic that can get inside a person's head. Magic that can call up a wall of flame that breaks an entire army. Magic that blocks dragonfire like it is nothing. And Tyrion relayed what you were able to do with the Vale clansmen. I'm starting to wonder if there is anything magic _can't_ do." She added.

"There are a few things, some limitation we are taught apply to every mage, no matter how strong. For instance one cannot move from one place to another without crossing the intervening distance. And one cannot go to the fade physically. And although a skilled healer may heal a person whose breath and heartbeat have stopped, none can restore a person to life after the soul has left the body." Iledia said.

"But…?" Daenerys asked, having heard the hesitation in the mage's voice.

"Well… those rules may not be as absolute as traditional education would have you think. For the first rule I mentioned there exists a workaround, developed by the elves of Arlathan's time. The second is technically doable but requires such absurd amounts of power as to be almost totally unfeasible. As for the third one, who's to say that obstacle cannot be overcome as well? I have heard unconfirmed rumors to that effect." Iledia said.

"More than rumors in fact." Daenerys said. "Jon was killed long ago, then brought back to life."

That caught Iledia's attention. "What? You're certain of that?"

"I am. As you might imagine, as his wife I have had the opportunity to see him bare chested. I have seen the scars left from the wounds he took. There is no way anyone could have survived that." Daenerys said.

"How extraordinary…" Iledia said in awe. "Do…do you think I could convince him to let me examine him? Er… well maybe not that. But if I might at least talk to him of this…?"

"I rather doubts he wants to revisit those events. They are old, painful memories, ones he would much rather pretend did not occur at all. And I don't think he even knows how this was done. The only ones who might are the late Lady Melisandre, who was the one to bring him back, or one of the other priests of the Lord of Light."

"Whose explanation might be so permeated by religious hogwash as to be useless. Pity." Iledia said.

"Can we truly be certain that their explanation is not the right one?" Daenerys asked. "I have seen what mages from Thedas are able to do, and that is a sight to behold without question. But some of the things Melisandre was able to do… they were beyond any of that. You said you've read accounts of her actions, so you know what I'm talking about. Hard to believe such feats would be possible without the assistance of some kind of deity, particularly considering what you said about local mages and their ability to cast spells."

Iledia scoffed. "I do not think we should jump to that conclusion as our first option. I can accept that the entity they worship is something real. In this case there is enough evidence to that effect. But I would still question that entity's divinity, or even its supposedly benign nature. I do not think an actual deity dedicated to good and life would demand death and blood in exchange for its power. Truthfully I don't quite understand why an actual god would need to demand anything at all from supposedly lesser beings. This entity is able to greatly boost the abilities of a mage and even grant powers to individuals who would otherwise have none. Such a thing is not beyond the capabilities of spirits or demons, which incidentally also often want a sacrifice of blood in return. The scale of the powers in this case are of course beyond anything previously recorded, but it would not be beyond conceivable. Even after thousands of years of study there is much about the fade that remains unknown."

"But perhaps I'm wrong in this." She added. "Perhaps this is really some sort of god and I'm simply too obstinate to see it. I don't know the truth either way. What I do know is that people are far too quick to attach that label to powerful things that elude their understanding. You'd think that at least the people of Thedas would know better, seeing as we know a bit more of the world than most. But we do not. We really don't. Our peoples have proven just as gullible.

Daenerys might have asked what examples from Thedas Iledia was basing this on, but could see the mage was not about to continue speaking of this topic. Instead they turned their attention back to the troops marching by.

Autumn was obviously a lot further along now. Green was giving away to yellows browns and reds. Days and nights were colder now, a thin coating of frost greeting the army some mornings. Darkness lasted a bit longer into the morning and came earlier in the evening with each day that passed.

Iledia's eyes were drawn to the road, which the frequent rains had transformed into a trail of mud and puddles, squelching under the feet of the soldiers, the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the wagons.

"Hmmm. It's going to be a long march to reach the Qunari again, along a bad road." She commented. "If I may, the roads of these Kingdoms could use improvements in the future. Even this so called King's Road is not much to look at." She commented.

"I take you have more impressive ones in Thedas?" Daenerys said.

"Oh, certainly. In Thedas there are these raised highways built by the Tevinter Imperium at the height of their power that span the length of Thedas. They were made great many centuries ago, but they were built to last. Much of that network is still intact and in use. Say what you will of the Imperium of old but they understood the value of infrastructure in the business of building a nation. These road networks allowed trade to flow more easily and armies to march swiftly to where they were needed. Certainly things the Twin Kingdoms could use, no? As could any nation I think." Iledia said.

"I have heard that the Valyrian freehold built similar roads in their time. Smooth roadways built by dragon's flame, like much of their works are. It's not a bad idea having roads like that, but like many projects such have been beyond the finances of our Kingdoms. There have been a lot of things like that I'd like to do for my Kingdom but can't. I've managed some, like the sewers in King's Landing, mostly because there was a ready network of tunnels just waiting to be converted. But other ideas of mine have simply been beyond my reach." Daenerys said.

"For instance some years back I entertained the notion of having a channel deep and wide enough for ships dug across the Neck, so ships wishing to sail from one sea to the other would no longer have to sail all the way around Westeros. It would have a lot of uses both for trade and military, as you rightly pointed out as important. The whole notion of course didn't go further than idle musings. Such a thing would be a colossal undertaking, requiring investment the South Kingdom cannot possibly afford at this point in our history. Maybe one day I can give such projects another look, when my nation is in a better place. Though that seems like a long ways off given all this fighting that has been forced upon us. And in the case of this road it would also be out of my hands because the North is an independent Kingdom that makes its own choices on what they put their money towards." She continued.

"Unfortunate then, to be so constrained. At least you were able to build a standing army for your nation. Your mind was certainly in the right place when you decided upon that. I hear those troops were instrumental in your fight against the Orlesians. And odds are good they will be useful against the Qunari too." Iledia said.

Daenerys nodded. "It did seem like a very necessary thing to do, despite Drogon. And not just because of the example of Thedosian armies. Kings in the past depended on their lords to supply the bulk of their troops. So kings had to constantly peddle for the favor of their lords, their Kingdoms strength at war dependent on how many Lords they could get to sign on. And the quality of available troops was always dependent on how much each individual lord was willing to invest in them. I did not wish to be limited in that way. I need to know with certainty what I command when I go to war."

"And when I realized that almost all wars in Westeros have been civil wars it became very necessary to limit the powers of the Lords I ruled over. The failure of Aegon the Conqueror was that he did not do so. The Kings he overthrew retained the power they had, remaining Kings in all but name. The seven Kingdoms remained the Seven Kingdoms, just with an overlord trying to control them all. I wish to do things differently."

"But weren't most of these wars instigated from within the Targaryen family rather than by these lords?" Iledia asked. "Er, meaning no offence of course." She added hastily.

"I'm not offended. You're very right. The Dance of Dragons and the Blackfyre Rebellions are proof enough of that." Daenerys said. "Even so great lords were a big issue in those wars. They could be enticed to add their armies to one faction or the other, making those wars bloodier than they would have been otherwise. Particularly when there were no more dragons. Then those lords were the main reason those wars could happen at all. And if the wars that happened before my rise to power taught me anything, it is that multiple armies loyal to multiple powers that don't get along is a recipe for the nation tearing itself apart. You can see why I might wish to move the country away from that possibility."

"The lords of your kingdom still have troops of their own, right?" Iledia asked.

"They do. Removing the old way altogether was not practical. Though they do not have the numbers they used to. All noble houses now make their oath of loyalty directly to me, so Lesser Houses have no obligation to answer the call of the Great Houses without commands from me. And by law the Great Houses cannot call on lesser houses or raise an army above three thousand without orders from the crown. Without those things they would be hard pressed to have the numbers to win a rebellion against the Royal Army even if I did not have a dragon." Daenerys said.

"Though if there is a rebellion there is a very real risk that the soldiers of your army would rather side with the lords of their home regions than with you." Iledia commented.

"Which is why the bulk of those troops come from King's Landing and the crownlands, and only smaller numbers from other regions of the Kingdom. If there is an uprising against the crown King's Landing would be the obvious target. Which these soldiers would be most motivated to defend." Daenerys explained.

"Indeed, they probably would be." Iledia said, privately taking a moment to admire the Queen's cleverness in that. "You managed to get this many troops from just one city?" She then asked.

Daenerys nodded. "A million people live in King's Landing. A lot of these people were recruited from amongst the poorer portion of that population. For them there is much to be gained from military service. It's a steady source of food and coin, a nice uniform as well as self-esteem for doing important work for the country. As a result there have been many that have been eager to sign on. Plenty for what was needed."

"Highborns for officers I take it? They would be the ones with the most experience in leading troops." Iledia asked.

"The higher ranks, for that exact reason. I've handpicked them for their skill and loyalty. I've tried to pick them evenly from different parts of the South Kingdom so no one region is overrepresented. Hopefully those varied origins will help create a more unified Kingdom in the long run. Grey Worm has the overall command though as the Master of War. And Yara leads the Navy as Master of Ships." Daenerys said.

"Add to that the solid core force like the Unsullied and training by experienced soldiers from various parts of the Kingdom and it's a force to be reckoned with." She finished.

"Aye, it is that." Iledia agreed. "It is only the South Kingdom that has a standing army like that, right? Not the North Kingdom?" Iledia asked after a pause.

"No. Once again the North makes its own decisions about such matters. And Jon has not been in a hurry to change the old system of lords and bannermen. Northmen in general are very slow to change their ways. He is no different. Besides I don't think the North could support a standing army anyway. They have always been poorer than the South." Daenerys said.

"When I was learning more about the Twin Kingdoms, your history, the Northern independence certainly caught my eye. Why did you decide to allow that?"

Daenerys chuckled. "There are times I wonder that myself. At the time it was a political necessity. I'm not sure if the books you've read mention it, but Jon had turned out to have a stronger claim to the throne than I did, as the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon wanted nothing to do with the Iron throne, but the northerners resented the idea of me ruling over them and were pushing for him to take the throne instead. I was an invader from the east, and a woman, which unfortunately mattered. As long as there was a choice between me and him, I was not going to be the one the Lords of Westeros would choose. I had the means to force them to obey my rule, but that would have required me to become something I eventually decided I did not want to be. I chose not to rule through fear, even if it would mean I would lose the throne to him. Jon fortunately offered a chance for us to find another way. The Twin Kingdoms was our solution. I gave the North its independence, releasing them of the burden of my rule and ending their reason to undermine it. In return Jon renounced his claim to the Iron Throne, leaving my claim the strongest."

"Over the years I've come to realize that I don't really need to rule the north myself. The alliance I have with them gives me more or less all the things I stood to gain had they been my subjects. Only now they are much happier, because they are formally independent and get to govern themselves as they and their King see fit." She continued.

"And the other former kingdoms? What do they think of such preferential treatment?" Iledia asked.

"So far none of the other kingdoms have expressed any desire for independence, thankfully. Not even Dorne, the second unruliest of the kingdoms. The Iron Islands might have, but Yara has proven loyal as long as I let her rule there. As for the long run… it's one more reason I seek to erode the old ways. For now even the most militant of them are too exhausted by past wars and too afraid of foreign powers they know would ruthlessly exploit any divisions." Daenerys said.

"And I'm guessing they have gotten used to being ruled from the Iron Throne." She added. "The northerners were always different even in this. Maybe because the Andals never succeeded in conquering the North. I've been in the North, fighting with and for the northmen, but no matter what I've done I have always felt like an outsider here. In this new world without long winters or White Walkers other nations might succeed conquering the North, but never shall it belong to them. Aegon the Conqueror was able to make them bend the knee, but even he was unable to make them his people. I would not have been able to do any better. They belong to themselves, and maybe it was necessary to recognize that from the start."

"Quite the story. There's more to the split here in Westeros than I thought. Frankly from the outside the whole affair looks like victors dividing the spoils." Iledia commented.

"Ha. I imagine it does at that. And I suppose that may be how history will end up remembering it. But he and I know the truth. That's all that matters." Daenerys said.

"While all this was going on you did not consider marrying him? Sharing the power?" Iledia asked.

"Jon was not ready for it then. And given how matters were I don't think that would have worked. One of us would have ended marginalized in ruling. Most likely myself. And for me it was an all or nothing matter. I would be the ruling Queen or not one at all." Daenerys said.

"Though I understand that you are married now? And that the crown prince is the son of you both? Won't this mean that after you he will be the heir to both Kingdoms? Won't this mean the inevitable reunification of Westeros under his rule, costing the northerners the independence they so cherish?" Iledia asked.

"Not necessarily. He will inherit the Iron Throne. I have ensured his rights to that. After him the eldest living child of the ruler shall be the heir, male or female." Daenerys explained.

"So you've gotten rid of the rule of only male heirs being valid candidates for the throne? Good. That seemed a very pointless discrimination to me, one that the nations of Thedas thankfully did away with a long time ago." Iledia said.

"That was my thinking as well." Daenerys said. "In the North however Jon indicates he intends to have his Kingdom have elected rulers. As in a ruler chosen by the nobility of his lands when his time is done."

"Really? Why would he do that?" Iledia asked.

"I think in part because he thinks his people deserve a ruler they had a hand in choosing, like he was chosen, as was the King in the North that came before him. And as you pointed out he and I want to avoid the impression of having cheated the northerners out of the independence. Robb will be one of the candidates if that is his wish, and if the North chooses him he shall be their king after his father. But even if he is chosen Jon has made it so that the ruler after Robb will also be elected. Their Kingdom will remain formally independent, as stated by the treaty of Riverrun. Only at times they may have a king or queen that also rules the South Kingdom." Daenerys said.

"Do you wish your son to be King in the North as well?" Iledia asked.

"To a degree. I would be pleased if he was chosen. He has blood of the North in his vein as well, so he has the right to seek that crown. And it would be good if we managed to keep it in the family. To that end I will do my best to ensure he is the best candidate for a King they could hope for. But if the northerners decide on someone else then that's that. I'll accept that outcome as well should it come to that. My son will have his inheritance. Time will tell how large it will be."

"Hmm… rulers elected by the nobility… that's a relatively rare method of governing, but not unheard of. The people of the Iron Islands have that. The Night's Watch has no Kings but they elect their Lord Commander. In Orzmmar the dwarven assembly chooses their kings. In Kirkwall that is an option if the Viscounts line is judged unfit or ends. Ferelden may be forced to go down that road, seeing as Queen Anora is still unmarried and childless. I hear that Fergus Cousland is a very popular prospect for the next King, as are Eamon and Teagan Guerrin. Tevinter may be a bad example of such thigs given the rampant corruption in their country, but there the Magisterium chooses the next Archon." Iledia said.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at the mage. The mage had been reasonably engaged when teaching them magical theory and conversing matters related to strategy and what they needed to know of the efforts of her spy network. But Daenerys did not think she had ever seen her quite so enthusiastic, so animated. Apparently a topic the mage enjoyed discussing had been found.

"It's a system with potential, but also with some weaknesses. When given a choice, the nobles don't necessarily choose competent, able monarchs. A weak, easily manipulated King is more to their liking. It means the nobles hold true power. And elected rulers are habitually bound to those that elected them. They gave their King power. Their King had to court their favor to get that power. And they can take it away from him." Iledia continued.

"I sincerely hope you're not calling Jon weak and easily manipulated." Daenerys said, slightly offended.

"Of course not. Not every King turns out like that. All I am saying is that it can happen. And if we took a closer look at what day to day his governing involves, I'm sure we'd note he spends an inordinate amount of time thinking what his lords and ladies think. On its own that is not good or bad though. Indeed I think a leader should listen to their subjects." Iledia said. "And of course hereditary rule has its own difficulties as well. With that system you tend to be stuck with whoever happens to be next in line. Even if the person in question would be a terrible ruler, still they would get to rule by right of their birth and blood. Seeing a country ruined by incompetents who have their power based on nothing else, who never deserved it… it can be a remarkably painful thing to see. Again I'm not calling anyone on this continent a bad ruler, simply stating that it can be how it happens."

"You seem very knowledgeable about such things, with clear opinions. You think about these things a lot then?" Daenerys said.

"Certainly. You could say it is a hobby of mine, a passion. Examining various ways of governing, comparing their strengths and weaknesses, trying to come up with the optimal ways to run a country. Such learning could be of great value one day." Iledia said with a slight smile.

"So which way do you favor? Hereditary or elected succession?" Daenerys asked.

"I myself happen to advocate for rule based on one's merits. As you might have already guessed, I don't particularly care about anyone's supposed blood rights to any throne. Nor am I terribly supportive of a system that hands power to whoever happens to be able to make himself popular. If we must be governed, I say it should be by those who are most able to do so. Those who have demonstrated that ability through practical, competent action. Those of us that hold the right kind of potential to govern the people as they should and deserve to be governed. It's not birthright that determines if a person has the skills. It's not about rank or caste either. Highborn, lowborn? None of that is important. Only that they hold the qualities necessary to make a good leader. I have seen that commoners can possess them as well as those of high birth." Iledia said.

"You believe those of common birth could successfully lead a nation?" Daenerys asked. It was not an opinion she often heard from those who had power. Not on this side of the narrow at least. Essos was a bit more complicated. Or had been, before the Imperium…

"Some of them. Those that have such qualities, like I said. Those qualities may not be readily apparent from the outside, because they were never properly nurtured. But the potential remains in them, and if allowed to bloom I'm certain they could make just as able leaders as those who are born to assume that role through their heritage. Sometimes better, because high birth does not guarantee competence or worth, just like low birth does not exclude one from having them." Iledia said.

"You feel very strongly about this." Daenerys commented, having noted the mage's tone.

Iledia looked momentarily surprised, as if she had caught herself saying too much.

"You're very right, I do. I despise squandering the inner potential of people because of technicalities. Or heaping privileges on the undeserving because of the same. I consider either case a terrible waste. At my beginning I was a street rat, a nothing. No one who looked at me back then would have thought I would ever be more than that. And if I had lived according to the rank I was given at birth I'd still be nothing. Instead I learned to breach those barriers, building myself into what you see with a lot of hard work and the gracious assistance of people who saw what I truly was and could be instead of what I was born to be. My magic is the only power I have that is the product of my birth, and even that took years of training to make into what it is now. With an origin like that, is it any wonder that I think of this as I do? If I could come from nothing and reach this far, how could I believe only those born to the right families can achieve greatness? Why should I consider all others unworthy based on that alone? Why should I deny them a chance to prove themselves, like I did?" She said then.

Even as Daenerys had been born to a Great House and as an heiress of a great civilization of the past, she could not help but feel a bit of familiarity in Iledia's story. What she had now was not given to her because of her heritage, but because she had taken it and built it for herself. Her glorious ancestry had made her believe she had a right to try, but it had not won her victories. Were they not the same in this, then? Iledia was merely bolder, believing in her right to try even without the backing of a lineage, a right she apparently believed belonged to others like her as well. She could admire such daring, such confidence. Such passion in standing for what you believed as she heard in the mage's voice.

"I suppose I should not be surprised by your opinions, considering." She said aloud. "And there is a degree of reason in what you say. Though I don't think the local noble houses would agree that a thousand years of unbroken rule is a technicality."

"Probably not. They want to keep what they have. It's why they choose to believe in things like birthright. But if they don't deserve it, should the rest of us permit an incompetent with exalted ancestors? I think not. Nobility should be about what one gives to the country, not entitlement." Iledia said.

The conversation might have continued further, but then a man Daenerys did not recognize came over whispering something in the mage's ear. Hearing the whispered words, a frown appeared on Iledia's face.

"Something has come up. If you'll excuse me, Your Grace." Iledia said and walked off without another word. Daenerys was left standing there in puzzlement, wondering what might be going on now. She had only a few moments to wonder though, before a rider from her army came to her.

"Your Grace. The scouts have just returned from the allied camp ahead. There is a problem. You… you and the King should come see for yourself." The rider told her.

She nodded and went with him. They sought out Jon and went to see what the scout had to show them.

* * *

Later she and Jon were walking amidst what was left of the encampment of their besieging force in disbelief. Soldiers from their army were searching the camp, looking for survivors. The place was utterly destroyed, the dead camp defenders everywhere. Here and there Qunari fallen were scattered among the dead. Living Qunari were nowhere in evidence, the nearby fort abandoned and empty. Remembering what had occurred with the first one, none had dared to enter. So far only a single bloodied and battered survivor had been discovered hiding amongst the wreckage.

"What happened here?" Daenerys demanded of the man.

"We… we were laying siege to the castle of the Oxmen like you had commanded, Your Grace. Neither side had the numbers to attack the other, so things had been really quiet for the most part. But then some hours past cannons on that ridge opened fire. Destroyed all the defenses we had set up, killed a whole lot of us." He said, pointing to the direction opposite from the Qunari fort.

"The Qunari troops struck just after the bombardment ended. They fell on us from all sides Your Grace. We did what we could to fight them off but… we never really stood a chance. It was horrible. Once our numbers had fallen low enough some of us tried to run. I hid. I guess if anyone else tried the same, the Oxmen found them." He continued.

"How on earth did the Qunari manage to ambush you like this. Had you not put up a proper perimeter?" Jon asked.

"We had, Your Grace. Had sentries out and everything. We may not have had much to do, but we were being careful. But the Oxmen must have managed to take them out without the alarm being raised." The soldier replied.

"Where are the Qunari now? Do you know?" Daenerys asked.

"They left in a hurry as soon as they had won. Destroyed everything they could not take with them. They must have known our main army was on its way. Other than that I've no idea." The soldier said.

"Very well. You've had a long, difficult day, so that will be all for now." Daenerys said.

"Yeah… thank you." The soldier said quietly and wandered off.

"Gone again. The Qunari did not even bother to take their fallen with them. You'd think they'd at least want to treat their own with decency." Daenerys said to Jon once the two were alone again.

"Could be they had no time to gather them. Or maybe the horn heads really don't care of their fallen. At this point I am willing to believe either explanation." Jon said.

"It's hard to understand how they think, that's for certain. Like their actions here. Destroying our local force makes sense as a strategy of war. But why would they abandon this fort again after that?" She said.

For a time they pondered all this. Then Jon's eyes widened as he understood. "I think I have figured out what the Qunari plan is."

"You have?" Daenerys said.

"The Qunari that ambushed this force were likely the same force that escaped the first fort, the one we failed to find. They destroyed our splinter force here, weakening us while creating a larger force of their own. And I'd bet the same process will repeat on the third fort from here. And on all the others." Jon explained.

"Gods…" Daenerys breathed as she too realized the situation.

"Defeat in detail. They set up multiple defensible positions along our coast, most likely hoping that we'd send out splinter forces to contain them. And we obliged. Now they're destroying those smaller forces one by one, joining their own forces together as they go. In the end they'll have a decently sized army to take our main force on while having softened us up considerably." He said.

"We need to send out warnings at once. We need to tell the splinter forces to lift their sieges at once and rally together. With Qunari troops at large it is too dangerous for them to try to reach us, so they'll need to create their own army for the time being. It will let the Qunari to gather their army more quickly, but at least we will preserve our troops." She said.

"Even if they rally together the splinter forces might not be enough to defeat the Qunari if they're attacked by all of them at once." Jon pointed out.

"Agreed. They need to hang back until they can engage them together with us. It's dangerous to allow them to unite their forces, but as things are it would be very hard to stop them. We'll have to take our chances." She said. "Come on, we need to go send the messages at once. Every second counts now."

"Your Graces!" A cavalryman shouted then, riding headlong into the area, stopping right in front of the. He seemed to be in a rush.

"Dammit, what is it now? She asked, exasperated. She was already dealing with bad news and was not looking to be distracted.

"The mage Iledia has called for an emergency meeting of both of you and your advisors. Something about news concerning Essos and the Dothraki." The rider explained.

"An emergency meeting? Now? Figures. We already have one disaster on our hand. Why not have two at one time?" She thought to herself.

"Tell her that we have some messages we need to send, orders to issue that cannot wait. We will meet with her as soon as we are done with that." She told the rider.

"Right away, Your Grace." The man said and rode off.

"Hmm… Essos and Dothraki. This has to have something to do with the Tevis. If so then what she has to say is indeed important." She thought as she and Jon left the site of battle as well.


End file.
